Eternity Is When I Am With You
by Iliveindreams
Summary: Quinn Fabray is pressured by her family's expectations and stuck in a relationship with Brittany Pierce. But when she met a teenage girl named Rachel Berry at a bar that is absolutely for adults only, how can they deal with their growing feelings knowing that everyone is against them because of their 8-year age gap? Faberry/Pezberry/Quitt
1. Kids These Days

_This is completely AU. I based this story from a tv show in my country entitled "Dear Friend: Almost a Love Story". Bear with me with this, please. English is not my first language. Reviews are very much appreciated._

* * *

"Rachel! Will you wake up now?! You're gonna be late for school! Remember that you don't have all the time in this world! Get up or I'll bring your father up here with his belt to hit you!" Rachel's mom, Shelby, shouted from outside of her room while knocking the door loudly.

Little does her mom know, Rachel just pretends to be asleep because she wants more attention from her. But right now, she does not expect her to threaten her with his dad Hiram and his scary belt. Truth be told, Rachel's family has always been the religious ones. When someone takes a look at them walking around town to Church on Sundays, they'd say that they are a perfect family. It has been a family tradition to keep each other safe and uptight and honestly, it makes her sick sometimes. Not that she doesn't have faith. No. It's just that she wishes that sometimes, her family should be more open- minded when it comes to people whom they consider as sinners. Like those people who like the same sex, who commit crimes for the sake of money, people who cheats, and so on, and so forth. She believes that every people have reasons for doing a mistake, and she just wishes that her family understood that. Of course she knew that they would never understand. Her family does not give second chances.

She may be open- minded about sins but there are a lot of things that she still does not know. Specifically, those are the things that most teenagers talk about. Among these things are sex, boys, falling in love, and boys again. She's certain that her dad would kill her if she ever introduced or brought a man inside her home. That's how she grew up. She doesn't know exactly when will she be allowed to have a boyfriend but sometimes she wonders what it felt like to have someone to pick her up from her house and drop her to school, or to walk her to class, or to eat lunch with her, then drop her back home. She envies her classmates when they talk about dating and all she has to do is listen and nod and nothing else. Her teenage life is totally unhappy. Her gadgets are the only things that keep her sane. She likes playing PSP or DS. But she loves playing Diner Dash in her PSP.

Luckily, her school is not one of those schools where social status matters. Of course, there are popular ones but those people who are "unpopular" do not get humiliated or bullied. The statuses are either popular or ordinary. There is peace in her school and she's contented with that. But she wishes that someday, she may be one of those popular girls with a boyfriend beside her.

She fears her dad and his belt. That stupid belt serves as his weapon whenever she does something that does not please her dad. One time she went home at 5, an hour after class, and she got beaten in the ass by her dad's belt and it definitely hurt because that belt is a freaking leather. It had been a year ago since that happened and after that, she made sure that she makes it home on time after school everyday.

She does not understand his father. She actually hates him sometimes but whenever he went home with her favorite ice cream, all those anger and fear disappear. Now she thinks that maybe her dad just wants what's best for her. Maybe. But she still has to understand. Maybe it's just a matter of time.

"Yes Mom! God! I'm already awake, you don't need to call dad. I'm up!" she screamed out of annoyance. Her morning was already ruined.

"Say something like that again, and use the name of the Lord out of annoyance, and I'll definitely tell your dad about it." Her mom snapped before going downstairs to prepare breakfast.

"Ugh! Say something like that again.. blablabla! " She repeated her mom's words before jumping out of bed without fixing her bed sheets and going to bathroom to take her shower.

After getting ready for school, she went downstairs trying her best to put on a fake enthusiasm on her face as she approaches her parents. She went to her dad who sits in the center of the dining table and is sipping his coffee, then she kisses his cheek. She did not acknowledge her mother physically who sits on the left side of the table, instead she simply says "What's for breakfast?"

"How many times do I have to remind you that you don't ask that question about foods? You have to eat whatever is there because-"

"Because there are many people who can't even manage to eat. Yes dad, I'm sorry." She finished her dad's sentence with sarcasm in her voice, though she tried her best to keep it hidden in her throat.

"And you don't get to cut off people's sentences especially your parent's. Now lead the prayer so we can eat and start our day." Her father commanded.

"_Yeah I get to cut them off if they keep repeating the same sentences every single fucking day." _She told herself but instead she settled on leading the prayer. "In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen. Dear God, we thank You again for another day that we are able to gather and eat a very healthy food. Please continue to guide us everywhere no matter what we do. Please forgive us for our sins. In Jesus' name I pray, amen." She ended the prayer without sincerity, because really, her day is so ruined already, but this time she succeeded in hiding her _negative_ emotions.

After eating, she immediately got up and headed straight to her dad's car. Yes, her dad is the one who drops her to school. Going home from school is optional. It is rather riding with her best friend Tina or taking a bus. She always does the latter because really, she can't go home with Tina because she usually hangs out with their other friends who do not have parents like hers. _Sucks being tight and innocent sometimes._

She instantly unbuckled her seatbelt when they got to the school's parking lot. She almost forgot to say goodbye to his father because of her need to get him out of her sight already. But of course she did not forget. She kissed his cheek and bid goodbye.

"Make sure to be home on time. You're going to have a visitor that'll be waiting for you." Her dad reminded her. Before she even had a chance to respond and process what her dad said, he was already speeding off downtown to go to his company. She just sighed and thought that the visitor may be another "religious" uncle or aunt. Duh. She's just so sick of them.

She entered the school with a straight face then she was immediately greeted by Tina.

"Rough morning?" Tina asked. They had known each other since they started school so it does not surprise her anymore if Tina knows her better than her parents. Of course Tina does, because Tina gets to see her "schoolgirl" side wherein she contrasts most of her parents' beliefs.

"Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Perfect Parents had me undergo a Sermon of the Mount." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah? What have you done this time?" Tina asked trying to resist her laughter because of the mention of a Biblical event.

"Nothing! I just found it hard to wake up and then they picked on me. They're really insane sometimes I just want to be here at school than be home, you know? Sometimes, I can't even stand them." she told Tina, unable to resist the frustration from her voice.

"Aww, Girl, that's what you call "Growing up!"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, you can now say those things about your parents. You've never done that before."

"Course I did."

"Whatever. Come on, let's get to class." Tina winked at her then they headed straight to Algebra class.

Fortunately, her day went well today. Tina kept her company all throughout. She did not force her to talk about gossips or boys this time. She just stayed beside her and let her talk about her family frustrations and pressures throughout their lunch break.

"He also said that I'll have a visitor later. Maybe those are just my grandparents ready to send me straight to heaven." she stated not even touching her lunch food. "I bet they'd also shout at me not touching my lunch food now, that is, if they were here." She added.

"Yes. I bet." Tina replied nodding. "But on the other note, what was your father's reaction when he told you that you'll be having a visitor?"

She was unable to reply fast. Yeah right. What was his father's reaction? Annoyed, threatening, surprising, or happy?

"Uhm, well, he..he has this face whenever he has a surprise for me." She instantly smiled as realization hit her.

"See! It may be not that bad! Just you wait and see and remind me who this person's going to be! You father really loves surprises huh?" Just as Tina finished her statement, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break.

Another three subjects passed after lunch break then it was finally time to go home. This time, Tina managed to go home on time so she accepted her ride offer. Honestly, she's excited and nervous about her visitor. But who could it possibly be? She can't think of anyone. She had never brought someone home besides Tina. At the end, she believed that it is actually one of her grandparents.

She bid goodbye to Tina when they reached the front of her house and promised to call her about the visitor.

She was at the door when she heard an unfamiliar noise from the inside of the house and she also saw an unfamiliar pair of shoes beside the door. By the looks of it, it is owned by a girl. Giving up on guessing about who the visitor is, she went inside her house and was greeted by a bear hug with no other than-

"Oh My God! Aunt Holly! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Wow. She was not expecting that at all. Out of all people!

Her Aunt Holly is her father's youngest sister. She's just 10 years older than her, which means she is just 25 years old. She was her favorite aunt. During summer vacations, they spend most of their times shopping or playing in the arcades. They bond like sisters and no one can separate the two of them. She was not expecting her to visit this time because school year just began and she heard that she was staying in Australia for an OJT. Maybe the gossips were wrong.

"The OJT was cancelled. I won't be back until after Christmas. Aren't you happy, huh Little Rae?" she blushed when she heard that nickname again, originally from her Auntie. Okay. She used to have a childhood crush on Holly. She thought she was sexy back then, but until now, she thinks of her that way, but not in a malicious way though. She's just proud of her Aunt Holly because every good asset of a girl belongs to her. Pretty, blonde hair, toned body, singer, dancer, and a really good sense of humor.

"Are you kidding me? I'm more than happy that you're here! I was just surprised is all. Are we gonna play arcade again? Or maybe we can play Tennis on my Wii now!" She suggested excitedly.

"I actually have other plans for us tonight." Holly whispered so only the two of them can hear.

"I told you you'll be surprised. Now help your beautiful aunt there in your room. You two would be sharing. Then get ready for dinner." Her dad broke their chat.

"Uhm, actually, brother, can I take her out tonight? I'm sure this little girl right here misses some fun with her favorite person. What do you say, Little Rae?" Holly winked at her, urging her to ride along.

"I would love to spend time with her Dad, don't worry I'll finish my homework first. Please dad. Please?" she pleads with puppy eyes.

"Where are you taking her, Holly?"

"Come on. I'm taking her to the mall and we'll play Dance Revolution!"

"Okay. Okay fine. But make sure to be home before 11."

"Yay! Thanks Dad! You're the best!" she hugged her father then dragged Holly upstairs to her room.

"Oh, kids these days.." Hiram told to no one in particular while shaking his head.


	2. Follow The Trends

"Aunt Holly? Where are we going? I thought we're playing arcade?" Rachel asked looking confused while Holly drags her to the bathroom of the nearest gasoline station they stopped by. It was just a few blocks away from their village.

"Oh My God, Little Rae. I can't believe you! You never changed since I left!" Holly exclaimed playfully.

"What changes do you expect? Of course I'm still the same. You're not gone for too long." she asked even more confused now. Gasoline station? Really?

"What I mean is, you need to act your age! You're already 15, yet you still dress and talk like a 12- year old girl! Do you ever go out of your house?" Holly asked still having that goofy smile.

"Can you blame me? Why don't you tell my father that so he'll come to his senses! Well, oh no. My bad, please don't tell him. He might go all tiger all over me." she answered realizing what she had just said.

"Why would I talk to him about your 'supposed-to-be'growing up stage? Doesn't he buy you a more inappropriate clothes? Oh my God, have you brought a guy already? Maybe that is why he's being super strict." Holly replied wondering.

"No! Of course not! Dad never allows me to do that and other things!" she answered defensively.

"You are so old- fashioned. Maybe I need to introduce you to the trends, huh?"

"What trends?"

"Are you still a virgin, Rae?" Holly asked out of nowhere.

Her eyeballs almost bulged out of her eye sockets because of what she heard. "Holly! Gosh! That was a really vulgar word."

"What? That's one of the trends. Why won't you just answer me?"

"Because-"

"Rae! Spill it out! When did it happen? Who was it with? Are you still together? Oh my God, did he use protection? Your dad will kill you if you ever get—"

"Stop!Holly! I am a virgin! I never even had a boyfriend! I can't believe you're telling me all of this!" she answered looking so flushed.

Holly laughed at her obvious blushed face."I was just kidding. Okay, maybe I'm not kidding. But you know what, that is one of the trends! You should get a boyfriend now! That'll help you be matured."

"Believe me, I have already thought of that. But that seems impossible. Dad and Mom need to grow up first before myself. They are so frustrating always. They won't even let me hang out. Last time I did, Dad hit me in the butt with his belt. I don't want that to happen again." She said not being able to hide her emotions from her voice.

Holly immediately hugged her and rubbed her back before speaking. "Don't worry Baby Girl. I will talk to him, okay?" she just nodded. Sometimes, she's thankful to God about having her Aunt Holly.

"But right now, we have some little things to fix." She felt Holly smiled against her hair.

She can't help but also smile at Holly's adorable gestures. "And we are going to fix that "thing" in the bathroom? Doesn't make sense." she asked playfully.

"Yes, hurry so it will all make sense. Remember we need to be home before 11." Holly dragged her inside the ladies' bathroom.

"Okay, so what are we going to do? And what's your plan exactly? Because I'm ready to beat you in Dance Revo now!" she stated excitedly remembering the things that they planned before leaving her house 20 minutes ago.

"No! We are not playing Dance Revo or arcade tonight." Holly stated apologetically when she saw Rachel's face fall.

"What? Why not? I thought-"

"No buts. I will explain it to you. Now do as I say okay?" Rachel looked at Holly intently. Trying to figure out if she's kidding or not. But when she saw the seriousness on her Aunt's face, she discreetly nodded.

"Good girl. First of all, we are going to fix your hairstyle." Holly said touching some strands of her brunette hair.

"No way! I love my hair! I spend 30 minutes everyday fixing it There's nothing to change. I swear if you ever destroy that I will-"

"What? You spend 30 minutes doing a pigtail? What are you, five? Come on, Rachel! You're a teenager now. Your hair is supposed to be straightened or curled or in a single ponytail, but not like this! I'm so surprised you don't even get laughed at." Holly stated really shocked with new information from Rachel.

"That was really offensive. But no! That's final. You are not gonna touch my hair. Mind your own damn business. Tell me where the hell are we going." She said annoyed and hurt by her Aunt's comments about her hair.

"Now you're swearing." Holly stated plainly.

"Because you're annoying! Look, I missed you, I really do. But you're not making me happy right now." She puts on a fake sad face, which made Holly laugh even more.

"Okay! I'm sorry! But we may have to do something about that next time, okay?" She shook her head. "Okay?" Holly tried to convince her, but she shook her head again. "You stubborn ass! Someday you will thank me if you ever allowed me to fix your damn hair."

"No, I won't. Because I'm not going to."

"Fine! But I'd like to fix one more thing."

"Fix yourself, that is. Hurry please. We don't have all the time. Maybe I could just go home." She asked growing really annoyed now. If she had known they'd be hanging out in the bathroom, she would have rather stayed in her room playing with her PSP. But of course, she still brought it with her tonight in case there are sudden changes, which is exactly happening right now.

"I brought a dress for you."

"Why would you bring me a dress?" Dress? But why? Holly can see that she's already wearing clothes, right?

"Because we are going to a bar, and what you're wearing right now isn't appropriate because you look like a toddler. If you don't change, we may not be able to get in. Now put on this dress and I'll wait for you here, then I'll apply your make up." Holly handed her a baby blue dress and a pair of 2- inches heels.

"What?! Are you insane?! Dad will definitely kill me if he knew about this, and you too! And what am I gonna do inside a bar? I don't drink, that's gross! I don't even want to see people grinding against each other!" she shouted at Holly. She can't even believe what has gotten into her Aunt's mind. Honestly, she seems thrilled about going to a bar, but she's not lying about not wanting to see what's going on inside it. Or atleast, she's not yet ready for this "trend"

"This may help you grow up you know! You can talk to someone near your age! I'm sure there are many teenagers there who used fake ID's. I'll be around to look for you, don't worry. This is for you! Your innocence is not in a good way! It's pathetic."

"What has gotten into your mind? Why are we suddenly going to a bar? I'm not yet ready for this! You should have atleast told me in the first place." Too much surprises surprised her this day. First it was in a good way, now it was getting really frustrating. She's not even good at approaching people. Also, her parents always remind her not to talk to strangers. A bar is filled with strangers. The idea is so sick. "And why do you keep on forcing me on becoming someone I'm not?"

"Oh, please. You need this."

"I don't. Altleast, not right now."

"Please, Rachel. I am.. actually meeting my boyfriend there. But don't worry I will introduce you to each other. So get dressed please? I promise you won't regret it!" Holly said, rush really evident in her voice now.

"Your boyfriend? You mean William? I thought you two broke up? Grandma and Pa don't approve of him, right? Even Dad. I can't believe you're using me as an excuse to see him again!" Seriously, she just needed to go home right now. But she's not familiar with the streets around because she always stayed inside her house.

"Okay, look. It's not just about me, okay? It'll help you, too. Don't you get jealous of you classmates when they talk about these things?"

"That's different! You're changing the topic! You're not acting your age, either."

"Little Rae, listen to me." Holly held her in both sides of her shoulders. Meeting her gaze with total seriousness in her face. "I love Will. I really do. I can't just throw him away even if everyone is against him. I have never felt to anybody the way I feel for him. I have to fight for him, okay? I have to fight for us. I can't give up that easily. He's my Romeo. Someday, you'll be in love and you'll understand what I'm feeling. Now, I am asking for your help. Please, Rae? This may be our only chance to see each other again."

She took a full minute absorbing what Holly said to her. Love? Sure she thought about having a boyfriend, but not falling in love. She never heard that phrase from her friends when they talk about their boyfriends. The things she usually hear are dates, exclusive dinners, free rides, popularity, and the word "like." But never love. She wonders if she'll ever fall in love. How will it feel? By the looks of her Aunt Holly, she can see how desperate she is to see her boyfriend. Will she feel that way? Will she risk everything for love? Will her future boyfriend be approved by everyone? Will she have her own Romeo? She hopes so.

"Okay." She stated plainly. Then she nods again, acknowledging the thought. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Holly asked confused, but it is obvious that she's just helping herself not to scream.

"Okay. I will come with you. I will let you see your damn boyfriend. But I will just sit somewhere there and play PSP, okay? Because I'm not yet ready to socialize. But please, don't go far from me. I will be waiting in the corner."

"Fine. Now put on the dress quickly! I'll still have to apply make up to your face." Holly stopped her when she was about to enter the bathroom. "Rae? Thank you." She only nodded in acknowledgment and said "You owe me."

The bar they went to is worse than she ever expected. During the ride there, she thought that it may not be as bad as she thinks it is. Holly reminded her before getting inside that she needs to untie her hair for a minute so she can look matured enough, she obliged this time. And their technique was effective. Holly just flirted with the security for a little while and then they were in! She was even shocked that Holly had all of this planned already for she even have a fake IDs for both of them.

As soon as they entered inside, she was met by a different world. But maybe people will not recognize that she's underage. Maybe there are people who are like her that were also forced to go there? But no. Because seriously, this bar is huge! Who is she fooling? No one but herself.

The music is really loud, it feels like her eardrums would explode. People can't even hear themselves properly, but they are obviously having a good time dancing (or grinding against?) around each other. She thinks that half of the people on the dance floor don't even know how to dance, but they obviously know how to flirt. God, sometimes people with flirting skills make her jealous. Maybe that is the reason why she still doesn't have a boyfriend.

She doesn't consider herself ugly. Yes, she may be shorter than ordinary but she has legs to die for! She never skipped a morning without working out before going to school. She also has a tan skin. She's proud of it because some of her friends need to spend bucks just to have a tan skin for limited days, but she doesn't have to do that anymore. Also, she has long, wavy, soft brunette hair. She used to wish she was blonde but not anymore because she realized it wouldn't fit her appearance.** And she loves her pigtail style. Please.**

Maybe Holly is right. Maybe she needs to follow the trends so she can have a joyful high school life.

She was so overwhelmed by the new sights that she's seeing that she didn't even notice that Holly isn't beside her anymore! She passed through every sweaty people until she reached a space where the loud noise from the dance floor can't completely be heard. She saw some billiard tables and some couches that are unoccupied in that area so she settled in there while looking around for Holly, trying her best not to look like a lost and panicked little girl. She then remembered that she has to really untie her hair for the rest of the night if she doesn't want herself to be embarrassed.

But then she remembered that cellphones were very useful in times like this so she got her cellphone inside her bag and texted Holly immediately.

"_Wow Aunt Holly! I don't even expect you to ditch me that early!"_ Even in texts, she made sure that Holly will catch up to her emotions. It is not really what she expected. She thought that William will sit with them and then the two would talk and she would just sit there and wait for their conversation to finish, obviously, it is not what's going to happen. She's really worried right now. If Holly doesn't show up, she won't figure out how to get herself home. But then her phone buzzed suddenly.

"_I'm so sorry, little girl. I was planning to drag you wherever I am right now but when I turn around you weren't there anymore. Can you suit yourself for a while? There are empty couches somewhere. I promise to be back in maybe about 2 hours. Xo"_

She clutched her phone tightly after reading Holly's message. How can Holly do that to her? 2 hours? Was Holly fucking kidding?! She knows that she can't be left alone, not in a place like this! She feels like she'll pee in her pants at this moment but she doesn't want to walk around anymore just to look for a bathroom. Instead, she made herself comfortable on a couch and got her PSP inside her bag. Her instincts are always right after all. Now her PSP will be her savior for tonight.

Most people may find it funny but when she's playing a car race in her PSP, her body also moves in the direction of the car, and that's what's happening 30 minutes after she settled herself on the couch. She is enjoying this night. She got a highest score again that even Tina can't beat. No one challenges her with that game because she's really a genius at it. She even knows what cars to use and what cars are the worse choice.

Because she seemed really occupied with what she was doing, she did not even notice that someone sat beside her.

"Wow. Kiddo. You're really enjoying your night, huh?" A very sweet but husky voice interrupted her.

She looked at the owner of the voice. _Holy Freaking God. _This girl is really gorgeous. Really beautiful. She has a blonde hair that reach just above her shoulders. She has the most gorgeous pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen. She also has a fair skin, beautiful body, pouty lips, and a very cute little nose. It may have been a full minute that passed before she blinked.

"Uhm, excuse me? Are you talking to me?" She asked dumbly. _Of course._

"Yes? Who else is here on this couch?" the girl answered her playfully, with a smile that reveals a perfect set of white teeth.

She was about to answer the girl playfully but her Dad's face suddenly appeared in her mind.

"I'm sorry. But I don't talk to strangers. Maybe you can leave me alone now." She snapped, remembering her Dad's policies. He might not be there with her but Holly may catch her talking to someone who's obviously not her age. It may be difficult to push this beautiful girl away especially when she saw a little bit of hurt in her eyes, but she has no choice. Instead, she went back on playing with her PSP, waiting for the girl to just move and leave her there.

"You're really young, aren't you?" The girl asked her with a slight amusement on her voice. Not even moving away, instead, she's moving closer to her.

She tried her best to stay silent and pretend that she's alone again in the couch. But whenever the girl speaks, she loses the car race, and it was getting frustrating.

"Yes. I am 15 years old. Can you go now? I'm losing the battle, I can't concentrate." She asked annoyed when her opponent crashed the back of her car and sped ahead of her.

"How did you get in?" the girl asked again not even slightly bothered if she's annoyed or not.

"My aunt helped me. But she flaked on me, so I am here now waiting for her to get back and carry me home. I honestly want to go home now. This place is really suffocating and I can't concentrate on my game."

"Well, do you accept challenges from strangers?" the beautiful challenged her, but with what?

"What?" oh, she said that out loud.

"With a PSP car race? I'm good at that before. Maybe you can help me figure out if I can still manage to get the highest score, what do you say, kiddo?" the girl smiled at her.

She instantly beamed upon hearing what the girl said, but she covered her mouth immediately after doing so. "But can you stop calling me kiddo?"

"I won't if you won't give me your name."

"It's Rachel. My parents call me Rae or Baby Girl. Holly calls me Little Rae. Everyone just call me by my name." She shrugged realizing that her nicknames were really for children only.

"Oh. Interesting. Can I call you Rach then? It sounds more like your age, is that okay?" The girl suggested while rubbing her chin.

She narrows her eyes thinking about her new nickname. _Rach? Not bad._ This girl's quite smart after all.

"Sure. What is your name?"

"My name's Quinn. So, now that we know each other, let's have a bet!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What bet?"

"How about you let me play the race, then whoever loses between us will have to treat the other a snack. A pizza, perhaps?" Quinn said smiling.

"Bring it on, Quinn."

"Prepare some bucks because I'm really starving." Quinn answered raising her perfect eyebrows.

Rachel just laughed at her then she handed Quinn her PSP.


	3. To Feel Good

_**A review isn't too much to ask, are they?**_

Quinn actually won the race. She got past Rachel's high score. She was joking when she implied earlier that she _used to be good_ at playing the game, but the truth is, she is _still_ good at playing it. It had been her favourite past time whenever she got bored waiting for her girlfriend Brittany Pierce, who is a Psychologist, to arrive.

People may probably think that they're the best couple. Quinn as a Med student and Brittany as a Psychologist. They're a perfect match of professionals. No one can judge them in a negative way. No one can underestimate them. Or worse, no one can't even get comfortable with them.

You may be wondering why she's still a student while Brittany's already making money. It is because she is considered the black sheep of the family. Her parents even told her that. She is quite immune now that she is actually a disappointment to the family. It is because she keeps on shifting courses when she started school. She's actually 23 years old now. Finally, she settled with Med school. Medical courses are not really her passion. She may be good at Science ever since but she does not love it. Her love belongs to the arts. She likes painting and photography. These are the things that she really wants to pursue but her parents think it was stupid. They don't approve of anything she does anyways, so why bother asking them once again?

She can't say no to her parents because until now, she still relies on them when it comes to financial aspects. That includes her monthly allowance and tuition fees. She owes them too much. She does not even bother to look for a part time job because her allowance is enough. Besides, she doesn't even have time for it because there are loads of thick books that she needs to scan every day. And also, she always wants to make sure that she has time for Brittany whenever the latter is not busy, because Brittany is always busy. She rarely makes it to their every date. And now, Brittany did not show up again.

They agreed to meet at this bar because Brittany wanted her to meet her colleagues. She instantly said yes not because of the idea of meeting her colleagues but because she'll get to see her again after 2 weeks of not seeing each other. Well, now, obviously, that feeling is always one- sided. This is the third time Brittany had ditched her in their dates. Her reason this time is that she was dragged by her colleagues to go meet their other friend somewhere. Of course she did not argue. She can't. Brittany's ditching technique is always advanced. She ditch first before she remind Quinn, which leaves Quinn having no choice but to agree and hope for their next date to be great, or even satisfactory.

She can't just let Brittany go even if she feels that something has definitely changed between them. They have been together for 5 years now. They started dating when they were a senior in high school where she's the head cheerleader and Brittany is her co- captain. Brittany was a transfer student back then, but because of her amazing dancing skills, she easily got promoted as co- captain. Quinn could never argue about that.

The instant she saw Brittany, she knew that she had always liked girls. She eventually asked Brittany out on a date and she said yes faster than lightning. Quinn was actually surprised about that. She learned that Brittany's gay and was discriminated at her old school that's why she transferred.

Her parent's disapproval of everything Quinn does also started that time when she introduced Brittany to them as her girlfriend. Her parents played nice all along but once Brittany was gone, her father slapped her and told her she was a disgrace. Luckily, her father was just upset and he was fine after a few days but he started getting cold and started to compare her to her older sister, Alexa. Alexa had always been the perfect one, according to her father. Alexa graduated high school with honors and is now a doctor married to a doctor. Her father was right after all. Again, she can't argue with that.

That was why she started losing her way, because of her family. She still remembered her father's words before she boards the plane to start her college journey.

"_I expect you to make me proud and forget all the disappointments you gave me. Not just me, even your mother does expect you to be as great and successful as your sister. Now go, and make us proud."_ Her father even hugged her and kissed her cheek before turning his back from her. That hopeful look in her father's face says it all. That was the start of her pressure.

The first years she spent in college, even though she keeps on changing decisions, comes out good, and that was because Brittany never left her side. Those first few years were the happiest days of the lives of both of them. But when her father started picking on her again, that's where she zoned out, and when Brittany graduated, she even felt worse. Brittany has found her way, has reached her finish line while there she is, still at the starting line, alone, with no clear future ahead of her. Can she even argue with Brittany's feelings fading? Maybe not. Because she's a trainwreck. Brittany might have seen that she got no future with Quinn. But Quinn still hopes for the best. And the best always turns worst. Just like tonight.

She did not go home instantly after she read Brittany's message saying that she's staying over at a friend's house. She didn't respond to that because she was just so hurt and pissed. She thought about getting a drink tonight. But just as she was about to head to the bar counter to have some shots, she saw Rachel, the teenager who's playing PSP while inside a freaking bar.

Rachel was beautiful. Except she was so young. Quinn considered flirting with someone tonight just to forget all of her worries. She wanted that to be Rachel the instant she saw her, but she can't. She might go to jail. Rachel is gorgeous but it's obvious that she's still young. The security are an idiots for letting Rachel in. No. Maybe not. Yes, not at all. It's a good thing that Rachel got in.

Instead of drinking or flirting, she settled with approaching Rachel believing that the girl will make her night satisfactory. She figured that this will be her best night when Rachel handed her the PSP and let her play the game _that she masters_. And Rachel didn't even know that.

When she saw the high score she got, Rachel wasn't looking. She was busy with her cellphone so Quinn took the opportunity to delete her own high score so that Rachel's high score record will remain. She does not want to disappoint the girl. She wanted her to be happy because she feels that the girl really does feel alone and out of place. Not just physically but also emotionally. She can feel it. And she wanted this night to end as awesome as it is for the both of them. Rachel is just so adorable and hard to resist. She figured she wants to get to know the girl more. Being friendly does not mean abusing a child, right? So she can't be gone to jail. She was not taking advantage. She's just being friendly.

Rachel scrunches her face while texting and that was the cutest thing Quinn has ever seen. She had never considered Brittany cute, but of course she's beautiful, but not cute and adorable like Rachel. Hell, she can't even picture Brittany scrunching her face. Brittany always has a professional and serious face. Of course she laughs, too, but it has never been as adorable as Rachel's.

And why was she comparing her girlfriend to a kid who's like a decade younger than her? Please remind her.

"Rachel, how old are you? If you don't mind my asking." She smiled instantly when Rachel's reaction turned from a scowl to sweet.

"I just turned 15. You already asked that earlier, right?" Rachel answered, her smile always bright as ever. And those white teeth. Heaven.

Okay, no. She's 8 years younger.

"Oh- Oh? Did I? Wow you have a really good memory. I suppose you're smart in everything you do." She said matching the girl's perfect smile and when she can't help herself anymore, she pinch one of Rachel's cheeks which made the latter blush without being aware of it.

"What about you? How old are you?" Rachel asked suddenly transformed into her _wondering_ face.

"I'm 23. But please don't repeat it after hearing it." She joked. Actually, she does not worry about her age for now. She had always been with people with same age as hers so it doesn't feel awkward at all. But right now, sitting with a 15-year old girl, it makes her feel awkward about it.

"Okay, I won't. But just so you know, you're the most beautiful 23-year old girl I have ever seen. I mean, my aunt Holly is 25 but you look a lot younger than her. I expected you to be like 21 or something when I saw you earlier." Rachel suddenly covered her mouth when she realized that what she had said sounded like a perverted teenage boy crushing on an adult. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I never meant it that way. You're just beautiful I—Oh fuck. What I meant to say is—"

Quinn laughed at Rachel's rambling and the way her face looks as red as tomato now. "Rachel. It's okay. You're also the most beautiful teenager I have ever seen, okay? You don't have to be embarrassed." Rachel just nodded.

"So. Uhm, the game?" Rachel asked realizing that Quinn was not playing with her PSP for quite a while now.

"Oh well, I have some good news for you." Quinn smiled remembering that she actually won the game and was giving it up to a teenager.

Rachel's face fell. "Oh no! Did I lose? Was that the good news? Was it because you finally realized that you're still good at it after all these years? What was your score? May I see it? Maybe it's not that far from my high score. Or maybe there has been just a malfunction. Oh no." Seriously. Rachel needs to stop this adorable gesture. She really is a kid. She figured she had done the right thing deleting her record.

"No! That was the bad news actually. I totally forgot how good I was before with this game. I screwed up this game." Quinn put on her fake sad face that made Rachel jump in joy and hugged her in the process.

Which made her stomach twist. But in a good way. God, what was happening to her? She's feeling all these things because she's pissed at Brittany, right? Yes. That is why.

"You mean, you never got to beat me? That I won the bet? That you get to treat me pizza and a coke?" Rachel asked excitedly while hugging her. Rachel's breath hit her earlobe which made her shiver but she controls herself. Because really. She's just pissed. Okay?

"Yes. Rachel. I get to treat you pizza. Any flavour and any size. Just tell me what you want, okay?" She smiled but scowled instantly when Rachel pulled out of their embrace, but she hides it of course.

"I am honestly confused as to what flavour to choose between Hawaiian and All- Meat. They are both delicious I just wanted to order them both but I know it is impossible to eat them both at a time." Rachel stated sadly but the glimmer in her eyes because of the thought of a delicious Italian food is visible.

"Then order them both. You don't get to spend a single dollar tonight. I said you can order what you want. You don't have to be confused." Quinn smiled at her and she pinched the other side of Rachel's cheek playfully.

"Can you eat the half of it with me, then?" Rachel smiled her perfect smile again with her hopeful smile.

"I believe I said earlier that I was starving. So I suppose I may be able to actually eat half of them, maybe even more than half." She winked at Rachel when she saw the girl's surprised face.

"Well, I'm surprised that you can actually do that when you're starving. But I must say that it isn't fair if you ate more than half, because technically, I won the bet. I get to have the best portion."

"Of course you will, I was just kidding. You can ask me for more if you don't get satisfied."

"Are you sure? Isn't it weird you're going to spend dollars for a stranger?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"You're not a stranger anymore, Rach. And I wanted to be friends with you." She smiled at Rachel, reassuring her. Rachel just nodded.

"Come on, wanna have a joy ride to the nearest pizza place?" Quinn offered.

"Yes! I'm excited for both." Rachel squealed making the couple from the other couch to look at them. She just shrugged it off.

"What do you mean "both"? Quinn asked confused.

"For the pizza and the joyride." Rachel stated plainly.

"Well, what's so exciting about a joyride? I can't recall being excited about it when I was in high school."

"I've never really had a joyride before. My dad won't let me hang out. So I spend everyday of my life at school or in my room. I'm still lucky that I have friends." Rachel said, sadness evident in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that this will be your coolest joyride ever, with the coolest chick, and the coolest bike." Quinn smiled then she hugged Rachel.

"Wow! You drive a bike? I never expect you to be a biker." Rachel asked amused.

"I drive both a car and a bike. Just felt like bringing the bike tonight, you know. To cool off. I'm sick of artificial air from cars, I just figured I needed the fresh ones."

"That is so cool! I thought only boys drive bikes! I can't wait to see you drive it." Rachel exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well? What are we waiting for, Little girl?" she held out her hand for Rachel to take as if she was taking her princess to their castle.

Rachel's smiled grew wider as she held Quinn's hand and let her guide her outside the bar to the parking lot.

Quinn's right. This was the best joyride Rachel has ever been. Quinn drove downtown with a moderate speed and she knows it makes her look so cool considering she's a girl. But well, Quinn looks like a badass girl, like those in female action movies, when she's driving the bike. And she knows she had impressed Rachel.

She guided Rachel out of her bike when they reached Pizza Hut. Rachel excitedly got out and almost fell down to ground when she saw the sign of her favourite Pizza place.

"This one's actually my favourite." Quinn told Rachel then she guided her to the nearest booth when they got to the pizza house.

"They are amazing." Rachel stated not removing her gaze from the menus.

"Should I take your orders now, Mam?" the waiter approached them suddenly.

Rachel looked at her as if waiting for her to say their orders.

"Ah! Yes! Definitely. We want a superfamily size all meat and Hawaiian. And cokes." She said, blushing when the waiter's face turned into a shock because of the fact that two lovely, skinny ladies ordering a huge size of pizza, just for the both of them. "Don't worry. We'll take it out if we can't finish it all."

"Okay. Would that be all?" the waiter waited for an assurance.

"Yes, thank you." Rachel just watched them throughout the whole conversation. She even caught the girl's stare when the waiter left them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No! No, everything's fine." Rachel almost jumped out of shock.

"Are you sure? Do you want to just take it out? Are you worried about your Aunt?"

"No. It's okay. It's just—I never got the chance to formally thank you." Rachel said shyly.

"For what?"

"For all of this. And for making this night memorable."

"It's okay, Rach. You're very welcome. The feeling is mutual. I just want to feel good to, you know?" she stated finally remembering Brittany and her stupid manners.

"Why are you spending time with me by the way? Why didn't you stay in the bar?"

"That was the plan. But my girlfriend ditched me. So here I am." She said plainly.

She swears she could take a picture of Rachel's horrified look for it was the cutest thing she had ever seen except for that fact that they are talking about her personal life now.

"So- so.. you- you're a- a lesbian?" Rachel stuttered but tried to sound concerned rather than offensive. She was just shock is all. But she doesn't judge Quinn.

"Yes. Out and proud." She smiled hoping that it would make Rachel comfortable. And it did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so offensive. I just never thought you'd be a lesbian because of, well, how you look. Because- because I thought lesbians looks like—a boy, too. You know? That's what I see in TV shows. " Rachel stammered.

"Well, yes. That's the stereotype for lesbians but I may have to remind you that it's incorrect. What you think are the butch type. But I prefer staying the way I am before, except I only like girls. Even my girlfriend is really girly. Not all lesbians are butch, okay?"

"Now I know. I really am sorry, Quinn."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm thankful you're not as judgmental as my schoolmates when I was in high school. They treated me differently back then. Good thing I was a head cheerleader so I have the authority."

"Wow. I always wanted to be popular. Cheerleaders must be popular, right?"

"Yes. They are. But believe me. Sometimes being popular sucks. Every good thing has a flaw, you know?" She smiled when she noticed that Rachel is relaxed now.

"Yeah. Uhm, wait. Won't your girlfriend be mad that you're spending time with some random girl?"

"Rach, I told you. You're my friend. Besides, she's with her peers too so it doesn't matter." Quinn squeezed the girl's shoulders.

"She really is a lucky girl for having you."

"Oh, well, she must be." She answered playfully.

Rachel just laughed then their orders arrived.

Seriously, what they ordered is just too much. Who was she fooling when she ordered the largest size? They barely even finished the first box and the Hawaiian box is still untouched.

"I really want to taste the Hawaiian but I can't take it anymore." Rachel told her while rubbing her stomach.

"Me neither. But you can just take them out and bring it home with you. Share it you're your parents and your aunt." She said while she does the same.

"I was just thinking about that. You know what, you're making a really great friend right now."

"You are, too." She stated then adds "Wait, am I not the one to be worried that you are talking to a stranger?"

"Oh please. I would talk to strangers if that means I get to have free pizzas every time I did." Rachel laughed at her.

"Silly. Well, I think we should get back to the bar now. Your aunt might be looking for you." She asks after a few minutes of letting themselves digest their foods.

Rachel nodded in response and they walked over to where her bike was parked. But just before she was about to ride the bike, Rachel stopped her by the wrist.

"Did you left something?" she asked confused but she was answered by a kiss on her cheek with a loud smack sound.

"Uhm, I just wanted to- uhm- to thank you for making me feel good tonight and doing all of these. It really worked. I'm really happy tonight."

"That is not a problem. Tonight's great for me, too." She smiled not even bothering to be shy this time.

"I was wondering if you could do me one last favour for tonight?" Rachel said trying to hide her excitement and nervousness.

"And what was that?" she replied, smiling.

Rachel got her phone from her pocket then handed it to Quinn.

"Could you type or ring your number with my phone?" Rachel asked her, blush creeping all over her face.

She can't help but feel butterflies all over her stomach because of the excitement. She even had a slight trouble ringing her number because she was fumbling with the keys. She chose to ring her number because this way she can get Rachel's number as well. That means they get to keep in touch. Which means she will get to see Rachel again.

She handed the phone back to Rachel and Rachel just smiled before mouthing a thank you and riding behind her in her bike. She shivered again when she felt Rachel's hands coiled her waist.

When they got bar to bar's front door someone immediately ran to Rachel and hugged her tightly. She supposed it was her Aunt Holly.

"Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere. And why are you here with this girl. Do you know her?" Holly asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. We just ate dinner. Apparently, this girl right here kept me company while you're gone. She even treated me dinner which is what you're supposed to do. And her name's Quinn."

"Hi. I'm Quinn. Rachel and I met earlier in the couch near—"

"Come on, Rachel. We're going home now. Bye Quinn." Holly cut her off then dragged Rachel to her car.

When Holly was about to open the door in the driver's seat, she turned around and glanced back to Quinn.

"Quinn? Thanks for keeping her company tonight. It means a lot."

And then they drove off.


	4. The Strong Feelings

_**I know that there is a Pezberry pairing written in my summary but I may have to remind you all that Santana will begin to appear on the 6th or 7th chapter. Anyway, have a nice morning/evening. Please review.**_

* * *

"Little Rae, will you please talk to me?" Holly begged Rachel again for the nth time during their ride home but Rachel, being the stubborn kid as always, refuses to talk to her.

But Rachel has every right to be mad, right? What Holly did to her was disappointing. Considering it was the first time they saw each other after two months. Four hours ago, she thought that she will be home with a wide grin on her face while telling her parents that she won their game of Dance Revolution, that Holly never learned its techniques. But no. What happened was a total opposite of what she was expecting.

True, Quinn had made her feel good tonight. But Holly was supposed to do that. Holly owes her too much, right? Holly should have acted really responsible because of the fact that she freaking agreed to her plan in the first place. Holly should have at least stayed by her side, right? But she didn't. She didn't make an effort to look for Rachel once she realized she was not with her anymore. "_What a stupid aunt."_ Rachel thought.

But on second thought, Rachel should have at least gripped Holly's arms when they came in, right? But she didn't, because she was busy absorbing the sight she was seeing. It was also her fault, after all. Besides, If not for Holly ditching her, she wouldn't have met Quinn.

_Quinn._

There's just something about Quinn that she can't quite figure out. This something is more than just her soft blonde hair and her mesmerizing hazel eyes and the perfect lips. She may be young, but she can say that she can see right through Quinn. It's like their feelings are connected, except their feelings have different concepts.

Quinn is sad. She can feel it. And she confirmed it to herself when Quinn told her that her girlfriend Brittany had ditched her. If she was Brittany, she would never do that. She would never choose to hang out with her peers over Quinn. Quinn is an amazing person to hang out with. She doesn't run out of words, words that may seem funny but make sense. She wonders what it would be like if she had all of Quinn's attentions. It might probably seem like heaven.

But Quinn is obviously in love with her girlfriend, and is hurting at the same time. How can Brittany do that to her? Quinn is like the most awesome person she had ever met. Everything about her screams angel. That's why she never even doubt Quinn when the girl approached her. She might have pushed her away a little but it is not because she did not trust Quinn, it's because of her fear of her father.

At the end of the night, Rachel realized that she is in fact feeling _something _for _someone_. This feeling she had never felt before towards anyone. At first she thought she was just being friendly. But when she recalled all of her interactions with her friends, male or female, she learned that she had never in fact felt that way over them the way she feels for Quinn. Even when she's talking to Tina, she does not feel her face flush or her stomach twist. Only Quinn had that effect on her.

And now she's terrified on the idea that she might be a lesbian. Her parents raised her making her aware of the different types of sin, and being a member of third sex is included to her parent's sins list. But of course, she had never believed that concept.

If her family does not give a second chance, why won't she? A real Catholic gives every people a chance to explain themselves, right? If she does not give a chance, she is a selfish bitch, and that will make her a sinner. Which is why she had always been open- minded.

While it is true that the thought of liking Quinn makes her scared, she figured that she has to give herself a chance to explore her feelings. She must not label herself for now because she just met Quinn. Maybe that's just how it feels like when a teenager is engaged with an actual but not so serious conversation with an adult. If she likes Quinn, maybe it is just because she appreciates everything that Quinn has, but that doesn't mean that she likes, _likes _ her, right? But either way, she has to give herself a chance.

Oh! Speaking of chances, there is one more person that she has to give a chance.

"What were you saying?" she asked Holly trying to sound sorry instead of sarcastic. She is still pissed about her but she knows that she can't last long being mad at her.

"I said I'm sorry I did not even look for you." Holly said. She really is sorry. It is evident in her voice and her face looks defeated and she noticed that her eyes were red. It looks like she had been crying even before she saw her with Quinn, but she kept that thought for now, she has to focus on their real argument.

"No, you actually looked for me. Except that you look for me when it's time to go home already. But you were not there the whole time. Can you even imagine what could happen to me if Quinn weren't there?" she said trying so hard not to sound so soft even though she noticed that Holly's face fell even more.

"I'm so sorry, Rae. I really am. I have to confess something.. I- I did flake on you on purpose. I know this will make it a lot worse but I—"

"What the hell, Aunt Holly?! How could you—how could you.. do you not care about me anymore? You have changed! I thought you were the same. I thought _we were_ the same! You don't even care about me anymore!" she said acting so childish. When she can't control her emotions anymore, she cried. She cried like a baby.

"I care about you, Rae. It's just that—"

"No, you don't! All you care about now is yourself and your fucking boyfriend! You are the worst aunt in the whole world! You are not responsible! You are—"

"We broke up!" Holly screamed at her. She was startled. Her mouth hang open after hearing what Holly had said to her. She was shocked and sorry at the same time. Holly gripped the steering wheel tighter. She stops the car for a while in the corner of the street and cried. Holly had never screamed at her ever in her entire life. Rachel felt sympathy ran all over her being. She instantly got Holly's hands and then she hugged her. Holly cried even harder on her shoulders.

"I am so sorry, Aunt Holly. I should have never said that. I should have let you explain first." Rachel said in a very, very low voice.

"We- we broke up, Lit- Little Rae. He's gone.. Your aunt's really- really broken right.. now.." Holly states between sobs.

"What happened, aunt? Why is it so sudden? When we got there you were really excited." Rachel kissed her aunt's forehead and helped her wipe the tears off her face. She waited patiently for Holly to explain until she relaxed. And when she did, she braced herself.

"I was. I thought it's gonna be our second chance, you know? After everything that we've been through, I thought we're gonna be fine finally.." Holly explained, trying so hard to resist herself from crying and breaking in front of her niece.

Rachel never said anything. She just waited for Holly to collect herself. But she was so close to hugging Holly again.

"But he got mad when we were taking so long, so I rushed to where he was. When I saw him, I knew something was up but he did not bring that up immediately. We had some small talks and he made me laugh, then I got your message. But he stopped me from looking for you because he said he has to say something important." Holly looked at her expectantly, as if trying to imply her reasons of ditching Rachel.

Rachel just nodded in understanding. "Yes. I understand.."

"So I said what's up. And then _it _happened. He broke up with me. He said that he can't do 'this' anymore. He said- he said he's tired of being away from me and fighting for nothing." Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She enveloped Holly again in a very tight embrace for few minutes before pulling back, because she felt that Holly still has something to say.

Holly cried again this time when the events from earlier hit her again. "I- I never got a chance to say something because he already turned around. I couldn't move. I couldn't even talk. Then- then he went back to me and hugged me one last time. He said goodbye and told me he- he was leaving.. he was going to Spain and may not be coming back. Then he left me.. all alone." As Holly finished talking, she also wiped away her tears and hugged Rachel and whispered "Thank you."

"Well- Well, that explains it all.." Rachel stopped when she realized what she was saying. Seriously? That's what she's going to say after Holly opened her heart to her? "I- I mean, I'm sorry about that. I.. really don't know what to say." She said out of embarrassment.

"It's okay, Little Rae. I felt relieved actually when I saw you. You're my favorite person, you know that right?" she nodded. Holly pinched her cheek, now smiling. "Someday, you will understand the complexity of love. I just hope that you get the good side."

She nodded in response, returning a genuine smile to Holly. "It's okay, aunt Holly. He does not deserve you. He's an idiot for letting you go. He's a coward. And a woman should not be with a coward."

"I know, Little Rae, I know. Thank you." Holly told her.

"If he's strong like Quinn, he deserves you, but he's not." She stated. Completely oblivious of what she was saying.

Holly just smiled. Realizing that her niece had developed an attraction. Her other goal for tonight- which is to introduce Rachel to the trends- has gone successful. But of course, she kept her mouth shut for now. She does not want to freak Rachel out. But she will observe. Quinn is not bad at all. But being with a young girl like Rachel is probably not the best idea, _for now._

"Let's go home now, shall we? We still have 20 minutes before our curfew. Otherwise, your dad will kill us." Holly said playfully. Releasing the sad atmosphere.

"Oh, please. He will never kill his favorite girls." Rachel grinned widely.

Holly shook her head while chuckling until they reached their home at 10:58.

Rachel woke up that Saturday feeling a little bit worn out. Too much had happened yesterday. And the thought of writing all of it in her diary makes her feel not to write it at all. But of course, she will. Maybe she'll just have to summarize it.

She went downstairs spotting Holly cooking breakfast, but her parents were gone to work already.

"Good morning, sweet girl. Are you hungry?" Holly greeted her sweetly without a slight evidence of sadness. It's like nothing had happened last night.

"Yes! But I am feeling so tired, I don't know why." She hopped excitedly to the dining table when she saw her favorite chocolate chip pancakes and a hot Milo waiting for her in the dining table.

"Well, what do you think about having a massage today then play Dance Revo afterwards?" Holly asked her as if playing Dance Revo is not really a big deal for her.

She almost choked when she heard what Holly said. Because of her excitement to respond, she swallowed her pancake immediately then screamed. "Yes! Get your ass ready to get beaten! And you will have to treat me lunch if you lose!"

"But what if I win?"

"I know you'll still treat me because you will feel guilty." Rachel did not even wait for Holly to answer because she immediately ran upstairs to her room to get ready for some fun adventures today. Homework can wait.

Holly just shook her head.

She stopped drying her hair for a while when she hears her phone ringing. She went to her bed and answered her phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hi! This is Rachel Berry. How was your day so far?"

"You're enthusiastic even on phone." The voice answered from the other line. Even if she can't see the voice's owner, she can picture that the owner was smiling. And she can't forget that the owner is Quinn.

"Oh, hello, Quinn. How are you today?" She forgot to save the girl's number last night because when they got home she headed straight to her room and slept.

"I'm feeling good, Rach. How about you?" she felt butterflies on her stomach when she heard Quinn's signature nickname of hers.

"The same."

"Well, I was wondering if I could, maybe, get your address?" Quinn asked confidently. Is that the good thing about adults? They can always manage to be confident? Because if she was Quinn, she might stutter asking for the girl's address.

"Y- yeah! Sure! I'll text it to you. But.. why?"

"I just want to hang out. Don't you miss me?" Quinn asked her playfully.

"Well.. actually—actually, uhm." She can't even form a sentence right now. Why was she acting this way again?

Quinn laughed at her on the other line. "You're so funny, Rach. Well, I have to go now. Text me your address, okay? I miss you! Bye!" Before she can even answer, Quinn already hang up. When Quinn was not on the other line anymore, she immediately typed her address and sent it to Quinn. And of course, she saved her number.

About an hour later, she went downstairs noticing that Holly was ready to go already and was just waiting for her. When she was about to approach Holly, the doorbell rang. Holly stood up and open the door while she went to the kitchen to drink some water.

"Oh, hello, Quinn! I actually don't expect you here! No offense." She heard Holly say from the living room.

Uhm. Okay, what? She almost dropped her glass when she realized who the visitor was. She immediately went back to the living room and was extremely shocked when she saw Quinn talking to Holly as if they were friends for too long.

"Little Rae, you have a visitor right here." Holly said while she guides Quinn to the couch. She also noticed how Quinn chuckled slightly when she heard Holly's nickname for Rachel. "Want something to drink, Quinn?" Quinn just shook her head.

"OMG, what are you doing here?" Rachel finally recovered from her shock a while ago.

"Visiting you. I actually want to hang out with you today but I can see that you two have other plans so.." Quinn also shot a look to Holly while she left her sentence hanging.

Holly immediately got what she was trying to say. "Oh! Oh no!No, no. You may join us if you want to. It's not like today is limited for us, right Rae?" Holly turned to face Rachel.

Rachel immediately removed her stare from Quinn and faced Holly too. "Y- yeah!". When she realized that her response came out wrong, she pulled a much more confident sentence. "Yes! Aunt and I are gonna have a massage then we'll play Dance Revo afterwards."

Quinn laughed in surprise. "Dance Revo? The one in Timezone?"

"Yes. Rae and I love having a battle. But she wins all the time. Maybe you could try that too." Holly said.

"Oh, no, I think I'll just watch you two. I will just embarrass myself in front of many teenagers if I play."

"Rae is a good teacher! She can teach you! You look like a fast- learner after all." Holly answered. Rachel nodded along.

"Well, okay. Yes, sure. Why not?" Quinn answered excitedly.

"Okay! Let's go! Quinn, do you wanna ride with us or you're gonna use your car?" Holly asked.

"Oh, can I just park my car here?"

"No problem. You guys can wait for me outside. I'll just get the key upstairs."

Once Holly was out of sight, Quinn approached a suddenly quiet Rachel. "Rach, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Rachel seemed startled by this. "No! Nothing's wrong, Quinn. I was just surprised is all."

"Well, you love surprises, don't you?" Quinn offered her hand for Rachel to take- which she gladly took- then led her outside to wait for Holly.

* * *

Quinn can swear to every God of Romans that she will never, ever play Dance Revo again, at least, with Rachel or Holly. These two are the goddesses of the game. How can they even manage to follow the direction's arrow shown on the monitor, just by using their feet? In addition, they don't even look at their feet, they stare straight in the monitor memorizing the arrows, yet they don't stumble.

When Quinn started to play, her monitor kept on screaming "Error" or "Wrong Move" so she passed her game to Holly who played well but was eventually lost by Rachel.

They spent 2 hours in Dance Revo, though she only got to play twice because she doesn't want to embarrass herself further. But she actually enjoyed watching the two argue about the bet they made. Obviously, Rachel won the game. Rachel has luck when it comes to bets. She instantly laughed when she saw both girl's appearance once they finished playing. Messy hair, sweats all over their bodies- which is hot by the way- and a very flushed body. The two excused themselves for bathroom to change their sweaty clothes then came back to her and the decided to eat Thai foods for lunch.

Brittany did not even call her that day, but it's okay.

* * *

On Sunday, Quinn went with Rachel to the church. Rachel's excuse to her parents is that she was going to church with a friend, which is not exactly a lie because Quinn is a friend, right?

Her parents agreed. It was strange. But she figured that her parents attended the Saturday mass while they were out. It's okay. At least she will never cross paths with them in the church.

Nothing interesting happened that day. She and Quinn stayed silent throughout the mass, but it was a comfortable silence.

A whole week passed by and Tina noticed her sudden change in attitude. She never went to school scowling again, instead, it was substituted by a smile. Tina asked her about it and she answered with "It was just really nice having Aunt Holly back." Tina didn't ask further.

She and Quinn continued texting whenever they're free. They were actually enjoying each other's presence. And she was sure that she's having a new best friend. No, scratch that. Tina is her best friend, but Quinn is special.

When Saturday rolled by, Quinn called her and told her that she will pick Rachel up so they can hang out in the park. Unfortunately, Holly can't join them because she has to go to university to fix some papers, whatever. She asked her parent's permission before agreeing to Quinn and she was glad that they allow her. _"Maybe Holly talked to them."_ Her parents are being impossibly better. But she was not complaining at all.

After texting Quinn to assure her, she heard the doorbell rang and she immediately kissed her parents before going out of the house.

"Wow, you look good today." Quinn greeted her with a smile and guide her to her bicycle.

"Just today?" she asked playfully.

"Sorry, my bad. What I mean is, you look good as always."

She blushed at that, then she finally took notice of the bicycle that Quinn brought.

"You rode a bicycle all the way here?" She asked amused.

"Well yeah. I forgot to tell you that we're just a subdivision away from each other." Quinn chuckled.

"Oh. I'm guessing I'll walk us to the park?" she said realizing that there's only one bicycle available, and she doesn't even own one because she don't know how to drive it.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not! You'll ride with me." Quinn settled herself on the bicycle then she pats the spot in front of her. "You sit here, Rach. Then I'll drive us to the park."

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Now come on, I'll show you to my favorite tree. And then I'll teach you to ride this thing when we got there, okay?" Quinn pats the area again gesturing Rachel to sit and Rachel obliged this time.

It felt so different and intimate in her position. Imagine Quinn's legs rubbing between her waist while Quinn tramps the bicycle. No, she has to stop what she was thinking. That was really inappropriate. Quinn might not feel something about her, though. Except as a little sister.

When they got there, Quinn taught her how to ride a bicycle, as promised. But she was a slow learner when it comes to that. She keeps on losing her track. Luckily, Quinn was always there to guide her and catch her when she was about to fall.

When she said that she gives up, Quinn just told her "Don't worry, Rach. Those are the baby steps."

* * *

She was amused by the favorite mango tree of Quinn. It has many ripe mangoes already. She asked Quinn if she can climb up a tree, and Quinn said yes.

"Seriously? But you look so feminine." Rachel was shocked, as always.

"What? So a feminine can't climb a tree?"

"Now I know that some can." Rachel winked at Quinn. Then Quinn climbed the tree and picked some ripe mangoes. She tossed every ripe fruit she gets down to Rachel who's willing to catch the fruit anytime.

Quinn went down the tree when she has already picked seven. That would be enough for them.

"This is one of the reasons why I love this tree." Quinn said while taking a bite from the mango.

"I'll agree you with that. I love the contrast of sweet and sour of the fruit." Rachel swears she could hang out here all the time.

They fell in a comfortable silence just sitting under the carpet they brought and lying their back on the tree and just watching the birds fly and hear them chirp. It was a very good view. So peaceful. Especially with Quinn. She can't help herself but stare at the blonde beauty beside her, who is now taking pictures of the birds.

"You're so beautiful, I could look at you forever." She blushed immediately when she realized what she had just said.

Quinn stopped taking pictures then turns her attention to Rachel. She held Rachel's chin and brought the brunette's eyes to hers, then she steadied the angle of Rachel's face.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Taking a picture of you. Don't move. Smile." She smiled shyly at the camera.

Quinn took a moment to look at Rachel's shot.

"You're beautiful, too, Rach, I'm lucky that I have given the opportunity to just look at you." Quinn said sincerely.

Her mouth hang open. Wow. That seems different. But no. She must not put meaning to that. Just.. impossible. Quinn is just hurting, but Brittany's still with her, no matter what.

The loud thunder stopped her train of thoughts. She was startled at first but then Quinn got up and helped her get up, too.

"You may stay at my place for a while until the rain fades. What do you think?" Quinn smiled genuinely.

She nodded. "That was a great idea. But I just think that you need to drive really fast, though."

Quinn just chuckled in response. "Trust me."

Once they got inside Quinn's house, she immediately sat on her couch. It was tempting. It was really soft, she just wants to lay her back there forever.

She and Quinn talked until the rain fades. They played Scrabble for a while but there was a loud knock on the door that startled them both. Quinn stood up to answer the door and she heard the girl gasp in surprise.

"Babe! I wasn't expecting you here." She instantly looked up to see the girl. And all she can say is _wow._

That girl who is now walking with Quinn to the living room is the second most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. Quinn is the first of course. She must be Brittany, because of Quinn's term of endearment. Brittany is a tall, blonde, and a really sexy woman. She looks very intimidating and professional.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I really missed you, babe. I didn't even care about the weather." Brittany kissed Quinn, not noticing Rachel obviously. Rachel looked away immediately.

"I really miss you too. I'm so glad you're here." Quinn is smiling really wide and really lovingly. Wow. She must be so inlove with Brittany. But who wouldn't?

"I am, too." She looked at Quinn lovingly then kissed her again. Then she noticed Rachel. "Oh, who's this little girl right here? Is she your younger cousin? She looks so cute." Brittany pinched Rachel's cheek adorably, completely unaware of the relationship of the two.

"Oh, she's my friend. I met her at the.. at the , at the park." Quinn replied nervously.

"Oh, is that right? Well, uhm, little girl, do you mind going home now? Your parents must be looking for you. I'd like to have my girl alone for tonight. You see, we haven't seen each other for weeks—"

"No! It's okay! It's really fine. It's getting really late anyways. I'll go home now. Bye Quinn!" She immediately got up from the couch and sped up to the door. She swears she just want the ground to swallow her whole. When she was already outside, she felt that Quinn was running after her. Quinn stopped her by the wrist.

"What?!" she asked unable to hide the annoyance and jealousy in her voice.

"I'm so sorry."

"She's kind of mean."

"I'm sorry. But don't say things like that about her. You don't know her."

"I did. Because you told me. And judging from the things you told me, she's not good enough for you."

"Stop!" Quinn shouted. It's like the heaven heard her because the rain started pouring again.

"No! She hurt you, Quinn. She's not really happy being here.

"I said, stop!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that she's really—"

"You have no right to say those things. It's not like you're my _new girlfriend!_"

She was taken aback with that. With Quinn's look that moment, with the emphasis in her words, with anger all over her. No, she's had enough for tonight.

"Yeah, you're right. I- I never even thought about that. Why did you even think that?" she said, thankful that it was raining because it washes away her tears.

With that, she walked away letting the rain swallow her and her emotions.


	5. The Worst Feeling

**I may have to remind you all that next week is our midterm exams which means I'll have less time to update. But please continue to review this story and maybe promote it as well. **

**PS: Brittana will not happen in this story. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Rachel was really soaking wet. She looked like a mess. Not just physically but also emotionally. She had been crying all the way home. And she just ran. She almost got hit by a car because she wasn't really looking to her surrounding. Luckily, the car that almost hit her wasn't speeding so fast so she managed to go home safe.. but broken.

She had never been hurt that way before. It feels like her heart wants to go out of her chest already. It feels like her eyes do not run out of tears. She can't even control herself anymore. She tried to stop herself from crying, but it felt worse. She figured it's better if she just let her emotions flow out of her eyes.. and her heart.

No one had ever hurt her before. Well, atleast not emotionally. She got hurt physically by her father whenever he punishes her, but that feeling she felt that time was nothing compared to what she's feeling that night. Tonight, she got the worst feeling in the world.

At first, she loves the feeling she gets when she was around Quinn. Because for once, she felt so special, she felt wanted, she felt happy, she felt contented. Was that the feeling a person gets when he/she loves someone? Because if it is, she must be in love with Quinn.

If she does, she does not regret it. Because Quinn is a really special person. No one in this world is as pretty, funny, and special as her. It feels so good being happy with Quinn. But she never thought that the worst feeling she ever felt will be from Quinn, too. How did she not even think of that? Maybe because she didn't realize that she was already falling for Quinn. But Quinn did not mean to hurt her. She has to believe in her.

Holly's wish did not come true about her experiencing the complexity of love, because she was not lucky enough to have the good side of it. If possible, she got the worst. She fell in love with someone 8 years older than her. Quinn might go to jail. Also, Quinn is with someone, someone who is way better than her, someone the same as Quinn's age. And the worst thing? Quinn does not love her. Quinn is in love with someone.

She's an idiot. How can she not see what was coming? Now she learned her lesson. Never assume. Never expect something good, if the situation is complicated. She thought Quinn was already falling out of love with Brittany. At least, that's what she thought. Quinn never talked about Brittany the whole time they were hanging out. And she seemed happy around her. Quinn does not have that hurt in her eyes anymore like that first day she saw her.

Again, she's an idiot. Not talking about Brittany does not mean that Quinn doesn't love her anymore. Who was Rachel to her anyway? Maybe a younger sister, maybe just a friend. And she realized that a person does not talk about her personal life to people she just met. That is why Quinn never talked about Brittany to her again.

She was really innocent. She hasn't even prepared herself for the worst. Now, it's too late because she was already hurting and Quinn is mad at her. Brittany was already there. Quinn doesn't need her anymore. Quinn will never hang out with her anymore. Just by the thought of it, she cried another gallon of tears.

She regrets saying those words about Brittany to Quinn. What if she had never said those words? Will Quinn still hang out with her? Probably. She put herself on Quinn's shoes. And she realized that if she was Quinn, she will also get mad at herself if someone says something like that about her girlfriend. That just proves how Quinn loves Brittany. _Quinn loves Brittany. _And once again, gallon of tears fell from her eyes. She cannot even feel her face anymore. Her face felt numb. Her whole body felt dead. She does not want to die yet, but she wants to just disappear because images of Quinn kissing Brittany earlier is filling her mind.

She just wished that she'll be fine when Monday comes.

She had not realized that she already reached her home because she has been crying and crying all the way there. She really feels exhausted in every aspect. But one thing she learned when she was hanging out with Quinn, was that she finally knew and familiarized herself with the streets. So it was no doubt that she got home this time without losing her way.

Her parents' initial reactions were worried and shocked when she showed up to their living room that night looking so broken. Holly was there already and she almost dropped the coffee she was sipping when she saw how Rachel looked. All of them were worried but Rachel just stood there, and with a span of three seconds, she passed out on the ground. Luckily, her head did not hit the floor, but she went unconscious.

* * *

Holly and her parents immediately brought her to the hospital that night. They were really worried about Rachel. She has never been sick because being healthy is very important to her. She eats the right foods, she exercises a lot. But today, she was a different Rachel. A more mature, but broken, Rachel.

"Did- Did you know anything about this? Where has she been? And who was she with?" Shelby asked Holly crying but her tone was firm.

Rachel never told Holly about anything that day. Holly was not there the whole day because she went to her university to fix some papers for her OJT abroad. But she already has an idea about Shelby's question. Her mind wanders to what Quinn and Rachel has been doing that made Rachel runaway in that state.

"Holly?" Hiram snapped her out of her thoughts. Both Hiram and Shelby were looking at her expectantly. They were in the waiting room waiting for any announcements about Rachel's condition.

Holly cannot tell them about Quinn. Not yet. And she had to respect Rachel's privacy. She knows why Rachel kept Quinn a secret. It was for the good. On the other note, she was glad about Rachel's decisions. Quinn has really helped the kid think maturely. But what happened between the two? She doesn't want the words to come out from her mouth. They had to wait for Rachel, that is, if she will ever confess anything.

"I—I.. no. I don't know anything. I was at the university, remember?" Shelby just nodded, realizing that what she asked was stupid. How can Holly know? She was not there.

"I was just worried about her. I'm sorry." Shelby states.

"You guys must know where she went. You two were there when she went out, right? You know she doesn't just go out without asking your permission." Holly answered.

Hiram's face changed and realized that Rachel has in fact reminded them about her activities for the day. He nodded to no one in particular while thinking deeply.

"She did. She told me she was going with a friend to the park. That they will go biking and tree climbing. But I don't know who that friend was. She never gave a name." Hiram said defeated.

"You're so stupid! You must ask who she was going with before you agree! Look what happened, you idiot! If this happens again, expect for a divorce!" Shelby said furiously. She can't believe her husband has gotten this far.

"I'm sorry. But I had never seen our daughter that happy. Don't you notice her sudden change these past two weeks? She looks so carefree and just.. happy. I figured she needed to be allowed to do what teenagers do sometimes, so I let her. I never thought this would happen." Hiram said apologetically.

Shelby just cried harder in his arms. "Still, you're an idiot."

"Okay, stop. It was no one's fault. Let's just wait for Rachel to explain, okay? It might not be that bad. Can you guys just relax for a while? Be calm, for Rachel?" Holly helped the two sit in the nearest chair because Shelby was already being hysterical. Now she knew where Rachel got her exaggerated reactions, it was from Shelby. But that reaction is not helping in situations like this. Shelby has to stop.

The two obliged and waited several minutes until the doctor came out.

"Doctor, what happened? Is our daughter okay?" Shelby stood fast. Holding the doctor in his both shoulders and shaking him furiously. Holly and Hiram also stood beside the doctor waiting for his announcement.

The doctor just smiled at them and said "Rachel is fine, Mr. and Mrs. Berry. She just suffered from an extreme fatigue. It may be of physical or emotional reasons. By the looks of her, she may be emotionally stressed because she had been crying when you brought her here. For now, I'll have her stay here for 24 hours because she's dehydrated. You can bring her home tomorrow. The nurse will give you the prescriptions later. But you can visit her now." With that, the doctor disappeared down the hallway and the three immediately went to Rachel's room.

Rachel was sleeping peacefully over the hospital bed, but her appearance was just so pathetic. She looks really broken and pale. She looks very dehydrated just like what the doctor said. But what could have possibly happened to bring Rachel to this state? Only Rachel can tell.

Holly went home that night to get some clothes for Rachel to wear in case she wakes up. She also took care of Rachel that Sunday morning because Hiram and Shelby had to attend mass. But they promised to also pray for Rachel. Holly just nodded.

When lunch came by, Holly was already done bathing. She was about to exit the hospital room to buy lunch when she heard Rachel speak.

"Mom, Dad.." Rachel spoke in a very exhausted tone. Holly immediately went back beside the bed and pressed her hand to Rachel's.

"Little Rae, this is Aunt Holly, can you hear me, huh? How are you feeling?" Holly asked nervously when she saw that Rachel's tired eyes just stared straight to the ceiling.

After about half a minute, Rachel spoke in dry throat. "I.. I am really thirsty."

"Holly immediately filled a glass of water for Rachel to drink. She guided Rachel to sit up and then helped her gulp the glass of water. Rachel slowly drank. Her lips really dry and pale. Her eyes really deep.

"Better?" Holly asked when Rachel gave her back the glass of water.

Rachel nodded and stared straight to the wall. Feeling really anxious to say anything.

"Your Mom and Dad attended mass for a while. They were really worried about you. But they'll be back soon. Okay?" Holly rubbed Rachel's back trying to make the girl feel better.

"I- I just want to go home and sleep." Rachel said bringing her body back to the hospital bed and laid there.

"Don't worry. They'll be back in about an hour, okay? And then we can go home. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes.. I'm really hungry." Rachel said realizing that her last meal was the ripe mangoes she and Quinn ate at the park. Her chest hurt again at the thought of Quinn.

"Okay. Just lay back there for a while, okay? I'll just buy food downstairs. And be good, please." Holly kissed Rachel's forehead then exited the room

Once Holly was gone, Rachel let her tears fell from her eyes again. She can't help it anymore. But she was relieved that her body doesn't feel like sobbing today. She's really tired and her body still feels like dead. She was feeling the same as last night, except she's not soaking wet because of the rain. But still, her chest still hurt that way. Her mind still thinks about Quinn.

"Please, God, I've had enough.. Let me feel better." She shut her eyes and prayed to God. Another drop of tear left her eyes but she wiped them away. She looked for anything around just to keep herself busy until Holly comes back.

She noticed the TV, but she doesn't really feel like watching right now even if she knows that it was Tom and Jerry time. She looked for her PSP or 3DS somewhere but she cannot find it. She felt worse. Why were her gadgets not here to save her this time? She really needs their help right now.

When she was about to shut her eyes, she noticed her phone screaming silently to be noticed by her. She tried to fight the urge to reach for it on her bedside table because she doesn't want to entertain any text messages from Quinn right now.

_As if Quinn was going to text her after what happened._

She immediately shook the thought and just lay there silently and waited for Holly. After a few more minutes, Holly came with lunch in her hand. They ate peacefully. Holly managed to make her laugh and they also had small talks. She's thankful that Holly did not ask her about anything that had happened. But still, she has to prepare herself because she knew that Holly will ask her eventually, and she can't lie to her. She's just not ready to deal with it right now.

After about an hour, her parents came in and was glad that she was already feeling better. At least, that what she said. Soon, she was discharged from the hospital and they went home. Once they were home, she immediately went to her room and slept her anxiousness away. She was also thankful that her parents did not ask anything about last night. For once, she was really proud of her parents.

* * *

Quinn woke up that Sunday morning feeling so empty and alone. Something was missing in her. Or should she say _someone_? Even if Brittany is beside her that morning sleeping peacefully, she can't help but feel incomplete. The events last night ran to her mind once again and she felt that tears were already streaming her cheeks. She immediately wiped it away, got up, and went to the bathroom to gargle. She left Brittany in the bed and she went to kitchen afterwards.

She grabbed some wine and sat on the balcony just watching the chirping birds on trees or the dim clouds in the sky. Even the sky looks so sad today, not as bright as those days when she was with Rachel.

What is wrong with her? She has every right to be mad at Rachel because of what Rachel said about her girlfriend. But she suddenly realized that she was acting immaturely. Of course, Rachel is just concerned about her. But Rachel was right, after all. She was right about everything she said last night, she just doesn't want to admit it yet.

She doesn't want to admit that Brittany is not the same Brittany she met in high school. Brittany is not that bubbly girl anymore, Brittany is not the humble girl she used to love.

Brittany is now full of herself. After she graduated, Quinn thought it was just because Brittany was really proud of herself. She understood that at first. But Brittany has gotten really mean to everyone. She thinks high of herself now. She was now really sophisticated, but not in a good way. Brittany used to be a joker, but now she finds joking a dumb idea.

Brittany is gone. And she realized it last night after Rachel told her that Brittany was not happy to be there with her. Another tear fell from her eyes and this time, she was not sure if it was because of Rachel or Brittany.

Rachel is sweet, adorable, childish, cute, beautiful, funny, lovable, and fun to be around. And did she mention beautiful? Rachel is special to her. And she knows that her life will never be the same again without Rachel. She can feel it that she was special to Rachel, too. But there are many risks if she will entertain the idea. And she can't disappoint her parents again. And no, Rachel is not the right girl for her.

Maybe Brittany is just tired. She's already making money, after all. But no, she was just fooling herself. Everything has already changed, but she can't let that go yet. She needs to give it one last shot.

She remembered how Brittany kissed her last night. They made love that night. _Love._ At least she still believes that they made love and not just sex. But she can feel that it was already one- sided. Her Brittany was gone and she's certain that she's never coming back.

Brittany's kisses used to be so soft and gentle, but that night, she was rough and sloppy. Of course, they had role plays in sex before, but that night, she knows that Brittany wasn't role playing. It was real. It was the new Brittany, and she doesn't like it. But still, she gave everything to Brittany again that night. She really missed her. But maybe not. Rachel kept her occupied.

Okay, no. She missed Brittany. She has to, because Brittany is her girlfriend.

She wiped her tears away and after a few minutes of sipping wine, she felt a hand coiled her waist from behind and kissed her neck. She immediately recognized the scent, and of course, it was Brittany. She used to have a sweet scent, but right now, her scent is really strong. It was suffocating, but she managed to resist it, just for the sake of love.

She giggled when Brittany got to her sensitive spot, she can't help it, it tickles. "Okay, stop." She said between chuckles. Brittany obliged and just rested her chin to Quinn's shoulders.

"Morning babe, you're up early." Brittany stated sweetly.

"Yeah, the day called me early." She answered smiling, but still looking straight at the sky.

There was an awkward silence between them, then Brittany pulled a chair beside her and watched the sky with her. Brittany poured herself some wine, too before speaking.

"What are you thinking?" Brittany asked all of a sudden. It was not a question with concern. It was simply a question, and it made Quinn sick. Brittany sounded like she was talking to a stranger.

"I'm thinking about you.." Quinn said not looking at Brittany, but she can see in her peripheral vision that Brittany smiled. "..and us." She continued. This time, she looked at Brittany with seriousness in her eyes. Brittany stared at her, confused.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Brittany asked nonchalantly, clearly ignoring the sense of the topic. Then went back on looking at the sky and sipping her wine.

Quinn didn't answer right away. She fought with herself is she should really bring the topic now. And she realized that she has to. That Brittany owes her that much. So she speaks.

"You clearly know what I'm talking about. You feel it, too. I know you feel it too." Quinn said, resisting the urge to break down in front of Brittany.

"I'm sorry. But I don't." Brittany said with a really authoritative tone. That new side of Brittany makes her tremble inside always. Most of Brittany's new attitudes scare her and make her sick. She doesn't know how to bring back her Brittany anymore. She wanted to. But maybe, just maybe, this isn't working anymore.

She tried so hard to match the tone of Brittany. She can't be fragile right now. She has to confront Brittany about everything that changed between them these past few months.

"Something has changed. I can feel it. I just don't like to deal with it yet." She stated plainly.

"Then don't deal with it. That's really simple. Why do you like making things really complicated, Quinn? I'm here, what else are you looking for? Can you not be selfish?" Brittany asked irritated. And she doesn't even bother to hide her irritation. With this, Quinn finally let go of the tears from her eyes. But she wiped it quickly, this thing needs to be talked about.. and done.

"Are you cheating on me, Britt?" She asked with a very weak tone. That was her one of her suspicions. Because what else, right? Her chest was really hurting right now. But something inside her is fighting the pain. She just can't figure it out, yet.

Brittany chuckled. But in a very mocking way. It makes Quinn hurt even more. She just waited until Brittany stopped. She felt like punching Brittany right now. "What? Are you insane, Quinn?" Brittany chuckles harder.

"Britt.."

"And please, I told you not to call me 'Britt' anymore. For God's sake, we're not 15. We're adults now, Quinn. Act like one." Brittany continues to laugh and Quinn had enough.

She threw her wine glass until it hit the concrete wall. She was really angry and frustrated right now and she can't think of a better way to let it all out. It made Brittany stop and stand up from her seat to face Quinn. Anger now evident in her face. Her veins are visible now and her face is really red. But Quinn feels her own self welling up with anger, either.

"What the fuck is your problem, Quinn?!" Brittany yelled at her.

"You. Are. My. Fucking. Problem. It's you,_ BRITTANY_! You have been my problem for months now! What are you doing to me, to us? Where is the old Brittany I used to be happy with? The Brittany who used to be happy with me? Where is she?!" Quinn yelled back at Brittany, but this time, with tears, and she does not bother wiping them away.

"I am still here, Quinn! I'm not cheating on you or anything! It's just that I'm really busy. Why don't you understand and just be thankful that I'm still here? That I found a way to have time for us?" Brittany said, but now with less anger.

"But you're not the old Brittany anymore. And I don't like the new you." Quinn said angrily.

Brittany flinched, anger coming back to her. "And I don't like that you're still the same! That you're still there and not moving forward. That you're stuck there and now you blame me for changing? You know what, don't! And don't make me feel sorry about it. Because it's you who has the problem. You need to change, Quinn. I don't want to be stuck with you forever!" Brittany said with tears now but she's still mad. But then her face softens when she realized what she had just said.

That's it. Quinn fell on her knees. She felt weak. Quinn was taken aback. Brittany has hit a nerve. She was right about her other suspicions. Brittany thinks she's not good enough for her. Brittany's right. She's stuck. And Brittany's settled. But she's still there. And how many years before she becomes successful? 6 more years? And was it what's really going to happen? Clearly Brittany can't wait that long. Once again, she can't argue with that anymore.

"Quinn, I'm sorry.. I- I just.." Brittany held her shoulders and tried to help her to stand up but she pushed her away. She cried really hard. Her face is so wet and red. The wine is also having an effect on her now. She can see that Brittany's also crying. But nothing will compare to what she's feeling right now. Her world just crashed. No one will fix it anymore.

"I'm fine, Brittany. You- You're right.. But, you could- you could have told me. I knew that was what it's all about..I just don't want to believe it, you know?" she stated in between sobs. This time, Brittany held her and she didn't push her away.

"Quinn, I did not mean it. You know me when I'm mad. But I did not mean anything I said. You know how much I love you, right? Please let's drop this. Stop crying." Brittany whispered to her.

"I _used_ to know how much you love me, Britt. But now, it's not revolving anymore." She whispered silently.

"Quinn, I care about you."

"But not the way like Rachel cared about me when you weren't there. You are so far, I don't even—" Quinn stopped short when she realized that she just compared Brittany to Rachel. Wow, where did it come from?

"Okay. Stop." Brittany chuckled again, but bitterly this time. "Rachel? That kid from last night? Seriously, Quinn? You said all those things to me as an excuse but clearly you're the one who fell out of love! And have me replaced by a freaking kid?!" Brittany mocked her.

"I didn't! She's just my friend." Quinn answered defensively.

"Oh, stop, Quinn. I knew it. I saw the way she looked at you. You can't deny it, Quinn. So please, stop putting the blame on me. It's all your fault."

"You left me, Britt. You left me emotionally. Of course it was your fault."

"I didn't! I was trying so hard to save for our future. For us! Because I love you, Quinn. But you don't understand." Brittany explained.

Quinn stayed silent for a while. Absorbing the words that were coming out from Brittany's mouth.

"You're right, I don't. And I'm tired of trying to understand." Quinn said firmly.

"What—what do you mean?" Brittany asked suddenly feeling her heart beating fast.

"I'm breaking up with you, Britt. You know it's not working anymore.. We don't deserve each other."

"You can't break up with me, Quinn. I'm all you have. Your parents are close from disowning you." Brittany threatened.

Quinn got angrier at Brittany when she brings up her parents.

"Oh, is that right? I may have to disagree with your first statement. Because clearly, I have Rachel."

Brittany laughed. Quinn swears that laugh is the worst sound she has ever heard from Brittany. Brittany continued laughing like an evil before standing straight in front of her and pointing to her face. "You. Will. Regret. This. You will come back to me." Brittany snapped before turning her back from her and throwing the bottle of wine somewhere.

"I won't!" She shouted just before Brittany got out of her door, of her life.

She took a shower and cleaned her whole place that day and thought of what to do next with her feelings, with her life. Does she love Rachel? She wasn't sure. She just broke up with her girlfriend. But one thing is for sure. She cares about Rachel so much and she's certain that she won't be happy anymore if Rachel was not a part of her life.

* * *

Holly answered the door that afternoon because Shelby is busy cooking dinner in the kitchen and Hiram was in the garage fixing something in his car, while Rachel is still fast asleep in her room.

She was shocked when she opened the door but also immediately became mad upon seeing Quinn. She knew Quinn was the one with Rachel last night and she blames the girl for making Rachel sick.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked coldly.

"Can I talk to Rachel? I have many things to say to her. And I needed to apologize for last night—"

"So that was really you who got her sick."

"I—what? What do you mean sick?" Quinn asked confused and worriedly.

Holly looked at her intently trying to cut Quinn with her eyes before speaking. "She went home last night, looking as broken as ever. Her whole body was a mess. She was soaking wet. She was crying really hard, and then she passed out on that are, right where you are standing right now. We brought her to the hospital immediately. She's fatigued and dehydrated. We just got back here."

Quinn's heart broke because of what she heard. She was the reason of all those horrible things that happened to Rachel last night. She was an idiot. She did not even spare Rachel an umbrella or offered her a ride home. Rachel even got hospitalized. Her heart broke even more when she pictured Rachel crying really hard and passing out.

She was really a terrible person.

"Holly, I'm so sorry, I really am. I need to explain to her. Please-please just let me in. Let me see her." Quinn said unable to resist her tears.

Holly saw the sincerity in Quinn's eyes. She was wrong about judging her. She doesn't know what happened. But as much as she wants to let Quinn in, she has to let Rachel rest first.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. But she's resting right now. But don't worry, I'll tell her that you came to see her. Just please, let her rest. She's too young to be experiencing these things. You know that, right?" Holly said apologetically.

Quinn nodded, understanding what Holly said. "I understand, but please tell her I'm sorry, because I really am. And I still need to explain to her." Quinn turned around to leave but Holly stopped her. Holly reached for her hand and held it tight before hugging Quinn.

"It will be okay, Quinn."

Quinn left the Berry household and went back to her place. She noticed that she left her phone on the bed, so she got it and typed a message for Rachel.

"_**Rach, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about everything. I feel so guilty. Please let me explain everything when you are already feeling better? Or atleast let me take care of you? I miss you.. –Quinn"**_


	6. Give Me Time

**Again, reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

Quinn was already very desperate to see Rachel already and explain everything to her and apologize until Rachel tells her to stop apologizing. But Holly did not let her in and now she's at her apartment wondering what else to do. She thought about studying her lessons, but with everything that has happened today, she doubt if she'll ever remember the words.

It was two hours ago since she texted Rachel but still no response from the teenager. She even thought about ringing Rachel's phone but she figured that she may be sleeping and resting still, and she does not want to disturb her. She owes Rachel that much. And she does not want to cause her any harm, again.

Because she has nothing else to do, she thought about going back to the park just to inhale fresh air. She went to her room and got her camera and to her garage to start her motorbike then she went to the park.

Just by seeing this park makes Quinn feel really peaceful and contented with her life. People don't hang out in this park that much because it was not like the ordinary park. It doesn't have swings in it. It was just grassy, with some trees, and benches. Not many people actually go here especially at night. It was just creepy.

She set her camera on night mode and took few pictures of everything she sees. Trees, benches, more trees, and the neighborhood near the park. When she was browsing the pictures she took, she saw Rachel's pictures also on the same spot that she took just yesterday. It was strange how things happened so quickly in just a span of 24 hours. But only God knows, right?

She zoomed to every part of Rachel's face. Starting from her brown eyes that can take a person's pain all away just by looking at them. Rachel's eyes are so adorable and sweet, unlike Brittany's. She used to love Brittany's eyes back then. She used to melt into those ocean blue eyes. But now she realized that her eyes were so fierce and uninviting and intimidating, clearly the opposite of Rachel's.

Then she scrolled until she reached Rachel's nose. It was cute. It was beautiful. She does not understand why Rachel keeps on saying negative things about her nose. Like it's huge and gross. She told Rachel that time that her nose is just perfect, and she means it. If anybody told her Rachel got the worst nose, she's seriously going to punch them in the face.

Then finally, she scrolled down to Rachel's lips. And what she saw is just.. perfection. She had a very amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, and kissable lips. It was really red. She has already noticed Rachel's lips when they hang out with Holly and played Dance Revolution. Rachel wears a cherry chapstick that time. And it made her lips more noticeable. The chapstick gave emphasis to her lips, and Quinn swears she had been staring at Rachel's lips that time while they were eating Thai food. She just realized it now. She covers her face because of embarrassment even if no one is really around to notice her.

Seriously, Rachel isn't aware of how beautiful she was. Rachel is a very respectable woman. She may be childish at times but if someone gets to know her like she does, they will realize that Rachel is in fact, very intelligent and special. She knows a lot of things even if she had no experience about it at all. Rachel told her she loves researching, she found that adorable.

Suddenly, she accidentally pressed a button on her camera that brought her to the very first picture she had there. And of course, it was Brittany, smiling sweetly to the camera while waiting for subway. It was taken two years ago, when Brittany was a senior in college.

She zoomed Brittany's face. Nothing has changed with the way she appreciates Brittany's face. She still finds her beautiful. But it does not make her excited anymore. It was just a plain beautiful picture, nothing else.

She cannot help the tear that dropped from her eyes when another photo filled the screen. It was another picture of Brittany holding a bouquet of yellow tulips. It was one of Brittany's presents to her during their third year anniversary. Also taken two years ago. She was 21 back then and Brittany was 23 years old. Brittany was older than her but they were batch mates. Brittany stopped school for a year when she was bullied at her own high school. A year later, she transferred to Quinn's school and the rest is history.

_History._ They are just a history anymore. She thought back of how she and Brittany used to be happy together. She brought herself back to that date where Brittany gave her that Tulips and told her how much she loves her and always will be. She was so happy back then. If she will go back, she would have never thought that things between them will end up this way.

And she's thankful that it didn't hurt the way it's supposed to be. She's thankful for having Rachel around.

Can they survive this journey that they were about to take? This is new. This is also too risky. There are many reasons for them not to be together. But Quinn believes that their strong feelings to each other will help them survive. Besides, they were not doing anything wrong. They can keep it a secret for a while, wait for three more years until Rachel turns 18. Three years is not that long, right? She can wait. She does not want to be like Brittany. She will never lose time for Rachel. And even if she becomes successful, she will make sure that she will still be the same way she was when she met Rachel.

She promised herself to finish her course so she and Rachel can have a good future. So that she can prove Brittany wrong. And so that she will deserve Rachel.

She's ready to risk for anything. That is, if Rachel is. But she still hasn't heard from the girl until now. She's starting to worry that Rachel might not want to talk to her anymore. That cannot happen. They had to talk.

And if Rachel does not want to anymore, she has one more way to persuade her.

She will court her.

* * *

Quinn was surprised to see Brittany comfortably resting on her balcony sipping a wine while waiting for her. She looks so relaxed like nothing happened between them that morning. She still looks sophisticated. She wonders how she managed to last being with the _new _Brittany, because today, just by seeing her, makes her want to throw up.

She forgot that Brittany has the key to her apartment. She might have to change her door knob tomorrow.

Brittany instantly stood up once she noticed Quinn entering the door. She stood up with so much finesse while Quinn just looked like a normal person with normal clothes on.

Brittany immediately kissed Quinn, passionately this time. Quinn, even though she was shocked, cannot help but close her eyes to feel the sensation.

And she realized one thing, it was not the same anymore. It was not what she was looking for. It was not what she was imagining when she was at the park. Brittany's lips may be soft, but it was not pouty like Rachel's.

She immediately pushed Brittany away and went to the kitchen to drink water. She felt the urge to wipe her lips but she does not want to hurt or offend Brittany. She wants things to end up well between them.

"What are you doing here, Brittany? I thought we were already clear earlier. We're done." She stated with so much coldness in her voice.

Brittany chuckled again. And that chuckle makes her want to cover her ears. "And you think I believed you? Come on, Quinn. I know what I said were mean but you know I love you. And you love me. You can't just throw that away so easily." Brittany said with seriousness on her face. She managed to keep her tone down this time.

"You know what, Britt, sometimes I wonder how you became a Psychologist."

Brittany did not expect Quinn to answer her that way. Did she hear Quinn right? Is Quinn seriously talking to her sarcastically? "Excuse me?"

"How did you even become a Psychologist? Because seriously, you're kind of mean. And after all these months, you did not even bother to deal with my emotions, and also yours. You think highly of yourself. You're so mean to others, except your patients. And even you can't manage your own emotions, Britt. You are so selfish." Quinn said bitterly.

"Quinn.. my patients are different." Brittany stated flatly.

"It doesn't matter. I pity your patients. All they see is a very welcoming, understanding, forgiving, and humble Brittany- the old you. But they don't see  
what you have really become. You are a great pretender."

"You have no right to say things like that to me! That's bullshit!" Brittany yelled, feeling so angry right now.

"Oh, of course I have. What, you can say mean things to me, and I can't to you? You know, Brittany, if you just maintained the old you, the one whom your patients see, this might not be happening. It was your fault. You broke me. You broke us."

"Stop making excuses, Quinn. I know you're doing this because of the kid. Stop using my personality and just admit that you don't love me anymore." Brittany looked at her softly but still with authority. Waiting for her to answer.

She laughed softly. She found Brittany's statement really funny. She laughed in a very bitter way.

"Don't make me say the words, Britt. I don't want to be mean for long. Just- just understand that we're done."

Brittany finally broke down. All of her walls stumbled down and she failed to resist it anymore. She looked so defeated.

Quinn immediately went to hug Brittany tight. She has never seen Brittany in this state for a very long time. Even if Brittany's state was pathetic, she was somehow relieved that this side of Brittany breaking down in front of her, is actually one of Brittany's old sides.

She continued to rub on Brittany's back and to kiss her hair until the girl finally manage to breath normally again. But Brittany still did not let go of Quinn. Quinn can't pull back from the hug because Brittany is taller than her and is even taller than her right now because she is wearing heels.

"No, Quinn. Please. Please—I beg you. Don't let us go. Don't give up on us." Brittany said in between sobs. This time she sobbed even harder and Quinn was sure that her shoulder was really wet with tears now.

"I can't, Britt. I already gave up on us months ago. You just made me realize it earlier. You don't deserve me. You're looking for more, Britt. And that's not me anymore.."

"What if I change, Quinn? I'll do it for you. I will quit my job if that means spending more time with you. Please, Quinn, just give me one last chance." Brittany pleads.

"I'm so sorry, Britt. Even if you do that, it still doesn't change the fact that we're far away from each other now."

"No, Quinn. You're lying! Please—just tell me that only the clock positions change, but not your feelings for me."

Quinn just shook her head.

"No, Quinn. Just.. Please tell me- that you're just infatuated with Rachel. It's fine. She's adorable—I can befriend her, too. Just, please." Quinn can't help it anymore. She used all her willpower to pull back from Brittany's hug and went to the other end of the balcony.

"Rachel is not just a friend to me anymore." She stated softly.

"Yes, she is! Jesus, Quinn! Why are you so stupid? Do you know that you could be in jail if you continue to hang out with that stupid kid?!" Brittany is now yelling while crying.

"Don't talk about her like that! She may be young but she understands me better than you do!"

"Oh yeah? How long had you known her, Quinn huh? How long?!"

Quinn's mouth hang open. Surely, it was just half a month ago since she knew Rachel, but she was not lying that Rachel understands her.

"You see? I've known you for five years now, Quinn! Five freaking long years! You can't just throw that away."

"Brittany, please. Just—get out. Leave me alone." She pleads Brittany. Looking directly into her eyes.

"I won't! Not until you look me in the eyes and tell me with all of your emotions that you don't love me anymore. That you are throwing all of our memories away."

Quinn walked to Brittany slowly until she was face to face with her. She held Brittany's right cheek and looked at her directly in the eyes. She can see the hurt in Brittany's blue eyes and her fast heartbeat, but she does not want to live her life unhappily. "Britt, I don't want to throw our memories away. Believe me, I treasure them."

"Then tell me that it's not yet the end." Brittany spoke silently.

Quinn shook her head rapidly, tears now welling up her eyes, then she looked up to Brittany and said her final words. "I don't love you anymore, Britt. I'm sorry."

She slapped Quinn really hard. Then she punch her shoulders. But Quinn felt numb. She can't feel anything. But she knows that it will bruise eventually.

"I promise that you will regret this. I mean it this time." Brittany said with a very angry tone.

With one last slap to Quinn's cheek, Brittany stormed out her apartment.

* * *

Too much drama has happened that night to Quinn and she felt really exhausted. She really just wants to go to sleep already because she still has classes for tomorrow, but Rachel hasn't texted her yet. She just came up with the conclusion that Rachel might still be sick so she sent her one last text before going to sleep.

"_**Goodnight, Rach. You didn't reply to my earlier message. I figured you still need to rest. Well I have to sleep now. Sweetdreams, my lady. Hope to see you soon. I miss you. PS, let me explain everything when you feel better. –Quinn.**_

* * *

Rachel stared at her phone for like a whole five minutes, but she can't still manage to type a reply for Quinn. She wanted to tell her how better she's already feeling and that she wished they could hang out again soon, but she can't.

She might be feeling better physically, but her inside pain is still the same as it was last night. She had enough sleep for today that's why she found it hard to sleep that night. She's afraid that she might get hurt again if she allowed herself to be around Quinn. And she's not yet ready for that. She atleast wants her current pain to vanish completely before entertaining a new one.

Holly was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She figured it was already time to talk to her Aunt about this. Maybe it would make her feel better. So she waited until Holly finished her night grooming and approached her.

"Aunt Holly, are you already going to sleep?" She asked Holly sweetly, though her voice is still filled with exhaustion.

"I'm about to. Aren't you going to? You still have school for tomorrow." Holly asked confused. She was also worried because it was getting really late and the girl still has school for tomorrow.

"I actually doubt that I'm able to attend school tomorrow. I'm really not feeling completely well." Rachel said weakly.

"Oh, little Rae. Come here." Holly hugged Rachel enough to feel the teenager relaxed. "It's okay, I'll talk to your dad about it."

Rachel nodded then fell silent for a while before speaking. "Aunt Holly, can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked hesitantly. But when Holly looked her in the eye and nodded, she smiled.

"What is it?"

"About last night."

Holly stopped her motions and stared deeply at Rachel, confirming if the girl was really ready to talk about that night.

"Are you really ready to talk about that? I have an idea, Rae. And I know it might not be easy to talk about it.."

"It's okay Aunt Holly. It's haunting me. I can't keep it inside anymore. I need to talk to someone. And that someone is you." Rachel smiled.

"Okay. Talk to me, Little Girl."

Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes before speaking. "I—I think I love someone."

"I know." Holly replied calmly. Of course she knew. She can see it in both girl's eyes.

"You knew?! Did I tell you about it when I was dreaming?" Rachel asked surprised and it made her laugh.

Holly just nodded and continued. "She just went here this afternoon, asking where you were. She said she wanted to explain. But I told her about want happened to you and that you were resting."

"Oh my God! You shouldn't have! Now she feels really guilty! I don't want her to feel that way." Rachel stated worriedly.

"It's okay, Rae. She understood. But wants to talk to you so bad. She's really sorry for whatever has happened last night." Holly explained to her.

"I- I just don't want to get hurt again, Aunt." Rachel can feel that she was already in the verge of crying. "But I love her. I'm happy when I'm with her. I just want to be with her all the time. She makes me laugh, she makes me feel special. That's what love is, right?"

"It's not going to be easy, Little Rae. You do know how complicated it is, right?"

"I know. She might be in jail. And she's a girl! But how could I stop what I'm feeling?" Rachel asked, she's now crying. Holly hugged her immediately.

"You can never stop it, Rae. But you have to fight for it."

"I can't do it alone. She doesn't love me. She loves Brittany. And Brittany is really beautiful and- and she's not a kid like me and she's just really gorgeous.."

"You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl in this world, Rae. Believe me, I know." Holly told her with pure seriousness in her eyes.

"What if I have to do this alone?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be by your side. Don't worry Little Rae. But I suggest you give each other time to explore your feelings. It was just so sudden, you know? You're both still young." Holly wipes away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and combed her hair.

They stayed silent for a while, both waiting for her to stop sobbing. And when she does, she instantly felt her eyes getting heavy. So Holly settled her to her side of the bed, then she lay beside her.

Just before going to sleep, Rachel managed to ask Holly "You're not going to tell Mom and Dad about this, right?"

Holly smiled and nodded. She knows she doesn't need to say anything anymore because Rachel has already fallen asleep. She kissed the girl's forehead and drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

Quinn woke up really early that Monday morning, and the first thing she checked is her phone hoping for a single message from Rachel. But she failed to receive one. But even though she was feeling sad, she still sent Rachel a message.

_**Good Morning, Rach. Please talk to me already.. -Quinn**_

It was 12:30 in the afternoon when Quinn had her lunch break. She was sitting with her friends at the university's cafeteria when her mind suddenly wandered about Rachel. She still hasn't replied to any of her messages. Has she really done that worse to her for her not to respond? It was killing her. She just really needs to explain everything.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and shot another text to Rachel.

_**I hope you're having a good day. Talk to me soon, I really miss hanging out with you. –Quinn**_

She smiled to her friends pretending to be listening to what were they saying when her mind suddenly came up with a plan.

She figured that maybe it's time to start courting Rachel and get her to talk to her.

During her after lunch classes, she busied herself writing an outline of what to do first. She hasn't absorbed anything from the class but she did not skip it. Professors still give incentives if a student has perfect attendance, right?

She decided to go to the mall that day after class trying to find some touching gifts to give to Rachel that she will find adorable.

The first shop that came to her mind is the tech shop. She didn't know why. She doesn't have to buy Rachel another gadget because she's certain that Rachel have them all. But still. She has this feeling that she may find something different there.

She saw nothing different inside the shop. She was defeated. But when she was about to exit the shop, she noticed a stuffed toy that will definitely make Rachel heart soften.

It was a stuffed toy of Super Mario with her princess. Rachel ones mentioned about being obsessed with Super Mario games. Rachel is the only person she knows who appreciates the complexity of every game.

Why does Rachel love Super Mario? It's because "_I just love how Mario takes every risks just to save her princess, even if it means risking his own life._" That was what Rachel exactly said. And that's where she figured out that Rachel is not a kid, at all.

She immediately bought the stuffed toy, ignoring the looks the cashier was giving her, and then she stormed out of the shop. She also bought some cards and wrote a message on it. Then she sent it to Rachel's address.

* * *

"Rae! Someone sent you a present!" Holly exclaimed excitedly upon receiving the package that were addressed to Rachel. Rachel's parents were out for work every weekdays and sometimes during Saturdays, so basically, it's just Rachel and her that are left in the house. Rachel did not attend school that day.

"Who was it from?" Rachel called from the kitchen. She was eating a snack that time. She was bored but Holly did not agree to take her out until she was feeling completely well. So, here they were, stuck in their very boring house.

"I don't know. It was not signed by anyone. Maybe it's from one of your friends. Come check it out! I'll have to take a shower!" Rachel immediately went to the living room and noticed that Holly was holding the box with a note attached on it.

"It has a note attached on it. Of course I did not open it. Go on, open it. I'll just be upstairs." Holly handed her the box and she went upstairs.

When Holly was already out of sight, she detached the note from the box and reads the message.

"_**I'm more than willing to risk everything for my princess."**_

The note was not signed by anyone. But of course she knew who was it from. Fortunately, her parents was not around so she doesn't have to worry about them freaking out thinking that she already have suitors from school.

She immediately wondered what was inside the box that was related to Quinn's note. So she opened the package slowly and she squealed happily upon seeing what's inside.

It was a Super Mario stuffed toy with her princess! This was really the most adorable stuffed toy she had ever seen. She hugged the stuffed toy tightly as if it was Quinn, and she cried a tear of joy. Quinn is making it really hard for her to give themselves more time. Because she doesn't really need time anymore! She loves Quinn! And she can feel that Quinn cares about her. But she needed to stick to what she promised herself, so she got her phone and typed a message for Quinn.

_**You have no idea how much I loved it. Thank you so much. It means a lot. Give me 4 more days. –Rach**_

* * *

Quinn was on the balcony that night studying for her Taxonomy quiz tomorrow but she can't really concentrate with what she is reading. She kept on glancing at her phone every now and then waiting for Rachel's response. When an hour passed by and there is still no response from Rachel, she got worried that maybe her package never arrived.

Just when she was about to contact the package deliverer, her phone finally buzzed. And it was from Rachel.

She felt like a high school teenager feeling so nervous about a girl's response when she ask her out on a date. She counted to her mind from 1 to 10 before she slowly opened Rachel's text.

She has two initial reactions upon reading Rachel's message: It was relief and excitement. Surely, Rachel did not make it clear that everything will be okay between them, but Rachel said something about waiting. 4 more days. 4 more days and its now or never.

And that means, four more presents to come to the Berry household.

* * *

On Tuesday, Quinn sent Rachel a text again upon waking up. It was just a simple 'Good morning' greeting. She just wants Rachel to realize that Rachel is the first thing she thinks about upon waking up.

The Tuesday present was a bouquet of yellow tulips. She sent it with a note saying "_**This is my favorite flower. Aren't they lovely? I just want you to know that I'm letting you in. Please allow me to do the same."**_

* * *

Wednesday came and Quinn was really exhausted. They had a surprise quiz earlier and she failed. She knows she was becoming better, but she was also aware that there is less than half percent possibility of passing a surprise quiz. And besides, more than half of the class failed as well. So it's better.

Wednesday present is a personalized white shirt where "Diner Dash" is painted. It was delivered to Rachel with a note saying:

"_**I swear I'll serve you better than Flo."**_ Rachel laughed so hard at that and she wore the shirt to sleep.

* * *

Thursday went by pretty smoothly for Quinn. She only had three classes for that day which means she still has half of the day to look for the Thursday present for Rachel.

As she was walking around town, she passed by a newly- opened bakery and saw one of its specialties. And there she saw her winner for Thursday present.

* * *

Rachel got home that Thursday afternoon with a package already waiting over her bed and Holly smirking at her gesturing for her to open the box which is obviously a cake. She looked at Holly implying her to get out of the room for a while, Holly playfully rolled her eyes before exiting her room.

She opened the box and was surprised to see a cake that was designed Bugatti Veyron Super Sport: It was one of the cars she always use when playing in her PSP. A car that makes her top the game all the time. She was really happy and excited to just eat it already. Then she read the note out loud.

"_**My heart beats faster than this car when I'm thinking about you."**_

* * *

It was Friday. Which means this would be the last day of Rachel ignoring Quinn. So Quinn made sure to think about the best present to give her. But she promised that this will not be the last time that she'll be sending a gift to Rachel.

She brought herself back to the conversations she and Rachel had so she can get the idea of what to give her next. After digging really deep in her brain, she finally discovered what will definitely make Rachel fall in love with her.

* * *

Rachel sat on her living room, waiting for the doorbell to ring because she's excited about the final present of Quinn. But she's also nervous about it. What could be the next present and message from Quinn? Maybe she was already giving up. No, no. She has to think positively. She can do it. Tomorrow she will talk to Quinn. She has to compose herself. She was hungry but she doesn't want to go eat yet. She has to wait.

She jumped immediately to the door when she heard the doorbell rang.

Rachel once again had tears of joy because of her final present. This time, the tears are even worse. But they were still tears of joy. So it doesn't matter.

Her final present was a superfamily box of Pizza Hut's Hawaiian style pizza that she never got to get a taste that time when she and Quinn first met. They gave the that pizza as the tip to the waiter that night because it was impossible to carry it home since Quinn was driving a motor bike that time.

But this time, she has it all to herself. She can eat it until she can't take it anymore. Now she have something for dinner. But before tasting the heavenly pizza, she took the note and read.

"_**I'll always make sure you had it all."**_


	7. Make A Move

**I have to post this chapter because I'm not going to be around for like, a week or so. But please continue reviewing, I'm still going to read them during free time.**

* * *

_December 20 onwards, 2011 9 months ago_

* * *

_It was already Christmas season. Quinn can't believe that she has to go back to her hometown again. It has been 4 and a half years since she last saw her parents, that was the time her father dropped her to the airport during the start of her freshman year in college. _

_She was actually feeling a little nervous about going back. She knows she can't face her family without feeling so humiliated about herself. She was a trainwreck, still is. Her whole life is a mess. Until now, she still does not know what her plans are. She still doesn't know where to go._

_Their family used to be happy together. But just because of the fact the she's gay, all of it changed. Still, she was thankful that her parents did not disown her. Because most of the reasons of people who are gay for not coming out is because their parents will disown them._

_And it was the most sympathetic feeling that she has ever known, even though she did not experience it. But her parents were already far from her, it was almost the same, except they still pay for everything she needs. But her parents barely talk to her anymore._

_She was a spoiled brat when she was high school. Who would not be if they were in her situation? She is the youngest daughter. They are just two anyway. She was the favorite ones. She always gets what she wanted back then. She has more expensive belongings compared to her fellow cheerleaders. And she was the head cheerleader. Everybody at school respects her._

_Despite her wealth and popularity, Quinn was never the violent ones. Sure, some of the cheerleaders bully others, but she was not among them. Sometimes, she would stop them, but eventually, she stopped giving a fuck. She has to worry about herself first, not others._

_She was also a straight A student. She was not perfect but people look at her that way. People expect her to continue being good, her teachers expect her to not fail, her parents expect her to make them proud even more, hell, even the way she walks was expected to be guarded by everyone._

_No one asked her what she wanted. No one knew anything about her. She got no friends, like, a real friend. She hangs out and goes to party sometimes. But  
she had never liked parties. Mostly, she'll stay at her room just reading, writing, or studying her lessons in advance. She must live with everyone's expectations, right? She has to busy herself._

_She was a really hurt lady that time, especially on Junior year. She figured out she was a lesbian and she can't even tell anyone about it. She kept her mouth closed, and just prayed for her feelings to go away, but unfortunately for her, it did not._

_Until Brittany came to her life, and her life finally made sense. Brittany thought her how to not rely on everyone's expectations, to do just what she loves, to express just what she feels._

_Even when she came out to her school and to her parents, Brittany was the one with her. For once, she felt relieved and just.. meaningful. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. She did not feel suffocated anymore. She felt proud of herself._

_The school did not take her revelation well. Half of the school became mean to her. They called her names. At first she thought about giving up, but she realized, what was the use of giving up? She can't take back what she said anymore. And she's happy with Brittany._

_Brittany was her savior during those times. Brittany kicks the shins of the guys who would make fun of her. Until eventually, the name- calling stopped. And people just get used with them._

_Her family also did not take the news well. They did not tell Brittany about what they think, but Brittany knew it. She can feel that she's not welcome at the Fabray household. So they just hang out there whenever Quinn's parents were not around._

_After she came out, things were never the same anymore. Her parents were not her parents anymore. Her dad will sometimes say mean things about being a homosexual during dinner time. Her mother just stays quiet but she can see that she agrees with her dad._

_Several of those dinner times mostly lead to Quinn storming out of the kitchen and going to Brittany's or just her room._

* * *

_When she started College, she first took up a computer- related course, but after a year, she realized it was not for her. Then she took up industrial engineering, and again, it was not the right choice._

_Her father almost killed her through the phone that time when she told them that she can't seem to find what's for her. Her mother suggested that she has to go through every course the university offers._

_Her father threatened her that if she still doesn't have a permanent course in one week, then she will never get anything from them anymore._

_So, she took up the course that she knows will make her parents proud. She took up medicine. Alexa, her sister, is a doctor, maybe if she became one too, she will gain her parents' love again._

_Luckily, medicine seems fine for her. But still, it was not what she likes. But what else can she do? She has to be good, better even. Not just for herself, but for everyone, especially Brittany._

_Her father is the one to bring his pride down and called her to come visit them for Christmas and New Year. She agreed, maybe it was finally time for her happiness. _

_She thought of bringing Brittany with her, just to improve the relationship between Brittany and her parents. But Brittany declined, saying that she'll rather stay._

"_Come on, Britt. It's okay. He seemed fine. I promise to be there when things don't go well." Quinn said with voice so soft._

"_I can't, Quinn. I am just so busy right now. Patients on the list."_

"_Even on holidays?" Quinn asked, not believing Brittany's reason._

"_Well, not really, but there are still some things that need to be done. I promise to call you when you're there." Brittany smiled and kissed her passionately._

_Truth is, Quinn does not believe in everything that Brittany says anymore. It all just don't make sense, you know? Brittany keeps on making excuses. She always seemed so busy. Especially on the days that Quinn requests for them to be together. They barely had time to see each other. At first, she admits she was hurt, but when it came to happen really often, she got used to it._

_She suspects that Brittany's cheating on her. She's just not the same old Brittany who used to be thoughtful and sweet with her. She's gone. And she was still there, left by the one she loves._

_She thinks about it every night, during those nights that Brittany was not around. She cries herself to sleep. But she can't blame Brittany for getting rid of her. She was not good enough for her. She was nothing. Somehow, she understands Brittany._

_She can't confront Brittany about it. She doesn't want to argue with her. Because she knows that she can tolerate being hurt on her own, than fighting with Brittany and end up losing the battle. Of course, she does not want Brittany to say the goodbye words, yet. _

_If Brittany was to ever break up with her, she wants the idea to come to Brittany herself. She does not want to be the one to break it off, because she can't, atleast not yet. She was still getting used to her life now without Brittany._

_If she will ever argue with Brittany, it will end things so fast. And she wants to avoid that. If Brittany has found someone new, she was willing to be a martyr and wait for Brittany just to break it off. That way, she would never regret if she has ever said mean things to Brittany that made them separate. Because that way, it will end without any words but Brittany saying "I'm sorry." She has to play it safe._

_So she did not force Brittany to come with her on Holidays anymore. Truth is, Brittany did not even go with her to the airport, but it was fine, she's a martyr, all she has to do is nod and tried to understand._

_Her parents immediately hugged her sincerely when she came the next day. She was so glad to see them again. Even Alexa and her husband was there, and her 3 years old niece. The family was complete, and they seemed welcoming and just.. happy. But she confirmed that her family does not like Brittany still, because no one has ever bothered to ask her where Brittany is._

_Christmas day and she still hasn't heard from Brittany. She was waiting. She waited until it was just one minute before the calendar turns to December 26. But no, there was no sign of Brittany._

_When she woke up, she was surprised that she has two text messages from Puck- her high school ex boyfriend. He went first before Brittany. Puck was even the one to take her virginity. But she did not regret any of it. Puck has been good to her always._

_The first text message from Puck was a simple Merry Christmas, and the second text made her heart drop and shatter to pieces._

"_**And by the way, you never told me you and Brittany are over. Since when? I saw her last night having the time of her life with some redhead chick. They were all but making out. But I tell you, Britt has a taste. Let me hear from you soon. – Puck" **_

_She cried that whole day. Ignoring her parents' concerns and just told them that her stomach was aching, but really, her whole self is aching._

_So it was confirmed. She was right. Brittany fell out of love. Brittany doesn't love her anymore. What is she going to do now? Right. Let Brittany do what she wants. Let Brittany decide._

_She won't broke it off unless Brittany does so. But she promised herself to be strong, but obviously, she was not strong enough for not talking to Brittany._

_But before the day ends, she decided that she has to secretly and independently move on. That she has to forget her feelings and just wait for Brittany to put a period to their already messed up relationship. So that, when the time comes that Brittany breaks it off, it won't hurt that much anymore._

_And she promised herself that what she was doing was right. She promised herself that when she comes home to Brittany, she will never feel so hurt and alone just like before._

_And she will stick to that promise. Okay no, maybe not. If things get worse, she might be the one to break it off._

_But who knows what's going to happen?_

* * *

Rachel woke up early that Saturday and the first thing she looked for was her phone. She smiled when there was already a message from Quinn, at 5:53 A.M.

"_**Morning beautiful. Just want to remind you that 4 days are over. Talk to me? –Quinn"**_

She smiled. It was a smile that lasted so long in her face. Quinn must be as excited as her because finally, things will come clear between them. Whatever would be the come out, it was okay. Atleast they tried. But still, she believes that it may not be bad.

She exactly has no idea what to say to Quinn. But she knows that she's ready to talk. She wants to give Quinn the control and just let her decide where to go from here, but she also realized that Quinn was waiting for her about something. So, what to say?

She loves Quinn. And with all the gifts and messages the she received, she feels that Quinn might feel something strong for her, too. It's okay if Quinn does not love her, but knowing that she's important to the girl's life, makes her really happy.

"_**Meet me at the park later at lunch time. For the meantime, get some more sleep. It may not be that bad, right?" **_she replied to Quinn's message. She got an immediate reply.

"_**I can't wait any longer. ;)"**_

She just smiled and decided to just work out. It's been too long since she last used her exercise equipment, and she really needed it this time to empty her body from stress.

Lunch came by and she decided not to eat anything. She's not hungry. She's feeling so nervous right now. Quinn might be there already. Holly is looking at her expectantly as if waiting for her to make her move.

"Do I have to carry you to the park?" Holly asked, chuckling because of how Rachel looked like at the moment.

"I- I just don't know what to say to her.." Rachel answered anxiously.

"Rachel, it's okay. I'm sure Quinn can handle the situation. She also has a lot to say to you. Then you can go from there." She instantly relaxed upon hearing what Holly said. Holly really says the right things all the time.

Rachel nodded. Then she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before standing in front of Holly. Waiting for a feedback.

"You look beautiful and grown up and fresh, Rae." And that was the only reassurance she needs. She turned on her heel to go to the door but the doorbell rang.

She froze and turned to look at Holly in shock. Only one person could possibly be behind that door because her parents had gone to work. She doesn't want to look at the peephole because really, her heart was beating fast she can't even move.

The doorbell rang again and this time, Holly walked to the door and looked at her before opening it.

Her heart beats faster if it's possible upon seeing Quinn and her usual casual clothes but she still managed to be gorgeous. Her hair looks choppy today which made her even more beautiful. And she blushed even harder when she saw that Quinn was holding a bouquet of yellow tulips.

She blinked several times before speaking. "What- what are you doing here?" she finally managed to ask.

"Hello Quinn. I'll leave you two." Holly gave her one last look before heading upstairs.

"Hi." Quinn smiled sweetly then handed her the tulips. "I got these for you."

She received the flowers with trembling hands then she stared at Quinn with her mouth slightly hanging open.

"T- thank you.. I was, I was just about to go to the park." She stuttered. She slightly tapped her mouth before looking at Quinn again. Quinn managed to chuckle lightly at her adorable gesture.

"I'll be your ride there, princess." Quinn held out her hand for Rachel to take, and this time, Rachel relaxed and took Quinn's hand then they headed to where Quinn's motorbike was parked.

Quinn handed her the helmet and when she was about to wear it to her head, Quinn spoke.

"Rach, you look really beaufiful." Quinn said shyly then rode the bike and they were off to the park.

She was surprised that Quinn brought a carpet and a lunch for them. Good thing she did not eat lunch because she if she had, Quinn's efforts will be less appreciated.

"Wow. That smells really good." She praised the Mac and Cheese that Quinn cooked.

"And it also tastes really good. Here, figure it out yourself." Quinn brought her spoon to Rachel's mouth and Rachel took a bite while blushing.

And all she could say was wow. That tastes like heaven. Seriously, Quinn owns every good trait. She can't find any mistake from her. Being perfect must be a crime, it was so unfair how perfect Quinn is.

"It tastes like heaven." Rachel once again said before getting out a plate of her own. But Quinn stopped her motions.

"Let me." Quinn simply said and prepared her a plate of Mac and Cheese and poured her some coke.

Rachel blushed once again. And she can feel the butterflies already playing in her stomach. Quinn was being very extra sweet today. It was really adorable. "You didn't have to do that, Quinn." she said shyly.

"I wanted to. I told you I'll serve you better than Flo, right?" Quinn smiled.

She laughed upon remembering the exact moment when she got that Diner Dash shirt from Quinn. "That was really funny. But I wanted to thank you for all those gifts. They were the best four gifts I have ever received from someone who's not my relative."

Quinn nodded then she suddenly became silent. It worried Rachel but when she saw that Quinn was about to speak, she just waited for her to say something.

"Rach..I- I'm so sorry about that night. Please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

She stared at deep hazel eyes and saw the sincerity in there. She eventually smiled and simply nodded to reassure the girl that she's not mad.

"You don't have to. I never got mad at you. It was my fault, you know? I said some horrible things.."

"No. It was my fault. You were even hospitalized. I wish I was there to take care of you." Quinn looked really guilty and honestly, she does not like that look.

She held Quinn's face and she can't help it so she kissed her cheek in a very childlike manner, then giggles in the most shy manner afterwards. She felt Quinn shivered but she tried to ignore it.

"I said, it's okay. I'm fine now. Don't blame yourself."

Quinn nodded and smiled and she touched the side of her cheek where Rachel kissed her. Suddenly, she became serious.

"Rach, you were right. You- you were right about everything you said that night."

Rachel immediately got nervous after hearing the cue of what they really had to talk about today. What if Quinn realized she has to end their friendship? But with the way Quinn was acting right now, it does not look like that it's what she wants to happen, at all.

"But I'm sorry about what I said, Quinn. I hurt you. I know you love Brittany but—"

"We broke up, Rach. I broke up with her."

Rachel stared at Quinn in nothing but shock in her face and she can't even form a good sentence right now. She doesn't know if she should be happy or not about the latest news from Quinn. Of course, her heart was jumping with joy. But she also has to consider Quinn's feelings. What if Quinn was really hurting about what happened? What if Quinn was just forced to break up with Brittany out of guilt? What if..?

"I realized that things were not working out between us anymore, the way it did before, you know? For a long time now. I thought I still love her, but things became clear that night. I have moved on months ago. I'm over her. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Quinn asked her worriedly.

She shook her head. Because it was really confusing her. Why does love have to be so dynamic? "I really don't. I don't understand the part that you moved on but you were still together."

Quinn just chuckled and playfully rustled her hair. "Someday, you would. But all you have to know was that we're not together anymore."

Rachel grinned widely because of what Quinn confirmed. "Are- are you sure?" she asked, unable to hide the happiness in her voice.

Quinn nodded. "I realized one thing, though.."

Rachel suddenly stopped grinning and said "What's that?"

"Promise you won't freak out?" she just stared at Quinn. She suddenly got nervous all over again.

"I realized that.. it's- that it's you that I care about now, Rach. I have been for a while."

She could not help herself anymore. She cried, but she made Quinn sure that those were just tears of joy. That she was just really happy that someone was finally caring about her.

She hugged Quinn really tight. Absorbing the scent of her hair and making her feel her love. Assuring her that even if this was new, it's real.

"I care about you too, Quinn." Rachel finally said after pulling back from the hug. Quinn wiped the left tears in her cheeks then kissed her there.

They stared at each other's eyes for probably a whole minute before Rachel spoke.

"Is this where we start dating?" She asked innocently. Quinn just smiled and shook her head playfully.

"Do you want it to be?" Quinn asked smiling.

She was taken aback by that. She thought about everything that has happened between them. All of it happened really fast. She can't also stop thinking that she may be the reason why Quinn broke up with Brittany. But she wanted Quinn. She wanted this. It was her chance. She loves Quinn, but it was too soon to say that.

"I do, Quinn. I really do..But, I don't think I'm ready for this." She said apologetically.

But Quinn just hugged her again and rubbed her back lovingly. They hugged for quite a long time. She can feel Quinn smelling her hair and she just wanted to lay there all day with Quinn by her side.

"It's okay, Rach. I don't want to freak you out. We'll give it time, alright?" Quinn then kissed her forehead which made her shiver.

"Oops, did I go that far?" Quinn said. Rachel just nudged her left arm playfully and covered her face in embarrassment. But Quinn let her know that it's okay.

And they lay there all day watching the beauty of the world.

* * *

Santana Lopez is the out and proud lesbian cheerleader who really got an eye for one Rachel Berry. It was really unexpected, how she developed feelings for the girl. Funny, even. But she can't stop thinking about it the whole weekend. And now, it has been a month since it last happened and she hasn't made even a single move yet.

She accidentally met Rachel four Fridays ago. It was already dismissal and she was on her way to Glee rehearsals when someone a few inch shorter than her bumped into her, really hard. And by really hard it means they both stumbled down the floor, with her on top of the girl, whose name is Rachel.

She and Rachel have some classes together and some common friends, too, including the Asian girl Tina. She's with Tina in Glee club.

Of course she had noticed Rachel before because of her adorable pigtail which she doesn't do anymore, and the really short skirts she always wears that show off her fantastic legs. Santana really likes women with awesome legs.

She came out of the closet when she was a freshman, and she's a junior now, she was also not humiliated, she's lucky for that. But truth is, she had never been with anyone in a serious matter. All she does was flirt and sometimes stare. She has also experienced rejection several times and she just shrugged it off.

The instant she looked deeply at Rachel's brown eyes and when she felt their chests pressed against each other, she knew that Rachel is the one.

Rachel apologized to her many times that day saying that she was really rushing to go home because she was waiting for an important package, and Santana just stood there staring at Rachel's lips the whole time. And that was when she knew that cupid had hit her really hard.

Which is why she was so afraid on approaching Rachel. She's afraid that she might get rejected by the girl, and she's aware that she can't just shrug that off. She has heard that Rachel was one of the innocent girls at school. Of course she was, she was just a freshman after all. But what if Rachel freaks out? What if Rachel's straight? What would she do?

But she also realized that nothing will happen if she does not try.

She has to collect her shit and just make a move already. Besides, it has been a month already. Maybe it was time for Rachel to finally acknowledge her presence.

* * *

It has been a month now since Rachel and Quinn started "hanging out" again. Nothing much had actually changed with the way they hang around each other, except with the fact that they knew that serious feelings were already involved, and the hugs and other lovingly gestures, but they had never kissed in the lips, atleast not yet.

Holly still hangs out with them during Friday nights. She can't thank Holly enough because Holly has been the one to excuse her from her parents when she and Quinn would decide to hang out during the blonde's day off school. She was also happy that Quinn and Holly were comfortable with each other. Most of the times, she will eavesdrop on what they were talking about but she failed to relate herself. She heard them talking about some recipes and dresses and bra cup size and the government other things that adults usually talk about.

One Saturday afternoon, she and Quinn were watching the sunset peacefully after spending the whole afternoon teaching Rachel how to drive a bike. Quinn has her arms around her and she was resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. It feels really intimate. Like when they were with each other, they forget how cruel the world is. Suddenly, Quinn handed her a shirt shyly and told her to open it.

She gasped when she saw what was written on her shirt. Quinn immediately held her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I will read them for you, okay?" She just nodded and she felt her hand trembling and sweating.

Quinn catches up with her breath before saying "Uhm, it says 'Will you go out on a date with me?', what would be your answer?" Quinn asked her, smiling.

She blushed crimson red before nodding her head in a fast manner.

"Yes! Yes, Quinn. Yes!" she hugged Quinn once again and they fell on the carpet hugging each other.

* * *

On Monday morning, Rachel walks down the school's hallway with a cheeky grin that she can't even avoid since Quinn asked her out on a date. They agreed to finally go out on the weekend and Holly will be the one to cover her up from her parents, as always.

She still can't believe it. Almost two months ago, she was wondering what love felt like, and now it's happening. And for now, she got the best part of love because she really is happy and just inlove. She wishes that they'd last for years, forever.

Of course no one knew about their relationship yet, except Holly. Alteast not for now. She's still underage. She does not want to put themselves in harm. Right now, she just wants to be happy.

She was surprised when she opened her locker only to find a heart- shaped assorted chocolates with a note on it. At first she thought it was from Quinn, but how can Quinn do that? That was impossible. Quinn don't even know the address of her school. And Quinn was at her university as well.

And who would give her chocolates when there's no holiday coming? All souls' day just finished few weeks ago. What an irony. But still, she felt the urge to discover this mystery.

She checked her wrist watch, there's still 15 minutes left before the first period class. So she looked around, when she noticed that no one pays attention on what she's doing, she took a bite of the chocolate and man, it tastes awesome! She finally remembered that there was a note attached on it so she opened it and read.

_**You may want to know who I am. Please proceed to the choir room and meet me. I'm waiting now. ;)**_

She hesitated for a while, thinking it was just some prank. But then, she remembered she was being irrational because there is no violence at her school. She immediately made her way to the choir room.

When she got there, she noticed one cheerleader sitting at the bench of the piano, but her back was turned from her so she does not recognize her. But when she cleared her throat and the girl turned around, she was surprised to see Santana Lopez, the girl Tina was talking about when she joined Glee. Apparently, this girl was the captain of Glee Club. And she has an embarrassing moment with Santana! So when their eyes met, she can't help when her face felt really hot.

"Hi. You came." Santana greeted her kindly.

She found it hard to form a coherent sentence. "That- that was you."

"Yeah. Who else is here?" Santana chuckled. She found it cute.

"That was really sweet. But what was the chocolate and note for? But wait, it's not that I'm complaining, the chocolate tastes really good." Rachel suddenly asked confused.

Santana just smiled and guided her to sit on one of the chairs inside the room , she immediately obliged though she's still extremely confused.

Then Santana sat again at the bench in front of the piano and she started hitting keys that Rachel can't even understand. She immediately forgot how confused she was when she heard the girl sing the first lines of the song "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack."

Santana stared at her lovingly while she was singing and she got lost in the brunette's eyes. She took time to look at Santana's face carefully and realized how beautiful the girl is. _But still not as pretty as Quinn._

Santana sings like an angel. Her voice is so sexy. And she gave justice to that song. It was beautifully sang.

When Santana finished singing, she clapped her hands instantly and grinned widely. "That was beautiful, Santana. You are amazing."

"Thank you. But how did you know me?" Santana asked confused but still smiling.

"From my friend, Tina. You're both in Glee club, right?" Santana just nodded, already feeling herself blush.

"So.. did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The song I sang for you." Santana answered.

Rachel widen her eyes in shock before speaking. "That- that was for me?" She suddenly remembered what what she there for in the first place.

Santana chuckled and nodded. "Ahuh."

"Why would you do that?" Rachel asked feeling even more confused.

"Because I wanted you to know how I felt when I first saw your face." Santana answered, trying so hard to be confident in front of Rachel.

Blush crept all over Rachel's face. She was seriously aware that her face looks really red now.

"O- Oh. But- but what does that mean?" Rachel stuttered.

Santana opened her mouth to answer but she was suddenly interrupted when the bell rang signaling the start of first period.

"We- we have the same period, right? Can I- walk you to class?" Santana asked hesitantly.

Before Rachel could answer, Santana was already dragging her outside the choir room to her first class.

"Is it okay to put notes on your locker everyday?" Santana whispered to her so no one can hear them.

"I still wonder why would you do that. But I guess it's fine."

When they reached their classroom, Santana once again whispered at her ear before sitting at her usual spot.

"I would do that because I like you a lot, Rachel Berry."


	8. Keep Her Guarded

**I'm back. Please review!**

* * *

It was lunch time when Rachel started to really process what Santana had said earlier that day during their Algebra time. She remembered not being able to concentrate because she can feel Santana's eyes staring at her back. She wondered if Santana ever listens to teachers. Rumor has it that Santana barely goes to every class. Some can see her practicing in the choir room or sometimes dancing on herself- probably some cheerleading routines.

"Well, that answers why she's still on Algebra class with some freshmen even though she's already a junior." Rachel whispered, not being aware that she has said her thought out loud.

"Huh? What were you saying?" Tina, who was sitting beside her, asked with confusion in her face.

She broke her staring contest with her notebook and looked at Tina, also with confusion. "What? I did not say anything." She asked wondering what Tina was thinking.

"Who are you talking about being still on Algebra class and such?" Tina asked in a very whispering manner because their teacher was already looking at them.

Her mouth formed a large "O" upon realizing that she has said her thoughts out loud. She wondered how much Tina heard. Because if Tina has heard too much, it was enough for Tina to know that she was thinking about Santana. And it is going to be really embarrassing.

"How much did you hear?" she asked Tina suddenly.

"Just the Algebra class stuff." Tina answered, almost ignoring her because their teacher was already discussing a new topic in the board. Well, Tina really likes Math. She wonders how people can ever like the subject. But she heard that most Asians, especially Chinese, are really good at math. She hopes to be one of them too. But anyway, people won't use "x" when buying or selling stuff, right?

She turned herself completely in Tina's direction without worrying about their teacher anymore, she needs to let out her thoughts before it crash her insides. Besides, Tina must know too much about Santana because they are in Glee together.

What was really her intention? Sure, she thinks that Santana is hot and a very attractive girl. She is a Latina. Tan skin, beautiful toned body, dark hair, and dark brown eyes. She is really beautiful. However, Santana and Quinn have their own uniqueness. Santana's face is sexy, while Quinn's is sweet and adorable.

BUT she must not be comparing Quinn to Santana. She's interested about Santana but it's Quinn that she loves. She may have misinterpreted Santana when she said that she likes her. Because really? Santana is really popular. She has many achievements. She may not be popular in a pure good way, but atleast she's still popular.

"Tina, can I ask you a favor?" She asked Tina nervously. She tried her best not to glance at Santana's direction, but she still has that feeling that Santana's still staring at her every motion.

"Can it wait? This quadratic equation formula's kind of long. I will definitely fail if I miss any of it." Tina once again answered her without glancing at her direction.

She frowned when she saw Tina's lack of reaction. She decided it will not be worth it if she ever said something to Tina right now.

"Okay, I will talk to you at lunch, then?" She asked Tina for assurance.

"Okay. Please listen to Mr. Smith now. He's like, glaring at you at this moment."

She can only nod and then when she can't help herself anymore, she glanced at the back to look for Santana. And she did not fail because the moment she turned around, her eyes instantly got caught with another pair of brown eyes, a little shade darker than hers.

She wanted to smile but she felt her face go numb when she saw the longing look on Santana's eyes. They had a few seconds of staring contest before Santana smiled genuinely at her. She was about to smile back when Mr. Smith's voice startled her.

"Ms. Berry, if you are not interested in this class, you are always free to leave." Mr. Smith told her putting on a mocking smile. Sarcasm in his voice was also evident but she does not seem to care anymore.

"I am interested, Mr. Smith. I apologize that I just got a little distracted by someon—something." She answered Mr. Smith then she turned her attention back to her notebook then she started taking down information that was written on the board.

When lunch rolled by, Tina was already on their usual spot at the cafeteria. She was about to wave at her when she noticed who sits beside Tina. She felt her whole body shakes when she realized that Santana was already waving at her, with that longing look again. Or maybe she was just imagining that look.

She smiled when she reached the table and sat beside Tina. Tina gave her a questioning look but she also answered her with the same look.

"Okay please just stop communicating like deaf and speak." Santana suddenly said. Her gaze shifting between Tina and Rachel.

Tina looks a little uncomfortable having Santana across the table but she can see that Tina was trying to hide it off with a smile. She, too, was feeling uncomfortable but she was also eager to know why Santana's there, sitting with unpopular kids.

"We—uh, I was just wondering why—uh, why.." Tina stuttered, not being able to form any coherent sentence when some popular teenager was sitting near her.

"Relax, Asian. Not going to bite, you know?" Santana answered smiling sincerely at them.

She can honestly say that Santana's sweet smile is second to the best smiles she has ever seen, but still, Quinn's smile is the first. No one can beat Quinn.

Who's battling with Quinn anyway?

Santana's reply made Tina relaxed but she felt that Tina was pinching her sides, signaling her to start talking. She suddenly got the message and tried to speak.

"Uhm, yeah. What are you doing here? I mean—not that we don't want you here but—what are you doing—I mean, why are you here with us?" She wanted to slap herself for stuttering when there is exactly no reason to be. She realized that her comment made Santana giggle, and soon, her giggles turn into laugh which made students from other table look at them. She glanced around nervously and realized that majority of the students were already whispering while looking at them.

But they stopped when Santana asked everyone. "What are you guys looking at?" However, it did not sound so authoritative or mean but rather curious. After Santana's question, the students shook their head and went back to their own businesses.

"Okay. As my answer, I am here to eat lunch with _you_ guys." Santana answered smirking after she saw Rachel's face blushed when she gave emphasis to the word "you."

She really intends on eating lunch with them because her only real friend, Mercedes, did not attend class that day. This made her give another real excuse to be with Rachel, and hopefully, to get to know her.

"But why?" Tina questions Santana, this time, a lot more confident.

"No reason. Mercedes is not around so.."

Rachel finally succeeded in keeping herself relax around Santana before finally speaking. "Well, you're more than welcome to eat lunch with us, Santana, whenever you wanted."

This time, Tina turned to her feeling a lot more confused than ever.

"Wait, you guys know each other? Like, personally?" Tina asked pointing both to Santana and her.

She suddenly felt her face grew hot and she tried to focus her gaze on her pasta. She knows that Tina was expecting an answer but she does not trust herself for answering that question right now. She might embarrass herself further in front of Santana.

"Not really. But we met last month, and had a real conversation this morning." Santana said with confidence.

Tina mouthed an "oh" then eyed Rachel from her side. Rachel did not look up until she was aware that Tina was not looking at her anymore. Though she can feel that Santana's looking at her, she composed herself and met her gaze. Trying to strike a conversation.

"You and Tina are in Glee together, right? How was it? You must be enjoying it considering you're the captain." She smiled when she saw Santana blush a little about her compliment.

"Well, yeah. It was fun, you know? It's really nice letting out all emotions using a song. Especially if they were a _strong ones_." Santana once again gave her that look and she felt awkward.

"You're right, Rae. Santana's a really good singer. You should come to rehearsals sometime. It's fun." Tina told her while chewing her bagel. She was about to say _"Yeah, I know about her voice. She sang to me this morning._" but instead, she just nodded.

"Glee's really fun. You should really—" Santana was stopped short when her phone rang. She answered her phone while Tina and Rachel just looked somewhere pretending not to listen.

"Okay, I'll see you later. You owe me dinner." Santana said through her phone before ending the call.

"I have to go. Mercedes asked for some note- taking favors. Bye. Nice chatting with you." Santana said while getting up from her chair.

She was about to answer back when she felt Santana's hand on her chin and kissed her cheek afterwards. This time she was aware that her face is already as red as her spaghetti sauce. When she came back to reality, Santana was already out of the cafeteria.

"Ooookay. What was that all about? That was really weird." Tina asked her when she was sure that no one was looking at them anymore.

She blinked many times, realizing that everything really happened, before turning back to Tina. "I—I honestly don't know. That's what I was talking about earlier in Algebra class."

"Oh yeah? Well.." Tina thought about it for a moment before saying "I did not see that one coming!" Tina exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Santana likes you! That's so cute! I guarantee she does!" Tina said and she's sure that she saw a twinkle in her eyes.

She scrunched her face and realized that she was actually right about her implications. Santana really likes _likes _her. But why her? There are many pretty girls around her school. She may not be ugly but judging from Santana's look and status, she is not the one who will fit a very popular girl. She is not even _knowledgeable _enough for Santana.

But why was she worrying about that again? She must not. She already has Quinn. She likes Quinn. She loves Quinn. It does not matter if she does not fit Santana. They will never be together anyway. Quinn will never leave her. And she will never feel that way for Santana the way she feels about Quinn.

"Well, that was a very shocking news." She replied to Tina's earlier comment.

"I think that you two would look so cute together! That was like a fairy tale, right? A popular cheerleader falling in love with an ordinary student. Except you're both girls." Tina still has that glimmer in her eyes. Probably imagining Santana wearing a royal costume and her wearing a slave's costume.

"Stop it, Tina. It will never happen." She told Tina with total seriousness in her voice.

"Why? Don't you like her?" She never failed to notice the sadness that appeared in Tina's eyes.

"I—I'm just not yet ready for any of it, okay?" she tried to convince Tina and hoped that Tina will never ask for further information.

After a while, Tina nodded, understanding her. She thanked God for that and they ate silently for few more minutes.

"But I think that you should join Glee, you know? Not to get close to her or anything, okay? I just think that you should let everyone know about your talent." Tina told her sincerely.

She stopped chewing and thought about it for a moment.

She can never deny her talent in singing but she never had any confidence to let anyone hear her sing, aside from Tina. It was also accidental when Tina knew about it. She was at her shower that time and Tina was in her room, they had a sleepover at her house that night before. She suddenly sang inside the shower not being aware of the fact that her bathroom door is not really soundproof.

The outcome, Tina bribing her to treat her favorite ice cream if she sings again. So she did.

Even her parents and Holly do not know about it. She asked Tina not to tell anybody. But thinking about it now, she realized that she should not waste every gift from God. So after battling with herself, she settled with one final decision.

"Will there be an audition?" she asked with hopeful voice.

Tina instantly hugged and squeezed her tight before pulling back.

"Oh my God, Rae, are you sure?!"

"Yes. It's not yet too late, is it?" she asked again.

"Of course not! We have rehearsals on Wednesday! I can bring you with me and you can audition from there. After class." Tina informed her excitedly.

"Is—Is Santana the one who will be judging me?" she asked nervously.

"She's not the only one. Ms. Pillsbury, the mentor, is with her."

"Oh. Oh, I'm actually a little bit nervous about the idea." .

"Don't worry, Rae, I'm more than a hundred percent sure that you'll get in! Glee is open to everyone. If you can sing and dance, you are definitely in." Tina told her, trying to calm her down. "And Ms. Pillsbury is really kind. Santana's not really considerate with everyone but judging by her actions around you, Santana will never be a problem."

She thought again about her decision. Is she really ready for people to judge her? She's not really an outgoing teenager and school organizations are not really her thing. It will make her busy which will lead her to go home late, which will lead her getting punished by her dad.

But she has the talent. She must not waste it, and besides, she wants to impress people. She wants to be good for Quinn. She may be young, but she has to achieve something a little more mature. And maybe, participating in school organizations will solve everything.

The bell rang stopped her thoughts but before she goes to her after lunch class, she turned to Tina. "I'll see you guys on Wednesday."

Tina smiled at her and waved off to her next class.

* * *

Rachel was practicing her chosen song that night, the ballad version of "Without You" by David Guetta featuring Usher, when her phone suddenly beeped.

She smiled when she realized that it was a message from Quinn. However, there is another message waiting on her inbox but she did not open it yet, she opened Quinn's text first.

"_**Goodevening to my lady. Can I call you tonight? –Quinn"**_

She typed an immediate reply.

"_**Of course, why would you ask my permission about that? - Rach"**_

Seconds after she had sent her message, her phone rang and she was not surprised when she saw Quinn's name on it, but of course, there were still butterflies playing inside her stomach.

"I just don't want to interrupt you in case you're busy on something." It was Quinn's initial response when she answered her call.

"Well, I can't lie about being busy tonight but—"

"Oh my God, Rach, I'm so sorry! I'll just call you tomorrow night, yeah?" Quinn really sounded so sorry.

"It's okay, Quinn. You will never interrupt me on something. I'll always make sure to have time for you. And I'm not really that busy. It's not that important."

"Okay. It's just that I can't concentrate on my studying right now because I haven't talked to you since Saturday." Quinn stated sadly.

She suddenly remembered that Quinn has been studying for her quizzes for the last 2 days. She misses her a lot.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I just—I don't know. I just want to let you study so you can get high grades. That's what I'm supposed to do, right?" She asked nervously, doubting her actions.

"It's okay, baby. You're doing it right. I just—I really miss you. I can't wait till it's Saturday again. It's like the only time we get to see each other."

"I miss you too. And I can't wait, either." Rachel answered, smiling. But then she heard a sound from Quinn's phone.

"Hey Rach, someone's calling, I'll put you on hold for a while, okay?" she only nodded even though she can't see Quinn.

* * *

Quinn sighed annoyingly before answering her waiting call.

"Brittany, what else do you want? I thought you were already out of my life." Quinn asked through her phone, feeling instantly annoyed once she saw Brittany's name flashing on her phone's screen.

"I really miss you, Quinn. Please don't act like that. Actually, I was thinking maybe.."

"The answer is no. Move on, Brittany. We're done. Goodbye." She pressed the green button without waiting for Brittany's response then she went back to Rachel's line again.

"Rach, you still there?" She asked.

"Yes. Who was that?" Rachel answered from the other line.

"Oh. Uh, some—some friend asking for notes. It was nothing." She said trying to sound normal.

"Well, okay. But next time please can you tell them to take down notes on their own? It's really a bad habit when you depend on someone with regards to your studies." Rachel rambled.

"You're right, baby. So I was-" she stopped when she hears some acoustic music coming from wherever Rachel is.

"Rach, what's with the music? Are you at a party or whatever? You're aware that it's not yet Friday, right?" She asked worriedly.

"I am aware, yes. That was not a party music at all. I was actually practicing a song number when you called."

"Song number? For what? And you did not tell me you can sing!" Quinn asked feeling very amused with the thought.

"Well, yes. I can sing. And I will be auditioning on Wednesday to our school's Glee club. I need to practice to impress the judges." Rachel answered, and she can feel that Rachel was smiling proudly.

"I'm so proud of you, Rach. I know you'll get in. Trust me. They'd be in so much awe!" Quinn answered excitedly.

"I just keep my fingers crossed for now."

"Your win is no doubt! Hey, Rach? I'll let you practice now, okay? I just needed a little motivation in studying. The books are quite thick.." Quinn informed her.

"Sure. Good luck with your exams. Be good, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Quinn answered. But she stopped herself from ending the call when she realized that Quinn still has something to say. "Rach?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Let me hear you sing on Saturday?" Quinn asked her, so hopeful. How can she say no to that?

"S- Sure. But, don't you dare laugh at me if it turns out bad!"

She heard Quinn chuckle before ending the call. She checked her phone once again when she remembered that she still has one more text message.

**_"Got your number from Tina. Please don't be mad at her. I was desperate ;)"_**

She instantly realized who the sender was and typed and immediate reply.

_**"I'm not mad. Have a good night ahead, Santana**_ **:)"** She sent the message and saved Santana's number and she went to practice her song again.

* * *

After practicing, she went downstairs to eat her dinner and went back to her room once more. She was currently sitting on her bed now trying to remember that one thing that she was also supposed to do that night. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples and then the information clicked. She remembered that she was supposed to search the web about the process of dating.

Of course, she does not want to freak out on Saturday, and also, she does not want to embarrass herself in front of Quinn. Saturday will be her first date. She already has some ideas but she wants to be sure.

Honestly speaking, she thinks that the upcoming date is a huge risk for the both of them. But they needed to move forward. Who wants to be stuck right?

She grabbed her laptop and starts typing some questions and keywords on Google. Sure, there were several results and she's not sure what to view first.

Two hours later and she came up with some reliable comments. She found out that she has to dress up and put some natural make up on. She believes that there's not much to change since she stopped doing pigtails on her hair. All she needs to do is ask Holly for some make up help.

She was certain that they are going to watch a movie before eating dinner but from what she had researched, they are supposed to watch a romantic movie. She considers herself as a very romantic person but she really wants to watch the movie "Apparition", and it is a horror movie.

She is not very fond of horror movies, that is why the idea of Quinn holding her in place while she screams is very romantic for her. So she figured that horror movie is the best movie choice on first dates.

She has seen a page telling tips on how to have a kiss on first dates but she did not open it anymore.

* * *

Tuesday morning and Santana was early again for school today because Mercedes has not recovered from sickness yet. She does not want to befriend others because she thinks that they will just make her life complicated. One is enough. Mercedes is enough for her. They help each other. Everything is fair between them.

She was expecting no one when saw Rachel walking few steps ahead of her and by the looks of Rachel, she was struggling if she should go inside the auditorium or not. She thought that maybe Rachel just needs some kind of motivation.

"Hey! I heard that you're going to audition for Glee club." Santana approached Rachel and Rachel jumped out in shock.

"Santana! You scared me!" Rachel said holding her chest. "But yeah, you heard right. I'm going to try my luck."

"Well, why don't you go inside already and make yourself familiar with it. It's going to be yours soon anyways." Santana answered with a sincere smile on her face.

"I'd love to. But—uh, having you here makes it a little, uh, difficult. I mean, it's not that I don't want to be around you or—" Rachel struggles with her  
words.

"Hey, hey. I understand. It's okay, believe me. I just saw you and thought that maybe you need to be pushed inside." Santana guided Rachel inside the auditorium and through the stage. "Guess I will see you tomorrow, then?" Rachel can only nod in response because Santana was already caressing her cheeks and they were soon got kissed by Santana's lips. Before she could react, Santana was already storming out of the auditorium with that cheeky grin.

Rachel was thankful that she doesn't have Algebra today which means she won't get to be around Santana until tomorrow. She's just isn't sure if she could still act normal around her after she kissed her cheek. But then, what is it that she has to worry about? It must be just a friendly kiss. She and Tina do that all the time.

There was another note without a sign when she opened her locker. But of course, after what happened yesterday, she already knew who was it from. She opened the note and read.

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not really sorry for what I did. I've wanted to do that in a while. Please don't make it feel you uncomfortable. Xo"**_

She just shrugged to herself and kept the note in her notebook holder then she proceeded to her Geography class.

* * *

Quinn just finished her class early today. She was able to finish her quiz in a short amount of time and it made her really proud. Maybe that's what being inspired feels like. She feels so incredible and carefree, like no one could hurt her. But it's not yet the end because there are still other quizzes for tomorrow. Ugh.

She immediately got her phone from her pocket and texted Rachel. Again, she does not want to call her because the other girl might be in class still.

"_**Finished early with the quiz. I am really inspired by a certain someone. In return, I want to surprise that someone soon. ;)"**_

She put her phone back to her pocket and went to the library to research.

She had already planned her date with Rachel on Saturday. She settled with a typical teenager dates: watching movies and eating dinner. She does not want to force Rachel to match her age level because it is quite far.

Usually, when she and Brittany hold their adult dates, all they do is eat somewhere and talk about Brittany's colleagues and work, and sometimes her own studies too. She was certain that dating as an adult is very different from dating as a teenager,r, especially when it comes to gestures and the talk itself.

And maybe this time, she needs to bring back her teenage self.

But her big problem is the kind of movie that she thinks will suit Rachel's taste. There are many movies on the list but they have different genres. She wanted to watch a comedy movie but Rachel might not love some adult green jokes. Romance is fine, too, but horror is most certainly not. She does not get scared by horror movies, but she thinks that her money will just be wasted from it because they're not scary at all.

At the end, she just decided that she would just let Rachel choose. She felt her phone buzzed and instantly knew who sent her a message.

"_**That someone is really excited right now. Xo"**_

Of course, she already has an idea on what to do to surprise Rachel. So she searched for Holly's number on her contacts and called her.

"Hello Quinn. What's up?" Holly immediately answered her.

"Hey, not much. What about you?" she asked Holly back.

"Here, trying my luck at some coffee shop. Just to kill time until it's time for Australia again."

"Being lucky is not a question for you anymore, Holly." She answered Holly, smiling even though the other girl can't see her.

"You know, Quinn, if Rachel's not into you, I would totally woo you." Holly said trying to act serious. She laughed at that.

"Whatever. Well, speaking of Rachel, I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything, my dear."

She gulped before asking once more. "Can I get her school address? I wanted to surprise her tomorrow. She'll be auditioning for her school's glee club and I wanted to be there for her." She explained.

"What? Glee club? Rae can sing?" Holly asked really shocked.

"I know right? Are outsiders allowed at her school?"

"Well, yeah. Tell them you're visiting someone. I'll text you the address."

"Okay, thanks Holly!" She added then she ended the call.

Soon after, Holly's message arrived.

* * *

It was finally her audition time and Rachel was feeling a lot more nervous than before. She actually still has ten minutes to prepare herself but she can't seem to relax.

She went to her locker and found two notes there. She was suddenly confused why there are two notes waiting for her instead of just one from  
Santana. But she just shook the idea off eventually and read the first one.

"_**You don't have to be nervous. I will still approve of you being in Glee no matter what. ;)"**_

Well, that one's from Santana obviously. She can't help but smile. Santana will definitely make a good friend. Why does everyone feel so intimidated by her? She thinks that Santana is very modest.

Anyway, why does Santana have to use two different stationery? It's not like there is not enough space anymore with that short sentence, because there is! After a while, she realized that her question cannot be answered if she will just stay in her place, and besides, her time is running out so she immediately opened the second note and realized that it was not Santana's handwriting, but she knew that ink and handwriting and those words too much.

"_**Do not be afraid if you're RUNNING down the never- ending path of a TEMPLE, because I'm sure you are hiding many RESURRECTION WINGS there. ;) I wish you all the luck, Rach."**_

She wondered how Quinn was able to send that note to her, but she can't allow herself to have any negative feeling right now. She felt herself relaxed with Quinn's words and she realized she was already sprinting to the auditorium where her future awaits.

Inside the auditorium were what she suspects as the glee club members and in the middle seat- where a table with microphone was placed- sat Santana and a redhead girl with rounded eyes whom she thinks was Ms. Pillsbury. She also saw Tina sitting with Kurt- one of their friends.

She instantly caught Santana's gaze and she saw the pride in her eyes. She realized that Santana really believes in her that much and this better be a good performance.

"Hi. My name is Rachel Berry. I'll be singing the ballad version of Without You originally sung by Usher."

She signaled the band that she was ready and she braced herself.

Before the first words come out of her mouth, she makes sure that she closed her eyes.

"_I can't win,_

_I can't reign,_

_I will never win this game without you.."_

She started singing and she opened her eyes to look at her audience. She saw the sparkles in Tina's eyes as well as the adoration in everyone's eyes. Santana, on the other hand, has her mouth open, and was continuously blinking.

When she was about to mouth the next lyrics, she saw that Quinn was speeding from the entrance of the auditorium looking so much in a rush. She followed Quinn with her eyes and realized that Quinn actually sat behind Santana and she was holding a bouquet of tulips. So this was Quinn's surprise? Well, Quinn did not fail, she was really surprised!

She nearly cried in joy except for the fact that she was in a middle of a performance. When she continued singing she made sure to fix her gaze at Quinn, then look occasionally between Ms. Pillsbury and Santana.

During the bridge of the song, she made sure to look into Quinn's eyes.

"_I won't soar, I won't climb._

_If you're not here I'm paralyzed_

_Without you."_

She felt a tear fall to her cheeks when she saw how proud Quinn is for her just by looking into her eyes. By the time the song finished, she instantly wiped her eyes and smiled confidently. She knew she did well. Judging by her audience's reaction, she was really amazing.

She got a standing ovation, including Quinn with the loudest clap. She noticed Santana turned around to face that loud someone. She saw how Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana and just continued to clap. She did not figure out what Santana had told Quinn, though.

"Wow. Rachel. I'm honestly speechless with your performance. All I can say is that it was really incredible!" Ms. Pillsbury exclaimed once everyone was seated.

"Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury." She answered feeling so happy than ever before.

"What do you think, Santana?" Ms. Pillsbury asked the captain of Glee club who is seated beside her.

"It must not be questioned anymore, Ms. Pillsbury. She's in already, because I think that no one is better than her when it comes to that. Rachel, that was really amazing. Wow!" Santana praised her with an enthusiasm in her voice which made the other Glee members, and Quinn, clap again.

"I can't thank you enough." She answered sincerely.

When rehearsal meetings were already discussed with her, Ms. Pillsbury dismissed the whole club. She was about to go down from the stage to where Quinn was when she realized that Santana stood up from her seat to approach her, instantly blocking Quinn's way.

She saw Quinn's face turn into annoyed and she's sure that Quinn was just trying to be patient with a disrespectful teenager. She never got the chance to look at Quinn even more because Santana was already standing in front of her and pecked her on the lips.

She instantly got shocked, angry, annoyed, and afraid at the same time, but again, she can't bring herself to talk when situations like this with Santana occur.

"Congratulations. I told you you'll kill it." Santana winked at her before storming off without giving her a chance to respond again.

When she was sure that Santana was nowhere in sight anymore, she turned her attention back to Quinn who was standing awkwardly between seats holding the bouquet of tulips, and controlled tears in her eyes.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry.. what you saw is not what you think it is.." She started explaining while making her way towards the girl.

Quinn smiled genuinely at her and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you. You did great, Rach. Words aren't enough to explain how amazing you were on that stage." Quinn said then kissed her shyly on her left cheek.

She burrowed her eyebrows in confusion with Quinn's reaction. "Are you not mad at me?" she asked while getting the bouquet from Quinn's hands and brought it to her nose, the good smell made her sigh.

"Well, you told me that what I saw was not what I think it was right? I'll let you explain, Rach. I'm not a stubborn kid. I give chances." Quinn caressed her face trying to ease her confusion.

She smiled awkwardly and explained to Quinn. "She's just—she said she likes me but I really don't—"

"Rach, I get it. You don't have to continue if it makes you uncomfortable, I understand."

"Quinn. Trust me, I don't like her that way. I did not kiss her back. She just suddenly—"

"Rach. I saw everything, okay? The kiss was stolen by her. I believe you." Quinn smiled at her reassuringly.

"I..Well, thank you so much, Quinn for all of these. And most especially for watching me." She said while blushing.

"This is an important even for you, Rach. I would never miss it."

When she can't help it anymore, she stood on her toes so that her height is leveled with Quinn, and then she pecked Quinn's lips. It was just a soft peck where their lips barely even touch.

"I hope it's not stolen." She said, trying to release the tension but she was also shy with what she did.

"It wasn't. That was amazing." Quinn answered, blinking many times. "Well, um, can I drop you home?"

"My pleasure." She answered before dragging Quinn to the parking lot of her school.

* * *

Hiram Berry was already fixing his things ready to go home when his phone rang. He stopped arranging his things and went to pick up his phone.

"Good evening. Hiram Berry speaking, how may I help you?" He answered his phone politely.

"Well, hello, Mr. Berry. I hope you'll still have a good evening after you hear what I'm going to say." A girl's authoritative voice said from the other line.

"What? Who's this? What do you mean?" Hiram asked feeling afraid and confused.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Call me a concerned citizen."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Hiram yelled over his phone.

"Relax, do you want to hear something important about Rachel?"

"Wh- what about my daughter?"

"Well, do you know what keeps your little girl busy these past few weeks?" the girls from the other line asked with a light devilish chuckle.

"What are you saying?!"

"Apparently, your daughter's been dating an adult, Mr. Berry. A. FREAKING. ADULT.I suggest you take care of her and guard her from now on."


	9. Please Forgive Me

**Your reviews keep me motivated. Keep telling me what you think.**

* * *

Hiram suddenly felt his jaw clenched because of what he heard from the other line. Who is this stupid girl? How does she know his daughter? How can she know that Rachel is already dating somebody? It all does not make sense. He wants to think that his caller is just some kind of jerk, but he can't. No matter how much he trusts his daughter, something inside him is shouting that he should believe what he's hearing. His mind is betraying him and this cannot be happening because Rachel is a good child, he can never ask for more. Rachel. Is. A. Good. Child.

"I-I don't believe you. What has my daughter ever done to you for you to talk about her like that?!" He asks the girl. He was trying to convince himself that all of these were a just some kind of telephone prank.

"It's not necessary for you to know my reasons. You're supposed to know everything about your daughter's life, not mine. You're lucky, even." The girl answered him almost immediately.

"If you are telling the truth, why won't you even tell who you are? Why are you not confident enough to prove what you are saying?" he challenged the mysterious girl.

"You don't even know me, so it wouldn't help, but let's just say that I know Rachel almost _personally_."

"How?" Hiram cannot help but ask.

"I take it you want to know more about her?"

"I don't. Because I already know MY DAUGHTER enough. Do not ever call and disturb me again! You're wasting my time!" he yelled.

"Oh, I guarantee you that your day has been very productive. Anyway, do you not want to know that your daughter is not just dating an ADULT but also a GIRL? What happened to your daughter's Christian beliefs, Mr. Berry?" the girl asked while laughing at him.

No! These things he is hearing cannot be true. His daughter was raised by them with values. She will never disobey their rules because she knows what's right and what's wrong. And she completely knows that it is against the law to date an adult and it is in fact a sin to date a person of the same sex.

His daughter knows better than that. Rachel has never done something to disappoint him, except that one time she went home a little late- but that was already a year ago and it has never happened again. So what were these things he was hearing? It's disgusting. Rachel will never do something like that.

At least, he is trying to convince himself. And he will prove that Rachel is indeed a good Christian.

"You have to stop! That's enough! DO NOT EVER CALL ME AGAIN. My daughter knows better than those things you said. I most certainly know my daughter better than you do!" he once again yelled at the girl but his anger went to its highest level when he heard the girl laugh again.

"I hope so, Mr. Berry. I really hope that you knew your daughter that well."

"Don't ever disturb me again." He said in a very firm tone before he dropped the call and sped to his car.

He will find out about these things on his own. And at the end, he will prove that the girl was wrong.

* * *

Brittany put her phone down and wandered to her balcony to get some fresh air. It has been a very tiring day for her. Patients, and then there was Quinn rejecting her _over the fucking phone._

She needed time to relax but now that Quinn's not with her anymore, no one can ever make her feel good again, not even the job that she loves the most and her colleagues.

She really misses Quinn and she's not yet convinced that the girl was really over her already. They love each other. They love each other and was together for five fucking years!

She gave Quinn a whole month to think things through and then to get back with her soon, but it never happened, and she got tired of waiting, that was why she decided to call Quinn first.

Apparently, Quinn was being so stubborn and hard-to-get. Those were the stupid teenager characteristics that she gets from a stupid teenager.

At first, she really thought that Quinn was just mad at her that's why she turned her attention to Rachel, but she never thought that Quinn would take the kid seriously. It's just impossible. That kid was certainly not Quinn's type. Only her, Brittany Pierce, can make Quinn Fabray crazy in love, but where is that power now? She can't just give up without having some competition. She can't be beaten by a damn child a decade younger than her!

It was just the start. She needed revenge because she was hurt. She knows that Quinn was hurt too but some kid was distracting _her_ Quinn on talking to her.

That Rachel kid thinks she got Quinn, but she doesn't know Brittany enough. Brittany will take her down. If she can't have Quinn anymore, she will never accept a loss so she will take both of them both down in case Quinn choose to be with her _younger cousin._

* * *

Rachel was sitting on Quinn's passenger seat while staring at her _special someone's_ beautiful face. She cannot call Quinn her girlfriend yet because it's not yet official and it's inappropriate. Being committed has a different meaning to her. She wanted their relationship to involve strong feelings and also a confirmation for it to be called a serious relationship.

She does not want her and Quinn to end up like her friends. Most of them lasted for only weeks when they were in a relationship. It's like attending classes for a day then stopping upon realizing that studying is not fun. Invalid point.

She does not want her and Quinn to end two weeks or a week from now. She wanted eternity with her, not with anyone, not even with Santana. She'd rather die than not being with Quinn. She promised herself that Quinn will be her first love until forever.

"Let me guess. You think I'm beautiful?" Quinn broke the silence, turning to her direction when the traffic light turns to a stop.

She instantly smiled at her girl upon hearing that. Seriously, who would think that Quinn is not beautiful? Only the idiots, and she thinks that Brittany's one of them. Oops.

"No. Why would you even think that? You're so full of yourself." She answered trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, don't be shy. I know you adore me. You said I'm beautiful when we first met." Quinn said still smiling.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking that time." She replied.

"Yeah, probably. You might not know what you were thinking because you got distracted by my beauty." Quinn started to turn her attention to the road when she noticed that the light was already green.

"Err, okay fine! You were right. I think you're beautiful. Who wouldn't?" she answered, surrendering to Quinn.

"Good honest girl." Quinn teased.

"Maybe I'm not really good at acting."

Quinn chuckled. "Ha! Probably not."

"Hey! You also said I'm beautiful that night. I could never forget that."

She got confused when Quinn parked the car at the side of the road for a while and turned to Rachel with serious face. It suddenly got Rachel worried. Has she said something that Quinn did not like? She was just trying to humor her.

"I'm glad that you could never forget that, Rach." Quinn looked at her eyes and brushed some hair strands that fall to her face, that made her relax. "Because I always want you to remember how beautiful you are to me."

Butterflies started to play in her stomach once again. She felt her heart melt with what Quinn has said. That was really sweet. No one has ever said something like that to her. No one has ever shown interest to her in the past, except now that Santana's already in the picture. But no matter what, she will always choose Quinn. It will always be Quinn.

She gasped when she felt something strange happening to her body. Strange things that she has never felt before. Specifically, she feels like her sex organ suddenly got wet though she did not pee in her pants. Just eww.

"Is it—is it normal that I feel like kissing you right now?" she asked Quinn hesitantly. Because really, she's loss for words and she wants Quinn to know and feel how much she loves her and how thankful she is for having her now in her life.

She noticed Quinn's body froze and her eyes suddenly looked so hesitant. But that did not last long because Quinn finally smiled. "It's normal, Rach. I  
think that was the mind's response when a person hears something so sweet and—"

Quinn's rant was suddenly cut short by Rachel's glorious pink and full lips. Her body froze for a second, but she fought it and grabbed her opportunity.  
She had always wanted to do this- kiss Rachel. But she's afraid that Rachel might freak out. However, it's still kind of wrong to take advantage of Rachel's innocence, and also, they are not yet together officially, so it's really wrong. She wanted Rachel's first real kiss to be special. She really wanted to kiss her non-stop but—

Her mental argument stopped when she felt Rachel opened her mouth slightly. It was still a hesitant kiss and clearly, Rachel doesn't know what to do. She suddenly decided to give in to temptation and slipped her tongue inside Rachel's mouth and held the back of the girl's head and ran her hands through her hair while kissing her.

It was a shy kiss at first but it became comfortable after a while when Rachel learned the routine. She had taste Rachel's lip gloss and God, it tastes amazing. When she first felt Rachel's tongue met hers, she was sure that there was already wetness pooling between her thighs. Pictures of Rachel on her bed suddenly flashed through her imagination. She felt like she was going to explode when she heard the slight moan that came from Rachel's mouth followed by the girl's hands caressing her back.

Finally, her mind came back to reality and she immediately realized what they were doing. This is really inappropriate for now.

She gently removed Rachel's hands on her back and pushed the girl by the shoulder slightly. Rachel completely obliged. They pulled back from the kiss panting heavily.

"Rach.." she whispered while trying to catch her breath, earning the same response from Rachel.

"Quinn.." Rachel answered back.

When Quinn was sure the she can already breathe normally, she sat up straight and looked at Rachel lovingly. Running her right hand through the girl's left shoulder, relaxing her.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. Believe me, it felt amazing. But- but I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you because you're young and—"

"Quinn. I would never think of you like that. You know I wouldn't. I'm sorry, too. I just- I just got caught up with the moment." Rachel cut her off, but instantly dropped her head out of embarrassment when she said the latter words.

She smiled and brought the girl's eyes on her once again.

"Rach, it's normal, okay? You don't have to be shy. Just- just not now.. It's not yet the right time for that. I respect you. I respect our limitations." Quinn said full of sincerity in her voice. Rachel just nodded. She was about to drive back when she felt that Rachel was struggling to say something because she keeps on opening and closing her mouth but no words were coming out.

"Rach, baby, what is it?" She asked confused. She reached her bottle of water from her side and offered it to Rachel, Rachel just shook her head and started speaking while she drank the water herself.

"I just—Quinn, promise me you won't leave me after hearing this—but I am just curious about- about—ugh- about this thing that I feel in my—in my—uhm, down here between my legs." Rachel stuttered with frustration and once again buried her face in her hands because of embarrassment.

Quinn choked on the water she was drinking and Rachel immediately went to rub her back. Rachel looked at her worriedly but she held up her hand to imply that she was fine. She started speaking when she felt better.

"You—you mean you've never—you know, had- had sex? Or- or, uhm, masturbated?" Quinn asked feeling so uncomfortable. Why had they gotten that far anyway?

Rachel shook her head with flushed face. "My friends talk about it but I—really have no idea about its—its- process?" Rachel answered unsure.

Quinn nodded in understanding but she was certain that she was blushing like hell that moment. She has to control herself. She's the older and more experienced one. She has to explain everything to Rachel.

"Rach.. do you- do you really want to know about these things now?" She asked Rachel.

"Well, not all the details but I want a specific- specific answer about—about that feeling I got even before we started kissing." Rachel answered.

She composed herself trying to act normal but she failed, but she decided to continue so they can finish this conversation soon. "Well, uhm. Do you—do  
you feel- wet _down there_? Is that what you were feeling?"

"_Are _feeling." Rachel's face got even redder then she looked away. She also never failed to notice that Rachel crossed her knees.

"Rach, it's okay. I tell you, that's normal. It just means that you were—you were turned on by me." She informed Rachel.

Rachel looked at her again, this time feeling less uncomfortable. "Does that mean I want to have- have sex with you?" Rachel asked innocently.

She can only nod in response then held Rachel's hand. "That's what I also felt, Rach. But it's not the right time, okay? We must control ourselves next time."

"I'm afraid, Quinn."

"I will be here for you always, baby." Quinn answered and gave Rachel a peck.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Rachel asked her shyly.

"You can ask me anything."

Rachel nodded in understanding before asking. "Do you think that Santana wants to have sex with me, too?"

She felt her blood boiling in anger when she pictured that girl again kissing _her _girl. If not because of the fact that she's underage, she would have hit her, but again, she has respect and manners.

"I don't know, Rach. I hope she was just being playful." She answered Rachel. She was really hoping that it was just a friendly gesture when clearly it doesn't look like one, considering that meaningful look Santana threw at her after she had kissed Rachel in the auditorium and before storming out. But she was clearly aware that Santana likes Rachel in a romantic way.

"But she told me she likes me, Quinn. So maybe she wanted me to—you know. But I swear, I don't like her the way I like you. And I didn't feel..wet when she kissed me." Rachel told her.

"That's good, Rach, because honestly, I'm a little jealous of her. But I want you to know that I really trust you." Quinn informed Rachel with total seriousness.

"I know, Quinn, and I'll always remember that."

She smiled and kissed Rachel's hand before starting her car again.

"Let's get you home, princess."

* * *

Rachel was about to bid Quinn a goodbye kiss when she noticed that her dad's car was already parked on their parking space, and not just that, her dad was standing in front of their house looking like he's waiting for someone. She instantly realized that it was her that her father was waiting for.

But why? Has she done something wrong? She thought everything that she has done inside the house these past few days but she cannot recall anything that made her parents mad or disappointed.

"Why was he here already? He shouldn't be here this early." She asked Quinn, panic evident in her voice.

"Rach, it's okay. Just relax. It's going to be fine." Quinn tried to assure her, but she cannot agree with that right now.

"No, it's not, Quinn. He looks like he's going to kill that someone he was waiting for. I can't get out of your car right now." She said, already in the verge of tears.

"Rach, no. He's just upset, but you are his daughter, okay? He will never do whatever you think he's going to do."

Rachel shook her head and suddenly felt upset, annoyed, afraid, and panicked at the same time. "Quinn.. Quinn, I- I think you should go now."

"I'm not leaving you like this, Rach. Please, let me help you." Quinn stated worriedly.

"You're not going to help! There's nothing you can do right now to help me!" Rachel yelled half- heartedly at Quinn.

Quinn's motions were suddenly stopped by Rachel's angry voice. She has never seen Rachel this upset and she feels terrible for making her feel worse, so she nodded and bowed her head. "You're right. I'm sorry. I- just want to make you feel better and relaxed when you face him, you know."

There was an awkward moment of silence and all Quinn can hear is the sound of Rachel's silent cry and the sighs she was releasing.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I just don't know what to think anymore." Rachel said feeling even more terrible.

Quinn hugged her and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Soon, Rachel relaxed on her arms. And when she was certain that Rachel was already okay, she let go of her body.

"You must face him now. I don't want him to think you're doing nasty things behind his back." She reminded Rachel while drawing circles on the girls hands with her own fingers.

"Honestly, I think- I really think that you should go with me. I don't think I can do it alone. I feel like I was going to get eaten anytime soon and I will never get to see you again."

"You just told me moments ago that I'm not going to help on anything." Quinn reminded her.

"I take that back. I really need you beside me right now. Please, just do anything you can think of to cool off my dad. Don't get him mad because I don't want him to have a bad impression about you. My dad always orders me to stay away from people whom he thinks is not a good influence on me." Rachel sighed after a long rant.

"Rach, I think it's not yet the right time to-"

"No, Quinn. Just introduce yourself as someone else."

Quinn can feel sweats forming on her forehead but she still nodded in response. _"Gosh, your dad's really scary." _But of course, she did not say that aloud. "'Okay, well, he does not seem so scary to me." She tried to smile to lessen Rachel's fear, and luckily, it worked for Rachel.

"But he is. So please, help me with this one." Rachel said before readying herself to get out of the car.

"I'll try my best. Let's go." Quinn got out of the car to open Rachel's door for her and they proceeded to the front of Berry's household where Rachel's dad stood.

"Good- good evening, Dad. You're home early." Rachel smiled forcefully and went to kiss her dad in the cheek.

Hiram looked at Rachel with a very blank expression before speaking.

"Where have you been?" He asked Rachel with a very scary tone.

Quinn felt Rachel's body trembled beside her and she struggled to stop herself from reaching out and hugging Rachel because it will definitely look suspicious to Rachel's dad's eyes.

"I- from- from school, dad. Why? Is something wrong?" Rachel asked feeling so terrified.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to make sure what had you been up to." Hiram said flatly again before eyeing Quinn a little too long which made Quinn feel a lot more afraid. "I'm sorry, you are?" Hiram acknowledge her.

"Good evening, Mr. Berry. I- I was actually Rachel and Holly's friend. Holly and I went to the same college together." Quinn tried her best to sound convincing and she sighed when Hiram only nodded.

"Why are you with Rachel?"

"Well, I was visiting a friend of mine somewhere near her school. We bumped at each other on the way home so I offered her a ride." Quinn observed the reaction from Rachel's dad, when he remained silent, she continued, "I hope that's okay with you." She tried to smile and act maturely, and she was thankful that her body and mind ride with her.

"Thank you for offering her a ride, then." He finally spoke and got ready to go inside the house. "Say goodbye to your friend now, Rae, I have to talk to you." Then he was gone.

When her dad left, Rachel breathe the breath that she held for like, the time span of her whole conversation with her father. She turned to Quinn and thought of ways to say goodbye to the girl.

"Well, uhm, that was good, I think?" She said, feeling so nervous again.

"That was convincing enough. I'll make sure to remind Holly about that. You have to go inside now, Rach. You don't want to make him even more upset." Quinn told her sounding so concerned.

Rachel nodded and thanked Quinn before entering her house. She wanted to hug or kiss her, but she can't, knowing that her father's just inside the house.

When she was already inside, she noticed her dad in the living room sipping coffee while her mother cooks dinner. Holly is still out working at a café downtown, so she has no one to protect her right now but herself. Holly's not there to save her from agony.

"Dad?" She called out nervously from behind her dad. Her dad turned to look at her and gestured to the couch beside him. She instantly obliged and  
sat there awkwardly. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"You came home a little late tonight. What kept you busy?" Her dad answered without looking at her.

"Nothing, Dad.. I- just—"

"You tell me!" Her dad yelled at her and she can see the fire burning in his eyes. She was taken aback and soon after tears was already streaming down her cheeks because of the fear she's feeling right now.

"I- I'm so sorry, dad. I auditioned for- for Glee club at school and it took some time to- to discuss the rehearsal schedules and such—please, please don't be mad, dad. I was planning to tell you tonight when I get home." Rachel explained in between sobs.

Hiram instantly softens and was ashamed of himself when he realized how he reacted. He was being weak believing some stranger.

Honestly, he still feels like Rachel is hiding something but he will let that one go for now because he was proud that his little girl has finally joined some club. He has been waiting for Rachel to have this confidence, and now that she has it, she has to explore it.

But still, he still has to keep his Baby Rae guarded.

"Go to your room now and do your assignments. And make sure to give me the number of your Glee club's director." He told Rachel instead. Rachel quickly nodded and sprinted to her own room.

* * *

Quinn arrived home that night with worry and only to find Brittany's car parked in front of the building her apartment was in. She instantly noticed that Brittany's inside her car, because well, she has already changed her door's lock and Brittany's got no access to her apartment anymore, and maybe with her life, too.

She wanted to avoid the direction of Brittany's car but she realized that there's no other way where Brittany can't see her, so she passed Brittany's car as fast as she can hoping for Brittany to be texting so she won't look up to the road. But to her dismay, Brittany has seen her and she honked her car at Quinn, but it did not make her stop walking.

Brittany got out of the car and followed her until she reached the elevator. "Quinn, wait!"

They stood awkwardly inside the elevator while waiting for it to stop at her floor. But after a full minute, Brittany clears her throat and started talking.

"Quinn.." Brittany called hesitantly.

She tried not to roll her eyes when she realized how awful her name sounded now when it came out of Brittany's mouth. "What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to talk, Quinn. You know there are still many things we have to talk about." Brittany told her in a soft voice.

"You're right, Britt. You have many things to explain to me. You owe me too much explanation." Quinn answered hiding the hurt in her voice.

"Quinn, it's not what you think.." Brittany trailed off.

They were interrupted by a loud _ding!_ of the elevator. Quinn immediately went out and got her key inside her purse. She opened her apartment and she gave up and let Brittany in when she noticed the girl's determination.

"Please don't stay too long. I can't even manage to look at you right now. I feel so suffocated. " Quinn said looking everywhere.

"Don't be like that, Quinn. I know you still love me, and I love you, why are you making this so hard?" Brittany questioned her while making herself comfortable on her couch.

She chuckled at Brittany's words and looked at her with a very annoyed and bitter expression. "You're wrong, Brittany. I don't love you anymore."

"Prove it, Quinn. Nothing makes sense. We've been together for five years. You can't be serious." Brittany told her really determined to win her back.

"I cannot prove it to you at this moment because Rachel's not here. But you know what I think? I think that it all will make sense to you if you admit that you actually broke us."

"I haven't done anything! And you can't be in love with that kid, Quinn! Stop being stupid!"

"I'm not as stupid as you for cheating on me, Britt! You are the stupid, the idiot, the terrible one! You let me go, you broke us and made me fall out of love. But thank you, because if not for you ditching me, I may not have met the girl who truly cares about me, and is way better than you."

"I did not cheat on you, Quinn! I was busy! Why can't you understand that?"

"Believe me, I did. I always do my best to understand you. But everytime you neglect me, pictures of you cheating on me runs through my mind." Quinn said resisting the tears that are about to fall from her eyes.

"Quinn, please, believe me. I- I did not cheat on you. I don't consider it as cheating." Brittany pleaded.

"So there was actually cheating that happened. Well, should I thank you for finally admitting it after what, 10 months?" Quinn asked angrily.

"Let me explain, please.."

That's where Quinn loses it once again.

"Then explain! Explain why you neglected me when I all I did was to love you! Explain why you never came with me on Holidays that night! Explain why you treated me a trash after you graduated! Please, Brittany, just explain why I had a very miserable Christmas night and you were out in a club making out with some girl!"

"I was drunk that night, Quinn! Call it stupid but I did not consider it as cheating because it did not involve any feelings at all! I swear we hadn't seen each other again after that night. And I did not come with you on Holidays because I don't want to break the bond that you just regained with your family! I knew that if I came with you that night, your parents will still be a lot disappointed at you today!"

"But when I came back after the holidays, you still keep reminding me how disappointed they were with me."

"I said it out of frustration because we kept on fighting."

Quinn finally looked at Brittany's eyes with so much mixed emotions. She can't even figure out what emotion is the strongest out of them all. But all she knows is that she can't take these emotions anymore so she cried in front of Brittany. She broke down and sobbed as hard as she could. She did not stop Brittany when the girl stood up and guided her to sit on the couch and hugged her.

"You're so stupid, Britt! You're so stupid. You know- you know I loved you, but you let that go. We- we used to be strong, we used to be special, we used to be each other's saviors, but look- look at what have you done." She said while hitting Brittany's chest as hard as she could. She was amazed by how Brittany was taking the pain of the punches she was giving. She can also feel that Brittany was already sobbing too.

"Quinn, stop it, please. Please stop, it hurts." Brittany said while crying. "I'm so sorry."

"That was- not even half of the hurt I felt because of all the- the pains you gave me."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I know I was wrong. Can't we just start all over again? You know I'll make it up to you. You know I'll do anything for you." Brittany told her sincerely.

She shook her because of everything she was hearing. "No, we can't. We can't bring it back anymore, Britt. I already love Rachel. Let's move on, and please, get out of my life."

Brittany pushed her away with a little force and is now staring at her angrily. "How many times do I have to remind you that you'll regret that stupid decision of yours?"

She did not answer her question, instead, she pointed to her door. "Get out."

"No! I won't! You're just confused, Quinn. You seriously think that the kid loves you? That kid doesn't even know what dating is."

"She already knows. That's why we're going out on a date on Saturday."

Brittany shook her head and collected herself before proceeding to the door, but before she finally go out, she said, "Saturday, huh? Quinn, you will come back to me soon. Remember that. Very soon." And off she went.

* * *

Rachel immediately hugged Holly once the latter was inside the room they share. She instantly felt nervous again upon remembering her conversation with her father earlier.

"What's wrong, little Rae?" Holly asked her worriedly when they pulled back from their hug.

"Aunt, I think- I think Dad knows about me and Quinn." She told Holly with fear in her voice.

Holly's mouth hangs open with what she heard. It took her a little long before speaking. "There's no way! No one knows about the two of you but me, and I never told anyone about anything, especially Hiram."

"I know. But he started acting weird. Quinn dropped me earlier from school and I was shocked when I realized that he was already home and was waiting for me. Quinn met her and she said that you two went to college together."

Holly sighed in relief when she heard about what Quinn's smart excuse was. "Quinn was good at impromptu reasons, huh."

"I know! But I can tell that dad already has suspicions. Aunt Holly, please help us. Especially on Saturday. He keeps tracks on my schedule now. He even got my Glee club's director's number so he can be aware of rehearsal times."

"Of course I'm always at your side, Rae. I will definitely help you two. You know I trust you, right?" She nodded at Holly's question. "I believe that you already know the limitations."

Rachel just nodded once more and texted Quinn before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Rachel had not seen Santana for the whole Thursday and she did not also get a note on her locker. She was still pissed at Santana for kissing her and making Quinn hurt, but she knows she can't last long being mad at the girl.

And now, it's Friday and she knows that she can never avoid the girl since they have Algebra again.

She went to her locker to get all the things she will be needing for her Algebra class when she saw a familiar note on her locker. She quickly got it and opened it excitedly, certain that no one sees her. She brought her brows together in confusion when she read what was written in the familiar paper.

_"**Turn around, bright eyes. ;)"**_

She held the note a little longer and struggled whether to actually turn around or if Santana just wants to write part of the song's lyrics. At the end, she decided to turn around.

Of course, the correct answer was the first one, because Santana was already there looking at her while smirking when she turned around. She felt herself blush and got excited but she hid that feeling and glared at the girl before walking away.

"Woah. What's with the cold treatment? Moments ago you were standing there smiling like a lovesick puppy because of a stupid note." Santana teased her.

She stopped her tracks and glared at Santana, somehow wishing her glares to be effective. "I was not smiling because of your stupid note, Santana. I just remembered something and it does not involve anything about YOU." She said with a very annoyed tone.

"Lame excuse."

"Stop following me."

Santana's now scrunching her beautiful face in confusion. "But- Okay, I don't understand. What have I actually done to make you this annoyed? Or is it just your time of the month?" Santana asked before smirking again.

Out of annoyance, she slapped Santana's chest bringing back the girl's note to her. "Don't ever talk to me again! You perv!" She yelled before heading to the opposite direction. Lucky for them because there were still a lot of time left before first period starts.

Santana easily caught up with her and stopped her immediately by her left wrist. "Rachel, wait. Okay?" Santana requested with a very childish but sincere tone.

She sighed and turned to look at the girl again with a softer face.

"So.. what has gotten you so pissed? And why am I suddenly a perv?" Santana asked now with a very serious tone.

Rachel once again glared at her before asking. "You seriously don't know?"

Santana shook her head. "I don't live with you- although I wish I could- so how would I know?

"Santana.. Ugh, I'm really mad at you!" she yelled at Santana in a very childish way.

But Santana finds it really adorable.

"Why, baby?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why, BABY?" Santana asked in much firmer tone.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?! Not just that. You kissed me in front of my—my friend! That's embarrassing!" She told Santana.

"Oh, did I?" Santana answered her faking confusion.

"I'm being serious."

Santana looked at her for a moment before speaking. "I wanted to show you how proud and amazed I was by your performance."

"By kissing me? But you don't-"

"Oh and with that friend thing? What's so wrong with that? It's not like she's your girlfriend." Santana continued.

All her thoughts stopped and her mind suddenly got panicked. What if Santana noticed that something was going on between her and Quinn. Was Santana challenging her?

"What- what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I will never kiss you again if you will tell me right now that you don't have any special someone." Santana said with total seriousness.

"It doesn't matter if I am already with someone or not. The point is, you should not just kiss a girl randomly without asking for her permission."

"It won't make sense. Even if you disagree, I'm still going to kiss you, anyway." Santana said, smirking once again.

"No way!"

"Come on, Rachel. I know you like me too."

"I don't!"

"Then try not to be excited next time you find a note in your locker."

"Ugh, I hate you, Santana! You are so frustrating!" she gave up feeling most annoyed than ever.

"Come with me in the choir room, I'll let you feel better." Santana held her by the wrist and dragged her to the choir room.

"Let me go! I don't want you taking advantage of me again." She said while struggling with Santana.

"Just admit that you love it. I won't tell anyone." Santana teased.

"Whatever. What are you going to do now?" She rolled her eyes and asked when they reached the choir room. She settled herself in the front middle seat while Santana stood on the stage ready to sing.

She froze when Santana started singing one of the songs that she usually sings.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_That the best of all the years have gone by_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes_

She got really excited upon hearing Santana's amazing version of this song and she can't help but stand from her seat and join Santana in singing.

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

The song ended with Santana having that stupid smirk on her face again.

"So I think that you forgive me now?" Santana asked her.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on Santana to go to Algebra class. "Only if you finally manage to pass Algebra." And with that, she walked down the hallway feeling complete for the whole day.


	10. I Love You

**Hello readers! I appreciate the reviews!**

* * *

There was only an hour left before work finishes for Hiram. He finally managed to relax this time after receiving a call from Ms. Pillsbury two hours ago telling him that Glee club rehearsals were done for the day. He immediately called Rachel after that and asked her if she was home already. He sighed in relief when Rachel assured him that she was already home.

He still feels guilty about overreacting last Wednesday just because of a prank a freaking caller put on him. Just now he realized that there is no way it could ever happen. His daughter is an innocent girl and he knows that she can't be influenced by her peers that easily. He also knows that Rachel will ask for his permission first before doing anything new, whether it is about school or about a relationship.

He remembered last year when Rachel asked for a permission to date and he said no faster than the lightning, telling the girl that she's still young. He did not see any hurt in Rachel's eyes, which made him certain that his daughter understood his reasons.

So how come he believed all the things the stranger told him over the phone? He was an idiot. He needs to pray about it this coming Sunday and maybe ask for God's forgiveness about giving his daughter some wrong accusations. He decided to pray for the stupid stranger too for playing with other people's feelings.

He was busy computing their sales for the week when his telephone rang. He quickly assumed that it was just some client, but he instantly got annoyed upon hearing that girl's familiar fake voice. He knew the girl was just faking her voice for her not to be recognized. But it does not matter to him, what matters is if he knows the girl personally, because he's certain that his family never had enemies before.

"Well, hello Mr. Berry. I'm really proud of you for picking up your call really fast." The girl greeted him, and even though he can't see the girl, he knew that she was smirking devilishly.

"It's you again." He answered flatly. He wants to drop the call but he was curious about the things this girl is going to say.

"Yes, it's me again, but with different and new information now, and I'm ready to spill it all out if you are." The girl answered him confidently.

"What do you want, miss?" He answered unable to hide his annoyance anymore.

"I don't want anything from you. I told you I was just a concerned citizen."

"What do you want from my daughter, then?" he challenged her.

"I'm just worried about her youth and innocence, Mr. Berry." The girl answered almost immediately.

"Why do you care so much about my daughter?"

"Didn't I tell you that I know her personally? That means I am aware of everything she does."

"You can't tell me another lie, stranger. She just confirmed that she's already home. My daughter respects me, you're wrong about your implications." He answered the girl, this time owning confidence.

"I'm not going to tell you that your daughter's not home at this hour, Mr. Berry." The girl laughed at him.

He instantly felt his blood rush to his head and he feels like his head was going to explode anytime soon because of anger. He was about to end the call because he does not want to hear from this girl anymore when he heard the girl's next words.

"And don't ever think about ending this call because what I'm going to say is very important, especially if you love your baby girl so much." The girl commands her.

He felt weak upon hearing these words. He has the chance to end the call and not pay attention on whatever this girl's going to say, but what if it's really important? Though he's not sure if this girl will destroy or help his well- protected family, he still gave in to his desire to know this new information.

"What are you going to say?" he finally managed to ask the girl.

"I honestly decided to divide this information into two. I'm going to say the first part, then the second part tomorrow, do you agree?"

"Just say it all now because if you ever call me tomorrow, I'm going to report this number to the police!" he yelled, frustration already spreading throughout his whole body.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't." the girl answered surely.

"I would! Just. Say. It. Now." He demanded.

The girl laughed before speaking.

"Fine," the girl started "you're daughter's going on a date tomorrow night, or afternoon? I'm not sure. But I'm certain that she will get laid soon. What do you say?"

He clutched the paper he was holding upon hearing the words. Computations be damned. This is really important. Should he believe the girl? He thinks things through and realized that if the girl was just pulling a prank on him, she will get nothing in return. So maybe she was telling the truth. Finally, he decided to finally believe this girl.

"How did you know all of these things?" he asked in a very curious tone.

"Apparently, her date told me. I forgot to tell you that I know both of them."

"You are betraying them." He accused the girl.

"But you're daughter's betraying you now, doesn't she?"

"Stop right there or I'm going to report you." He finally threatened the girl.

"You always threaten me, but you don't even do it."

"I told you I would if you won't stop." he answered.

The girl on the other line made a thinking sound before speaking. "I promise this will be my second to the last call to you. I'm going to call you one last time tomorrow to remind you the, uh, whereabouts of your daughter's date."

"I can't believe-"

"You can thank me later, Sir."

"Tell me who you are."

The girl chuckled and answered. "You don't know me. But I think that you deserve some hints. It starts with a B and sounds like a pop star."

And with that, the girl ended the call.

The girl's right. He doesn't know someone with a name starting with B and sounds like a pop star.

Soon, he finished his work for about 30 minutes before going home with his wife.

When they got home, he instantly looked for Rachel, only to find the girl in her room looking very normal while playing with her PS3.

"Yes, dad?" Rachel asked him pausing her game.

He instantly wondered what he's going to say before speaking.

"Dinner's ready. Take a break." He tried to smile and quickly went downstairs.

* * *

When Rachel went down, Holly was already there helping her mother to prepare dinner. Everyone's motions were normal but she feels like something was going to happen soon when she felt the loud throbbing in her chest because of nervousness. She tried her best to keep that feeling away and went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Her dad was in his usual seat and she was sitting across her mother and beside Holly. Holly was looking at her worriedly. She knew that Holly already knows what's going on with her but she just shrugged it off. She doesn't have something to say anyway because she doesn't even know what's making her nervous.

The feeling in her chest got even worse when she realized that her father was done leading the prayer and they finally started eating.

"Holly, do you have work tomorrow?" Hiram started the conversation.

Holly was slightly shocked but managed to hide it off with a shrug. "None. It was my day off. Why you'd ask?"

"Nothing. I just want you to look for Rachel. Shelby and I have work every Saturday, remember?" Hiram said.

Rachel finally realized where this conversation is heading. It all explained why she's feeling so nervous, it was because her date with Quinn tomorrow might get cancelled because it is confirmed that her father already has suspicions.

"Of course I'll look after her. You don't need to remind me." Holly answered.

"I just want to make sure. And also, I want you two to stay inside the house for the whole day. Just watch DVD or something." Hiram told both Rachel and Holly.

"What?! You expect us to just wander around here? It was my day off. I'm supposed to have fun with Rachel because we did not get to hang out these past few days." Holly stated disbelievingly.

Rachel discreetly sighed in relief because of Holly's obvious excuse. She's sure that Holly remembers that it was her and Quinn's first date schedule, and it should never get cancelled.

"She's right, honey. Why would you lock them inside the house? I'm sure they want to play arcade again or whatever. Just let them have fun. Besides, it's the weekend." Shelby entered the conversation and rubbed Hiram's arm. "And you're treating Holly like a child."

Hiram sighed in defeat and gave in. "Fine. But don't get Rachel out of your sight." Hiram finally agreed and reminded Holly.

"Why? Did some kidnappers called and told you they're going to kidnap Rachel?" Holly joked, Rachel laughed but it obviously did not humor her father.

Instead, she noticed her father's face go white and his face got even more serious than ever. She got even more nervous so she held Holly's thighs under the table.

Holly looked at her and nodded, assuring her that it's all going to be fine.

"Honey, are you okay?" Shelby asked Hiram worriedly.

"I'm done. I lost my appetite. Follow me after you're finished cleaning. I need to talk to you about something." And then he quickly went upstairs without looking back.

The three girls looked at each other questioningly. Wondering what happened to the man.

"He probably had a bad day at work." Shelby told them and the other girls just shrugged.

* * *

They finished their dinner silently and separated ways after cleaning the table and washing the dishes. Shelby went to their room and same goes with Rachel and Holly.

Hiram motioned Shelby to sit beside him in their bed. Shelby followed but there are questions in her eyes.

"What are we going to talk about?" she asked Hiram hesitantly.

"It's about our daughter." He answered.

"What about our baby? You look so serious."

"Something's wrong with her." Hiram snapped.

Shelby thought about it for a moment before speaking. "I think our baby's fine."

Hiram looked at her directly into her eyes with total seriousness before speaking.

"Listen. I- I had a caller last Wednesday." He stuttered.

"How is that connected to our daughter?" Shelby asked him, confused.

"She said that our daughter's dating."

To his surprise and dismay, Shelby grinned proudly upon hearing this instead of getting worried.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked Shelby.

"Doesn't that make you happy? Our daughter's finally dating! She has already grown! Imagine just a few years ago, she was still literally a baby, but now she finally has a boyfriend!" Shelby said excitedly.

"Stop!" Hiram yelled annoyingly at Shelby.

Shelby instantly got serious and afraid of Hiram's sudden reaction change. She looked at him and tried to read his mind.

"What is your problem?" She asked annoyed.

"It's not about the dating, Shelby. It's about who she dates. Rachel is dating a GIRL and an ADULT! You can't let that one pass!"

Shelby instantly opened her mouth and eyes widely in shock before shaking her head repeatedly.

"No way! You can't just believe a stranger, Hiram. You can't accuse our daughter like that."

"I know, and I tried to let it pass, but this girl called me again earlier and said that our daughter's going out on a date tomorrow." He answered.

"And you believed her? I can't believe you're giving in to this stupid prank!"

"It's not a prank until proven so." Hiram answered with serious face.

"What are you going to do?"

"We'll be off early from work tomorrow and go to the restaurant where Rachel and her date will eat dinner."

Shelby shook her head in disbelief. "You are sick, Hiram."

"Then don't go with me." Hiram answered in his scary tone and went to sleep.

That's when Shelby realized that she really had to go with his husband to find out about it.

* * *

Rachel woke up that Saturday morning only to realize that Holly was not lying by her side anymore. She looked for her phone and realized that it was already 9 AM. She was sure that her parents had already gone to work. She also noticed that she had 2 missed calls from Santana and a text message from Quinn. She opened Quinn's text message and smiled while reading it.

**_I know you're still asleep right now but I just can't go back to sleep anymore. I am so excited for later, I just want to go there to see you already. I miss you. 3 Xo_**

She looked at the time the text was sent and realized it was sent at 7:30 AM. Ugh, she missed her morning workout once again. She sighed and typed a quick reply to Quinn. Of course, she does not plan on telling Quinn about her father because she does not want to worry her. And she trusts Holly. She knows Holly will save them.

**_Just woke up, can't wait for you to hold me while I scream during the movie. See you later. I miss you too. Xo_**

After sending the message to Quinn, she remembered Santana's missed calls so she instantly looked for Santana's number on her contact list and called her, thinking that the girl may have something important to say to her.

"Hi. Good morning." Santana quickly answered on her first ring.

"Hi. You called me twice."

"Did I?" Santana asked innocently.

"Lame." she answered smiling.

Santana chuckled and spoke "That was unintentional. I pressed the wrong button. I never planned on calling you." She can feel that Santana's smirking again from the other line.

"Does that mean you pressed the wrong button _twice_? How stupid are you?" She asked Santana playfully.

"Okay, Jesus, you win." Santana surrendered while chuckling.

"So.. what's with the _unintentional_ calls?" she asked Santana while grinning widely.

She can hear Santana gulped from the other line before the girl answered.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if.. if you want to hang out today? Weekend is boring because I don't get to see you. So.."

She was about to answer Santana when she noticed that Quinn was also calling her, so she decided to put Santana on hold for a while.

"Hey, wait a second, okay? Someone's calling." She did not wait Santana to answer for she quickly answered Quinn's call.

"Good morning, my lady." Quinn greeted her with her husky but sweet voice, it made her sigh. "Is something wrong?" Quinn asked her.

"No! No. I just missed your voice." She quickly answered Quinn.

"Well, I miss _you _and everything about you." Quinn told her.

"I miss you more, Quinn. More than you'll ever know."

"So.. hold you while you scream?" Quinn asked her hesitantly.

"What?" She asked Quinn confused.

"Your text. You said you can't wait for me to hold you while you scream." Quinn informed her.

"Oh! Yeah! During the movie, Quinn. That's what I meant." she quickly answered.

"During the movie? So.. you wanted to watch a horror movie?" Quinn asked her.

"Well, definitely yes, because I don't scream during a romance or comedy movie. Silly." Rachel told her playfully.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Scary movie then." Quinn answered. She instantly notice that scary movies might not be a good idea for Quinn.

"You don't like it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No! No! Are you kidding me? I love it. As long as you make sure that you'll scream and you'll need someone to hold you." Quinn assured her.

"Of course I will. I'm not very fond of scary movies."

"Okay then. I'll see you later, Rach."

"Bye Quinn." She went back to Santana's line when Quinn dropped the call.

"Santana, are you still there?" she called.

"Yeah. Waiting patiently." Santana told her.

She instantly remembered where their conversation stopped and she can feel that Santana's really waiting patiently for her answer.

"Well, I'm sorry, Santana. But- but I really have other plans for today. Maybe next time?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh! It's okay, Rachel. But, next time?" Santana asked her full of hopes, but she can feel that there's disappointment in her voice.

"But I'm not sure when."

"Just assure me that there will be next time." Santana sounded like she's pleading, so she agreed.

"Yeah. Sure. There will be next time, Santana."

"Great. Bye, Rachel. See you at school."

"Bye." She ended the call and went downstairs to look for Holly and plan their next move.

* * *

Holly paused from doing crunches when she heard that Rachel was already awake and already on her way from the stairs. She instantly greeted her beautiful niece.

"Good morning, Little Girl. You hungry?" she asked Rachel. Rachel just sat on the couch and shook her head.

"What did they say?" Rachel asked her. She instantly figured out what Rachel was talking about.

"They did not say anything, baby. We're allowed to go out, don't worry. Even if we're not, we're still going to go because seriously, how can they even know we went out?" She smiled at Rachel trying to relax the girl.

"You have a really great mind." Rachel finally managed to smile back upon hearing that but she can still see the nervousness in her niece's eyes, but this time, she's certain that it's not about them going out anymore.

"Why so nervous?" she asked Rachel while she returned back on doing her traditional crunches.

"Because I- I'm dating. I mean, I'm going to date later. I don't know, I just feel so nervous. What if Quinn realizes that I'm too immature for this?" Rachel answered with too much worry in her voice.

"Quinn loves you, Rae. No worries."

"She hadn't said those words, yet. What if she doesn't? What if she's just experimenting?"

With that, she stopped working out and turned her attention completely to Rachel.

"Does everything seem like an experiment to you, huh, Rae?" she challenged Rachel. But Rachel can only shake her head in response.

"I cannot say that what you're doing is appropriate, but I am sure that Quinn loves you. I have seen all the efforts she did for your relationship. I've seen how she looks at you. I've seen how she talks to you. You can't seriously say that this is an experiment." Holly told Rachel.

"What if Dad finds out? Aunt Holly, I don't know what to do.."

"Don't think about the consequences, Rae. Just enjoy your first date. Your dad will never know. No one will ever know unless you're ready." Holly reassured her.

Rachel nodded and went to the kitchen to finally eat her breakfast. Holly followed her.

"So, what time is Quinn picking you up?" She asked Rachel.

"Around 5." Rachel opened the microwave and groaned when she saw what's inside. "Ugh, I hate bacons." Rachel put on an annoyed face upon seeing the menu for breakfast. She turned to Holly and say "Can you cook me an omelette for breakfast?"

Holly nodded and went to prepare the ingredients while Rachel just sat in the chair watching her every motion.

"What are you two going to do tonight? Are you finally getting laid?" Holly asked smirking while cooking.

Rachel's face suddenly turned confused. "What the hell does 'getting laid' mean?"

Holly laughed so hard and just shook her head not wanting to answer Rachel's question because she might embarrass the girl. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"No, you tell me. Otherwise, I am not going to eat that omelette." Rachel threatened her.

She turned to look at her, trying to figure out if Rachel is serious, and she was. She sighed. What a good threat. Rachel knows that she doesn't want her efforts resulting to nothing. If Rachel does not eat what she's cooking, her efforts will definitely result to zero.

"Okay fine. But you're going to eat this."

"Just tell me what it is."

"Fine! Getting laid means being deflowered, and by being deflowered it means someone took your virginity. Happy?" Holly told her before turning her attention back to cooking.

Even if she has her back from Rachel, she knows that the girl's eyes are as wide as her mouth because of what she said. This time, she did not bother turning around to look at Rachel's expression because just imagining the girl's look makes her laugh out loud.

"Aunt Holly! What makes you think that! Just because it's my first time dating doesn't mean I have to have my _first time_, too!" Rachel yelled at her annoyingly.

"Well, can you blame me? Your Quinn is hot. Maybe you can give her to me when you get tired of her." She joked.

"I'm not going to." Rachel answered still annoyed. "Stop laughing!"

Holly continued to laugh while putting the omelette on Rachel's plate and bringing it back to the dining table beside Rachel. Rachel immediately took a bite from it.

"I'll choose the dress you're going to wear." Holly told her.

"Good. I was about to ask you that. And also, the make- up." Rachel said while chewing.

She just smiled at that and was feeling so proud that her niece is not a kid anymore.

* * *

Quinn was slightly nervous about going out on a date with Rachel. It's only two hours left before she's off to pick her up and she wonders if Rachel's dad will be there or not. She decided to call Holly and just ask her.

"Hey Quinn. Nervous?" Holly instantly greeted her.

She laughed nervously and answered. "Yeah, a bit. I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Is- Is your brother there? Because I don't know what I'm going to do if he's there guarding Rachel considering what happened on Wednesday night—"

"Stop rambling, Quinn, because he's not here." Holly assured her.

"Until what time?"

"Before 10, I think. You and Rachel must be quick in _everything._" Holly told her playfully.

"Holly!" she instantly got the message and blushed.

"What?" Holly asked her while laughing.

"I respect Rachel. I- I don't completely find it gentle when people have sex on their first date." She answered defensively.

"I did not say anything about sex, Quinn."

"We both know that's what you mean!"

"Well, hello to the gentleman Quinn, then." Holly told her.

"Oh, shut up."

"Whatever. Rachel's already preparing. You better not make her wait."

"I'm almost ready, readier than you can imagine." she answered Holly confidently.

"I'm glad. But, Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't hurt her." Holly told her before ending the call.

"I most definitely will not."

"And please, take care of her."

"I most likely would." She answered then pressed the red button of her phone before sitting in front of the mirror to put some make- up on.

She decided to be simple. She is wearing a white dress with a cardigan over it and just a light make- up. She paired her dress with a pair of black sandals. She also put her hair down, looking so gently combed.

When it was finally time to pick Rachel up, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time and went to her car, bringing her presents to Rachel along with her.

When she was already in front of the Berry household, her nervousness immediately returned to her chest. But she trusts Holly when the girl said that nobody was home except the two of them, so she got out of her car regaining her composure and pressed the doorbell button.

Holly opened the door for her and let her inside.

"You look really hot, Quinn." The blonde complimented her.

"Thanks. Although I expect to hear that from Rachel." She answered playfully while she sat on the couch.

"Rae does not say 'hot' though. Where's the sexual part in that?" Holly joked.

"Oh my god. Stop it, Holly." She said blushing. "Where is she?"

"Still upstairs. Let me check on her." Holly said before going upstairs. She even heard Holly's knocks on Rachel's door.

She decided to wander around the house because it was technically her first time to explore it.

This house was painted peach and there are family pictures everywhere. From Rachel's baby picture to her current look. Rachel was really beautiful. She loves her big brown eyes and the dark hair and also her petite body.

Don't get her wrong, though. Because she also used to love Brittany's looks when they were still together though all of Brittany's characteristics were completely different from Rachel's. It's just, when she was with Brittany, she never felt in control, and now she pities herself about that.

When she was done looking around, she sat again on the couch and soon after, she heard the two girls going down from the stairs. She turned around but froze in amusement when she saw Rachel's look.

Her girl was wearing a simple casual red dress and white heels and has some light make- up on, making her beauty glow.

Rachel smiled shyly at her when she caught her eyes. She immediately went to the foot of the stairs and waited for her princess. When Rachel got to the last step of the stairs, she offered her right hand and Rachel took it.

"You look really, really, really, really beautiful." She told Rachel confidently, and Rachel blushed even more.

"Thank you, Quinn, but you look very, very, very, very gorgeous." Rachel answered while they were walking and making their way to her car.

"Okay, stop with the cheesy lines and let's now discuss the plan." Holly suddenly interrupted them as they walk to the parking lot.

Quinn and Rachel looked at her expecting her to continue speaking about the real plan for tonight, so Holly continued.

"So, I'm picking Rachel up to the restaurant at exactly 9:30, okay? I expect you guys to be done that time." Holly said when they reached her car.

"Sure." The two answered almost at the same time.

"Rae, keep me updated, okay?" Holly reminded Rachel before going to her own car and speeding off downtown.

Quinn turned her attention back to Rachel who's still holding her hand and spoke.

"So, let's get to the theater, then?" Quinn offered, Rachel nodded in response.

Quinn suddenly remembered something when they were inside the car and on their way to the cinema.

"Do you remember your promise last Tuesday?" She asked Rachel while the girl holds her hand.

Rachel made a very apologetic look before looking at her. "I'm sorry, Quinn, but I was actually busy rehearsing that night and- Oh!"

She grinned at Rachel's reaction. "You remember now?"

"Yes! Do you want me to sing now here?" Rachel questioned her.

"Yes. If you don't mind." she answered.

"Okay, give me a minute to think of a song." Rachel said and then she tapped her chin to think, which Quinn found so adorable.

"Ahuh! I got something." Rachel finally exclaimed after half a minute of thinking.

"Let's hear it, then." she answered excitedly.

Rachel clears her throat before starting to sing Songbird by Fleetwood Mac.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_  
_  
For you, the sun will be shining,_  
_  
And I feel that when I'm with you,_  
_  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_  
_  
To you, I'll never be cold_  
_  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_  
_  
It's alright, I know it's right._

__Quinn sighed in relaxation upon hearing Rachel's angelic voice. She felt like all of her negative emotions disappear and was exchanged by Rachel's voice. She knew that Rachel has a really lovable voice but it's way better when she sings.

_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
_  
Like they know the score,_  
_  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
_  
Like never before, like never before._

Rachel finished singing at the same time they reached their destination. But before going out of the car, Quinn held Rachel's right hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it.

"You really sound so amazing, Rach." She said while looking at Rachel lovingly.

Rachel instantly blushed but considers the compliment. "Thank you."

* * *

Once inside the cinema, Quinn noticed that Rachel curls herself with her, even if it was not yet the scary part of the movie, but she decided to shrug it off and just thinks that Rachel may be nervous. She put her arm around Rachel and draw circles on her shoulders to calm her.

However, she honestly can't concentrate in the movie when after about 45 minutes, Rachel's fingers were now drawing circles on her thigh, and not just that, her fingers move every once in a while. She glanced at Rachel only to realize that Rachel's full attention was on the movie.

She suddenly felt guilty for being aroused when Rachel was completely unaware of what her fingers are doing. She felt like she once again took advantage of Rachel's innocence. So, to stop what she's feeling downwards, she grabbed Rachel's hand that was caressing her thigh and held it tightly, Rachel looked at her worriedly.

"Quinn? Is something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, baby. Are you scared?" she answered and kissed Rachel's hair.

"Yes, keep hugging me." she complied then she turned her attention back to the movie.

The movie finished but Rachel did not move her hands anymore after Quinn grabbed it. Quinn finally realizes that Rachel didn't intentionally caress her thighs like that. How can she even think maliciously about Rachel? She's so stupid.

"Oh my god, Quinn. That was really scary. I think I regret watching it. But don't get me wrong, I don't regret watching it with you, though." Rachel told her while they walk around the mall.

Quinn was suddenly brought back to reality when she heard Rachel's voice. She instantly realized that she was unable to follow the story because she got distracted with _something_. But she was thankful that Rachel did not continue to talk about it anymore.

"Rach, do you want to go ice skating?" Quinn asked Rachel when she saw the ice skating rink nearby.

Rachel instantly got excited but was immediately changed by a panic and worried look.

"Oh! I'd love to, Quinn! But I can't do that thing." Rachel answered her sadly.

She smiled and quickly kissed Rachel's cheek when she was certain that no one's paying attention, then she whispered to her ear. "I'm going to teach you."

Rachel froze but nodded quickly and she paid for their skating's entrance fee even though Rachel insisted to pay her own fee.

Rachel was right earlier, because Quinn can see that the girl does not really know how to skate. She helped Rachel put on her ice skating shoes at first and guided her when they were already in the ice, but Rachel slipped there.

She instantly knelt in front of Rachel to check her knees for any injuries, but Rachel just smiled at her and assured her that she was fine. She helped Rachel get up and they continued with their skating lesson.

After about an hour of skating, Rachel finally learned to skate alone. They spent the next 25 minutes skating around the rink or racing with each other. By the time they finished, they were both so tired but have their contented smiles on their faces.

"You're a fast learner." She told Rachel.

"You're a good teacher." Rachel said while panting.

"I think it's finally time for dinner, huh?" Quinn asked her.

"Do you want a battle of Dance Revo?" Rachel suddenly asked her, but she can see that Rachel's just trying to be playful.

"What? No way!" She instantly answered. Rachel just laughed at her and grabbed her hand to walk.

"Definitely time for dinner, then." Rachel suggested.

Quinn guided Rachel on their way to the parking lot to go to the nearest Japanese restaurant.

* * *

Hiram looked at his clock, it reads 8:30 PM. An hour and a half before it was finally time for him and Shelby to go home. But of course, tonight's plan was not to go home straight but to go to where Rachel and her date are.

But he still doesn't know where the place is. The stranger hasn't called yet. After ten minutes, he was already starting to think that he was stupid for believing the girl once again when his phone rang.

He did not even think twice when he answered the phone.

"Excited much, Mr. Berry?" the very familiar fake voice of a girl greeted him.

"Just get to the point, where is my daughter right now?" he answered immediately.

"Wait a minute, sir. I'm following their car right now. But it must be really near to your office."

Hiram waited patiently for the girl while he watched the clock's movements.

"Okay, here we are. 10th street. Oishi Japanese Restaurant." The girl informed him after a moment of silence.

"I don't think I will say this, but thank you. I know where that is."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Berry."

"This will be your last call, as we have talked about."

"It definitely will be. Goodbye Mr. Berry. I hope you have a good night." The girl then ended the call.

He sighed and settled all his things. After doing so, he closed his office and walked to Shelby's office to talk to her.

"We have to go now."

"But it's still—"

"I know where our daughter is." He quickly answered.

Shelby immediately obliged after he told her where Rachel is. After Shelby was settled, they went to his car and sped off.

* * *

Quinn quickly stopped Rachel by the wrist when the girl attempted to go out of the car when they reached their destination.

"Quinn? Is there a problem? Because I'm already starving." Rachel asked Quinn worriedly.

"I know, but I have something for you." Quinn answered before reaching to the back of her car and grabbing a bouquet of a mixture of cream and red tulips and she gave it to Rachel.

"These are for you." She told Rachel before kissing her sweetly but hesitantly on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but only their lips touched. It was very gentle and sweet and loving.

"Wow. They're really beautiful, Quinn. But, not yellow this time?" Rachel asked smiling but she can was also confused by the sudden change of flower color.

"I'll tell you its meanings later." Quinn told her before getting out of the car and opening Rachel's door for her. Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach with Quinn's gestures once again. Soon after, they were already sitting at the booth that Quinn reserved and was ordering beef yakiniku, some makis, and a ramen. Then she texted Holly and told her where they are.

* * *

After ordering, Rachel immediately turned to Quinn. "I'm really having a good time. I remember our first dinner together." She said with a smile on her face.

"But make sure to finish our meal this time." Quinn answered, also smiling.

She chuckled before speaking again. "Make sure to order a not-so-large size of foods first."

"But you can take them out now because I used the car." Quinn answered while grinning widely.

She only nodded in agreement before asking. "Can you tell me the meanings of these beautiful tulips now?" she told Quinn while absorbing the scent the fresh flowers.

"But I want to tell you something first." Quinn answered with a serious tone.

She can only nod and let Quinn talk. Quinn clears her throat first before speaking.

"Rach, when I first saw you, I- I instantly had this urge to talk to you.." Quinn started while holding Rachel's hands. Rachel gulped and just waited for Quinn to finish.

"Thanks to your glorious PSP, because of that, we found a way to get along really well. But there's a secret I have been keeping since that day, do you want to know what is it?" Quinn asked her.

"What is that?" she asked, a little bit worried but also curious.

"Remember our car race bet?" Rachel only nodded.

"I actually won that one. I got the highest score. But I deleted the record, because I wanted to make you happy." Quinn told her still having that very genuine smile.

Rachel opened her mouth in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way."

"You didn't have to do that!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But I wanted to." She quickly kissed Rachel's cheek to relax her, and luckily, it worked. Rachel went silent again and waited for Quinn to continue.

"We started to hang out, and I can't deny that you made me so happy, and still making me. You made me forget all my frustrations, you bring directions to my life, you are proud of me, you care about me like no one did. Rach, I just- you don't know how thankful I am for having you in my life."

"Quinn, you know I—"

"I love you, Rach." Quinn cut her off and finally said those words she had been waiting for too long. She stared at Quinn with wide eyes without blinking. She felt Quinn drawing circles on her palm while she continued talking. "The red tulips symbolize love and it says 'believe me'. So now, I want you to _believe me_ when I tell you I love you. I love you. I love you so much." Quinn told her while staring at her lovingly and sincerely.

She quickly held Quinn's face on either side and kissed her passionately. "Quinn.. I love you too." She replied with tears in her eyes, completely loss for words. "I never thought this would happen."

"I have one more thing for you." Quinn told her. She realized what that something is when Quinn pulled out a long and thin box from her shoulder bag. It was a necklace.

Quinn opened the box and she saw a Tiffany & Co. necklace inside with a heart pendant. More tears came out of her eyes and this time, she did not bother to wipe it away.

Quinn stood from her seat and put her necklace on her neck for her. Then she went back to her seat and stared at her neck with glowing eyes.

"It looks really good on you." Quinn complimented.

"Quinn.. thank you. I love you. Oh my god, I just love you. I don't know what to say anymore." She trailed off.

"It's okay, Rach." Quinn answered her, smiling. "Do you know what cream tulips mean?"

She shook her head, eager to know the meaning of other color of tulip.

"It declares eternal love. I want you to know, Rach, that I will love you forever, eternally, endlessly."

She stared at Quinn lovingly until their orders arrived. They continued to have casual conversation while eating and they managed to keep their hands off each other so no one will have suspicions about them.

"Brittany tried to get back with me a few times, but I refused to do so. I told her that it's you I love." Quinn told her.

"Quinn, you didn't have to say that to her. She must be hurting."

"She deserved it." Quinn answered with a firm voice, it served as a signal to drop the subject.

But she felt like she also has to tell Quinn something about Santana since Quinn opened up about Brittany.

"Quinn, I have to tell you something.." she started.

"What is it?" Quinn asked while cutting her beef Yakiniku for her.

"I need to be honest with you since we're official and we love each other and-"

"Just say it, Rach." Quinn cut her off without looking up from her Yakiniku.

"I- I was hanging out with Santana at school.." This made Quinn stop what she's doing and finally look at her with serious and annoyed eyes.

"What the hell, Rach?" Quinn asked softly but with obvious annoyance.

"Quinn. Please don't be mad. I don't like her that way. It's just, she's fun to be around and I can't stay away from her because I feel like she needs a friend. Please, don't be mad, Quinn."

"Why won't she have any friends? She's a cheerleader. She's popular, Rach. You don't have to worry about her. She can have anyone as her friend." Quinn answered, not completely liking the conversation.

"She can't, Quinn. Because everyone feels uncomfortable and intimidated by her. I just- I care about our friendship, Quinn. She's a good person if you'll get to know her. Please try to understand."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because she's my friend." she answered Quinn, gently.

Quinn looked at her and she knew that Quinn was reading her face, so she made sure that her sincerity was really evident in her reactions. Not long after, Quinn sighed in defeat before speaking.

"Fine. I trust you, Rach. Please. Just please. Don't let her manipulate you."

"She's a good girl. She will never do that."

"She kissed you, Rach. She's not good enough for me. But I trust you to not let her do that again."

"Of course, Quinn. I promise, I won't."

They dropped the subject and continued talking. Soon after, she was laughing at something Quinn has said when she noticed two very familiar couple entering the restaurant.

Her heart beats fast like it was racing and she thinks that its going out of her chest anytime soon when she realized that her parents are going her way. She quickly put the flowers on her side so it will go unnoticed.

As her parents go quickly to where they were, their facial expressions become clearer. Her father's eyes are burning with anger and her mother is angry but more worried. Quinn followed her direction of sight and instantly opened her mouth in shock.

Hiram quickly slapped Quinn really hard when they reached their direction. She quickly stood from her seat and went beside her father, grabbing his arms away from Quinn.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, now crying. She noticed that her mother was also gripping her dad's other hand as well.

"So it was you!" was Hiram's first words to Quinn.

Quinn held her now swollen face and turned to look at Hiram with a very worried eyes. She felt her mouth went dry and she was loss for words. She looked at Rachel but she knows that Rachel won't be able to help her this time. She cried hard when she saw Rachel's defeated face.

"You slut! Pervert lesbian! How can you take advantage of my daughter like that?!" Rachel's dad yelled at Quinn and she can see that Quinn was already in tears.

People around the restaurant are already looking at them too. Some are whispering while some just wanted to gossip. She can see the restaurant staff also discussing what was happening.

"Dad, please.." Rachel tried to speak.

"Don't speak unless I told you to do so!" Her dad turned to yell at her then looked back at Quinn.

"No, dad! I love her!" Hiram stopped to look at Rachel and he instantly softened a little when he saw his daughter breaking down to pieces in front of him. But no, he can't let this relationship continue. He can stop it but he decided not to be so harsh. So harsh that he will get the blonde arrested. This was all for his daughter.

"I said, don't speak unless I told you to do so." he repeated, but this time, it was not a yell anymore. Then he turned to Quinn.

"Listen here, _dyke_, if I ever see you with my daughter again, I will definitely call the police and you'll rot in jail!" Hiram once again shouted at Quinn to threaten her.

Quinn releases a breath before speaking. "We weren't doing anything.."

"You are doing something illegal! You are a shame! Poor you, you can't even find someone your age to manipulate and molest, out of all people, you chose my daughter? How can you?! Did you also rape her?!"

"Hiram, stop.." Shelby tried to stop him.

"Shut your mouth." Hiram ordered her, and Shelby immediately complied.

"No sir, you're wrong, I- I love your daughter.." Quinn answered, her voice breaking.

"Quinn.." Rachel tried to stop Quinn on whatever she was going to say.

Hiram once again slapped Quinn not thinking that he was hurting a girl. He will definitely pray for it tomorrow.

"If I ever know that you were still seeing my daughter, I will make sure to press charges against you. You're lucky because I'll let you go for now. But believe me, you're going to regret this."

Rachel saw Quinn shaking her head while crying. Quinn's look that moment made her broke herself as well, but she hates it that she can't even do anything.

"You are not seeing each other again, understand?!" Hiram told them.

She eyed Quinn with tears in her eyes. Quinn looks at her with pleading eyes, but she is not strong enough to disobey her father. She's too young. She still depends on them. If she chooses Quinn, nothing will ever happen to them because the girl's still studying, the girl still depends on her family. She has no choice.

Even Quinn's family might react like her father does. Why is the world so unfair? She can't do anything about it. People around them are against them.

"Y- Yes Dad.. I will never see her again." She said while crying.

"No, Rachel. Please.. We just started. Don't leave me like this.." Quinn told her while the girl was already practically kneeling in her and stopping her feet from moving.

Even if she doesn't want for this to happen, she shook her head and knelt down in front of Quinn. "Quinn, I'm so sorry. I= I can't do any- anything." she answered in between sobs.

Quinn nodded in defeat but her cries grew even more, and it broke her really hard.

Hiram seemed satisfied with this. But before dragging Rachel away, he turned to Quinn and said. "You are pathetic."

"Hiram, that's enough.." Shelby once again stopped Hiram, and this time, Hiram obliged then held Rachel tight and went to their car to go home.

* * *

Quinn was left there crying really hard, not paying attention to other customers looking at her with sympathetic and disgusting eyes. She felt so broken. Broken than she felt when she knew that Brittany cheated on her, or when they broke up.

This is very different. Aside from being broken, she also feels so betrayed and humiliated. She feels so much worse. Rachel did not even fight for her. She can't blame Rachel, though. She knows that Rachel can't disobey her parents. She knows that Rachel has no choice. But still, it hurts like hell. Moments ago, they are declaring their eternal love for each other, but it ended so quickly.

They were now left with no choice. Rachel was still young, she was not yet settled, no good future ahead for them right now. But it hurts.

She instantly regretted asking Rachel out on a date this early. Maybe if they hadn't gotten on a date, her parents won't find out. She was okay with being a secret, she can last being Rachel's secret, but she can't bring the time back. THIS already happened and she can never bring everything back.

And now, it feels like it's already the end of their eternity.

She eyed the tulips that were left by Rachel on the couch. She got it then smelled and kissed it pretending that it was Rachel. She cried even harder and stayed a little longer. Suddenly, she felt someone sat beside her so she quickly wiped her tears away before looking up, only to be disappointed but surprised when she realized it was Brittany.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

Brittany moved even closer to her. "I wanted to help you."

"I don't have a problem. Go away." She pushed Brittany away from her, but Brittany is strong.

"I saw everything, Quinn. I know you need someone right now." Brittany said while rubbing her back. She pushed Brittany's hand as well.

"It will never help! Whether there's someone to help me or not, Rachel's still not getting back with me! She's gone! And it hurts really bad!" she yelled at Brittany, breaking down once again and sobbing.

Brittany quickly hugged her and this time, she did not push her away. She needs some shoulder to cry on, and it just happened that Brittany's the one who's there for her.

"It- it was all your fault, Britt. If you only stayed the way you were before, I'll never know- I'll never know Rachel, then I'll never get hurt like this." Quinn cried to Brittany sounding really childish.

She wonders how Brittany knew that she's there but she did not entertain the question yet. She just needs to let out all of her emotions.

"Quinn, stop. It will not help. Come on. Let's get you home." Brittany guided her outside the restaurant and to the parking lot.

When they were already in front of the car, Brittany asked for her car's key and she gave it to her. She doesn't trust herself to drive right now, anyway.

While Brittany's driving, she just looked outside the car's window and cried silently.

"_I love you, Rachel. I love you so much."_


	11. I'll Be There

**My prayers go to all the victims of hurricane Sandy. I hope you are all doing fine over there. Here's another chapter for ya'll. Belated Happy Halloween!**

**Reviews are appreciated as always.**

* * *

Rachel felt like dying that night as her father Hiram drags her to his car to go home. She really does feel bad about surrendering to her father like that. But she does not have any choice but to agree to what he wanted. She doesn't have her own money to pay for her daily needs, hell, she does not even have a license yet. She has nothing left for her.

As much as she wants to stay with Quinn and just fight for their love, she can't. Both her and Quinn have no choice but to give up, _for now._ If only she met Quinn a little later, or if only she fell in love with Quinn 3 years from now, maybe there will be lesser complications. But no, destiny is testing them. Now they have to prove destiny that they can.

She loves Quinn. She's certain that it is just not a simple puppy love because she wants to be beside Quinn until her last intake of breath, she wants to get married to Quinn, she wants to have a family with Quinn. She just can't imagine herself being with someone else that is not Quinn, and it also pains her just thinking about Quinn being with someone else, either.

What will happen to them now? She really wants to formulate a plan but her brain does not seem to work at this moment. And even if it does, she's certain that she would not come up with a plan because she'll be grounded. And she wonders if Quinn will ever have a plan for them considering what she did earlier. Quinn might be angry with her, but no, Quinn understands. She must understand that this is also difficult for her as it was for Quinn.

She winced because of the pain she felt on her left wrist. She noticed that Hiram was gripping her hand so tight that her blood couldn't even flow properly. Finally, her dad let go of her wrist when they reached his car and her mom sat on the passenger's seat while she sat on the backseat.

The ride home was silent except for her sobs and sniffles that she can't resist. She glanced at her mom but was disappointed when she saw that fear in her mom's eyes. She knew that in times like this, her mom has no right to defend her. Her mom just shuts up until everything is done.

She admits that she committed a sin against the law dating an adult, but she was never sorry that she dated a girl. She believes that God gave love to spread it to anyone, and it doesn't matter the gender. If God is really against homosexuals, why would he let these people feel love towards the same sex in the first place? She believes that it was alright as long as she does not step on anyone's shoes.

But she's sure that her mother also thinks she was a sinner and eventually she'll be talking with her one on one to try to make her realize that she is indeed straight. That's just how everything works. She disappoints her dad, she'll get hit, then she'll get counseled by her mom. That's basically the house rule.

Her dad resumed to gripping her wrist once they reached their home. She felt that familiar pain again and it got even worse so she looked at her mother who was following them to the front door and tried to get a little help from her, but she failed, because as soon as she caught her mother's eyes, her mother looked away almost immediately. But she saw that there were also tears in her mother's eyes that she was just trying to control.

"Dad, please.. it- it hurts. I'm so sorry.." she tried to beg her dad when they reached her parents' room upstairs. Her father did not answer her, though. She knew that look of her father. He's like a Super Saiyan from Dragon Balls. That's how angry he looks like: very red face, clenched fist and teeth, and veins becoming visible on both sides of his temple.

"Lie on your stomach here." Her father commanded with so much authority in his voice as he taps the bed signaling her to lie there already, so she did with trembling body.

She looks at her mother again who was also trembling but her mother just shook her head. And that's enough for her to get the message that she will have to suffer tonight.

As much she wants to get mad at her parents, she can't. She was raised with these rules, so she had to suffer the consequences if she disobeys one. All of these were here dad's form of discipline, and she was just so unlucky to be the one experiencing this.

She felt her dad looking for something inside his closet, and even without turning around, she knew that he was looking for his dangerous leather belt. She wonders if her dad ever used that belt for his pants or if the belt was just used for punishing her.

She instantly prepared herself when she realized that her dad was already making his way towards the bed. She also heard her mother gasp but of course, she just stood there still, preparing to witness another punishment of hers.

She groaned in pain when the first strike hit her hard on her back. It was the most painful strike she had received from her dad yet. And judging by the force of that hit, she knew that her dad was really mad.

"Say you're sorry, say you have sinned, now!" Hiram yelled at her and for the first time, she did not hear her dad. It was not her dad at all. He was being possessed. And no, she's not going to obey him because she has never committed a sin.

"No.. dad. I have never sinned." She answered trying to sound confident. And this cause her dad to hit her once more. This time it hit her butt, and it really hurt.

"Rachel! What are you saying?!" Her mother tried to remind her that her answer was wrong.

"You haven't? How come? Explain to me! You just disobeyed God and the law, and now you're telling me you have never sinned? Tell me again!" Hiram shouted at her once again, his voice echoing in all four corners of the room.

"Hiram, honey.. calm down.. I think—" Shelby tried to convince Hiram.

"Shut up! If you don't want to witness this just go down and cook dinner!" Hiram yelled at Shelby. Shelby immediately closed her mouth and just nodded. But she did not go out of the room.

"Dad, please.. stop." She speaks once again, her voice breaking.

"You are not my daughter unless you say sorry! You are a disgrace!" another strike hit her butt and she's certain that there was already a wound bleeding there.

She wished for Holly to come back soon so she wouldn't have to defend herself alone anymore. She knew that Holly will be on her side no matter what, because only Holly understands her.

And this time, God easily heard her prayers because when she felt that her dad was about to give her another hit, she heard a person approaching so fast from the stairs to where they are now, and she's sure that it was Holly.

"What is going on here?!" Holly asked to no one in particular once she reached the room.

Her father dropped the belt from his hand and went in front of Holly, then pointed at her face. She took this as an opportunity to stand from the bed and go to the other corner of the room and cried.

"You! What did I ask you? I told you to look after my daughter, right? But what did you do?" Hiram asked Holly with pure anger in his voice.

"I did! You're just being so narrow- minded!" Holly snapped back.

"You let her be a sinner, Holly! You are sending my daughter straight to hell!"

Holly shook her head and turned her attention to Shelby for a while.

"Can you be a mother for a while and get the first aid kit downstairs?"

She noticed that her mom got really annoyed with Holly's request but her reaction immediately changed to being worried so she went downstairs as fast as she could.

"You know what, Hiram, if there's someone who deserves to be in hell, it's you." Holly told Hiram, and this made Hiram angrier than he was before.

Her dad slapped Holly with all his force but she was shocked when her aunt Holly did not even wince in pain, instead, she stood there with a very blank expression, but now her face was swollen.

"How dare you!" Hiram yelled.

"No! How dare you! How dare you hit Rachel like that like she was not your daughter?! How dare you slap me like I am not your sister, huh?! Who will go to hell now?!"

Hiram just stood there staring angrily at Holly while his fists were clenched.

"You're living at my house, Holly. Don't ever forget that." Hiram said with a very serious tone.

"Oh, I won't. And if you ever throw me out, I'm bringing Rachel with me." Holly threatened back.

When her dad was about to slap Holly once more, she heard her mom approaching the room and was holding a first aid kit.

"Hiram, stop it!" her mom yelled and she immediately went between Holly and Hiram.

"Don't tell me you want to go to hell, too." her dad told her mom with his voice so cold.

"If you don't stop, I will press charges against you for hitting three girls in just one night." Shelby answered, angry and serious at her dad for the very first time.

"You can't be serious." Hiram shook his head in surprise.

"I am. And you'll lose custody."

With that, Hiram backed out and sighed loudly, returning to his old self. Then he gathered himself and prepared to go downstairs, but before finally leaving the room, he said his final decisions.

"I'm sorry. But Rachel, as soon as I caught you seeing that girl again, we're all migrating to Australia. And you're also grounded for a whole month." And with that, he went down.

When her dad was already out of the room, her mom immediately went to where she was and checked her bruises while Holly fixed the things that they will be needing to treat her wounds.

"I'm sorry, baby." Shelby cried while hugging her.

"It's- it's okay Mom. Dad is just being dad, you know?"

Her mom helped her aunt Holly apply ointments to her wounds and bruises and she noticed how painful these bruises were.

"Baby, please don't do something like this anymore, okay? I'll just go downstairs to check on your dad. But please, what you did isn't right. At least not right now." Shelby told her and kissed her cheek before heading downstairs.

Of course, she's still her mom. Her mom that follows what her dad believes. Who was she fooling anyway?

* * *

Quinn immediately went to her room once she and Brittany reached her apartment. She sighed when her back hit her soft bed, but that doesn't stop her heart from breaking. She noticed that Brittany followed her into her room and was standing awkwardly in the doorway watching her motions. She sat on her bed for a while and looked at Brittany.

"Uhm, thanks for bring me back here, but uh.. you- you can go now." She tried to sound confident but her voice betrayed her. She lay on her bed again out of frustration and she noticed Brittany making her way towards her and sat on the bed beside her.

"No, Quinn. I'm not leaving unless you're okay to be alone." Brittany answered her and unconsciously brushed some strands of her hair.

She noticed that loving look in Brittany's eyes and she felt awkward so she removed Brittany's hand from her face immediately and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Brittany, I'm fine. Honestly. I'd rather be alone with myself than with you."

She noticed the instant hurt that flashed on Brittany's eyes. She felt guilty but she does not want to say it out loud because she does not want to be vulnerable again in front of Brittany.

"I'm fine, Britt. I promise. Please leave me alone now." She tried to smile to lessen the hurt in Brittany's eyes, but Brittany just shook her head and smiled.

"Do you want something to eat?" Brittany asked her and stood beside her bed preparing to go to the kitchen.

"Britt, I told you I'm—"

"You're not fine, Quinn. Stop acting like a kid. Just tell me what you want." Brittany told her with that authoritative tone again that made her scared, and still makes her scared.

"I—I honestly don't need or want something right now." She stuttered.

"How about a drink?" Brittany insisted. And this time, she can't make any more excuses because she has already thought about drinking her emotions away.

"Uhm, sure.. I think I have some tequila in the bar." She answered Brittany.

Brittany immediately made her way towards the bar counter beside the kitchen. Once Brittany was out of sight, she closed her eyes and cried silently, thinking about the previous events that happened just about an hour ago.

What is going to happen now between her and Rachel? She wanted to call the girl but she's sure that the girl was grounded. She also wants to call Holly, but will Rachel even talk to her?

Rachel must be struggling right now thinking of what to do. The girl does not deserve something like this. She's just so young and innocent. She's got a good future ahead of her, but it was all ruined in just a single snap.

But who can blame her? She had never thought that she would fall in love with Rachel anyway. And now, she doesn't know how to stop, and she would never want to stop. But if you look at it in every way, she knows that she can't do anything for now but to wait. Wait until it's time for them to be legal, and if that time comes, she wished that Rachel still loves her.

She wanted to fight for this really hard, she just does not know how to.

* * *

Quinn immediately wiped her tears away when Brittany reached her room and sat on her bed carrying a bed tray with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Britt, you don't have to drink with me.. I'm fine, I swear." She told Brittany when she noticed that Brittany was already filling both shot glasses with tequila.

Brittany shook her head but with a genuine smile. "I want to counsel you."

"You don't have to. Nothing will make sense to me for now." She answered immediately.

She still wonders why Brittany was there in the restaurant earlier but Brittany was already talking when she was about to ask her.

"Okay, fine. I'll just let you talk, then. That's what you need, right?"

She gave up on trying to convince Brittany to go, she has her own personal issues to deal with anyway. And besides, she kind of needs someone to talk to and it just happens that Brittany's the one who's there with her, so she drank her first shot like it was just a glass of water.

"Quinn, take it easy." Brittany told her with so much worry in her voice before filling her glass with tequila again for her. Once her glass was poured with liquor, she drank it once more, this time she feels her throat burning.

"I just love her so much.. so much.. more than I loved you, no offense." She told Brittany.

Brittany just nodded and did not talk anymore but is continuously filling her glass with liquor whenever she empties it, and she can't argue with that. She needs it.

She reached her fifth glass of tequila and now she was feeling lightheaded but there is still pain on her chest that can't be washed away by liquor.

"I just love, Britt. I loved again. And look what I got?" she told Brittany, now with tears in her eyes.

She noticed that Brittany did not even drink her tequila but now is not the time to argue with such little things. She closed her eyes when Brittany enveloped her in a tight embrace. She cried on Brittany's shoulders and she felt that Brittany is kissing her head. But maybe it was just out of comfort.

"Quinn, you'll get over it, okay? It's good for the both of you, believe me." Brittany told her while pulling back from the embrace.

She drank her sixth glass of tequila and now her vision is already getting blurry.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Brittany asked her worriedly.

She saw Brittany putting all the things beside the bed and the girl shifted next to her on her bed.

"I'm- I'm fine. I just feel so dizzy.." she answered.

"Here, let me help you." Brittany guided her to lie on her back in her bed and put her comforter over her body.

"Thank you." She answered while her eyes are still closed.

A full minute had passed and Brittany did not talk anymore. She thought that maybe the girl fell asleep already but she was wrong.

"You're welcome." Brittany answered her but she was shocked when Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Britt.. what are—"

"Let me make you feel better.." Brittany whispered on her ear and she shivered when the girl's breath tickled her skin.

"No, I can't—" she gasped when she felt Brittany already licking her earlobe and soon after, the girls mouth was already exploring her other sensitive part—her neck.

"Don't you want this, Quinn? I was just trying to help you.." Brittany once again whispered against the skin on her neck and bit on her pulse point. Again, she gasped, but this time, because of sensation.

She felt her throat went dry, not giving her the power to argue once more. She also felt her whole body go weak because of the effects of alcohol.

"Britt.." this is the only word she can manage because she felt herself giving up on the sensation. Her whole body is reacting, especially when Brittany is kissing her neck like that.

Brittany shifted herself in a comfortable position. Soon after, she felt Brittany's lips on her own. At first it was just a soft and gentle kiss, but eventually it turned into a hungry ones. She gave into Brittany's kiss when she felt the girl's tongue asking for entrance and she willingly opened her mouth.

They kissed hungrily for a while, just tongues fighting for dominance and Brittany's hands traveling down her body.

She gasped when Brittany's hands rubbed the side of her breasts. She pulled back from the kiss slightly and stared at Brittany, dizziness gone but her head still feels so light.

"It's okay, Quinn. You want this, don't you?"

She hasn't even gotten a chance to respond because Brittany grabbed both of her breasts and kneaded and massaged it. She threw her head back in sensation and she feels that she was already pooling downwards. She can't stop anymore, she feels weak.

Brittany resumed on kissing her while her hands were still busy with her breasts. All she could do in response was to moan. After half a minute she felt Brittany's hand going south and she shivered when she finally felt the girl's hands on top of her underwear.

Brittany stopped for a while and removed her dress as well as her underwear. She gasped upon seeing the girls' body once again.

After stripping her own clothes, Brittany also removed her dress leaving her with just her panties.

When Brittany was about to slide her panties down, that's when she came back to her senses and she instantly felt strength on her body so she immediately stopped Brittany by the wrist.

"Brittany.. no. Please, no. Stop it. We- we have to stop." She said while looking at Brittany with flushed face.

Brittany removed her hands from her panties and just clasped them together, then she looks at Quinn apologetically.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Quinn." Brittany told Quinn with hurt in her eyes as well as her voice.

"I know. And.. and I'm sorry, too. I- I just. This is not right." She tried to explain.

"But you liked it, Quinn. You can't deny it."

"I know. And I shouldn't have liked it in the first place. I- I love Rachel, Britt.. Please, please just accept that."

Brittany nodded once again and lay next to her.

"Can I atleast.. lie here with you?" Brittany asked her with a pleading voice.

She knows she should not agree with that, but she remembers that it was already night time and she does not want to put Brittany in danger by sending her home when the girl only wants to help her with her problems. One night could not be that bad, right?

"Okay, sure." She answered Brittany and eventually, she felt her eyelids getting heavy and she's certain that sleep was already coming her way.

"Goodnight, Quinn." Brittany told her and kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight." She answered back.

Before becoming unconscious, she heard Brittany say "I love you." But she can't answer that anymore.

* * *

Brittany woke up seeing Quinn still fast asleep beside her. She took a moment to take a look at Quinn's beautiful face and she caressed the girl's cheeks lovingly, wishing that the girl was still hers.

She stood up, careful not to wake the girl, and searched in Quinn's closet looking for a robe to cover her naked body. When she found one, she returned to the bed and resumed on what she was doing with Quinn's face earlier.

She stopped her movements when Quinn moaned and after a while, Quinn opened her eyes. Fatigue, hurt, confusion, and stress visible in them.

Quinn looked at her questioningly but she noticed that the girl finds it hard to speak yet. And Quinn does not notice that she was naked and was only with her panties yet.

"I'll get you a drink." She did not wait for Quinn to answer because she already made her way to the refrigerator and poured a glass of water for Quinn. She returned to the girl's room with a pill and a glass of water.

She sat on the bed and offered Quinn what she needs. The girl sat in the bed and drank the pill before looking back at her. The girl gulped and cleared her throat before speaking.

"So.. what- what are you doing here this early?" Quinn asked her with a very cold voice. She's certain that the girl was not so happy seeing her first thing in the morning.

"You don't remember?" she asked Quinn wondering if the girl remembers what happened last night or not.

Quinn burrowed her brows in confusion and stared at Brittany again with an annoyed expression.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked her feeling so annoyed.

"I- I dropped you home last night from the restaurant." She answered.

"I know. But why are you still here? I thought you left me alone after you dropped me here."

"Why are you so mad?" she asked growing annoyed.

"Because I don't want to see you right now. I have things to deal with."

"Really?" She chuckled trying to piss Quinn even more.

"Why are you chuckling?" Quinn asked.

"Because you are so funny, babe."

"Don't call me that. And can you please just leave?"

"I can't call you babe, but you can?" she answered, challenging Quinn.

"Are you insane? When did I call you that?"

"Last night, when you were so busy savoring the sensation I was giving you, you keep on calling me that, Quinn." She told Quinn while running through the girl's shoulders down to the area between her breasts, revealing the girl's nakedness.

Quinn's eyes opened widely and her mouth hang open when she realized that she was indeed naked. The girl immediately covered herself with blanket and looked at her with pure horror in her face.

"Brittany, h- how?" Quinn asked her.

"You were drunk, I was tipsy, that's really simple, baby."

"Why would you take advantage of me like that, huh Britt? You were not drunk, for God's sake!" Quinn yelled at her angrily.

"Oh please, Quinn. Believe me, I wanted to stop but clearly you don't. So I, being the kind one, pleasured you. " she answered confidently.

Quinn shook her head. "I don't believe you."

She stood from Quinn's bed and opened her robe, revealing her naked body. Quinn gasped in surprise but immediately looked away.

"Is this enough proof for you, Quinn?" she asked Quinn, smirking.

"Cover yourself, Britt." Quinn told her. The girl's gaze fixed on the blanket.

"Why? It doesn't matter if I'm naked or not, right?"

"I said fucking cover yourself!" Quinn yelled at her again, but this time, the girl was already making eye contact with her, and she saw the fire in the girl's eyes.

She immediately covered herself with the robe once again and went to Quinn's closet to look for something that the girl could wear. She returned beside Quinn and handed her a blank tank top and a red boxer shorts. Quinn grabbed the pair of clothes with a slight force and put it on her body under the blanket.

"Please- please leave now." Quinn told her after she was done covering her nakedness.

"We had sex, Quinn. You just cheated on your girlfriend." She told Quinn with firmness in her voice as she sat beside the girl.

"I don't consider it as cheating because it did not involve any feelings at all." Quinn told her, repeating her own words to her a month ago.

"Stop being stubborn and idiot, Quinn! You're both not going to get back together! You know why? Because her father won't allow her! They're all freak! They're going to go somewhere you don't know if you continue seeing her." she yelled at Quinn not being aware of what she was saying.

Quinn stopped pacing around the room and looked at her with now angry expression.

"What- what did you say?" Quinn asked her.

She finally realized what she had just said and was now struggling with making an excuse.

"I..I, Quinn.." she stuttered, not coming up with an excuse.

"You said they're going to go somewhere I don't know? How- how did you know those things, huh, Britt?" Quinn asked her, now making her way towards her with a very scary expression.

"Quinn.. Quinn. Calm down, I can- I can explain." She stuttered as Quinn sat beside her and the girl was now running her hands from her shoulders through her hair.

"Explain how you just made my life a living hell." Quinn answered her with a very firm voice as the girl tightened her gripped on her hair. She winced in pain when she felt some hair being removed from her scalp.

"I- I was just trying to help you from getting into jail. Please calm down, Quinn. Let go of my hair, it- it hurts." She begged Quinn. Now she can feel that she was about to cry at any minute now.

Quinn removed her hands from her hair but now she was running her right hand along her neck. She knew what was going to happen and it scares her. She had never seen Quinn like this. She used to have the power when they were in a relationship. But now, they were not a couple anymore, and Quinn was not hers anymore. She did not know this side of Quinn.

"Tell me what the hell you did!" Quinn yelled right through her ears and she felt that her eardrums just exploded. With that, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I- I called Hiram- her dad.." she didn't even get to finish because Quinn gripped her neck really hard and she choked when she felt it hard to breathe.

"You called her dad.. that was why you were also there in the restaurant." Quinn states angrily while still gripping her neck, she can only nod in response while crying.

"Quinn.. let me go. It hurts.."

Quinn let go of her neck and stood up from the bed. Quinn offered her hand to her and she took Quinn's hand to stand in front of the girl. But once she was face to face with Quinn, she was greeted by a punch on her face that made her stumble back down to the bed.

"What makes you so happy ruining my life, Britt?! Don't you know how will it affect me? You just broke me once again! And this time it's even worse! I love Rachel! I don't love you anymore! Accept it!" Quinn yelled while continuously hitting her with a pillow. She used her hands as her shield but she also felt her nose bleeding, but she doesn't know which part of her body to protect first.

"Quinn.."

"I tried to be nice, but you wanted an evil play!"

"Quinn, please.."

"Fuck you, Britt! Fuck you! I want to kill you right now! Fuck you , fuck you, fuck you! You are an asshole! You should go to hell! You don't deserve to be here! You don't deserve to be loved by someone! You are an evil, Britt! Get out of my house, now!" Quinn told her while dragging her outside of her room by the hair. Her scalp, nose, and face hurt so bad but she doesn't have any strength to fight back.

Quinn pushed her outside the front door and threw her clothes at her before giving her one last kick.

"Go away before I kill you." Quinn told her before slamming the door shut.

She composed herself and went to her car and immediately retouched herself. She winced in pain when she saw how swollen her nose was.

She also checked her phone and realized that she has a text message and a missed call from Hiram. She immediately called the man's number.

"Mr. Berry—"

"Give me some background about that girl."

She thought for a while if she should reply to that, but she came up with giving Rachel's father the information he needed. Quinn might be mad at her for now, but the girl will have to thank her later. Quinn can't understand that she and Rachel were not meant to be. She was just trying to make Quinn safe.

"Her family's from Kentucky. She's a med student. I'll text you her family's address in case you need it."

"Thanks. I owe you a lot."

"Forget about the last call thingy, because you can call me anytime, Mr. Berry."

"Thank you. Bye." She dropped the call and sighed before thinking.

If Quinn won't get back with her, well, Rachel must not have her, either.

* * *

Quinn took a bath after Brittany left. She planned on going to Rachel's house and to meet the girl there secretly so they can talk. They need to clear things up. She wants to be assured that even though it's not yet the right time, Rachel still continues on loving her.

After she was done preparing, she went to her garage and drove her motorbike to Rachel's house.

When she was already in front of the Berry household, she noticed that Hiram's car was not parked in the garage. She felt relieved knowing that she does not need to hide to talk to Rachel. So she ringed the doorbell.

There was no response on her first ring so she pressed the button once again. This time, the door opened and it revealed Holly.

Holly was instantly shocked upon seeing her but the girl dragged her inside the house and upstairs into the girl's room.

"Quinn.. you shouldn't be here." Holly told her.

"I know, Holly. But Rachel and I need to talk. Things aren't clear. "

"Quinn, it's not yet the time for that.. Everything's still fresh. You need to let it pass first."

"Holly, I can't. I couldn't concentrate when things are not clear. I need to talk to her. Where is she?" she asked searching inside the house.

"She's not here. They are in Church." Holly answered her while following her into the living room.

She stopped and turned to look at Holly with desperation in her eyes.

"Holly, please.. help us. I can't think of ways anymore. You're the only one who could help us." She told Holly while her tears stream down her cheeks.

Holly hugged her immediately and rubbed her back and thought for a moment.

"Meet her at the park on Saturday. I'll go with her." Holly informed her.

Her face immediately lit up because of what she heard. She hugged Holly while thanking her.

"Quinn, I just, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked worriedly when she noticed that Holly might not say something good.

"You know I love both of you, right? I know you love each other.." Holly trailed off.

"But?" she asked.

"But.. I think that you two should- should take a break for a while." Holly finished.

That's it. Her knees felt weak, thanks to the couch that was just right behind her. She stumbled there and buried her face on her palm, thinking about what Holly just said.

Is that what really needs to be done for now- take a break? She loves Rachel, they just started, and now they need to break up?

But with everything that has happened, what would really happen next if they continue? Nothing, right? Another hell coming up. She's not even sure if Rachel will want to continue this. And even if they both want to, they can't, because Rachel will always be guarded by her parents. They won't get to see each other, and they won't even get to talk to each other. Holly is not always there to help them, especially when it was only 1 and a half month away before Holly heads back to Australia.

"If you two are meant to be, you'll be together, it doesn't matter when. If you two are made for each other, both of you could wait until it's the right time for everything. Your love will keep you connected." Holly said.

She nodded. Holly was right. It's not yet the right time for them especially if they can't defend themselves on their own. Besides, if they continue this, both of them will just get hurt. But she promised that she can wait. Three more years until Rachel turns to her legal age, it's not that long. She can wait three more years, because she and Rachel are made for each other.

"You're right.. I'll see you on Saturday. Thanks, Holly." She bid goodbye to Holly and went back home to cry.

And to Rachel, it's not yet goodbye, just later.

* * *

Six days had passed and now it was Saturday again. Rachel woke up really early preparing for later because she will get to see Quinn again. But of course, she did not make it obvious that she has planned something for today so her dad won't get any suspicions.

Her parents were already preparing for work and her Aunt Holly was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

She thought for a moment on what she would say to Quinn. Of course she has planned something that she did not tell her aunt. She can't even think straight. And just few days ago, she came up with one final decision.

She wants to run away somewhere with Quinn. After what her father did to her, she can't imagine having the reason to stay at her house anymore. There is no love in that house. All of the people there were just angels in disguise, but evils inside.

Her aunt will definitely not approve of it, but she will do it secretly if she had to.

When it was finally time to meet Quinn, she felt her heart beat so fast so she held Holly's hands while the other girl drives her to the park.

"It's going to be okay, little Rae." Holly assured her.

"I'm so nervous.."

"I'm sure that whatever happens in there will be the best option for the both of you. Quinn knows what to do, I know she does. She's a smart girl."

She just nodded and stayed silent until they reached the park.

She looked at Holly after she unbuckled her seat belt but Holly just held her cheek and kissed her there.

"Good luck. I will be waiting here, okay?" Holly told her.

"Thanks aunt. Be right back." She kissed Holly and made her way to that spot under the mango tree.

She noticed that Quinn was already waiting there for her so she quickened her pace and hugged Quinn from behind when she reached her.

Quinn turned around immediately and kissed her with so much emotions: passion, love, excitement.

"Rach, oh God, I miss you so much.." Quinn told her while kissing her.

"I miss you too, Quinn." She told Quinn and she can't help but cry because of how strong her emotions are.

"Are you okay, Rach?" Quinn asked her worriedly.

"Quinn.. I'm ready.."

"Ready to what?" Quinn asked her, confused.

"Ready to be with you forever. Quinn, take- take me away. Take me somewhere we only know. I'm ready to- to go with you anywhere, as long as we are together. Please- please, Quinn.. take me.." she told Quinn in between sobs but she made sure that the love in her eyes were visible.

She noticed how Quinn's expression turned into a shocked and apologetic one. And that was when she knew that it was the end.

Quinn kissed her one more time and got something in her bag. She smiled when she saw that it was a Super Mario with her princess key chain, identical to the first gift that Quinn gave her, except it was not a stuffed toy.

Quinn opened her palm for her and put the key chain there, then she closed her palm.

"Rach, I- I can't do what you want. I don't want to ruin your future, our future. You are still young, you shouldn't be experiencing these things.. I can't take you away, I'm sorry." Quinn just held her and kissed her forehead while both of them cried.

"But, Quinn.. I can't live without you.."

"You can, Rach. I know you can. You are a strong girl, even stronger than me. I believe in you, okay?"

She shook her head, not liking the tone of Quinn.

"Quinn, I- I don't understand.."

Quinn sighed before speaking. "Rach, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else.. You're like, you're like my coffee every morning, because just the thought of you when I wake up makes my day complete, makes me feel alive.."

"I love you too, Quinn.."

"But.. but Rach- right now is not the right time for us, okay? We- we need to find and complete ourselves first. Otherwise, it will not work out. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, of course not.." Rachel shook her head immediately.

"Rach, I promise. I promise I will wait for you. I will wait until the right time comes. And from then, we can start eternity, how's that?" Quinn asked her while smiling trying to light up the mood.

"What if.. what if you find someone?" she asked Quinn in a very childlike manner.

Quinn held her in both cheeks and kissed her passionately in the lips. She can feel both of their tears combining in their cheeks. She knows that Quinn is hurting as much as she does.

"Rach, I love you, okay? From the moment I realized that I love you, that's when I also realized that it will always be you forever.."

Her cries got even louder this time so she hugged Quinn once more.

"It will always be you too, Quinn."

"Don't forget me, okay? Whenever you miss me, just look at Super Mario and her princess. Remember how he takes every risk just to be with his girl. Remember that we are also taking a risk, and at the end, we save each other, okay?"

She can only nod in response because her throat suddenly went dry. She felt like she was about to die or pass out. But no, she has to be strong for Quinn.

"I will visit you every midnight of your birthday, okay? Just look outside your window once you hear my motorbike, then you'll see me. I'll be there. We will witness this journey together, until the right time comes."

"Until the right time comes." She repeated.

Quinn kissed her lips once with so much love.

"I love you, Quinn. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rach. I love you eternally." Quinn replied before guiding her back to Holly's car.

"Promise to come back?" she asked once they reached Holly's car.

"I promise."


	12. I Will Wait

**Congratulations Obama! I'm really happy for United States right now. I hope everything will be good until the end of his term.**

**Please review!**

* * *

It has been three months already since Rachel and Quinn decided to 'take a break' from their very complicated relationship. But she never stopped missing Quinn and thinking about Quinn.

But Rachel believes that even though she and Quinn hasn't talked or seen each other that long, their hearts and feelings are still connected. Her love for Quinn hasn't changed a bit. She holds on to Quinn's promise that she will come back. That she will be there.

She remembers how she spent her night during that day she has last seen Quinn. She spent hours crying because of two different reasons: Quinn being gone, and her parents quite approving of her sexuality but not approving Quinn. How unfair could that be?

* * *

"_Have you been crying this whole time we were gone?" her dad asked her while they were all gathered for dinner that night._

_Not wanting to worsen her mood, she only nodded and continued eating without directing her gaze to her father, or anyone in that case. Only to her food._

"_Baby, that's rude. You should answer your father properly." Her mom told her with a very warm voice, as if nothing had happened the night before._

_She unintentionally dropped her fork because of annoyance and anger before looking at her dad with an obvious pissed expression._

"_Fine. I have been crying, and for the record, not just today while you two were both gone, but also the whole night last night. I cried because I am hurting not just emotionally but also physically considering the aching bruises you gave me! Are you happy now?" She rambled angrily while alternately looking between her dad and her mom._

_Holly immediately held her hand trying to calm her down. When she looked at her aunt, she noticed the worried and shocked expression from her face._

"_Little Rae, you should calm down, okay?" Holly rubbed her back and offered her a glass of water which she gladly took a gulp from._

"_When did you learn to talk to me like that?" Hiram asked with his very firm voice, except it's not as firm as it was last night. But she knows that with one final push, her dad will be brought to his anger stage._

"_Since you—"_

"_Enough. Let's continue with dinner and just talk about this once were done, alright?" her mom cut off what she was about to say that will definitely push her dad to the edge. And that is not going to be good._

"_No, I'm done with this. I lost my appetite. I'm going to head to my room." She did not wait for anyone to answer anymore because she rushed towards her room to let the tears that she resisted to finally fall from her eyes during their whole course of dinner._

_She already misses Quinn and she doesn't know if they can still sneak out on Saturdays just to see each other for few hours. Judging by what Quinn had said earlier, she thinks that Quinn might want to be away for long until her birthday comes. How hard could that be?_

_She's hurting really bad and right now, she can't think of ways to be happy again. She thought of everything she does when she still hadn't met Quinn, but she realized that she had never been that happy before. Nothing or no one has ever made her feel so happy the way Quinn does, so how could she fix herself?_

_Sure, having too much gadgets can be fun and entertaining, but it never made her feel happy in a way that she loves to wake up and go on through the day everyday. Her gadgets never made her feel inspired and matured about everything. Her gadgets never made her feel butterflies wandering around her stomach. Her gadgets never made her feel safe._

_And more importantly, her gadgets never made her feel loved._

_A knock on her door brought back her attention to reality._

"_Come- come in." she answered, her voice breaking._

_Her aunt Holly closed her door before sitting on the bed beside her and embracing her and for the first time that night, she felt comfortable._

"_Missing her already?" her aunt asked her._

"_Terribly. I miss her that I got to this point where I feel like I'm about to die." She answered while sniffling on her aunt's shoulder._

"_Do you remember the part where I told you that it is for the good of both of you?"_

_She shook her head in response and it made Holly chuckle lightly. "I- I actually don't understand it completely."_

_Holly pulled back from their embrace and looked at her intently. "Listen to me."_

"_I am always willing." She answered almost immediately while wiping her left tears from her cheeks._

"_Quinn did it to make your relationship stronger."_

"_But- but how does it make us stronger? She thinks that being apart from each other will make it all better?" she asked. "I know a friend from school. Her sister is very depressed until now because her long distance relationship with her boyfriend did not work out considering they still talk through—"_

"_If Quinn did not do it, you'll never see each other again because we're going to migrate to Australia if your dad ever caught you talking to each other, remember?" Holly cut her off._

_She nods in understanding but she's not entirely convinced yet._

"_I'm- I'm just afraid that maybe she'll find someone a lot better than me eventually and I'll be left here all alone waiting for her believing her promise while she was somewhere already happy with someone." She answered Holly, feeling herself about to cry once again._

"_What was Quinn's answer?" Holly asked._

"_To which question?" she asked back with confusion._

"_About her finding someone. I'm sure you asked her that, right? And I'm also sure that she has an answer for that."_

_She nods. "She said that it will always be me."_

"_Do you think Quinn is a liar?" Holly asked her again with pure seriousness in her features._

"_No! No, of course not. Quinn won't lie to me." She answered defensively._

"_Good. Because right now, your trust with each other will be your only instrument to survive this long distance relationship."_

"_I'm just so scared. I don't want Quinn to be like your ex William.." she told Holly oblivious of what she had just said._

_When she saw Holly's eyes started to fill with tears, that's when she realized that what she had said probably broke her aunt's heart once more._

"_Aunt Holly., I'm- I'm sorry.. I did not mean to-"_

"_It's okay, Rae. But I have to correct you. Will and Quinn are totally different. Will gave up on us even if we're still beside each other. But Quinn? She did not. She has too much hope and confidence that both of you will be fine."_

"_I know. I'm just- I'm sorry for bringing him up."_

"_It's okay. He emailed me last week, though._ _B_ut_ we decided to just stay as friends. He's a coward, and I'm getting over him." Holly smiled sweetly._

"_I'm glad you're fine."_

"_You have to be fine, too. It will work out, baby. Just don't think negatively, okay? Everything is going to be fine. Trust Quinn. I'm sure she's hurting, too, but I salute her for her braveness. You see, Quinn did not give up on you." Holly reminded her._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If she does not love you or care about you, she wouldn't waste her time on some young brat in the first place. If she's not serious about you, she will not be willing to wait three long years for you. That's how much she loves you, Rae, and I'm sure she will keep her promise. I'm sure she will find you wherever you go."_

_She smiled and hugged her aunt Holly once more before crying again, but this time, it's because she finally understood everything and has that certainty in her heart that soon, she will be happy, they will be happy, finally. But it still doesn't change the fact that she's now lonely._

_"Thank you, auntie. I love you so much, you know that?" _

_Holly smiled into her hair and slightly pulled out from their hug._

"_I love you more, baby. But now, it's time for another interrogation. They are in the living room waiting for you." Holly said talking about her parents._

"_But.. what exactly am I going to say to them? They knew everything already." She asked Holly with too much worry._

"_You have to tell them and explain to them what they saw. You never got the chance to explain yourself, right?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. But.."_

"_I will be there beside you, don't worry."_

_And that was the only assurance she needs before dragging her aunt downstairs._

_When they reached the living room, she sat on the couch across her parents with Holly beside her. She cleared her throat to break the awkward silence between them._

"_Are you still not sorry for everything you did?" her dad asked her after a few seconds. His gaze slowly directing at her. That was a very sharp and powerful gaze that never fails to make her body tremble._

_She shook her head. "No, dad. Are you not sorry for what you did?"_

"_Rachel.." Holly asked beside her, so she clamped her mouth shut once more. To her surprise, it did not anger her dad, instead, his features soften._

"_I know, and I'm sorry for over reacting. You know I was just disciplining you."_

"_I forgave you about that already, Dad. But the reason you punished me for is not really acceptable." She said with an angry voice._

"_What do you mean? Are__ you saying you're gay now?" her dad asked her. She also did not fail to notice her mother's immediate grip on her father's wrist._

"_Yes dad, I am. But even if I'm gay, I did not disobey any of God's ten commandments, but you're treating me like I did." She told her father, as well as her mother, with a softer voice._

_There was a long moment of deafening silence after she had said those words. She studied her parents' features. Her dad's veins were now visible in his temples and he was also gritting her teeth, while her mom has her soft eyes about to drop a tear. After a while, her mom whispered on her dad's ear that made her dad relax a little bit. She glanced a look at Holly beside her who just shrugged and rubbed her back._

"_Okay." Her dad said after a while._

"_Huh?" she asked confused._

_Finally, her mother spoke. "Your dad and I understood that you like girls, baby."_

"_I love A GIRL." She answered with a pissed tone._

"_You're crazy." Her dad told her._

"_Why does it make me crazy, dad? And how?"_

"_You're not allowed to be with her." Her father answered her ignoring her previous question._

"_Why not? __I thought both of you understood?" she asked looking at her mother._

"_Yes, we do, baby. But it does not mean that we approve of every girl you like- love, I mean. If you will take a look at you now, you will see that you have changed a lot."_

"_Because I'm fifteen, mom. I'm not a kid anymore. I needed to change."_

"_That girl is a bad influence on you." Her dad snapped with his authoritative tone._

"_How—"_

"_End of discussion." Her dad dismissed and stood up from his seat to go upstairs. However, instead of following her father, her mom sat beside her and kissed her temple._

"_Just focus on your studies right now, okay? There are plenty of times to deal with your feelings." then her mother went upstairs._

_Holly immediately enveloped her in an embrace once they were already alone in the living room. She wants to cry, but her body was already drained with tears._

"_I just don't understand.."_

"_Sometimes, life is unfair, little Rae, but you have to trust God and His plans. You have to be strong. And I'm sure that there are people who support you and will support you, and I'm one of them."_

_She nodded and prepared to go upstairs._

"_Thank you, Aunt. __I'm going to sleep." Holly tugged at her hand and they went upstairs together._

* * *

Christmas and New Year did not go well for her. She felt like the two were just merely a simple occasion and that's all. She did not even feel the presence of it at all. She just went with the flow, she was actually sad and depressed that time but she was fighting her sadness by trying to participate in the occasion rites. She had to follow the traditions.

She has never heard from Quinn since that day. One time, she requested Tina to drive her on Quinn's apartment but she realized that Quinn does not live there anymore. Many times she will stand outside that building every Saturday waiting for Quinn and thinking that maybe she was just on a vacation, but Quinn did not show up. Of course, she would cry and think that maybe Quinn will disappear forever, but still, she fought her worries and doubts off. She has to be strong.

She wondered what would be Quinn's gift for her because Quinn did not greet her on the Holidays, but it was fine, because she knows that in her heart, they were kissing, smiling and celebrating it. Someday, her fantasies will become real. Just a few more years to come.

Santana called her on Holidays, however.

* * *

"Little Rae, let my wrist go or I'll be late for my flight." Holly told her while smiling playfully.

Instead of obliging, she tightens her grip even more, not wanting to let go of her favorite relative.

They were at the airport that winter afternoon of February because it was finally time for her aunt Holly to go back to Australia to finish her practicum there, and maybe to find her future there.

That day may be considered as one of her most emotional and sad days because Holly will now be gone for too long. It did not even help her when Holly told her that they will talk on Skype regularly.

Her aunt Holly is the only person that keeps her safe all throughout the past three months since Quinn 'disappeared'. Her aunt gave her strength, her aunt made her feel that she's not alone, her aunt defended her. Her aunt never left her side.

But now she's going to be gone, and who will she be left with? No one but herself. And until now, she still was not convinced that she can do this alone.

Do _what_ alone exactly? She can't quite figure that out but she feels like she's not safe in her home anymore. Her father had gotten really cold over her. He does not bring her favorite ice cream anymore when he gets home from work. He does not check on her anymore regarding her homework and other stuff. He does not play Tekken with her anymore. It was like her dad is just a word now.

Luckily, her mom stayed the same. Same as in not reacting when necessary.

"Please, aunt. Can't you reschedule it?" she cried in disapproval.

"Baby, if I can, I'd stay. I would, but I can't. I'm so sorry, Rae." Holly answered her apologetically while kissing her head. She's aware that Holly was just trying to hide her tears because her parents were also with them that day.

"Can I go with you, then?" she asked.

"I'm sure you won't." Holly answered immediately.

"And why is that?"

"Come here." Holly gestured for her to come closer so she did. "What if Quinn comes one night then not see any sign of one Rachel Berry?" Her aunt whispered.

She hung her mouth open because it was the first time in three months since she literally heard Quinn's name. And just now she realized what she had said to her aunt earlier.

"Well, okay, I take that back. I'd stay here and wait for your come back." She answered Holly trying to smile.

Holly playfully rustled her hair and kissed her cheek. After a while, they heard an announcement that Holly's flight will be leaving in an hour.

"Now I really have to go."

She shook her head and cried on Holly's chest one last time before letting her go.

"Take care, Holly." Her mom reminded Holly, then hugged her.

Her father also did the same. Their previous encounter that night now forgotten.

"Take care, beautiful sis, and say hi to mom and dad for me." Her dad said.

"I will. Take care, too. And please, don't hurt my niece again. She does not deserve any of that." Holly answered with serious and low voice so only the two of them can hear.

She noticed that her dad was taken aback by something her aunt whispered to him but her dad refused to answer anymore.

"Little Rae, give me one last hug." Holly opened her arms so wide so she jumped into her aunt's body, savoring her last scent.

"I will miss you a lot, aunt." She said.

"I will, too. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that even if I am not on your side, you will be strong. You have grown, little Rae, and don't even think that it was out of influence. You have grown because you are strong." Holly looked at her intently and kissed her cheek before preparing to go.

"I promise." And with that, Holly left. She watched her retreating body until her aunt was not visible on her sight anymore, then she went to their car with her parents and finally went home.

* * *

Two months passed pretty quickly but full of sorrow for Rachel. She has been missing Quinn so bad. There are nights where she can't even sleep because thoughts of Quinn keep flooding through her mind. She wonders if Quinn will ever show up on her birthday just three weeks away from now.

What has really happened to Quinn? She hasn't heard even a single word from her. She usually goes to the park they always go to before just to see if Quinn will ever come back and surprise her there, but everytime she goes there with hope, she also goes home with frustration and sadness. She can compare her feelings with people who failed to win a lottery or with students who expect to pass an exam but also failed.

And she is one of those students, except she does not expect for a passing grade at all because she knows that she had not been doing well after everything that has happened. She barely listens to her teachers no matter how much she tries to do so. There is a possibility that she's going to fail Algebra. Ironically, Santana's doing really well at it now.

She wants to busy herself but the only thing that she's allowed to be busy for is Glee club and her gadgets. Her parents never allowed her to join another club so she can still get home early.

Tina, as well as Santana and Mercedes tried their best to bring back the old her, but they never succeeded. They had questioned so many times about her problems but she quickly assured them that she was fine and was just sad about Holly leaving the country. They did not question her any further.

Tina and Mercedes believed her, but Santana did not. However, the girl did not force her to talk about it anymore. Sometimes, Santana and she hang out during weekends whenever her parents are at work. The girl also continued to put fluffy notes on her locker that make her smile sometimes, but Santana also stopped teasing her for a while.

She was somehow thankful for having her friends not giving up on her when she wanted to give up already. Things at her home continued being cold and she got used to it eventually.

It was good, though- her parents not questioning her. They have already met Santana and her mom seemed to have a good time around the girl. Well, that's just plain Santana, playful and naughty. Her dad, however, only said 'hi' to the girl and walked upstairs.

Right now she is at her room trying to forget everything that makes her feel bad by playing Tekken 6 on her PS3.

She won the first few rounds but immediately got pissed when her favorite Jin Kazama lost to Paul Phoenix.

"Ah! Fuck this!" she said while throwing her joystick on the carpet. She instead lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of what to do next.

When she did not come up with an idea, she just closed her eyes trying to sleep when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she answered with tired voice.

The door screeched and her mother peeped from it.

"Baby, your father and I want to talk to you. Head downstairs." Her mom told her.

"Okay, mom. Be there in a sec." she answered while wondering what is it that they want to talk about. She honestly was not used to formal talks with her parents anymore.

After setting her PS3 to its previous place, she headed downstairs and saw the familiar position of her parents in the living room. Of course, she sat in her usual seat when she got there.

"What are we going to talk about?" she asked.

Her father studied her posture for a moment before sighing and started talking.

"Your mother and I are aware of the unhappy atmosphere in this house.." her father trailed off.

_I'm glad you are. _Her mind answered, but she does not want to seem rude once again that will bring her father to his edge. "And so…?" she asked with confusion.

"So.. so we decided to give you a surprise to make up for it." Her father answered her with a smile on his face.

"What is it, then? And surprise for what?" she asked burrowing her eyebrows.

"Did you forget that your birthday's only three weeks away?" her father asked.

"Uhm, I am aware. But it's nothing that important anymore, right? We're just going to eat somewhere and that's that."

"Well, our surprise is somehow related to your birthday because we're not the only ones celebrating it this time!" her mother beamed.

She opened her eyes widely in surprise but not in relief. She honestly does not want more people to bother herself with. She can last being with her parents, but entertaining others? Not really a good idea. But she smiled anyway just to show her parents that she was 'excited' about it. "Really?"

"Yes. We're having a party the night before your birthday and we are all going to welcome the actual date of your birthday when the clock hits 12am. What do you think?" her father's smile widen.

She smiled faking enthusiasm. Somehow she's relieved that her father's trying to reach out to her once again, but it still doesn't change the fact that he hurt her so bad. "Sounds like a good idea. I'm really excited about it!"

"Good, then. From now on it will be your traditional birthday celebration." Her mother told her.

"You can send invitations to your friends, probably next week." Her father ended the conversation.

"Okay. Thanks mom, dad." She said goodnight and headed upstairs to her room.

She honestly can't decide if that was a good idea. But she does not have a choice, does she?

* * *

That Monday morning, everyone at school was busy talking about the upcoming Prom three weeks from now as well. It must be a double celebration for her because her birthday and the Prom are at the same week, but she feels nothing about the idea. She feels so empty, it's like all of her emotions disappeared.

She does not even have a date to go to the prom with, but Tina does not have one, either, so maybe they can just go together, but if Tina agrees on a last minute Prom proposal, then she would be contemplating on whether to go or not.

She opened her locker to get the books she will be needing for her Algebra class and as expected, there was another pink sticky note on it.

"_**Don't be late for Glee, okay? Something's waiting for you. ;)"**_ The note reads.

She almost passed out in shock when she saw Santana standing just beside her once she closed the door of her locker. Santana has that smirk she always wears that make her smile.

"Good morning, sunshine." Santana greeted her.

"You scared me." She answered still holding her chest like it's going to fall if she lets go of it.

"I'm sorry. No smile?"

"What?" she asked Santana, not really sure about what the girl was talking about.

"You did not smile after you read my note." Santana informed her.

"Do you always secretly watch me everyday while I read your note?"

"Well yes. Most of the time."

"You're crazy. Morning too, anyway." she answered blankly.

"Not a good morning for you?" Santana asked her, her playful smirk slowly fading and being exchanged with worry.

"Hmm, it's simply a day for me." She answered with a straight face.

Santana only nodded and glanced at her wrist watch. "Berry, can I talk to you for a while?"

"Um, I really don't—"

"Please? We still have half an hour before Algebra, anyway." Santana asked her with pleading voice, but this time, it was not her playful pleading voice but a real one. She knows that she can't be able to resist that tone so she agreed.

She felt pity over Santana and instantly felt guilty because she was dragging the brunette on whatever frustrating world she's in.

"Okay. Let's go." She answered and started walking towards a certain direction.

"Uhm, where are you going?" Santana asked her while walking with her.

"I don't know. Some place where we can talk?" she answered unsure.

"And you think I did not think of a place before I asked you to talk?"

She stopped her tracks and turned to Santana with an apologetic expression. "I'm really sorry. I'm just zoning out a little."

"A _little_, huh?" Santana asked her with playful voice once again, lessening the tension.

She chuckled and nudged Santana's shoulder. "Okay. I'm zoning out completely. Happy?"

"Good. Let's go to the auditorium and help you with your problems." Santana grabbed her hand and they walked together to the auditorium.

She sat on the edge of the stage while Santana stood in front of her, the girl's face turning really serious.

"Is there a problem?" she asked with worry.

Santana shook her head and unconsciously tucked some strands of Rachel's hair behind her ear. Rachel shivered, but before she could react, Santana was already kissing her lips gently.

She froze for a while and did not move her lips, when she felt her body recovered, she pushed Santana away with a light force.

"Santana.." she spoke breathless.

Santana looked deeply into her eyes and she can see the mixture of desire and love in there.

"I care so much about you, Rachel. Do you not feel that?" Santana asked her with a very husky voice.

She did not say anything. She took a moment to process what she heard. She just looked into Santana's eyes and soon after she was already seeing Quinn smiling lovingly at her. That blonde and choppy hair, the hazel eyes, the full lips, the perfect white teeth, the cute nose, and her playful arching of eyebrow. Just everything about Quinn.

"Rachel? Are you—"

Santana didn't even get to finish what she was about to say because her lips was already caught by Rachel's own lips.

She kissed Santana with so much hunger and lust and love. This girl is Quinn. Quinn came back for her. Quinn waited for her. Quinn kept her promise. Quinn won't leave her again. And Quinn is kissing her right now.

She felt the body attached to hers froze but she still continued kissing her and soon after, San—Quinn kissed her back. She pushed her tongue into the lips asking for entrance and the girl she imagined being Quinn opened her mouth in response.

They continued kissing, tongues touching, and hands roaming everywhere in their bodies, but after a few minutes, they were interrupted by the bell ring. It was finally time for Algebra.

She stopped her motions and immediately pulled back from Santana upon hearing the bell ring. That's when she realized that Quinn was not there. Quinn did not come back. Instead, it was Santana. It was Santana she kissed hungrily. She felt a pang of pain shot through her chest.

She buried her face in her palm with embarrassment while shaking her head furiously and got down from the stage to the floor to head to Algebra class. She started to walk off but Santana stopped her by the wrist.

"Rachel, wait.." Santana said with hesitance in her voice.

She did not turn around. She does not want to see Santana's hopeful face. She does not want to see the love being offered to her. She does not want to see how much Quinn's disappearance affected her. She does not want to see the effect of all of her foolishness.

"Not now, Santana. I'm sorry." She answered not looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana, however, did not let go of her wrist, but instead gripped at it tighter.

"Did you forget that we have the same first period? Come on, walk with me." Santana spoke returning to her playful self.

She smiled because of Santana's understanding and took the Latina's hands to head to their Algebra class. But when they got to their classroom, Santana sat beside her unexpectedly. Tina gave the girl a questioning look when she realized that Santana took her seat.

"She needs help." Santana simply says, talking about Rachel.

"Oh, okay then. See you at lunch, Rae." Tina acknowledged her before sitting at Santana's usual spot at the back of the room.

Once Tina was gone, she turned her attention back to Santana still feeling a little shy about what happened earlier but now more confused about the girl's previous statement.

"Need help in what exactly?" she asked confused.

Santana just shrugged because Mr. Smith already arrived in the room, but when the man turned his back from his students to write something on the board, Santana whispered to her.

"I think you need help with this topic."

And that's when she realized that she really missed too much topics already, and now Santana is the one to help her.

* * *

The day passed by pretty smoothly because Santana, Tina, and Mercedes kept her company during lunch time and she was even shocked when Santana waited for her outside her last class for the day. They walked together to the choir room and that was the first time that she got ahead of the other members inside that room.

"Wow, we're pretty early." She said while she sat comfortably on one of the chairs. Amused by the quiet ambiance of the room at that time of the day.

"No, they were just pretty late." Santana answered her who also sat beside her in the front row of the room. She can feel that even though Santana's being her usual self, she was also trying hard to hide a tension or maybe struggling on whether to ask her something or not.

"What's- what's the matter?" she asked not looking into Santana's eyes directly. She somehow wished for the other members to arrive soon so they can drop the subject that was obviously to come. She clearly knows what was it that they are going to talk about.

Santana stood up from her seat and dragged a chair and positioned it in front of her, then she sat there again afterwards, so now they were face to face. The girl cleared her throat first before speaking.

"I- I wanted to ask you about- about what happened in the auditorium. I wasn't really able to- to concentrate in all of my classes earlier because all I've been thinking about is the- how you- I mean, that was the most amazing kiss I have ever received." Santana breathed out after speaking and waited for her patiently to respond.

She looked on the floor and fidgeted with her hands before gulping and finally speaking.

"Santana.. I don't—I don't think I can talk about this right now. I'm so sorry." She answered the Latina with a very apologetic tone.

She instantly noticed the tears that formed on Santana's eyes and it was obvious that she was trying really hard to resist it from falling. That was the first time Rachel had seen Santana like that and she feels really bad about it. She feels bad about not being able to return the girl's feelings.

If she can talk about the kiss, she would, but there is no way she can explain it to Santana without revealing about her and Quinn. And how can someone understand her reason? It was really terrible of her to kiss Santana like that pretending it was Quinn. She only let Santana's hopes up. And she wants nothing but to make Santana happy, but not with her love, because she already loves someone.

"No. Don't be sorry. It was okay. I shouldn't have brought it up, anyway. I was just—maybe I was just hoping for you to feel the same." Santana answered with broken voice.

She held the girl's shoulders to relax her and it worked a little. "Santana, I care about you, too. Okay?"

Santana nodded and soon after they were already complete in the choir room just waiting for Ms. Pillsbury to arrive so they can discuss their performance for the upcoming Prom. And just about 3 minutes after, the director finally arrived.

"Well, good afternoon guys! How was your day so far?" Ms. Pillsbury asked in a very bubbly tone.

"Good." All of them answered in unison.

"Great!" Ms. Pillsbury turned her attention to the white board behind her and wrote the word 'Prom'. "So, we agreed that we will talk about Prom today, but, our captain right here has something important to say—"

"Sing." Santana cut her off with a genuine smile.

"Right. Sing. So, let's hear her first! Santana, the stage is yours." Ms. Pillsbury offered the stage to Santana and sat beside her on the front row and Santana stood in front of all of them. It was obvious in her posture that she was feeling really nervous. Her knees are trembling and her eyes are looking everywhere.

"Santana?" Ms. Pillsbury asked the girl worriedly when Santana has not yet started with her performance two minutes after.

"Right. I'm so sorry." Santana moved her eyes again until it found hers. She noticed the anxiety in Santana's eyes so she smiled at her, encouraging her. Santana smiled back and sighed.

"So, I dedicate this song to the girl I really like. Really, really, really like and care about too. It has been five months now since the day I realized how amazing she was, or how lucky I was to be close to her everyday. I hope she gets my message through this song, though." Santana never broke eye contact with her and all she could do is gulp when she felt the other members, as well as Ms. Pillsbury, looked at her with amused eyes.

Santana gave the sheet she was holding to the band and soon after, the intro of the song started.

_If time is still the sun would never never find us_

_We could light up the sky tonight_

_I could see the world through your eyes_

_And leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright, be alright_

Santana was looking at her all throughout the song and was just occasionally looking at her audience who was completely dumbfounded but finds the performance really sweet. She can say that it was an amazing version of Jonas Brothers' 'Fly With Me', though. But she was also wondering how she would react after Santana finishes. She can't even manage to react on Santana serenading her. She just stared back, but in her mind Santana was really amazing.

_Maybe you were just afraid_

_Knowing you were miles away_

_From the place where you needed to be_

_And that's right here with me_

She froze when she heard that part of the song. What is really Santana's purpose on singing this? She's sure that there is a reason because Santana won't just randomly stand up there and sing something for _someone._ But when she can't form any answers in her head, she stopped thinking and just waited for her to finish the song. She will figure all of this out eventually.

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?_

Everyone, including her, clapped loudly once Santana finished the song. Ms. Pillsbury got up from her seat and stood beside Santana to face the members of the club as well.

"So, everyone, that was amazing, right?" Everyone nodded and whistled. "But I believe that your captain right here has some surpri- announcements! Has some announcements to make. Right, Santana?"

Santana blushed but nodded and returned to smiling and faced the audience again. "So yeah, I have a little announcement and I will be needing props to help _you_ understand it." Santana answered emphasizing the 'you' part while looking at her.

She suddenly got nervous on what's about to happen. She felt more anxious when she heard Santana snapped her fingers loudly and soon after, nine cheerleaders entered the room. One of them handed Santana a cartolina paper with something written on it but she can't read it because it was flipped backwards.

This show was obviously for her even though it was not mentioned directly. All of those gaze and contacts they shared earlier that day finally made sense. Santana was clearly up to something. She also suddenly remembered the note she got from Santana on her locker that morning.

_"Something's waiting for you._." she mumbled the words written on Santana's note silently.

She froze when Santana snapped once again signaling the cheerleaders to start the show.

All of the girls, including Santana, turned on their back. After a few seconds, the first cheerleader from the left turned around to face them while holding the cartolina upwards and flipping it at the same time, revealing what's written on it.

"RACHEL!" the first cheerleader shouted the word written in the cartolina in a very cheerleader- like manner.

She dropped her mouth in shock not just with the girl's volume of voice but with what's written on the paper. No. This couldn't be what she thinks it is. This can't be happening. She is definitely not prepared for any of this.

However, all of the club members nudged her shoulder lightly and voiced out their own opinions.

"Oh my God, she's proposing!" Tina exclaimed to no one in particular.

"That is so sweet!" another member said.

"I can't believe Santana can do something like this." Mercedes said.

"Rachel, this is awesome!"

She can hear all of those praises but she can't manage to utter a single word. No, it can't be. It must not happen. She does not deserve any of this from Santana.

"WILL" the second cheerleader voiced out in a full tone.

"YOU" third cheerleader.

"COME" fourth.

"WITH" fifth.

"SANTANA" sixth.

"TO" seventh.

"THE" eight.

"PROM?" the second to the last cheerleader ended the statement with a very adorable questioning sound.

Now it was only Santana that's left with her back to the audience. A drum roll gave suspense, and after a while Santana turned around and flipped her paper.

"PLEASE?" was what it says. Santana dropped her paper above the piano and one member of the band handed the girl a beautiful bouquet of red roses. _But not as beautiful as Quinn's bouquet of tulips. _She thought. Santana gladly took the flowers and slowly made her way towards her.

She still has her mouth hang open when Santana stopped her tracks right in front of her and knelt on the floor with a very hopeful expression. Her eyes widen in surprise. She felt her heart racing in her chest, and it was not like the way it races when she was around Quinn, it was a nervous beat.

"Rachel, I love you." Santana said these words with pure love and confidence while looking deeply into her eyes. "And- and I want the world to know how much I love you. So please, will you do me a favor and come to the prom with me?" Santana asked while handing her the bouquet of roses.

She couldn't move. She couldn't help it anymore when tears fell down her cheeks. She quickly shook her head out of confusion and worry and pity towards Santana. She does not want to hurt her, especially not in front of these people, but she has nothing else to say or do. She does not have a choice. She wanted to say 'yes' because Santana is a friend, but she does not love her. Santana deserves to be loved, and she can't give her that. It was hard to turn down Santana especially with that face, but she just can't be with her.

"Rachel.."

She stood up quickly from her seat and she heard everyone gasped in surprise. Soon after she was sprinting out of the room and heading towards the football field. She heard Santana called for her name but she did not turn around. All she wants is to get away from shame. She feels terrible turning down a really great person like Santana, but what else could she do or say?

"Rachel! Please! Wait up!" Santana shouted at her. She did not even realize that the girl followed her storm- out.

She stopped when they reached the first row of bleachers in the corner of the football field. All she could hear was their pants, wishing for some air to return to their body immediately.

After about a minute of panting, she finally felt herself relaxed physically, but not emotionally. She sat on the nearest bleacher and finally looked at Santana who has her face flushed and a really broken expression is spread all around her beautiful face.

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Santana.." she apologized while crying. And this time, her cries turned into loud sobs. Santana immediately went to where she was and hugged her tightly until she wasn't crying that loud anymore.

"I'm sorry.." she said once again.

"It was- it was because of her, right?" Santana asked her with broken voice as well.

She pulled back from their embrace and gave Santana a questioning look.

"What?" she asked.

"The very beautiful and hot blonde girl who went here to watch your glee club audition. She was the reason you turned me down.. right?" Santana asked again with hurt in her eyes.

She felt all the color of her face drained as her body went unmoving upon hearing what Santana had said. Santana knew all this time about her and Quinn?

"You- you knew?" she asked.

"Yes. From the moment I saw her entering the room with flowers in hand, I knew that she loves you very much. I saw the look in her eyes while she was clapping loudly because of how amazing you were that time. I even glared at her and told her to back off, but she just glared back at me." Santana chuckled lightly.

She nodded and felt another gallon of tears about to flow out of her eyes. "We love each other.."

"But something happened, right? I knew it. Even if you're not telling us, I already knew that it was something about her. I knew that she was the reason you were so happy and active before, and she was also the reason why you are—well, why you are—"

"Really fucked up." She finished Santana's statement.

"Yeah, that. But.. what happened?" Santana asked her with pure concern.

"Let's just say that the world is against us. And now she's gone.."

"I'm so sorry.."

"No. Don't be."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I still continued to chase after you even though I knew that you were already with someone. I just can't let go of you.."

"Santana.."

Santana gulped before speaking again. "I just wanted to make you happy, Rachel. And now, I was hurting too seeing you hurting like this. I want to make you feel better. I thought that maybe someday you could love me too, but I can see that you love that girl so much." Santana told her sadly.

"I do, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I want you to be happy, believe me. But I know I can't give you that."

"I understand. It's totally fine, Rachel. But at least, I tried." Santana tried her best to smile at her.

She smiled back. "Thank you, Santana. You deserve someone to love you because of how great of a person you are. Believe me, it's not difficult to be in love with you."

"But you find it difficult." Santana stated.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I still believe that Quinn will come back someday."

"Quinn. Even her name sounds so beautiful."

"She really is."

Santana offered her arms and she got the message immediately so she hugged the girl tightly. Santana squeezed her and kissed her hair.

"But I will never stop putting notes on your locker or stealing kisses from you." Santana stated playfully.

"Santana!"

Santana chuckled but soon got serious.

"Rachel, just remember that I will always be here waiting for you. I will never stop loving you. I'm willing to wait, even if it takes forever."


	13. Always and Forever

**It hurts me to receive hate reviews regarding Santana. Guys, I did put a Pezberry**** pairing in my summary since only two names are allowed to be chosen in the actual pairing. And yes, this is a Faberry fic, I'm aware.**

**Reviews are still appreciated, though.**

**This chapter is a little longer compared to the others. :)**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Miss Fabray, but I can't accept this project of yours now. You're a week late and you expect me to consider this?" Quinn's Clinical Medicine professor, Mr. Ford, told her for the third time with an obvious annoyance in his tone.

The past five months without seeing Rachel made everyday pretty depressing for her. She lost a lot of weight and her contact with humans lessened. That means the only human interaction she gets is when she is at school or when she returns home and eat dinner with her family. Just right when all of these things are done, she will go to her own room to study or think about Rachel.

"I'm really sorry sir if I'm a bit late, but something important really happened at home, believe me." She tried once more to convince her professor.

"What is that _something,_ then?" her professor asked, arching his eyebrows.

She struggled on answering before she settled on nothing. "Just, something really important. I'm sorry I can't tell you, sir, but please consider this one. I did it way better than it was required to be done. Please." She almost knelt begging her professor.

"And you think others did not do their best when they passed their projects on time? Or even before the deadline?" Mr. Ford snapped back at her.

He was right, though. That was a lame excuse of her. Was she really trying to convince a professor who is obviously an epitome of a professional of his field? Bad move. But she's totally going to fail if she doesn't get a grade from that project.

"You're right. But can you just give me even a passing grade? I will totally be fine with it. I just have to pass this semester." She replied with broken voice. She knows that she will be crying anytime soon, but she is not really sure if it is because of an upcoming failing grade or just the frustration stored in her mind and body.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fabray, but there's not much that I can do to save your grade. You should have thought about that before wasting your time on something that you can't even defend. But don't worry because there are summer classes." And with that, Mr. Ford turned on his back to exit the room. She was left there with tears already flowing down her cheeks. She's so frustrated and disappointed with herself.

Her decision to go back to Kentucky to live with her parents and transfer schools has been a very tough decision for her, but it was also the best thing to do—going far away. Had she continued to stay in the city, she would probably give up on waiting for Rachel and will lead their relationship to an end. It was the best for both of them. They need to learn things without depending on each other, this way they can also figure out what is really in it for them in the future. This way they can be more mature to handle the uneasiness of the situation, yet still holding on to each other's promise that their love is eternal no matter how long the distance is.

There are times she wished to be a teenager again just so it will all make it less complicated, but all she could do was dream about it until she wakes up from her doubtful trance. There was no day that passed that she was not thinking about Rachel and wondering how the girl was doing or if the girl's mind has already forgotten her. Although there is a possibility of Rachel giving up because she was still young, Quinn believes that Rachel cannot do that to her, that Rachel will be there waiting for her when she comes back.

But these things keep distracting her in everything she does, including her studies. When she was with Rachel, she managed to have good grades. Before starting classes in Kentucky, she believes that Rachel is still with her, in her heart and in her mind, but it was not very effective for her, because whenever she sees something that Rachel loves, or might love, she remembers the girl. And it was like destiny is testing her because just a simple gamer playing with their PSP or 3DS anywhere reminds her of Rachel.

Of course, her parents are also worried and aware about her current state. They keep on asking too much questions but she just simply smiles and tells them she was fine and was just busy with school stuff. They will not ask for further questions anymore even if she knows that they don't believe what she was saying.

Everyday, she prays for everything to fall into the right places soon. Or she asks God if three years can come quickly because she's just really broken without Rachel by her side. Even if it's not yet 100 percent sure that they will be together in the future when Rachel turns 18, at least she's certain that they can fight for it finally. When that day comes, no one can go against them or ruin them anymore, not even Rachel's parents or Brittany.

Speaking of Brittany, she has not heard from the girl since she realized that Brittany was the root of all the sufferings and difficulties she and Rachel are going through right now. She may be aware that Brittany just did it because she broke up with her, but that doesn't mean that she regrets doing it. Her life will be a total wreck if she continued being with Brittany. However, she feels guilty sometimes that she might be the reason why Brittany turned really evil. Life can be really complicated sometimes.

She was relieved that Brittany stopped communicating with her although she's not completely sure if it was already permanent because it has happened before—Brittany not talking to her for a whole month but came back with a devil plan. But this time it has already been five months and still, no word from the girl, maybe this time, she finally gave up and accepted the fact that Quinn is not hers anymore.

She remembers how her parents reacted five months ago when she told them that Brittany and her broke up, and also how they were glad and shocked at the same time that she came back to her hometown— maybe for good.

* * *

"_Quinn! What are you doing here? It's not yet the holidays, right?" her mom welcomed her excitedly being oblivious of the fact that she was carrying two large bags as she approached their living room one night in Kentucky._

"_Uh, yes mom—"_

_She was surprised when her mother hugged her with a force harder than ordinary. "But don't get me wrong, I'm so glad you're here early!"_

"_Well, I'm totally going to be here longer than expected, Mom." She answered smiling while making a way for her bags to be noticed._

_Her mom suddenly got her implications when she put down her bags on the floor for them to make a bumping noise on the floor. "Quinn? Why are—what happened?" her mother asked with worry and surprise._

"_Mom, can you help me with these bags upstairs first?" she asked her mom with a smile to assure her that nothing bad happened back in the city, at least not physically._

_Her father is still oblivious of her presence in the house because he was in his study room dealing with business stuff. She smiled and realized how she misses her dad._

_After settling her things inside her room that remained the same, her mother and she both went downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother made her some coffee and she settled for some leftover steak because she was really hungry._

"_Judy, have you found my—Oh, Quinn!" her father quickly went to embrace her once he realized that she was on the kitchen with them. After pulling back from the hug, her father stared at her like he was wondering what she's really doing there at that time of the month._

"_I got the same reaction from Mom." She chuckled lightly while her father sits down on the table across her._

"_Can you blame us? It's the first time you visited us when there is no occasion." Her father replied with a slight huff in his voice, she quickly realized what he meant but she decided not to push the topic._

"_I'm sorry about that, dad. But I'm moving in with you and mom again!" she answered trying to put an excitement in her voice so she can lessen the tension that was already built there._

_Her father smiled widely and hugged her again before speaking. "You don't know how happy you just made me, Quinn."_

"_I know, dad."_

"_Although I'm still confused about your sudden change of plans." His father replied and her mom nodded quickly._

"_She didn't tell me, either." Her mom added._

_She sighed thinking about an appropriate reason, and looked at them with a convincing expression. "Things didn't end well with Britt.."_

_She knew that her parents will never feel bad about this. It's true that she felt miserable when Brittany neglected her but not after they broke up. This just serves as the perfect excuse for being here without her parents knowing about Rachel. She wanted to tell them so bad about the girl, but this time is not the perfect moment, unless she wanted their relationship to end._

"_Are you okay?" her mother asked. It was obvious that she was relieved by what she announced but she knows that her mother is a more supportive one than her father._

"_I think I am, Mom. I just needed to get away from it, you know?" she answered. She did not have to fake a sad expression because that was really how she was feeling constantly since the incident with Rachel happened, except she's not sad about Brittany._

"_Quinn, you have made the right decision." Her father finally speaks, and that his response was almost close to what she was expecting. She expected him to say those words with a chuckle, but she's really glad that it did not happen. "You know you are always welcome here.. I mean, you're always welcome here again starting last year when you visited us for holidays." Her father added._

_She only nodded. She knew that her father will bring that moment again eventually but she still can't understand why her father had never seen how great of a girlfriend Brittany used to be. Maybe he sensed that she will turn out as a really terrible person? Her father must be a psychic._

"_How is she coping up?" her mother asked suddenly. Her tone does not have any worry in it, but rather curious._

_She shook her head not having any answers. "I honestly don't know, Mom. As I have told you, it didn't end well, so I don't know what she did or where was she now."_

"_You will get over it soon, Quinn. Just don't think about her too much." Her father told her._

"_I know, dad. I hope so."_

"_Do you mind talking about it?" her mom asked her, this time with pure worry in her voice._

"_No, mom. I think I'd rather keep it to myself only. I don't want to disrespect her by having other people judge a situation they don't understand." She explained and her mom nodded in understanding._

"_So what are you planning to do now? What about your studies?" Her father asked her sipping his now cold coffee._

_She shrugged. "I'll transfer to University of Kentucky and continue my studies there. But I will enroll after Holidays so that means I will be a little late than everyone." She informed her dad._

"_Well, that's fine. At least you're settled on a particular course now."_

"_Yes dad, and don't worry, I plan on finishing it." She assured her dad with a smile._

"_That's good. Just look how far your sister Alexa got." _

_Her dad definitely hit a nerve but she reminded herself to be used with it since she's going to spend the next three years of her life with them again._

"_Yes, dad. I promise." And with that, her parents are off to bed._

* * *

"But, Santana, you can't do that. I hate to say this but, I think- I think you're just going to wait for nothing." Rachel struggled on how to deliver these words to the Latina without hurting her so much, but there is no way it's not going to hurt.

But she can't blame Santana in other sense, because if she were to do that—wait for long—for Quinn to come back, she would. But she believes and feels that even if she waits for long, Quinn will always come back to her. In Santana's case, it would not happen, and now she feels sorry for the girl.

"No. Don't worry about me. I have my ways." Santana answered with a little smile on her face.

She instantly froze at what Santana had said. What does she mean by her ways? What if Santana comes and ruin her life because she did not return the girl's feelings? "What—what do you mean you have your ways?" she asked with a worried voice.

"Why are you so afraid?" the Latina asked back.

"Because, I just—I love Quinn, okay? And I don't want anything or anyone to ruin what we have. I think- I think I'm going to die if that happens." She studied Santana's face but she had not changed her reaction. She does not seem so hurt by what she had said.

Santana stood to her front while she remains seated at the bleachers, she did not look up to Santana because she's afraid that she might see hurt from those dark eyes anytime, and she does not want to feel bad anymore. She wants this to be over already.

"You know what, Rachel, I hate it that you—that you still don't realize that whatever you and that Quinn girl have is over." Santana told her with an annoyed tone.

She looked up and met the girl's watering eyes, but this time she did not feel any sympathy anymore. She can't believe that Santana can say those words to her out of being heart broken. She stared at Santana while clenching her jaw. She feels her body getting hot of anger.

"What did you just say?" she replied with much more firmness in her voice. She saw Santana's features soften but that did not last long because the girl returned to her previous expression.

"I said that you and Quinn are over. Don't you realize that?" Santana answered.

She rose from her seat so she can be face to face with Santana. She clenched her hands on her sides to resist them from doing anything. "You can't say things like that. You don't know anything."

"I may not know everything, but I know that something is wrong judging from what I see. And it's over. Where is she, Rachel? You just told me she was gone. These past five months has been a hell for you. I saw it, I saw how your world came crashing down." Santana replied with so much concern in her voice.

"You don't fucking care about my life!" she yelled with tears now streaming down her cheeks, but she does not even realize when they were about to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, I do, Rachel, because I love you! Why are you being such an idiot about this? I know that—"

Santana was cut off by Rachel's tiny but now hard palm slapping her left cheek. That definitely hurt, but it was nothing compared to the hurt she was feeling right now, or the hurt that she felt when she saw Rachel breaking down slowly into tiny pieces. "I love her, Santana. Deal with it." Rachel spoke with a quieter tone.

Santana nods her head. "I know, Rachel. And I know that she loves you too. But I don't want you to get hurt even more. You are not even sure where she was or what the hell has happened to her."

"But in my heart I'm sure that she will come back." Rachel spoke almost immediately, staring deep into Santana's eyes but now with less anger.

Santana nodded her head again and sat down on the bleachers when she felt her knees getting weak already. Once she was seated, she buried her face in her hands and started crying silently. Rachel's expressions immediately changed and she went to comfort the girl sitting in front of her. She began to touch Santana's shoulders but Santana slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me, Berry. I'm fine." Santana answered, still trying so hard to hide her face. Santana was not used to people seeing her vulnerable side.

"I'm so sorry, Santana, but I really can't." she explained while playing nervously with the hem of her skirt because she does not know what to do with her hands at that moment anymore.

"No, it's okay, I understand. I just don't want you to—" Santana stopped for a while to wipe her cheeks before looking at her eyes. "—I don't want you to get hurt even more. You don't know how much it hurts me, too."

"Thank you. But I think I am doing just fine." Rachel answered with lack of conviction in her voice.

"Who are you fooling?" Santana asked her sarcastically.

"I'm still living, Santana, and I'm still breathing. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know I don't really have to, but I still do. I hate it that I still do.." Santana responded with a very soft voice.

Rachel does not know what to say anymore. She knows that there is nothing she can do to make Santana feel better. It is impossible to just snap and make Santana fall out of love with her because this is real life, superpowers don't exist, but with situations like this, they are needed the most.

"I love Quinn so much, Santana. I'm sorry.." she trailed off.

"I love you the way you love her, maybe more than that, and it hurts so much." Santana spoke with so much sadness in her eyes. She looks so broken.

"Please, stop this, Santana. Don't hurt yourself even more."

"I'm not giving up, Rachel. I'm not." Santana answered now back to her usual self. It's just really amazing how Santana manages to bring back her walls up to protect herself. But right now it really pisses Rachel off.

"No, don't even try to—"

"So! Are you inviting me on your birthday?" Santana asked her with a smile clearly changing the topic.

"Santana—"

"Scratch that, I'm sure you are. But anyway, I think I'll come early so I can help Shelby with the preparations, maybe in cooking some foods or decorating the house. What do you think?" Santana asked her while beaming.

She gulped before answering. "I- don't think that's a good idea. I'm sure mom doesn't need help with them.."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. And if not, I'm sure she misses me a lot." Santana answered without getting affected by another rejection from her, or maybe she was just so good at hiding it.

Well, she can't argue with her last statement. She is somehow convinced that her mother misses Santana because she knows how the two get along well when Santana hangs out at her house. That is another thing that makes her sad and insecure for Quinn. If only Quinn was her schoolmate, maybe she'd get along well with her mother, too.

"Well, yeah, I think so.." she answered not knowing what to say to Santana anymore.

"Great! I have to leave now. Coach Sylvester might be looking for me." Santana turns to leave but remembered something.

She froze when Santana held her chin and kissed her on the cheek. "I really love you, Rachel. How I wish I can make you love me, too."

She gathered herself and spoke. "I know, but you know I can't. But it does not change the fact that I really like you as a person, as a friend. You are still special to me, Santana." She answered with pure sincerity.

"Well, yeah. But just know that I will always love you." Santana finally stood up and walked. But before Santana walked far from her, she shouted to get her attention.

"Hey, Santana! Wait up!"

Santana turned to her and arched her eye brows. She did not fail to notice that her eyes were glistening with tears, but she did not acknowledge what she saw anymore knowing that it will make Santana feel embarrassed.

"What is it, Berry? Miss me already?" Santana asked while forcing a smirk.

She gulped the lump in her throat and answered. "I think—I think you realized now how much I love Quinn, right?"

Santana nodded. "Yes, although I wish I didn't.."

"It will really make me happy if she comes back to me.."

"I know, Berry. You don't have to rub it in my face. What are you trying to say now?" she asked feeling a little pissed by hearing Rachel's love for Quinn multiple times.

"I—I want you to promise me that.. that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Why the fuck would I hurt you?" Santana asked, amused.

"Well, you said that you're not giving up so.."

"I wasn't implying that I'll turn into a monster then destroy you both. It may not be obvious, but I'm kind of a good person, Rachel." Santana answered with soft eyes.

Rachel nodded. "I know. I'm sorry.. I just, I don't want us to suffer even more."

Santana walked in front of Rachel and coiled the girl's body in her arms. She shut her eyes as she felt the girl's body against her, and as she smelled the girl's heavenly scent. "Rachel, I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise."

They pulled back from the embrace and Rachel took her hand. "Thank you so much, Santana."

"I mean it, though, when I said that I'm not giving up. But I won't do anything, I will just simply wait."

Rachel nodded and let go of Santana's hand. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay." Santana turned on her heel to walk away. "Later, Berry!"

And now Rachel knows that her life got even more complicated.

* * *

Rachel was walking down the hall way the day after with Tina when she noticed the strange looks that the students are giving her. It wasn't a look of amusement but rather a look of shame for her and it made her tremble inside. Good or bad, she was not used of attention from many people.

"Why are they looking at me like this?" she whispered to Tina who was also walking beside her.

Tina froze but did not answer so she repeated herself. "Tina, why are they staring at me like I did something that's really embarrassing?"

Tina was about to answer when they reached the bathroom and she heard two girls entered while gossiping as she went inside a cubicle. She stopped short when she heard Santana's name so she stayed inside the cubicle for a while, she knows that Tina did, too.

"I just feel so sorry for Santana, you know, being dumped like that is really embarrassing." One girl continued to speak and she knows that they were talking about what she did to Santana yesterday. She didn't even realize that she has to deal with it.

"Yeah. I actually admire Santana for being brave, you know." The other girl replied.

"She really is. Coming out and all, then confessing to a girl she loves in front of many people, how brave. She's definitely a catch." The first girl answered with amusement in her voice.

The other girl laughed. "So you're gay now?"

"Haha. Funny. But if I were to be gay, I'd definitely choose Santana." both girls laughed.

"I can't believe the Rachel girl humiliate her like that."

"But maybe Rachel just freaked out. Who knows?" The other one tried to defend her.

"Well, yeah, maybe. But she could have turned Santana down in private, at least."

"How can she do that when Santana's proposing to her in public?"

"She could have asked Santana to give her time to think about it, that way it will be less humiliating for Santana."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I'm afraid it will affect Santana's leadership in our team." The other girl answered. She finally realized that both of these girls are members of the cheerleading squad.

"Well, I hope not, that will be a disaster. Hey, let's go." She waited until the door shut before she got out of the cubicle, Tina followed her suit.

"I guess you now realized the answer to your previous question." Tina said with a very sympathetic voice.

"I think I'm a really terrible person." She answered with pure sadness and shame.

Tina immediately went to rub her back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and they went out of the bathroom to go to their respective lockers and then to class afterwards. She immediately found a note when she opened her locker and she knew instantly who was it from.

_**Gonna join you guys at lunch later. PS: I hope you're **__**okay**_

Was Santana kidding? It was her who was supposed to ask the Latina if she was okay.

She folded the note and walked to her first class ignoring the look the students are giving her. It will pass by soon. At least there is no form of violence happening, that made her felt relieved.

At lunch she instantly dragged Tina to the cafeteria because she was so worried about Santana and the rumors going on at school. She sighed in relief when she saw the girl already seated in their usual spot talking with some cheerleaders with a good aura. But maybe Santana was just hiding what her true feelings are, she'll never know.

Santana may have felt her presence because the girl glanced in their direction and waved at them. Santana dismissed the cheerleaders and motioned for her and Tina to sit with them.

"Hey, Santana, what's.. up?" Tina asked hesitantly. She knows that her friend feels awkward about everything that has happened yesterday.

"I'm fine, Asian. Uhm, would you mind leaving us for just a minute? I need to talk to her about something." Santana responded.

Tina quickly obliged and stood up from her seat to sit with Kurt and Mercedes instead. Once she and Santana were left in the table, she noticed some of the students looking at them expectantly, but she tried her best to ignore them.

"Are you—are you okay?" she asked Santana worriedly.

Santana nodded her head and looked at her with much worry in her eyes. "Are YOU okay?"

She shrugged. "I guess. But it will pass."

"I'm sorry this all happened." Santana told her with a very apologetic eyes.

"Are you kidding me right now? Why would you be sorry? I should be the one to apologize for humiliating you like that. The students are—"

"You did not humiliate me, Rachel. You just told me what you felt." Santana replied with certainty.

"But I'm sorry that I did it in front of everybody.."

"I initiated it. So don't be sorry, okay? Are you going to be fine?"

She nodded and smiled lightly. "But they are still talking about what happened."

"It will not be for long. I already talked to everyone in the squad, they understood."

She nodded and held the back of Santana's hands. "Thank you, Santana. You're really kind."

"Sort of." Santana smirked and they continued eating lunch and talking about random things until the bell rang.

* * *

Quinn was at her room busying herself by browsing Rachel's pictures in her camera and zooming it one by one. This is what she does whenever she misses Rachel, that's why she always brings her camera with her to school. Whenever she looks at Rachel's photos, she feels safe and she imagines that Rachel was just beside her, kissing her and touching her.

She wonders, however, if Rachel still looks the same. Well, a lot can happen in five months. Did Rachel gain or lose weight? Because in her case, she really has changed physically. She prayed that Rachel is doing fine and healthy.

She suddenly heard a knock on her door and her mother's voice followed. "Quinn, honey, you have a visitor."

She put her camera down to her bed before standing up and opening the door for her mother. "She's at the living room, I let her in. Call me if you need anything, I'm staying in our room." Her mom has a very worried look and it makes her wonder, but she did not ask about it.

"Okay, mom. Thanks." She kissed her mom's cheek and went back to her room to chance a look at herself. It's rare that she has a visitor so she has to look presentable although she still has no idea who her visitor was. Maybe some new friends inviting her to party.

When she was about five steps away from the living room she instantly realized who her visitor was upon seeing a head of long blonde hair who has her back on her. It was Brittany. She suddenly felt a little dizzy and she also felt her blood rushed all over her body. What an instant mood killer.

She cleared her throat to get Brittany's attention and she went to sit on the chair across the other blonde. Brittany's look that day was a lot different from what she was before. She looks so soft, kind, and modest right now. It's like the old Brittany. But still, she can't bring herself to not feel mad whenever she sees the girl.

"Quinn.." Brittany started with a very soft voice. Quinn saw the surprised look in her eyes. "You—you got really skinny. What happened?"

"That's none of your fucking business. What are you doing here?" she answered with annoyance. She really wants to just drag Brittany out of the house, but that's just really mean.

"I—"

"How did you even know I'm here?" she added.

"Quinn, will you let me talk first?" Brittany asked with calmness. She sighed and brought her hand up to surrender. "Thanks. So to answer your second question, I went to your apartment last week and realized that you weren't there anymore, so I went here because I can't think of other places where you will go."

"Then, what do you want, Brittany?" she asked while glaring at her.

"Quinn, I didn't talk to you for months so I can give you time to cool down.." she instantly reacted because she thinks she knows where this was going. ".. and no, don't give me that look because I'm not trying to get back with you again." Brittany added.

She stopped glaring and hangs her mouth open. If not, then what is Brittany doing there? Considering she traveled long hours just to see her. It must be really important.

"It doesn't make any sense. Then what are you really doing here?" she asked with less annoyance now, but with more curiosity.

"I'm here to.. to apologize for what I did. For everything I did. The whole five months made me realize how evil I was, and I am really sorry, Quinn. Believe me." Brittany told her with so much sincerity in her eyes that she's certain she was about to cry anytime soon.

"I'm disappointed that it took you that long to realize how terrible you are." She replied coldly.

"I know. I know, Quinn. Maybe I meant to do all of that, but it's just that I really loved you—"

"Don't start with this now."

"But that was the only reason why I did all of those things. It was because I can't accept the fact that we're over, and that you're over me. You are the first person who believed in me, Quinn. You're the reason I made it this far." Brittany said and now she was crying.

"Oh, I didn't know. Was I, Brittany? Was I really the reason?" she replied with sarcasm.

"I know it's hard to believe, Quinn, but yes, you were. But I regret everything. I'm so sorry. I know I made your life a living hell, and now I'm here because I'm really sorry and I want to make it up to you."

"And what do you expect me to say, Britt? Do you expect me to hug you and say it's okay once you admit all the bullshit you've done?!" she yelled at Brittany.

Brittany shook her head. "I don't expect those things, Quinn. Honestly, I expect you to slap me or maybe hurt me, I'm glad you didn't. You still are a good person and I'm such an idiot to let you go."

"I'm glad it happened, Brittany. And yes, you really are an idiot, and a moron."

There was an immediate flash of hurt in Brittany's eyes upon hearing her response. "I know. I'm really sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry for what happened to you and Rachel—"

"Because of what you did. And for your information, we're not yet over." She replied with annoyance.

"But I'm still sorry that you both have to suffer like this because of me."

"The damage was already done, Brittany. Can you go now, please? And don't ever come back. I feel so sick being around you." She answered mimicking Brittany's authoritative voice.

Brittany nodded and stood up, but to her surprise, instead of walking outside the house, the girl sat beside her and was browsing through her cellphone pictures.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily but also wondering what Brittany was doing.

Brittany finally stopped pressing keys and showed her a picture of her and a beautiful brunette with blue eyes smiling happily in the camera. "I wanted to show you this before I go."

She eyed the picture a little longer. "What the hell is this?"

"A proof that I will never ruin your life—and even Rachel's life- ever again." Brittany answered calmly. Hoping for her to get the hint.

She stared at the picture once more and she realized that she hadn't notice that smile Brittany gave out in the picture, and the hands of the two girls clasping possessively, and the twinkle in Brittany's eyes that indicates she's in love.

She looked at Brittany in shock but with a softer expression. "Britt.. you.." It was the only thing she can say because she was really not expecting this.

"Her name is Melissa. She used to be my patient. Our session ended just last month and we started hanging out and you know.. things go from there." Brittany smiled at her.

She shook her head in disbelief but a smile is slowly creeping its way through her lips. "Britt, I- I am so happy for you.."

"Thank you, Quinn." Brittany smiled. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me in a while. She supported me when I was really down. She- she's a good person, just like you. When I realized that I like her so much, I promised to myself that I will never screw it up anymore." Brittany replied sincerely.

"This is amazing, Britt. She's really beautiful."

"Oh, don't you dare, Quinn. You have your own brunette." Brittany joked.

Sadness immediately rushed through her emotions but she hid it from Brittany. "Yeah, to me, Rachel's still the most beautiful."

Brittany chuckled lightly. "I can't oppose with you on that. She's really beautiful."

"She is." She answered with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn, for having you suffer through all of this. I know I can't take it back, but just know that I blame myself everyday about it. I regret all of the things I have done."

"I believe you, Britt.. Just- just give me some time. It's really—"

"Of course! Of course, Quinn. I know it's not that easy." Brittany stood up finally and prepared to go outside. "I'm going. I hope that by the time we see each other again, we can be considered as friends."

She smiled genuinely and nodded. "I hope so, too. I hope you're happy, Britt."

Brittany smiled and went outside. Not long after, she heard an engine accelerating and soon driving away.

* * *

"Baby Rae! Tina's here already! You don't want to keep your best friend waiting!" her father Hiram shouted from the foot of the stairs.

It was finally the Prom night and Tina agreed to be her date since they both don't have boyfriends so why not just go together? She really does not want to go to this stupid prom because she does not enjoy dancing or whatsoever, but she doesn't want to miss it, either.

"Okay, dad! Be there in five!" she yelled back. "Mom, can you be quick?" she asked her mom who was retouching her make up.

"Just a minute, baby. I want you to look beautiful." Her mother replied while busy brushing her cheek with whatever make- up she was putting on her.

"Mom, you have been doing that for the past 10 minutes." She sighed.

"Okay. All done! Now stand up and let's check your gown." Her mother snapped her fingers to signal her to stand up, so she did.

Her mother started straightening her gown. "Mom, there's nothing to fix anymore. All is good." She rolled her eyes but never let her mom see it.

"I just want to make sure." Her mother answered once she was done and was now eyeing her hair.

"My hair is fine already, mom. Let's go down." She sighed in relief when her mother agreed and they went downstairs together.

Tina and her father were in the living room laughing together and she heard her dad praising Tina's look that night.

"Wow, baby, you look gorgeous. Are you sure you're not nominated for Prom Queen?" Her father asked.

She blushed and shook her head. "No dad. There are many pretty girls at school." She noticed her dad's sudden change in reaction because of what she said. "I mean, prettier girls than me."

Tina stood up from her seat and laced her arms together with hers in a friendly manner. "So, let's go now, Rae! Bye Hiram and Shelby."

"You girls take care, okay?" Shelby reminded them and she and Tina drove their way to the school.

* * *

Rachel wore her mask when they reached the venue before entering the party, Tina did the same as well. That year's prom theme was Masquerade and it was quite fantastic. People look so good with their masks. Or even without.

They were greeted with a loud noise and she immediately got dizzy. They found Kurt sitting on a table beside the stage so they approached him.

"Wow, ladies, you look gorgeous. And I'm saying this as your friend." They both chuckled and talked some more before finally joining the dance floor.

After an hour of dancing, she excused herself and went back to their table. She took a sip from her fruit punch and realized that it was spiked so she stopped drinking from it. She rested for a while and suddenly she felt her phone buzzing from her purse, so she got it and opened her text message.

"_**You look really beautiful. ;)" **_It was from Santana.

She glanced around the hall to look for the Latina but she saw no sign of her so she texted back.

"_**Thanks, although I still can't say the same for you. Where are you? Haven't seen you since we arrived."**_ she put her phone back to her purse and let herself be tempted by the strawberry punch in front of her.

She almost spilled the punch to her dress out of shock because Santana spoke from behind her.

"I was just here." Santana told her while chuckling.

She turned around to glare at the girl and Santana sat beside her. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry! So can you say the same now?" Santana asked her with a smirk.

She took a moment to take a look at Santana and realized how beautiful she was in that black dress matched with her black mask. "You- you look amazing." She answered.

"I know." Santana smiled and offered her right hand to her. "Shall we dance?"

She heard that a sweet dance music was already playing and couples are starting to get all lovey- dovey in the dance floor. She was glad that they were wearing a mask so the hesitance in her face was not really visible. "Santana.. I.."

"It's just a dance, I promise. Please let me have this dance with you and it will make my night complete." Santana did not make a move to give up so she finally offered her hand.

"Just a dance." She reminded Santana.

The girl chuckled lightly before speaking. "Yes, just a dance."

The prom ended with everyone looking very happy and content with the way it went. It was also a very memorable night for Santana because she won as the Prom Queen, and Rachel voted for her.

* * *

Rachel sighed as visitors started filling up her living room for her 16th birthday party. How is she supposed to be a good host? She's not really good with interactions. Luckily, Santana was there to help her welcome the kids since Santana was really popular and all.

Two days after the Prom night and it was finally her birthday party. They will all wait for 12 am to come so they can welcome her actual birthday together. That was a good idea but she is not really feeling well that night. In fact, she feels very anxious.

Quinn is bound to show up later at midnight too and she was worried and excited about it. She wore the necklace Quinn gave to her that night when they got together and she kept the Super Mario key chain in her purse. She figured that having this attached to her will give her strength and lessen her fear about seeing Quinn after a very long time.

Santana, on the other hand, kept her words. She really came by her house early to help her mother on preparing everything. And now Santana was also busy helping her arrange the gifts she was receiving that night. She's glad that Santana remains the same and she values their friendship very much.

Her visitors continued having fun for few more hours until it was only a minute before the clock turns 12. All of them went outside the house and shouted for a countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6.." the throbbing in her chest intensifies as the seconds left got shorter. Is Quinn going to show up?

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY RACHEL BERRY!" and all of the people clapped and hugged her tight. She suddenly heard an engine accelerating and she realized that the surprise is not yet over.

Her dad and mom got out of a red Honda Civic and smiled at her while waving the key in front of her face. She widened her eyes in surprise and felt herself about to cry. The people's cheers got louder, Santana squeezed her hands to assure her that everything's fine. She's like those girls in the MTV show called Super Sweet 16.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Baby Rae. Your mom and I love you so much, you know that right?" Her father kissed her forehead and handed her the key and everyone cheered again.

"Thank you so much, dad, mom, this is amazing!" she exclaimed happily while hugging her parents. This was so far her happiest birthday, ever, but if Quinn won't show up, it will be the worst.

And speaking of Quinn, she still hasn't heard a car horn as a signal that she's there.

By 1 in the morning everyone went home and now Santana was the only one left with her in the living room. Her parents are in the kitchen arranging things.

"Are you not going home yet?" she asked Santana.

"No, do you think I will leave without giving my gift first?" Santana asked back with a smile.

"Well, you don't have to give me a gift, anyway. You helped me a lot tonight."

"It can never happen. Excuse me for a minute, I'm gonna get something in my car." Santana left the room without waiting for her response.

She kept on glancing at her wrist watch hoping to hear a sound of a motor bike or a car outside. Quinn was one hour late but she still does not lose hope. Quinn will come. If it means not sleeping just to wait for the blonde, she will. She wanted to see Quinn so bad. Hug her, kiss her, and tell her how she misses her and how much she loves her.

Santana came back in the room holding a bouquet of red roses and a thin but long box.

Santana sat in the couch beside her and handed her the roses. "For you, birthday girl."

"Thank you, Santana. You didn't really have to do this." She said while eyeing the roses. They are beautiful, but tulips will always be her favorite, her and Quinn's favorite.

"I want to. I have another here. Open it." Santana handed her the box and she excitedly grabbed it and opened it.

She gasped in shock when she saw a silver necklace with a very beautiful Venus pendant inside it.

"Santana.. this is.. beau—amazingly beautiful."

"I guarantee you like it?" Santana asked her while smiling.

"Yeah. I really do." Santana got the necklace inside the box and stood behind her.

"Let me help you put it on."

She quickly realized what Santana was doing so she stopped the Latina's hands when the girl was about to unclasp the necklace Quinn gave her.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Santana stopped her motions and asked her worriedly.

"I.. I—Uhm, actually, I wanted to keep your gift for now. I don't—I don't want to damage it. So- so yeah. I'll just put it on myself some other time." She answered nervously.

Santana sighed and sat beside her to and put the necklace back in the box.

"Well, okay, happy birthday again." Santana forced a smile and she smiled back. "I think I should go, it's getting really late." Santana stood up and she followed the girl to the garage.

"Thank you, Santana." Santana smiled and opened the door of her car.

"Rachel?" Santana called her before driving away, so she turned her attention back to the Latina.

"Yeah?"

"You could have told me that Quinn gave you that necklace, I would have understood." Santana smiled while she held the necklace on her neck

"I'm sorry.."

"Do you know why Venus?"

"I don't know. But I'd like to know." She answered.

"Venus is the planet of love." Santana answered quickly.

"Oh.."

"But that necklace is so beautiful." Santana smiled.

"I know, thank you."

"I love you, Rachel." Santana told her sincerely before driving away. Once Santana was gone, she quickly went inside the house to see how her parents were doing. They were still busy in the kitchen so she went back to her room to open some of her presents.

Once inside the room, her phone rang and she beamed in happiness when she noticed it was her aunt Holly calling her.

"Aunt Holly! I miss you so much!" she exclaimed and she can picture that her aunt put her phone a little far from her ear.

"Hey there, birthday girl Little Rae. I miss you too. Happy birthday!" she knows that her aunt was still sleepy but she smiled with the thought of her aunt calling her just to greet her.

"Thanks aunt! How are you doing?" she asked.

"Sleepy. As you noticed. Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yes. Dad and Mom gave me a car! It was amazing."

"I know, baby. So how are you feeling right now?" her aunt asked with a very worried voice. She immediately got what she was implying.

"Sad and desperate."

"She hasn't showed up, yet?"

"Yes, but I'm waiting."

"I know she would come, little Rae. Don't lose hope."

"Thanks, aunt."

"I have to take a nap now. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I love you." and her aunt hung up.

It was by 1:45 AM when she heard the sound that she was waiting for. A car horn. She immediately got up from her bed while her heart beats really fast and really loud she swears she could hear it throbbing in her chest.

"Baby Rae! I think your friend left something because someone's outside! Go check on them, we are really busy!" her mother shouted from the kitchen.

She immediately sprinted down the stairs and almost fell on it. She stopped short when she was already on the back of the door and sighed loudly. She fixed her hair and her dress and stabled her breathing before opening the door.

This is it. After five long months, she will finally see Quinn and be able to let her feel her love even just for a short time.

Rachel smiled widely but with tears in her eyes when she saw the girl that she loves the most standing beside her car with teary eyes while holding a bouquet of mixed color of her favorite tulips and a box.

God, how she really misses Quinn. She still manages to take her breath away.

They stood meters away from each other, both not knowing what to do but savoring the look and the presence of each other. Quinn came back, Quinn was not gone for good. Quinn loves her because she came back. Quinn is here.

When she felt herself with strength again, she immediately ran to where Quinn was and hugged her tightly. Quinn hugged her back while holding her presents for Rachel. All that can be heard that time was the sobs of them but you can tell that it was with a smile.

"Happy birthday, my lady. You look really beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, breath- taking, and did I mention beautiful?" Quinn broke the silence and pulled out from their hug to kiss her.

How she really missed that kiss. She closed her eyes to feel all the sensation she had missed for a very long time.

When she felt Quinn about to pull out from the kiss, she immediately grabbed the back of her neck to kiss her deeply, Quinn obliged. Their loving kiss suddenly turned into hungry and desperate kisses as they both pushed each other's tongues to each other's mouths.

They were both panting when they pulled back from the kiss but also with a smile and tears of joy.

"You're 1 hour and 47 minutes late. You said midnight." she reminded Quinn.

"I know. And I'm really sorry. It has been a long drive for me. But I'm glad you're still awake." Quinn smiled sweetly.

"I waited for you." she kissed Quinn once more. God, she can't get enough of those lips. "I miss you so much, Quinn. I thought you're not coming back. I think about the possible scenarios of this night everyday for the past five months. I think about you everyday, everyday before I go to sleep. I always pray that you will come back one day and tell me that you still love me.. I'm just—I'm so glad you're here."

Quinn looked at her with so much love and passion in her eyes. "I will never do that, Rach. I will never abandon you. Just know that I will always come back to you, okay?"

She nodded and cried silently. "I promised you, remember? I hold on to that promise everyday, wishing the time to pass really quickly so I can finally see you, hug you, kiss you. I know that it's difficult, but I promise you, it will be all worth it." Quinn added.

"I know.." Rachel eyed Quinn up and down before lifting herself up to kiss Quinn again. "You lost a lot of weight, though. Please don't make yourself suffer."

"I'm not. I'm just busy at school. Don't worry about me." Quinn bent down to kiss her as well since she doesn't have a free hand that time because her hands were both occupied.

"Quinn, why do you have to go so far away? Where do you live now?" she asked with so much sadness but happiness at the same time.

"It's better when you don't know, Rach, believe me. I promise it's not for long. Just two more years until you're 18." Quinn smiled lovingly at her.

She only nodded and did not ask for questions because she knows that she won't be able to understand it completely.

"You're still wearing the necklace.." Quinn said when she noticed the silver necklace on Rachel's neck glowing.

Rachel touched the necklace again. "Of course. When I'm wearing this, I feel like I'm always near you."

Quinn nodded and handed her the flowers. "These are for you. I know you miss them." Quinn grinned widely.

"Oh, you have no idea." She got the flowers from Quinn and smelled it a little longer than necessary. Savoring its smell that she will never get again for too long. "They are really beautiful."

"You are beautiful." Quinn kissed her and she closed her eyes feeling those soft lips again. "I have one more thing for you."

"I figured." She smiled.

"Give it to me first so you can open the gift." Quinn grabbed the flowers from her hand and handed her the box. She stared at the box hesitantly and wondered what was inside. "Go on, open it."

She opened the present and gasp in surprise when it revealed a polaroid instant printer camera. That was a really beautiful and thoughtful gift because she has once mentioned that she wanted to capture the world too just like Quinn.

"Quinn, this is amazing.." she said disbelievingly.

"I know. I want you to learn how beautiful the world inside and out, Rach. Even if it is cruel sometimes, just know that the world is huge and it is impossible for it to be filled with only cruelty, because no one will be able to live if that happens. Love fills the most portion of the world, Rach."

"Yes, love.."

"If you ever feel like getting lost, just look at the places you have captured, and I'm sure you'll find your way home. You will always be found, Rach. You will always be found by me wherever you go."

She let more tears fall from her eyes and immediately hugged Quinn and cried on her shoulders. "I love you so much, Quinn. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you very, very, very much."

Quinn kissed her hair and rubbed her back to soothe her. "Shhh. I love you much more, Rachel. I will never give up on you, on us."

"You will always find me, right?" she asked Quinn.

"I will, Rach. Even if it's on another dimension." Quinn smiled.

She kissed Quinn again and this time it was passionate and last a little longer before they heard a yelling inside the house. It was Hiram.

"Baby Rae, are you there? Get inside the house, it's getting late!"

"Yes, dad! I'll be there!" she yelled back then looked at Quinn with sadness.

"You should probably go inside. I don't want him hurting you." Quinn said while running her hands to her cheeks and brushing away strands of hair.

"But Quinn.."

"It's okay, Rach." Quinn kissed her forehead. "I will be here next year, you don't have to be afraid."

"I will miss you so much."

"I will miss you, too." Quinn kissed her lips one last time and handed her the flowers. "Now go inside before he catches us."

She turned around ready to go inside her house but she stopped and looked at Quinn again.

"I will always love you, Quinn."

"I will love you forever, Rach. Forever and always."

"You promise?"

"I do." Quinn smiled sadly and she entered their house with a new promise to hold on to.


	14. I'll Take Chances

**Thanks again for your constant support to this story, for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

* * *

Quinn wiped her tears away before starting driving another six hours back to Kentucky. She was on her way but immediately stopped when she saw someone about 60 meters away struggling on how to fix her car. She suddenly felt bad and worried for the girl because it was dark outside and it was past midnight which makes the surrounding scary and dangerous. There can be any criminals that time that will take advantage of the girl.

She, however, can't see clearly how the girl looks like but judging by the way she moves and dresses, she must be the same age as Rachel or few years older than her. She sighed and thought that maybe the girl just finished partying and can be harmed any time soon if not for her coming. Teenagers are really careless sometimes.

She shook her head and continued driving her way until she reached just behind the girl's car. The girl—who is now confirmed to have a tan skin—is still busy fiddling with the machine of the car. She got out of her own car and walked to approach the girl and offer for help.

"Hey. It's already late. You should have called some of your friends or relatives to just pick you up here and help you. The road's pretty dangerous at night." She approached the girl while smiling and with a very gentle voice so as not to freak the girl out. The girl still didn't look up to her and instead continued on whatever she was doing with the car's machines. She frowned and she's sure that the girl does not even know what she was doing.

"I can fucking handle it." The tan girl answered her dryly and she was a little bit offended by the way she talked to her, but eventually she shrugged it off. This girl needs help even if she would not admit it.

"Do you even know what you're doing? It looks like you're trying to complicate it even more." She chuckled when she heard the girl groaned in annoyance, but still continued on fiddling.

"Why do you care? I know what I'm doing." The girl groaned again and this time she took a moment to look up to see who she was. "And who the fuck are-"

She gasped and widened her eyes in shock when she realized who she was talking to for the past one and a half minute. She took a moment to process what and who she was seeing before making sure if the girl has recognized her too, and judging by the girls dropped mouth and frozen motions, she realized that the girl did remember her as well. But in the back of her mind, she knew that they will definitely not forget each other anyways.

"You.. you are.. It's you.." Santana told her after a moment unable to form a coherent sentence. She knows that Santana has not recovered from shock yet. It looks like the girl has seen a ghost, but she can't blame her because she feels exactly the same.

"You're Santana." She replied trying her best to sound professional and matured than the girl in front of her. She gulped so she can be certain that her voice would not break the next time she talks.

Santana narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat to compose herself trying to portray a bitch posture. The girl looked at her like they were about to have a smack down so she glared back, not wanting to lose the battle. After few seconds of glaring at each other, Santana offered her hand in a very arrogant manner and smirked at her.

"Yes, my name is Santana. It was really nice to meet you.. again, _Quinn._" Santana spoke her name like she was going to get poisoned by mouthing it.

However, she still shook the girl's hand with a little force, that was a point for her because her hand is bigger. "Well, it's nice to meet you too and to finally talk to you, _Santana._" She answered with a very disgusted voice.

Santana just smirked and looked around before looking back at her. "So, I see you were trying to help?" the girl asked with that tone that annoys her.

She rolled her eyes and took a moment not to look into the Latina's eyes to relax herself a little. She understands that this girl is young and that she must respect her but the girl is not respecting her, either. But still, it is her responsibility to help the girl since it was her initial intention after all.

"Though I'm a little bit disappointed that it's you that I have to help, I still think I'm going to say yes. So.. yes, I am here to help you." She answered.

Santana chuckled. "I hate to admit it but I badly need your help right now."

"Can we just pretend that we don't know each other?" she asked with irritation.

Santana started to walk slowly to where her car was parked and she followed. "Well, since we only know each other's names, maybe we can consider ourselves strangers."

She unconsciously rolled her eyes again. "Hey. What are you doing there?" she grunts when she noticed that Santana stood beside her car that was parked behind the Latina's.

"You said wanted to help?" the Latina asked her not removing that stupid smirk on her face.

"With the machine of your car." she informed.

"That's nonsense. Just drop me home and I'll bring my cousin here tomorrow to fix it."

"You're leaving your car here?" she asked.

"Oh, please. I'm sure they will remain untouched until tomorrow. So drive me home now."

Her shoulders dropped in defeat. "Ugh, fine." She opened her car's passenger seat and Santana hops in comfortably. She knows that the Latina was annoying her in purpose and she hates to admit it, but it was effective.

She sighed and hopped in the driver's seat and started her car to drive.

"Where do you live?" she asked dryly.

"Just about 10 blocks away from here." Santana answered so she started driving. After a few minutes, she saw from her peripheral vision that the Latina was already staring at her.

"What?" she asked when they stopped at the traffic light and looked at the Latina. She noticed that Santana dropped her arrogant expression and was now struggling on what to say to her.

Santana gulped the lump in her throat before speaking. "Did you— she was waiting for you, you know? Did- did you come back there?"

She knows what the Latina was talking about. She expects her to bring that topic, anyway. That is the reason why they share that kind of atmosphere. It was all because of their constant love for Rachel. Even without confirmation, she knew that Santana still has feelings for her girlfriend. She can't blame her, though, Rachel's easy to fall in love with. But Santana has to back off.

She stared at Santana's eyes. "I did. I promised her that I will come back, so I did." She answered confidently before turning her attention back to the road.

Santana did not stop looking at her and she noticed that the girl was feeling uneasy because she started clenching her hands for no reason.

"You know what, If you have more to say, just say it." she informed the girl annoyingly.

"You made her wait for too long, you jerk." Santana answered immediately with obvious anger in her voice.

She tried her best not to ignore the road just to glare at Santana. Instead, she tightened her grip to the steering wheel. "Stop commenting on things you don't even completely know, Santana."

"But I know enough." Santana answered quickly.

"You don't have a voice here, Santana. I love Rachel, she loves me, we're together, and she's my girlfriend, which means she's mine. So don't act like I did something to end our relationship." She knows that this conversation favors her anyways.

Santana laughed bitterly. "Stop the car." She ordered her.

"What?"

"I said stop the car because we badly need to talk." This time her voice was serious and firm. She did as Santana ordered but not because she was afraid, but because she agrees that they really have to talk. There are huge things that they have to discuss.

Santana stared at her with determined eyes before speaking. "Quinn, I love Rachel. I love her so much."

She shook her head disbelief. "I honestly don't care. I love her too. More than you do. I'm saying this as gentle and as respectful as I can. You need to let her go, Santana. She loves me. You will just get hurt." She matched the girl's eyes as she spoke.

"I was hurting already, so I can definitely handle another pain." Santana shrugged. "And NO. I will never back off. Not until you stop hurting her, which, obviously, you won't." Santana opposed.

She closed her hands into fists and looked at Santana with pure anger now. "Excuse me? What makes you say those things?"

"My observations make me say those things. And I'm certain I'm right." Santana answered confidently.

She took a moment to stare at Santana's sincere figure before she burst out laughing. Santana looked at her with annoyed but questioning eyes so she spoke. "I'm sorry but I really feel sorry for you right now."

"Why is that?"

"You don't even know what happened, Santana. And contrary to what you have said earlier, I will never hurt her intentionally. We may be hurting for now, but we BOTH believe that things will end well between us. That's how committed we are to each other."

"Quinn," Santana spoke with a quieter but still firm voice. "if you could only see Rachel at school everyday, you will realize and admit that you are in fact a jerk."

She felt something jabbed her heart upon hearing that statement from Santana. She knows she was a jerk for telling Santana that the girl knows nothing, when clearly she doesn't know anything about Rachel's current state, either. But they were both hurting and they were not supposed to give up. Someone has to win, and the trophy belongs to her.

Both she and Rachel chose this. They may not be happy for now but she would do everything to make it all worth it. Once they made everything better, she will make up for all the times they missed. All they have to do is wait and to not give up. She believes that they will make it because she knows that they hold on to each other. They are destined to be together forever. And she would not let anything break them apart.

"I promised her, Santana, and I know that she believes me. She must be hurting but she will never give up on us. I'm sure you know that." She answered with certainty and started driving her car again.

Santana did not speak anymore but she heard the girl sobbed quietly. She felt sorry for the girl because she knows how hurtful it must be for Santana not to be loved back by someone she loves. But that's how life is. We have to make choices and sometimes people just failed to be chosen.

She used her other hand to rub the girl's back while her other hand controls the steering wheel. Eventually, Santana stopped sobbing and just chuckled lightly, her chuckles are full of sadness though.

"I hated you the first time I saw you in the auditorium during Rachel's audition." Santana finally spoke.

She looked at the girl questioningly before turning back to the road. "Huh?"

"I-I hated you because you receive that look from Rachel that I always hoped for. I hated you because Rachel clearly offered you that song instead of me- even as the captain of the club."

She just continued to drive but her soul keeps on listening to what Santana was saying. She let her talk because she knows how broken her heart must be.

"I hated you because Rachel gave you that smile that will definitely light up my world if it was directed at me. I hated— no, I guess I just hate you."

"I'm sorry, Santana. But we love each other. I need not to elaborate that anymore. We both know it."

Santana pointed at a house nearby and she clearly got the message that they had already reached the Latina's place, so she stopped her car in the corner and looked at the Latina.

"I have to remind you about something." Santana told her with total seriousness in her eyes.

"What?"

Santana looked at her like she was challenging her before she speaks. "When the time comes that Rachel gives up because it already hurts too much for her, I will never hesitate to take my chances." And those were the final words of the Latina before she got out of her car and started heading to their front door.

She bit her lip to resist letting her tears from falling and went out of her car quickly to follow Santana.

"Santana! Wait!" she yelled.

Santana stopped on her tracks and turned to look at her.

"What do you want?"

"It will never happen. She will never give up," she paused and saw that Santana was smirking again. "and just so you know, I hate you too." She said with so much conviction.

Santana just shrugged. "Thanks for the ride."and she went inside her house.

She sighed and went back to her car to drive herself home.

* * *

Rachel's summer did not go as rough as it was during those months that she and Quinn were not together. Sure, she misses Quinn most of the time but she did not feel very depressed about it now that she knows and is sure that Quinn is coming back to her no matter what, that Quinn will always find her wherever she goes. She may find these things confusing literally but she believes what Quinn believes. _Love fills the most portion of the world._

She considered busying herself just so she won't feel the sadness and depression. Being depressed sucks and it doesn't do her any good. It will just bring her down which will make her lose hope that everything will be all right.

During summer, she came up with a routine of driving herself to the park that she and Quinn always go to and constantly taking pictures of everything she finds there. She may not be a good photographer but knowing that she had captured a place that she loves makes her feel great. There in the park, she also learns to appreciate pictures.

With the pictures she have, she knows that she has already found where she belongs, and that is with Quinn. Quinn will always be present in that picture. Their relationship will never vanish in that place because that place is where they feel connected to each other.

There are also pictures of her parents, friends, and some passers-by in her camera. All of them are candid shots because she enjoys looking at them during their natural self.

During that summer, she, along with Tina, Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt hangs out almost everyday to watch movies or play on her Wii or PS3 or in any of her gadgets. They had already met her parents and she's glad that her parents were not strict with her anymore- just not in the same way as before. She knows that there is a little hesitance in their place whenever she asks for sleepovers but they will still allow her if they realized that it was with her best friends.

Santana will usually stay at her place when others decide to go home. It was fine with her anyway because Santana was not kissing her out of nowhere anymore. She is still playful and naughty but she's not invading her personal space just like before. And Santana requested to hang out frequently because she has only one school year left to be with Rachel. She will be a senior this coming September.

"Ugh! I think your PSP is broken, Berry!" Santana groaned in annoyance. They were at her room for a sleepover, but just the two of them. However, she does not feel awkward about it anymore.

She immediately paused her Mario Kart game and hurried to where Santana was feeling a lot worried about her PSP. That cannot be broken because it was her favorite- because Quinn has already touched it and played a game on it.

She grabbed the PSP and pressed the buttons and the screen lit up—completely undamaged. "Santana, it's working just fine." She handed back the PSP to Santana while chuckling lightly and shaking her head.

"No. Seriously, I think it's broken." Santana answered with an annoyed tone.

She shook her head and went back to her game. "No, it's not. I know better than you." she answered not looking up from her game.

"Then why is my opponent so fucking fast? Do I need to, like, change the machine settings? Or the car itself?" Santana asked innocently while continuously pressing the keys of her PSP.

"The car. You have to choose the perfect car." She simply answered while her attention is focused on her game. She grinned when her kart hit another Mario mushroom that boost her speed.

"But there are many cars. Ugh!"

"Santana, if you will keep on whining about it, just quit playing." She answered.

"Have you ever gotten second place in this shit?"

She smiled and remembered that she was not the original top scorer of that game anymore. "Yes, I have. It was kind of depressing, though."

"I want to beat your score. Which car should I choose?" Santana asked while sitting beside her and showing her a series of cars flashed on the screen of her PSP.

"It's a secret." She smirked when she heard Santana groaned in frustration."If I told you, that's cheating."

"This is bullshit. I quit."

"Well, play Diner Dash instead." She suggested.

"No way. I hate Flo's face. Who the fuck would still smile while customers never stop arriving, I mean that must be stressful, right? And the fact that she has to do all those bullshit alone, and also the fact that she yawns when customers took a longer time in eating is kind of annoying."

"Well, the sales at the end of the shifts make me smile." She answered shrugging.

"Whatever. Other options?"

"Tekken. Choose Jin Kazama." She immediately answered.

Santana sighed in relief. "Better."

They continued playing and minding their own businesses when they heard a knock on the door. She glanced a look at her wall clock and realized it was already time for dinner.

"Come in!" she answered.

Her father opened the door and smiled when he realized what they were doing.

"Hi dad." She greeted her father and paused her game. Santana looked up from the PSP as well to acknowledge her dad.

"Good evening, Hiram." Santana greets and turned her attention back to the game.

She checked her father's face and noticed that his face reddens a little bit. She knows that her father does not get along well with her friends, well, except Tina. So the fact that Santana called him on his first name annoyed him.

"Hi, baby. Dinner is ready." Her father brushed her hair and kissed her cheek before standing up.

She put her 3DS down for a while and nudged Santana's side to get her attention. After two nudges, Santana finally glanced at her with questioning but also annoyed expression because of being interrupted from her game.

"Dinner is ready. Let's go." She informed her.

Santana shook her head and went back to playing. "I'll pass. I'm not hungry anyway. Eat well."

She sighed and looked at her father shrugging. Her father smiled and said "Go downstairs and join your mom for a while. I have to get something in our room."

She nodded and glanced on Santana once again before exiting the room.

Once Rachel was out of the room, Hiram cleared his throat to get the Latina's attention who is obviously oblivious that he was still in the room. Santana immediately put down the PSP and looked at him with worried and confused eyes.

"Yes, Hiram?" Santana asked him and he felt the sudden rush of his blood through his body again. He really finds this girl really disrespectful and very full of herself.

"It's Mr. Berry for you." He answered coldly.

Santana hang her mouth open and closed it afterwards while nodding in understanding. "I'm sorry. Yes, Mr. Berry, then?" the girl asked arrogantly again.

"What do you want from my daughter?" he asked Santana with caution in his voice. He wants to make sure that this girl is not a bad influence on his daughter because he can see that his daughter has been spending a lot of time with Santana, even Shelby convinced him that Santana is fun to be around.

Santana furrowed her brows but immediately relaxed herself before speaking. "I don't—I don't really get what you mean by that, Mr. Berry."

"I don't want my daughter being influenced with something unnecessary." He answered.

"Do you honestly think I do things that are unnecessary?" Santana asked him with a slight annoyance that she is trying to hide.

"Do you, then? Because I don't want my Baby Rae going near you in case you do." He answered challenging Santana.

Santana instantly shook her head vigorously. "I may do things that people will find unnecessary, but I do it because I know and I believe that they are necessary." The girl answered without breaking eye contact.

He was seriously stunned by how Santana speaks. He can already see the strong personality that the girl holds within her. "What do you want from my daughter, then?"

"I want her—all of her. Physically and emotionally. I do have strong feelings for your daughter, Mr. Berry, and it's real. I'm telling you, it's real. If there's one thing I want to influence her with—it's my love for her." Santana answered him with sincerity in her voice.

He looked at the girl's features and studied it for a moment. He knows that this day will come, that someone will confess to him about their interest to his daughter. He knows he has to let her daughter go because she was not a kid anymore, but he was not yet ready. Accepting his daughter's sexuality was already a tough one for him, so his daughter finally being involved in a relationship is times two.

He knows how much he had hurt Rachel when he made her leave the pretty blonde girl half a year ago, but it was the right decision. Rachel deserves to be with someone who will respect her and not take advantage of her innocence and youth, someone who will share with her the greatness of being a teenager.

He will never approve of the blonde girl he saw that night with Rachel. They are not meant to be together. He knows that eventually, the girl will get tired of his daughter because they will never understand and catch up with each other's likes because of their long age gap. He only wants what's best for his daughter. And he wants that someone who shares the same world his daughter has.

"You love my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Berry. I love her with all my heart for a long time now, and I'm not giving up on her." Santana answered confidently.

He nodded and stood up from his the bed and prepared to walk out of the door.

"Just remember that I will be your greatest enemy the moment you hurt my daughter." He paused and studied the girl's reaction. He was honestly impressed with her strong convictions. "And I changed my mind, Mr. Berry makes me old, call me Hiram, instead."

"I most definitely will, Hiram. Have a nice dinner." Santana grinned and went back to playing with the PSP.

He smiled and shut the door behind him.

* * *

That morning after Santana left Rachel's house to take a shower at their own place, Rachel went back to her own room to take her own shower and go to the park again to clear her head. Not that she has many problems, she just wanted to relax and be alone with the presence of Quinn. It has been her regular hobby to reminisce all of the times she and Quinn shared even if they are few. If she ran out of moments, she will repeat in her mind the moment she first met Quinn, the first time she looked into those mesmerizing eyes, the first time she heard her voice, the first time she felt her body attached to hers when they were riding her motorcycle, up until the last time they saw each other, over and over again.

She went to the study room first to tell her father where she was going but her father stopped her. Her mother was out that day to buy some groceries.

"I have to talk to you for a while. Give me a minute and wait for me in the living room." Her dad told her without looking up from his papers.

She nodded even though her dad was not looking at her. "Okay, dad."

She decided to make his dad some coffee to help him ease the obvious stress he gets from paper works, and just as she finished his coffee, she heard the door in the study room shutting.

She quickly went to the living room with his dad's coffee. Once they were seated, she offered her dad his drink and she felt relieved when her father smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you, baby girl. This is really sweet." Her father praised and started sipping. "Delicious coffee."

She grinned proudly and waited for her father to finish his coffee. She wondered about any possible reasons why her father was about to talk to her but she can't remember any horrible thing that she has done. She mentally slapped her face when she realized that she always thinks negatively whenever her parents are trying to talk to her.

This time she promised to keep reminding herself that her parents are still trying to make up with her.

"What is it, dad?" she suddenly asked when she realized that her dad was not busy with anything anymore.

She studied her father's reaction and noticed that he was struggling with himself if he should say what he's going to say or just dismiss the topic. Eventually, he cleared his throat and started speaking. "It was about your friend, Santana."

She scrunched up her nose in confusion. What did Santana do? It's really new that her father would talk about her because from what she observed, her father does not really acknowledge Santana's presence when the girl would visit her. So, why Santana?

"What about her, Dad? Has she done something wrong?" she asked still confused.

Her father shook his head quickly and laughed lightly. She immediately sighed in relief upon realizing that her father will not give her a sermon this time. Times like those make her really sick.

"No, sweetie. She has not." She looked at his eyes intently to make him say what he really wants to say. "I want you to tell me how she is as a friend."

She nodded and digs her mind to think of positive traits of Santana to say to her father. "Well, she's the captain of both the cheerleading squad and the Glee club so I can say that she has this good leadership skill, but unlike others, she doesn't use it for her own good, she doesn't take advantage of it." She answered sincerely.

"She must have good grades considering her active participation at school?" her father questioned.

She gulped and remembered that Santana had to take Algebra twice but she realized that this school year, Santana finally passed the subject.

"Uh, yes dad. She- she has really good grades." She answered.

"What else? How about in being a supportive friend? Does she support you?"

She nodded. "Yes dad. She's not really good at discussing feelings but she has really good sense of humor. I mean, she can make her friends smile even if they have problems."

"She seems like a good girl." Her dad responded. "But not that sweet."

She chuckled lightly because she's aware that people think about Santana that way all the time. Santana is a very arrogant, confident, and straight forward person, but definitely a great friend.

"Yes dad, she is too, but in the best way possible."

"I don't want you to be influenced by that attitude." Her father told her with seriousness.

She smiled. "I won't, dad. Don't worry. I will stay the way I am now." She hugged her father and smiled when his father rubbed her back lightly.

"You know I love you, baby. I'm just worried about you. Your mother and I just want what's best for you."

"I know, dad. And I love you, too." She stopped when she remembered that it was kind of strange that her father asked about Santana. "Dad, why did you ask about Santana?"

Her father shifted in his seat and drank from his coffee again. "I'm aware that she likes you." She gulped. This is definitely not the topic that makes her comfortable with her parents. "Does she?"

She nodded slowly. "She- she told me months ago.. but nothing is going on between us, dad, I promise." She answered defensively.

"I know." Her father kissed her cheek and prepared to go back to the study room. She remained seated for a while regaining her composure. "But in case there is something going on with you two, I think it's fine."

She looked up in surprise and about to respond but her father already made his way towards the study room. She was left there feeling tears about to fall from her eyes.

She realized that her and Quinn's love story was a bit early. Maybe, just maybe, if she had introduced Quinn this time, her father will approve of her instead of Santana.

But it still doesn't change the fact that her world is filled with love, love of Quinn and by Quinn, and this will be her armor from the cruelty of this world.

* * *

Time passed quickly and now it was time for Rachel's sophomore year's prom. This school year turned out a little less lonely because Quinn's presence never left her side. Others may call her crazy if she tells them that she brings Quinn with her all the time, but it was the truth. Quinn is always with her. In her dreams, in her heart, in her imagination, and even in her camera.

But that does not change the fact that she still feels a little scared about Quinn coming back for her incoming 17th birthday. There are many things she wants to say to her, but she knows that she can't say those things at once because they only have limited time available.

Quinn was always in her prayers. She prays that she is doing good and is healthy. But she also prays to God to help her ease her insecurities because there are times that she randomly thinks that Quinn has met girls that are much better than her, but she always tries to fight that feeling and repeats Quinn's words to her mind. _"I will love you always and forever_._"_

She smiled at the thought and was snapped back to reality when Santana slapped her cheek very lightly. Santana and Tina will be her dates to prom this time. Santana has asked her to prom two weeks ago but this time, she asked her in private. She thought about that for a week and she agreed with a condition of going with Tina. Santana only sighed playfully in response.

And here they are now outside the prom venue ready to join the party. She was wearing a maroon dress with black heels while Santana wears a peach colored one that reached just above her knee. Tina, on the other hand, still chose to wear her favorite color—red. Tina always believes that red is a very lucky color for their family since she is Chinese.

She instantly gasped in amusement when they entered the venue and were greeted by a black ceiling decorated with satellite as props, planets, stars, and other heavenly bodies. This year's theme was stairway to heaven and it was perfect. She feels like she was in floating in space.

They looked for Mercedes and Kurt and not long after they found the two at the spot near the dance floor. The two waved at them and gestured for them to sit on the reserved chairs, so they did.

"Looking good, ladies!" Kurt greets each of them with a kiss on the cheek as Mercedes did the same.

"So.. I noticed something fishy going on here." Mercedes wiggled her eyebrows while alternately looking between her and Santana. Kurt and Tina turned to look at both of them two and shared looks. She knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?" Santana asked, probably as confused as she was.

Mercedes gestured towards their hands that are clasped tightly together. She blushed and immediately pulled her hand away. She noticed the hurt and embarrassment in Santana's expression but she can't do anything about that right now.

She remembered that Santana guided her out of the car and did not let go of her hands until they reached inside. She did not even realize that they were hand holding. She suddenly felt guilty. Both for Santana and for Quinn. This simple gesture makes her feel like she did something wrong without Quinn's knowing.

"Uh, no.. it's not what you—it's not it. " she tried to explain but her voice betrayed her.

"That's nothing, Cedes, I was just guiding her." Santana snapped and she sighed in relief because Santana obviously saved her.

Kurt nodded in understanding while Tina and Mercedes looks sad and disappointed about it.

"I thought after a year and half you two are finally an item. It was just—"

"Shut it." Santana cut her off with that tone no one can oppose and excused herself to the bathroom.

Mercedes stopped and zipped her mouth. "So, uhm, let's- let's start the party!"

She followed Santana inside the bathroom and noticed the girl retouching her make up. She went beside the girl to get her attention and Santana turned to her forcing a smile. She noticed that her eyes were red. "I'm so sorry, Santana. I didn't mean to offend you like that."

Santana held her cheek and smiled at her genuinely this time. "Offend like what?" the girl asked.

"You know—when I—our hands, when I—" she stammered.

"No! No. It's totally fine, Rachel. I understand. It was my fault, I didn't even realize I was already doing that. I'm sorry they have mistaken it as.. you know." Santana quickly answered and chuckled lightly.

She smiled and was glad of Santana's patient and understanding personality. She took the girl's hand and led her out of the bathroom. "Come on, let's dance and enjoy your final high school prom." She told the girl and Santana obliged.

She let Santana dance with her to make the girl's last prom memorable and because she's going to miss Santana so much when the girl leaves for college soon. After few more hours she danced with her other friends and she completely had the time of her life tonight.

This prom is a lot more fun than last year because this time, she won the title of Prom Queen.

* * *

Her parents decided to stick to their plan and agreed to have another party again for her 17th birthday. The only difference this time is that Santana won't have to do the role of the host alone because she already can handle people.

It's funny because just by the span of one year, a lot has already changed. She is a lot happier this year and she thanks Quinn for making her realize that she does not have to be defeated by distance between them.

She also realized one thing. Last year, she was miserable and very worried about Quinn not coming back, and it made things slow. It was slow because she focused her attention on being sad. But this year, as she captures every beautiful event and places and things with her polaroid camera, she realized that she has missed a lot last year. Time passed by so quickly because her mind was now open to experience everything that she has never experienced before.

And she was not afraid of getting lost, she knows she will never be because Quinn taught her how to survive things on her own without questions and hesitations. Quinn did not talk to her because Quinn knows that if she ever did, she will never be able to bear with another year of waiting.

Now she understands what her aunt Holly meant before when she said that it will make them stronger and that it was for the best of them, because it really was! She's loving Quinn each day that passes and everyday she realizes that Quinn is the only one for her. Quinn and only Quinn.

"Happy birthday, Rachel!" Santana shouted through the noisy crowd as the party continues. That was probably the 8th time Santana had greeted her.

"Technically, it's not yet my birthday, so save your voice for later." She whispered to the Latina's ear and dragged her outside where it's quiet.

They sat on the bench across their front door and she kept looking on her wrist watch. 1 more hour before the clock hits 12am.

"Excited much?" Santana asked her when she noticed her obvious excitement for the time to pass.

She shrugged and smiled sweetly. "It's important, so why not be excited?"

Santana agreed and they sat in silence for a while just looking at the stars in the sky.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asked her.

"The mysteries of the world." She answered and met the Latina's gaze.

Santana chuckled lightly and looked back at the sky. "Do you have an specific mystery in mind?"

"Yes."

"What is it? If you don't mind me asking." Santana asked hesitantly.

She held Santana's hand and spoke. "I'm thinking about the forbidden things. Why are they existing, and what's the point of it, because it really makes people unhappy."

Santana was quiet for few minutes and she thought that the girl will not reply to that because it was really a mystery and really hard to answer.

"Because people make mistakes, Rachel." Santana answered out of nowhere. "But even if we've done something forbidden, we can express our apologies by accepting it and not running away from it."

She looked at Santana in amusement and she noticed the serious look on her face. There was immediately a sudden tension in the atmosphere.

"Have you- have you ever done something that's not allowed for you?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yes." Santana answered really quickly.

"What is it?" she asked.

Santana turned to look at her deeply and held her in both sides of her shoulder gently. "You."

She froze, unable to think of what to say to the Latina, but by the looks of her it looks like she was not expecting for an answer, so she just stared at her and waited until she elaborates.

"Rachel, I'm not allowed to be with you.." Santana continued and her eyes were now obviously forming tears. "I'm not allowed because you're already with someone.." this time, Santana did not control her tears from falling anymore.

She instantly felt bad for Santana so she wiped some of her tears away. "Santana.."

"But I can't just shrug it off, Rachel.. I need you. I need you, I want you so bad that it hurts.." Santana looked away and wiped her own tears. "I just can't let you go yet. I know it has been too long, but I still can't." this time Santana's voice was already firm.

"Are—are you okay?" she asked hesitantly putting her hand again on Santana's shoulders. She blushed in embarrassment when she realized that it was a dumb question. "I'm- I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say.."

Santana chuckled. "It's fine. I'm fine."

She stared once again into the Latina's eyes. "You are a great, funny, loving, fun to be around, and thoughtful person, Santana. If I could, I will definitely return your feelings, but I just can't. My heart already belongs to someone. I have given it to her a long time ago, and it was permanent."

Santana looked down on the ground and nodded as more tears fall from her eyes. "I know. I understand how you feel because—because I also gave my heart to you, _permanently._"

She struggled on what to say so instead she embraced Santana in a caring and thoughtful hug to ease the pain she was feeling. "You will always be a special part of me, Santana. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." Santana replied. The girl got up and pulled her along. "Let's go inside. They were probably looking already for the star of the night."

She smiled and glanced one last time in her wrist watch. 30 more minutes left.

When they got back inside they drank some punch and danced with their friends until it was just a minute left before 12AM. So just like last year, they all went outside the house and did a countdown.

Her heart started beating faster because she believes that Quinn is already there or maybe currently on her way but it does not matter if she makes it on time or not. She knows that they will meet again soon and it's making her really excited and nervous. She wants to kiss those lips already and to stare at those hazel eyes.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL!" her visitors shouted with so much happiness and they all jumped in joy including her parents.

Suddenly, the sky lit up with fireworks that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RACH!"

Her eyes watered with the paradise she saw in the sky and she instantly knew that it was Quinn who did it. Quinn came on time and it was the most amazing gift she has ever received. Oh, how much she loves Quinn and how much they love each other.

She did not tear her eyes away from the sky until the firework display disappeared. She looked down and saw her parents approaching her. Both her parents enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Your friends are really sweet! That firework display was amazing!" her mom told her with tears in her eyes.

"I know, mom. I know." She nodded unable to form longer sentences. She glanced around but she can't see Quinn because of people now preparing to go since the party was already over.

"Happy birthday, baby Rae. Your aunt called earlier and said she loves you and that she's sorry she can't call you tonight." Her father informed her.

"Thanks dad, and it's fine. I understand." She responded with a smile.

"Come on, let's go inside and clean the mess." Her father guided her inside and both her parents left her in the living room with Santana and about 20 people still too lazy to leave.

"Hey." Santana approached her with a smile and is obviously hiding something on her back.

"Hey back." She answered grinning widely.

"Happy birthday, finally!" Santana laughed and she laughed along with her. Then suddenly Santana revealed the bouquet of beautiful red roses that she was hiding on her back and handed it to her gently. "For you."

She smiled and smelled the roses. It was undoubtedly beautiful and fragrant. "Thank you so much, Santana."

"You're welcome." Santana smiled and got another box on her purse. "And this."

She grinned widely and took the other gift from Santana. "This is too much. Again. But thank you."

"Get used to it, Berry." Santana replied and held the bouquet of flowers for her so she can open the gift. "Open it."

So she did. Her eyes instantly twinkled upon seeing what's inside the box. It was a beautiful and sparkly anklet with little pearls around it. "Oh gosh, it's really beautiful. Thank you so much." She said while holding up the anklet and checking every inch of it.

"I'm glad you liked it." Santana released the breath she was holding.

"I really do. Thank you!"

"Uhm, is it—is it okay if I wear it to you now? I noticed that you don't have an anklet yet, so.." Santana asked while glancing at her feet.

She smiled at Santana to help her relax because she was obviously nervous. "Sure, Santana. I'd love to." She handed the anklet to Santana.

Santana got on her knees and gently put her anklet on her right ankle before standing up and pressing her lips to her cheeks.

"Now I can always think of you walking with me." Santana told her.

"So, I think it's appropriate to name this anklet Santana?" she asked while laughing lightly.

Santana laughed along with her. "Yeah, I guess so."

She was about to answer the girl when she heard a car horn outside. She instantly knew who it was because her heart beating fast was actually her radar that Quinn is near and just meters away.

"I'll just go outside to check on someone." She told Santana in a very rushed tone and did not wait anymore for the girl's reply because she already sprinted her way outside.

Once she was already outside, she noticed Quinn sitting on the bench where she and Santana were a while ago, with her car parked just few meters away.

She sighed loudly and Quinn stood up from her seat to run towards her. She immediately run to Quinn so they met halfway and hugged tightly making up for 365 days that they hadn't seen, touched, hugged, and kissed each other. She noticed the excitement in Quinn's eyes and it makes her heart melt instantly.

She cried once again because of joy and she knows that Quinn is reacting the same. They stayed in each other's arms a little longer until they pulled out and Quinn guided her back to the bench. She closed her eyes when she felt those soft hands on her. It felt like heaven.

"Hi." Quinn broke their silence and greeted her with a gentle kiss. It was just a soft peck but this time, Quinn did not pull out but she did not move her lips again, though. It was like Quinn was waiting for her to do something, so she did. She lifted her hands to touch both of Quinn's soft cheek and kissed her deeply.

She moaned in pleasure when Quinn's tongue traced its way from her lower lip to the inside of her mouth. She instantly felt the hotness of Quinn's long tongue against her own. Quinn's unoccupied hands were caressing her back and it moved to her sides down to her hips. She shivered and held the back of the girl's neck and deepened the kiss even more until they ran out of oxygen.

They pulled out from the kiss both panting and staring hungrily and lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Happy birthday, Rach. You are still so gorgeously beautiful and sexy. You don't know how lucky I am to have you. God, I missed you so much." Quinn told her and kissed her once more while holding both of her shoulders and looking at every inch of her body.

"I miss you, too, Quinn. You look a lot healthy now." She looked down on Quinn's body and smiled. "But on the contrary, I think I'm luckier because my girlfriend is a goddess."

Quinn chuckled lightly and playfully pinched her cheek. "You are so adorable. I love you so much." Quinn caressed her cheeks while staring at her. She feels like she was getting lost in those hazel eyes. She noticed that a few light lines of eye wrinkle has appeared in Quinn's eyes but that only makes her more beautiful. The girl might be experiencing a lot of stress from school.

"I love you too. So much. And Forever." She answered and kissed Quinn's lips again and hugged her so she can smell the good fragrance that she missed so much.

"Did you have fun?" Quinn asked while running her hands to her brunette hair. She was still hugging Quinn and she noticed that Quinn's hair is now longer. She did not cut it after all those months, but she looked even more beautiful with this.

"Not really, until I saw that firework display you have for me." She answered pulling back from the hug so she can look at the blonde's face.

Quinn faked confusion with what she said. "I never did that."

She lightly punched Quinn's shoulder and the girl faked an ouch. "Silly. I know it's you. No one calls me Rach other than you."

"Maybe somebody overheard us and got jealous so they did it." Quinn replied still having that adorable smile that reveals a perfect set of white teeth. And gosh, those lips.

"Do you want me to leave you here?" she asked also faking annoyance and pouting her lips.

"Oh, I know you can't." Quinn touched her pouting lips and kissed her until she smiles. "I love you, Rach. I don't want you to leave me. I think I'd die if you ever did it."

She smiled to assure the blonde that it will never happen. "I will never, ever, ever, leave you Quinn. You are my world."

Quinn handed her the bouquet of tulips arranged in a pink wrapper. "Happy birthday again. Flowers for my universe." Quinn kissed her and watched her smile.

"Thank you, Quinn." She answered while smelling the flowers. "Oh, I have to show you something."

"But you know I still have the part two of my gift for you." Quinn whined.

"Mine, first." She kissed Quinn's pouty lips and got her polaroid camera from her bag. "I know I'm not as good as you but I want you to realize how I found my place, my home." She handed Quinn the camera and Quinn turned on its power to browse at the pictures.

Quinn was browsing through the pictures in the folder that she entitled Love+Home. "Rach, are you kidding me? These are amazing! From here I can definitely feel how in love you are with this place."

"And with you." She answered immediately. She giggled when she saw Quinn blushed. "And before the second part of your gift, I want to give something to you too."

"Rach, you really don't have to—"

"I want to." She said and pulled out a small box from her pocket. Quinn gasped in surprise when she saw what Rachel was holding. It was a ring.

"Rach—" she cut Quinn off by kissing her hard on the lips and just letting Quinn feel her love.

"I saved for it, Quinn. Belated happy birthday to you, and belated Happy Anniversary as well. I wanted to celebrate it with you but—yeah. So I figured I can just give it to you when you come back." She told Quinn sincerely.

Quinn smiled lovingly until she can't hold her tears anymore. Quinn cried in front of her while smiling and that was the most adorable and heart-melting thing she has ever seen.

"Thank you so much, Rach. I did not expect this." Quinn answered and got a small box from her pocket too. Quinn lifted the red small box and she widened her eyes in surprise when she realized that it was also a ring box.

"We have the same—it's also a ring—" she stammered.

"Yes. That was the funny part, isn't it?" Quinn laughed lightly and kissed her lips.

"I have an idea." She grinned widely when that idea popped into her mind.

Quinn looked at her with a confused face but still smiling. "What is it?"

She put down the flowers on the bench for a while and pulled Quinn to stand face to face with her.

"Can we get married right now?" she asked Quinn with a very childlike voice.

Quinn chuckled and another tear fell from her eyes but she can also see the love and twinkle of happiness in there. They were really in love.

"You want us to get married here beside the bench, across your house with a group of teenager, with your parents inside the house, and with these mosquitoes flying around?" Quinn asked her with amusement.

"Yes. Why not? They can be our 'unaware' guests and sponsors." She answered with a smile.

"But we don't have a priest."

"Don't worry. I memorize the lines."

Quinn kissed her while laughing. "I can't believe you want us to do this."

"Why not? We both have the rings."

"But they're not gold."

"It's okay. We can get married again someday, right?" she whined.

Quinn stared at her in disbelief and nodded still having that loving smile on her face. "Okay, okay. But let's skip the lines of the priest, okay? It will be awkward if you speak those words."

She instantly beamed and hugged Quinn tightly before pulling back. They composed themselves for a few seconds just staring into each other until the atmosphere between them became serious but full of love. They just stood face to face while holding hands and the other hand holding their boxes of rings.

"I, Quinn Fabray, promise to love you, Rachel Berry, and take you as my wife. To comfort you, to honor you and respect you, to accept you for who you are, especially you being a gamer.." they both chuckled at that before Quinn continued with joyful tears. "..to remain faithful to you, to love and keep you forever, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as we live.."

Quinn finished and opened her own box of ring and slipped it into her finger. It's cute how the ring fits perfectly into her fingers without any bump. She can't help herself but cry. There is certainly no doubt that Quinn really loves her.

She sighed and looked directly into Quinn's pair of perfectly- colored eyes and spoke. "I, the beautiful Rachel Berry, accept you, Quinn Fabray, as my wife and promise to love you, honor you, respect you, and be faithful to you from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do us part."

She took out her ring from the box and slipped it into Quinn's fingers. She sighed when it also fit perfectly in Quinn's fingers because she was actually worried that it was not the size of Quinn's fingers when she bought it.

Quinn smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned forward to kiss her lips. She did the same. She closed her eyes as well, picturing her and Quinn in a wedding dress doing the same in an actual wedding.

"I love you so much, Rach. You don't know how much I adore you—everything about you." Quinn told her while wiping her tears.

She smiled shyly and spoke. "I love you more, Quinn. And I always will. You know I will." She lifted herself to kiss Quinn again.

"One more year." Quinn smiled at her.

"Yes. And I can't—"

"Rachel?" Santana suddenly appeared in the front door meters away from them.

She and Quinn both froze and eventually turned their attention back to Santana who was now walking towards them with a very hurt expression that she was just trying to hide.

"I—I don't mean to ruin this moment but.. your dad's looking for you." Santana hesitantly informed her.

She felt her heart shattering to pieces because of what she heard. This is the worst part of it all, when the time that she can finally kiss Quinn has to end, but she can't do nothing about it. She has no choice because they both know that this will happen.

She looked back at Quinn and she saw that protesting look in Quinn's eyes but the girl still nodded at her, signaling her to go back inside the house.

"One more year, Rach. One more year." Quinn reminded her before kissing her lips goodbye.

"Promise me something this time, Quinn. Please?" she requested, now crying.

"Rach, I promise to be a faithful wife." Quinn smiled and kissed her again. "Go before he sees us."

She nodded and walked back to the front door with Santana. She gave Quinn one last look before nodding and entering the house.

Little do they know that a pair of brown eyes was watching them from the kitchen window and was clenching his fist on his sides because of instant anger.


	15. The Real Issues

**Thanks for your comments and reviews.**

* * *

Hiram clutched the red cup tightly in his hands as he saw his daughter and that blonde girl talking and kissing in front of the house. He was cleaning the kitchen with his wife and Santana when he unintentionally managed to glance on the front porch and there he saw the last thing he wants to see.

He instantly felt like he was going to turn into a monster once again but his baby girl's crying and pleading face that night when he last hit her appeared to his mind, and he does not want to see that reaction from his daughter's face ever again. He was trying his best to make up for all the wrong things he has done to his daughter and he knew that he was slowly succeeding with it, and he does not want everything to screw up.

He only wants what is best for his daughter, but why do everything makes it so difficult and complicated? First, his daughter being a lesbian, and now, his daughter falling in love with the wrong woman. This is not right. If his daughter is going to live up with her sexuality forever, it has to be with Santana.

He fought the urge to just go outside and drag the blonde's hair until they were removed from her stubborn head. He stopped himself because as much as he can, he wants to avoid being violent and not doing it ever again. The past two years made him comfortable and at ease because he knew that the blonde has already disappeared, but he failed. How can they be so clever?

"Honey, are you alright? You seem a little upset." His wife asked him and went to his side to rub his arms to relax him.

He glared at the blonde's car's retreating form before sighing and turning his attention to his worried wife. He knew that his wife is not just worried but also a little bit upset because of the fact that he is reacting that way at his their daughter's special day.

"I'm fine." He simply answered and went back to what he was doing earlier.

"Don't lie to me. I know that there is something bothering you. What is it?" Shelby insisted and grabbed his hand to stop him from moving himself away from her.

He looked at his wife intently before speaking. "I saw—"

"Hey, dad. You were looking for me?" Rachel interrupted. He instantly noticed that his daughter's eyes are puffy and was just trying to be enthusiastic in front of them.

He looked at his daughter and he instantly felt weak seeing his daughter like this, but he knew that the thing with Quinn won't work. She's just going to hurt his daughter even more. If there's one thing she does not want to see and happen, it is to see his baby crying and hurting because of love, and he will never let that continue.

"Yes, baby. What happened to your eyes?" he asked testing his daughter's honesty even if he knew that Rachel is not going to tell him the reason.

Shelby may probably noticed Rachel's puffy eyes too because she ran to their daughter and embraced her. "Baby, are you not happy about your birthday?" her wife asked.

Rachel shook her head continuously. "No, mom, dad, I'm okay. I-I just accidentally poked my eye."

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked her again releasing her daughter's body from her arms.

"Yes mom, I'm sure." Rachel smiled a little and turned to look at him. "So, is there something you want to tell me, dad?"

He blinked a few times and cleared his throat before answering. "Nothing. I just want to check on you." Rachel nodded. "Did you friends go home already? It's already late." He asked.

"Yes, dad, but Santana wants to sleep over. Is that okay with you?"

He smiled a little too quickly but managed to gain his composure. "Of course. Santana is like a part of the family already, right?" He looked at his wife and grinned when Shelby nodded to what he said in agreement.

Rachel smiled a genuine smile before hugging them both. "Thanks mom, thanks dad."

He kissed his daughter's hair and whispered. "You're welcome, baby girl. Happy birthday. I hope you had fun."

"I did." Rachel pulled back from the hug and went back to the living room to talk to Santana.

He waited until his daughter was out of sight before turning his attention back to his wife who is looking at him meaningfully. "What was that all about?" Shelby asked.

"What was 'what?' all about?" he asked back trying to sound innocent.

Shelby shook her head in disappointment and he instantly knew that it was not the right time to joke to his wife.

"I saw that girl with blonde hair." He told Shelby. He honestly knew what the name of the girl is—Quinn—but he does not want that name to dance on his tongue.

Shelby furrowed her brows in confusion and looked at him questioningly. "Are you out of your mind? There are hundreds of blonde girls here earlier. Do you expect me to guess who was it?"

"I was talking about a certain blonde." He answered flatly. When he noticed that his wife even got confused, he added another information. "That blonde who took advantage of our daughter."

When he saw the horrified look in his wife's eyes, he knew that she already understands who he was talking about. Shelby then started shaking her head furiously, as if not believing everything he said. "But she was gone two years ago."

"You talk like she died when she obviously did not." He told his wife with a small laugh.

"But that was impossible, Honey. We hadn't seen her anymore after that night. You know that." Shelby protested.

"I know, and I was shocked too. We were wrong, Shelby, because I just saw her with my very own eyes." He answered with a convincing tone.

Shelby opened her mouth but no words came out, so she settled in closing it and thought for a moment. "Why didn't I even see her? I was here the whole night. We were both here."

"Because she did not enter the house. She and Rachel met at that bench." He dragged Shelby to the spot of the kitchen where the bench on the front door can be seen.

Shelby immediately held his arms tightly. "She and our baby met?" she asked with wide eyes.

He nodded.

"We were not expecting that." Shelby answered him while making her way towards the coffee maker.

"I know, and we have to do something about it." He proclaimed.

Shelby turned to look at him with worried eyes while sipping her coffee. "Hiram, don't you think it's about time to stop making our daughter's life miserable?" she asked coldly.

He stopped sipping his wine and shot his wife an angry squint. He folded his arms on his chest and asked. "What makes you think I'm making her life miserable?" he asked with firm voice.

"They obviously love each other." Shelby answered with a much softer tone. He knew that he still got the authority in this situation.

"Our daughter is better off without her."

"How do you even know that?" Shelby asked with an annoyed tone.

"Don't push this conversation, Shelby."

"You don't even—"

"Stop. Talking!" he yelled in anger. He can't control it. He does not want people opposing on his ideas and plans. He is always right. He can't be wrong. And he obviously knows everything about this topic they were talking about. He knows what he was doing.

Shelby was taken by surprise and immediately shut her mouth and just nodded. "Don't even think about migrating to Australia." Shelby spoke.

"I won't." he put his wine glass on the sink and prepared to head in their room. "We are taking a break from work tomorrow."

"Why?" Shelby asked coldly.

"We are going to Kentucky."

"Why? That was definitely a long drive. You know how I am with travelling." Shelby protested.

"Then drink some capsules." He ended the conversation and headed upstairs hearing his daughter and Santana talking in his daughter's room.

Shelby sprinted through the stairs to reach him until they reached their room. "What are you thinking? What are we going to do in Kentucky?" Shelby asked in a hushed tone so that only the two of them can hear their conversation.

"We're visiting the blonde's family." He said simply and went under his blankets. It has been a very long night for him.

"What? Are you a moron?" Shelby lay beside him under the blankets and looked at him disbelievingly.

He did not talk for a while and closed his eyes to pray for God's guidance and blessings before opening his eyes again to match Shelby's look. "Do not talk to me like that."

Shelby shook her head in annoyance and released a sigh. "This is ridiculous, Hiram."

"The girl won't back out on her own, Shelby. She has to be dragged out." He answered with authority.

"You're making it really difficult for our daughter."

"We're making her life easier, Shelby. We're going to Kentucky whether you like it or not." He said before turning off their bedside lamp and turning his back on his wife. He smirked when Shelby did not protest anymore.

* * *

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay?" Santana asked Rachel while they were lying together in her bed about an hour ago after her birthday party.

She really was not okay at this moment. She knew that this has been a very special night but she needed more. She wanted more of Quinn. She wants more of her touch, of her kiss, of her hugs, of her gaze, just more of her, but she can't do that. And that is what frustrating her the most—the she can't even do anything about it.

"I'm fine, Santana." She tried to force a smile. "You're not going to tell them about this, are you?" she asked with worry.

Santana smirked playfully and pretended to think about it for a moment, and she was glad that the simple gesture can make her smile. She smacked Santana's shoulder lightly. "Are you going to tell them?" she asked again.

Santana's smirk turned into a small smile. "Of course, I won't. I'm not that evil, Rachel."

She sighed in relief and squeezes Santana's hand as her way of being grateful of the girl. "Thank you very much, Santana. This means a lot." She looked directly into those brown eyes to show how sincere she was.

Santana closed her eyes as her hand touched hers and smiled sweetly. "Are you going to love me now?" the Latina asked.

She opened her mouth in shock and searched for an answer but the Latina just laughed at her. "What?" she asked a little bit annoyed.

"I wish you could look at your face right now." Santana replied still not stopping from laughing so hard.

She stood up from lying on the bed and went to open her dresser to look at herself in the mirror there. She frowned when she saw that nothing is funny with her face. "Stop trolling me, Santana." She warned making her way to the bed again.

Santana continued laughing for a while until it slowly dies and was soon altered with a small smile. "Okay-god, okay. No laughing now, fine." Santana said while holding up her hand to surrender.

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes.

Santana started chuckling again but she was trying really hard to resist it from turning into another laugh again. "It's just—you look like you're about to cry earlier but can't. You didn't even blink for, like, 10 seconds." Santana replied and was soon followed by a chuckle.

She grunted and rolled her eyes again. "Because I thought you were being serious!"

Santana's smile disappeared and the girl suddenly turned serious which made her nervous again. "What if I was, Rachel? What if I was being serious?" Santana stared deeply into her eyes.

She gulped because she knows that she was at loss for words once again. She started shaking her head slowly until Santana laughed. She groaned in frustration and smacked Santana's head a little bit hard with her pillow and lay on her back not facing the Latina.

"I was just kidding." Santana immediately explained. She did not answer anymore because she was annoyed. Santana started stroking her hair and she resisted her laughter when Santana's fingers started tracing patterns on her nape which is one of the sensitive spots of her body.

She was about to push the Latina's hand away but Santana got ahead of her and started poking her sides, soon after she was practically screaming because Santana was tickling her while her other hand is gripping both of her hands.

"Santana! S- stop! I give up! I give up!" she said in between laughs.

"Are you mad, huh? Are you still mad at me, Rachel?" Santana asked playfully while continuously tickling her.

"I- No! I wasn't mad at all!" she answered and felt herself starting to lose her breath. She sighed loudly when Santana let go of her and she punched the girl's shoulders with a force.

"That hurts!" Santana complained and started rubbing her shoulders.

She smirked proudly and went back to her previous position. She yawned and suddenly felt sleepy because a lot has really happened that night and she had not gotten that much rest. She turned to Santana. "Go to sleep already, Santana." She ordered.

"Wait, are we not going to pray?" the Latina asked her.

"I pray on my own before going to sleep. Pray with your own mind, silly." She answered while laughing lightly.

Santana hummed in response and she closed her eyes and started reciting a prayer in her head. She opened her eyes when she finished with her prayer and decided to check on Santana and see if she was asleep already.

She was surprised when she was met by the dark brown eyes of Santana. "I wanted to tell you something before I sleep." The girl announced.

She smiled. "Let's hear it." She encouraged Santana.

Santana stared at her eyes for a while, just memorizing every part of it before she started speaking. "Don't ever forget that you are not alone, okay?"

She smiled by the girl's thoughtfulness and touched the girl's cheek. "Do you think I will?" she asked.

"I think so. Especially when I'm seeing you sad." Santana answered with seriousness. "It's just—it kills me more when you are down. I know it's not my place to say this but.. but I really want to take care of you, Rachel."

"I know.." She shot the girl an apologetic look. "But, Santana.."

Santana just closed her eyes and opened it after a while to look at her with a smile and understanding. "I know, I know, Rachel. Just let me take care of you as your friend, at least. You know I will never leave your side, right?"

She shared Santana's smile and spoke. "Yes, I know, and I believe in you, Santana." She answered with sincerity.

Santana seemed content with that because she saw the most genuine smile that very moment Santana has ever flashed. She also noticed the glimmer in the Latina's eyes and she knows that those are because of controlled tears.

"So.. promise me you'll always remember that you have your friends?" Santana asked her.

She nodded instantly. "I will, Santana, I promise."

Santana smiled one last time and kissed her head. "Happy Birthday, Rachel Berry." And they eventually drifted off to sleep with content smile on their faces.

* * *

"What are you planning to say to them when we get to Kentucky?" Shelby asked while they were on their way to Kentucky.

Lucky for Hiram, he saved the last message containing this Kentucky address his mysterious caller named B sent him two years ago. He just never realized that this information will be useful for their future. The girl did not contact him anymore which made him think that Quinn was already out of their life, but he was wrong because she was not.

"They deserved to know the bullshit their daughter was doing." He answered not moving his eyes away from the road.

"What do you expect them to do? Control their daughter like she was a freaking teenager? Have you forgotten that the girl's 25 years old now? You're not even sure if they still talk to her." Shelby waves her hand in the air trying to emphasize her point.

He stepped on the brake of the car with a little force which made Shelby almost fly out of her seat if it was not just because of her seat belt.

He looked at his wife with flaring eyes and obviously annoyed expression. Since last night, they never stopped arguing about this subject.

"Are you with me on this or not?!" he yelled which made Shelby nervous.

His wife looked back at him with burning eyes. Eventually, Shelby tore her gaze away from him and closed her eyes to forced herself to go to sleep. He sighed because he knew that it was the better way to do instead of yelling at each other. It makes him feel really bad when moments like this occur, so he was glad that Shelby knows how to shut up. He knew that his wife is frustrated, but maybe it was just because of the long drive. He just knew that no matter what happens, he is still the superior one in the family.

"I just hope for us not to regret this decision in the end." Shelby spoke after a while.

He gulped the lump in his throat and rubbed his temples to prevent himself from yelling again. It was actually tiring when it just keeps on happening every single while.

"Don't worry, we won't. We're doing the right thing." He answered almost calmly.

"I don't think so. But I trust you and I believe that you will never bring harm to our family." Shelby replied and she remained silent for the remaining of the flight.

Two hours later, they reached their destination. The Fabray household. They stood in front of the door and rang the doorbell.

"Wait a second!" a calling from inside the house of the Fabrays made Hiram roll his eyes. They had been ringing the doorbell for the fifth time now and it made him feel really pissed that this family does not respond to visitors quickly.

He put on his best smile when the door opened and it revealed a beautiful woman with long blonde hair done in a bun and a pair of dark blue-almost gray eyes. Wrinkles were already formed all over the side of her eyes and in her forehead but it was no doubt that she was a very beautiful and popular woman during her younger years. Looking at the woman, he supposed that she was about 7 years older than him and Shelby.

He remained smiling with Shelby beside him doing the same. He watched the woman's reaction turned from smiling apologetically to frowning in confusion probably wondering who they are.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry for disturbing you on whatever you were doing inside." He greeted warmly and politely.

The woman smiled again with tired eyes. "It's okay, but may I know who you are?" she asked curiously.

"Do the Fabrays live here?" he asked back taking a peek inside the house.

Judy grinned proudly and nodded. "Yes. I am Mrs. Fabray. You can call me Judy." Judy offered her hand for them to shake so he took it.

"I'm Hiram Berry, and this is my wife Shelby." he gestured towards Shelby so Judy can acknowledge her too.

"Good afternoon." Shelby also shook Judy's hands and smiled awkwardly.

"May I know what you're here for?" Judy asked politely. He suddenly felt bad for the woman because of how bubbly she is acting right now. He wonders what would be her reaction when he brings up the conversation later.

He cleared his throat and gathered his composure. "We are actually here to talk about your daughter." He answered plainly.

Judy widened her eyes and nodded her head to consider the subject. "Oh, my daughter Quinn or Alexa?" she asked suddenly, opening the door widely.

"Quinn." He answered while discreetly trying to figure out if someone else is inside the house. Her husband should be there too.

"Oh. Right." He noticed the little worry in her tone. "Come in."

They walked inside the house and he noticed how warm the atmosphere of the house is. There are paintings everywhere. This place looks so elegant but still welcoming. He never pictured Quinn coming from a place like this.

Judy gestured on the couch in the living room and they gladly sat there and waited as Judy went to the kitchen to make them some tea.

"Just tell her so we can leave." Shelby whispered to him.

He shook his head. "Not until her husband shows up."

After a minute, Judy returned with their tea and they gladly took it and thanked Judy. Judy watched them finish their tea with that worried eyes again.

"So, uh, what has my daughter done this time?" Judy asked nervously but still forcing a small smile.

_This time?_ He was never wrong though. He knew that Quinn is not the kind of girl his daughter deserves. By the sound of her mother, it's obvious that Quinn causes a lot of headache to her parents. _Stupid irresponsible woman._ He thought. She was already an adult yet it's pretty much clear that she's still on her parents' side, expecting them to support her until she dies.

"May I ask where Mr. Fabray is?" he asked back. He felt Shelby shifting uncomfortably in her seat beside him. It makes him feel less confident and he wanted to yell right there and then to his wife.

"Oh," Judy got even more confused but still managed to be hospitable. "He's on his way. He's probably going to be here after 15 minutes or so."

"Can we wait a little while for him, then? It is unnecessary to talk about your daughter without him here." he asked and July nodded.

They talked casually for a few minutes about random things especially their business until they hear the door creaking. They all turned their heads on the door to welcome Mr. Fabray.

Mr. Fabray looks a bit older and also has a blonde hair. He's a tall man and wrinkles are formed all over his face, but even though he's a bit older, he still has a good posture.

The man met them in the living room and they all shook their hands and introduced themselves before sitting again on the couch a little uncomfortably.

"What was your concern?" Russell, as he introduced himself, asked both of them with a smile and curiosity in his features.

He and Shelby looked at each other and he instantly read what his wife was saying through her eyes. He wants him to talk all throughout and she would not say a single word. He knows that this would happen, though.

He shifted on his seat and looks directly into Russel's eyes, occasionally glancing at a very confused Judy. "My wife and I are here to talk about your daughter, Quinn." He informed.

Russell narrowed his eyes at him and spoke. "What about my daughter?"

"I will say this as gentle as I can.."

"Just go straight to the point." Russell cut him off.

He swallowed. Russell is a scary man. "Not to be rude but.. your daughter has been doing something nasty with our daughter." He trailed off and watched the reaction of the couple. As expected, both are not liking the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Judy spoke with disbelieving tone. He noticed how different is the Judy they are facing now compared to the Judy they first met.

"What are you implying?" Russell half-yelled. He knew that the man lost his patience with just a short amount of time.

But can he explain everything in a nice manner? No. There isn't a nice way to describe their not-so-nice daughter.

"Frankly, your daughter manipulated our daughter's youth and is still continuing with it. Do you know how old my daughter is, Mr. Fabray? She's just 17 years old!" he answered getting caught up in the moment.

"Don't say things like that about my daughter!" Russell stood up and pointed at his face. Judy immediately grabbed the arms of the man to stop him from doing anything inappropriate.

He immediately stood up from his seat as well matching the other man's composure. "It's the truth! I saw her last night at my daughter's birthday party! Your daughter never backs off."

"You don't even know a thing. They can be just friends." Russell answered him.

He laughed and mocked him. "Really? Then why would your daughter kiss my baby like my girl is some fresh meat?"

He did not fail to notice Russel's ears reddening because of anger and his eyes also shooting daggers at him, but he's pretty much sure he's doing the same. And he knows that the couple was caught off guard by what he said. There isn't any words left to defend their daughter.

Shelby stood up from her seat, stood beside him, and pulled him back a little so there can be more space between him and Russell.

"Listen here, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. If I ever see your daughter around my baby Rachel again, I will never hesitate to bring her to the police and press charges against her." He spoke his final words and planned immediately on leaving.

He honestly feels sorry for the couple for having a daughter like that, but this case cannot be ignored. They need to pull their daughter away from Rachel or else they'll lose her. It looks like they care about their daughter so much, and he thinks that it was also their fault that their daughter turned out to be like this—they always let their daughter do something disgusting.

"Watch your words, Mr. Berry. You are in my house." Russel told him firmly but it did not scare him at all.

"I don't care anymore. Do me a favor and make sure to erase your daughter from my daughter's life." He answered and dragged Shelby to the door, but before twisting the knob to leave, he spoke. "Thank you for the tea, Judy."

As they left, he knows that this plan was a success considering the Fabrays' defeated reactions about it.

* * *

Quinn exhaled loudly when she arrived home from university that night. It has been a very long day for her. Everyone at the university is busy preparing for the final exams next week. Loads of thick books are to be opened and absorbed again.

She knew that she will never have a peaceful night until next week was over. She can't even bring herself to eat on time anymore because of working so hard on the final requirements. Why does studying have to be so tough?

She needs to do this not just for herself but also for Rachel. One more year left and they can finally be together, they can finally decide on their own. She smiled at the thought of discussing their relationship, and eventually moving in with each other, planning to get married, and have their child afterwards. That would definitely be happen. So she really needs to work hard if she wants to give Rachel and their children the brightest future. Just thinking about having a family with Rachel makes her really happy.

She promised herself that she will never be like her father, who thinks that everything his daughter does must be according to what he wants. When the day comes that she will be a parent, she wants to make sure to let her children speak about their likes and get their opinion about it. She will listen to them and agree with them if she thinks that they are going to do the right thing. That is how a parent-child relationship goes anyway. They have to give and take.

Once she was out of her car, she immediately went inside the house and prepared to head upstairs to her room when her father stopped her.

"Quinn. We need to talk." His father Russell informed her with firmness in his voice.

She instantly felt confused because of hearing that tone of her father so she turned to him and noticed that both her parents were in the living room waiting for her. She was surprised that she did not even notice them.

She was just really tired and she honestly can't deal with any of their discussions right now. But still, being the good daughter, she made her way towards her parents and sat on the couch comfortably.

She rubbed her temples and spoke. "About what, dad? I still have to study so if this is another sermon, I think I'll pass." She spoke and looked at her parents.

Her father's nose was flaring with anger and his eyes are also dark while glaring at her. What has she done to make him this mad? She also glanced at her mother and noticed that she was shaking her head with disappointment plastered all over her face.

"What—what have I done?" she asked even more worried and afraid as well this time. This cannot be happening in line with her final exams, she cannot deal with both.

"We found out about your secret." Her father simply answered but she knew that his body was already burning.

She froze and felt herself needing more air because breathing became hard for her considering the nervousness she was feeling. She only has one secret from her parents that she has been keeping for one and a half year. There's no way they could find out about that because it was really impossible. Who could have told them?

"What—what are you talking about?" she asked nervously and bit her lip. She saw her father's face turned a little shade darker than crimson, if that is possible, and stood up from his seat to stand in front of her.

She tried to move back but there is no way out for her so she just stared at her father while biting her lower lip really hard.

"Do you know someone by the name of Rachel Berry?" her father asked with a scary but low voice.

All colors drained from her face and her body became unmoving upon hearing her father's question. How did they even find out about this? She was definitely not ashamed of Rachel but right now is not the right time for her parents to find out. She knew they'd oppose, and she can't disappoint them once more. But she can't escape the reality that the confrontation is happening too early, right now.

"Dad.." she choked but tried to speak again, not meeting her father's eyes. "How did you—"

"You answer me! Do you know someone named Rachel Berry?!" her father yelled at her and she jumped in surprise. After a few seconds she found herself nodding with tears.

"Y- yes dad.. I know her." She answered losing all her confidence.

Her mother moved to sit on the chair near her and spoke. "Quinn.. how can you do something like that?" her mother asked with disappointment.

She looked up at her mother and she instantly realized that she has to face this alone. "I did not do anything, mom." She answered in defense.

"Yes you did!" Russel grabbed her on the chin and forced her to look at him. "Who is she to you. Huh, Quinn?" he asked angrily.

She gulped and wiped her tears before answering him. "She's my new girlfriend, dad."

A loud smack on her face alerted her sore body. She gasped and hold her face tightly and looked at her father disbelievingly. "Dad.."

"Since when?!" Russell asked glowering.

"Dad, please.."

"Since when?!"

"More than a year ago.." she spoke softly and vulnerably.

"You lied to us about Brittany, Quinnie?" her mother entered the conversation and asked, but she did not hear any worry from her tone.

She nodded and resisted another liters of tears from falling. "I'm so sorry.."

"How can you do something like that?" her mother asked again.

Her father went back to his seat and still has his jaw clenched. "Pack all of your things now."

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise and she turned to look at her father feeling slightly light-headed. "Dad.." she said with her voice barely audible.

"I'll give you time until tomorrow. I don't want you to leave any of your things here, Quinn." Her father stood up from his seat and fixed his composure.

"Dad.. please.. please don't do this." She pleaded but her words were broken which makes it hard to understand.

"We're done with all of your bullshit. You are just wasting our money. After all these years, you have never changed and still kept on giving us disappointment. Do you even have plans for yourself?" her father asked angrily.

"I do, dad.. please, just help me with my course.. I was already halfway. You know I can't pay for it alone.." She gets down on her knees in front of her father and cried like a little girl asking for her parents to bring her to the park to play.

"You wasted your chances, Quinn." Her father shook his head continuously and looked down on her eyes with a determined look. "You will never get support from us, ever again. Besides, it's you who chose to ruin your own life."

"I didn't.." She cried and held her father's right leg. "Please, dad, don't do this."

Her father paused for a moment and pulled his feet from her grip with a force. She immediately stumbled herself on the floor. "Learn to work on your own. You will never hear from us again. You are not welcome here anymore."

"Dad, you know I'm—I'm trying so hard to succeed with this one, so please.. I'm begging you.. don't throw me out." She sniffed, cried, sniffed, cried.

Her father shook his head for the nth time again. "I thought you're finally going to be like your sister." he said and left the room with heavy feet.

Her shoulders dropped and her tears were not planning on stopping to fall anymore.

"I have big dreams for you, Quinnie.." her mother spoke when she was sure that her husband's already out of earshot. "But you just broke all of them."

She tried to speak to answer her mother but all of the force from her body disappeared.

"Pack your things now and leave as soon as possible." Her mother ordered her and went out of the room.

She felt her heart shattered to pieces and she also feels like she's about to die. Just half an hour ago, she was busy planning a family and a business on her mind, but now it all vanished in just a snap.

How is she supposed to finish her studies now? She definitely can't afford paying for her studies. The money she saved at the bank were just enough for about six months rental of a very small apartment, but what about her foods? What about her future? What about her and Rachel and their family's future?

She felt her heart breaking thousand times and she knew that she just lost her whole life, her key to happiness. With not enough money, she knew that she will never be a doctor anymore. She is already getting old but yet there's still no direct and straight path for her to her future. What is she supposed to do now?

She stood up on her knees and went upstairs stumbling on her every step until she reached her room. It did not take her long to pack all of her things.

She immediately went to her car after making sure that she did not left anything. She drives her car while crying and thinks of any ways to help herself to continue living.

After an hour of thinking, her mind came up with one person that she's sure is willing to help her. It's Brittany.

She grabbed her phone from her purse and started dialing the girl's number. She sighed in relief when the number rings, because she thought that after a year of not talking to each other the girl has already changed her number. She just wished that she will answer immediately because she really has no place to go to right now.

"Hello, Quinn?" Brittany answered excitedly. She sighed in relief.

"Hey Britt.."

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Brittany asked. "Are you crying?"

"Britt.. I—I need your help." She answered with a broken voice.

She heard Brittany talking to somebody on the other line so she waited patiently. "Sorry about that. Need help in what exactly?" the girl asked with worry.

She immediately felt embarrassed for bothering Brittany and calling her out of nowhere just to ask for somewhere to stay.

"Uh, nothing. I'm sorry to bother you, though." she tried to sound okay.

"You can't fool me, Quinn. I know there's something wrong. What is it?" Brittany asked with pure worry in her voice. Brittany's right. She can never fool her even if they were not looking at each other's eyes.

"I.. just.. I need somewhere to—to stay for now." She answered and smacked herself from letting the tears fall down from her face again and her voice broke.

"Where are you? What happened?" Brittany asked and she can tell that the girl was already rushing to where her car was parked.

"Still in Kentucky. And it's a long story." She replied.

"Could you check in somewhere for a while? I'm on my way." Brittany asked.

She let out a small breath and answered. "Thank you so much, Britt. I really can't thank you enough."

"It's fine, Quinn. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." She answered and ended the call before driving to look for a cheap motel to stay for few hours.

* * *

Quinn lay on Brittany's couch with a little hesitance when they got to the other blonde's place after a long drive from Kentucky. Brittany did not ask her what happened when they met and she ended up crying in the girl's arms. They just drove in silence. She offered to drive to give Brittany some rest because she knows that Brittany just made a way to help her with her issues.

"Quinn, do you want something to eat?" Brittany asked her with a very calm voice. It was like she's talking to a 7- year old kid, but she found the attitude very thoughtful. She knew that Brittany's giving her space.

She nodded shyly. She was really starving because she had not taken her lunch since yesterday and now it's almost near lunch because of the long drive back and forth from Kentucky.

Brittany sighed, probably because of pity for her, but she did not take it in a wrong way. She knew that Brittany has really changed. She can see that clearly now.

Brittany left her in the living room for a while and got on her phone to order some Chinese foods. She chuckled lightly because until now, Brittany still don't know how to cook.

"Britt, you could have told me that you there isn't any leftover. I could have cooked for us." She informed the girl with a low voice when Brittany returned to the living room.

"No." Brittany smiled sweetly and joined her in the couch. "I know you're tired. You need some rest. And besides, you're my guest so all you have to do is lie down there."

She bit her lip and tried to resist herself again from crying. She was really feeling very tired but not because of the long drive, but because of the frustrations and sadness she was feeling all at once. Her life just got even more complicated now.

"Quinn, what have you been up to? You look so.. so weak." Brittany asked her worriedly.

She shook her head and did not answer Brittany anymore because she knows that her voice will just break. Brittany put her hands on her back to soothe her.

"What just happened, Quinn?" Brittany asked her again after a moment.

She looked at Brittany with puffy eyes and looked down on the ground. "They—they found out, Britt.. My parents—they found out."

Brittany was silent for a moment to think about what she was talking about. "About.. about Rachel?" Brittany asked after a moment.

"Y- yeah.. Yes." She answered with her voice breaking.

"I'm surprised you both last this long, Quinn.." Brittany trailed off. "But, how did they know?" the girl asked worriedly.

She shook her head continuously. "I- I really don't know, Britt.. I really don't know." She answered and burst out in tears once again.

Brittany reached to wipe her wet face and asked again. "So.. your parents found out, and they threw you out?"

She nodded while sniffling.

"Wow. They hadn't changed even a single bit.." Brittany commented. She agreed in her mind because she really can't speak right now.

"I don't know what's in it for me anymore.. for us." She said sadly.

Brittany looked at her sympathetically and embraced her. She smiled because of the realization that Brittany still knows what she wants. Brittany knows that she does not need any more words. All she needs right now is a friend who could let her feel that everything's going to be fine.

"Hey, what's going on?" a small but jolly voice approached from the door and Brittany and her both jumped in surprise to see who the voice belongs to.

She gaped as she looks at the girl in front of them. Brunette, skinny, blue eyes that is always in the smiling form, and a very joyful aura. It was definitely Melissa, the girl Brittany showed her from her cellphone. She estimated the girl's age is just the same as theirs but she has a really baby face. Melissa can literally light up people's lives. And's she's very pretty as well.

She saw the smile and happiness that flashed in Brittany's face as she stood up from her seat to greet Melissa with a kiss on the lips. They look so cute together. She wanted to smile but she's worried that Melissa may take her and Brittany's hug earlier in the wrong way.

"Hey babe, you're home early." Brittany said still with a smile on her face. She was confused why Brittany isn't as worried as she was.

"I know. Office guidelines." Melissa smiled and kissed Brittany back before making her way on the couch beside her, pulling Brittany along. "Hi! Wow, you're much beautiful in person." Melissa acknowledged her and she dropped her jaw in shock.

"You know me?" She asked confused.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" she opened her eyes widely in surprise when Melissa, being the jolly girl as she is, hugged her excitedly. "I saw you from Brittany's photo albums. You're really pretty."

She blushed and looked at Brittany. Brittany just shrugged, smiled and mouthed 'That's my girl.'

She chuckled lightly and tried to smile genuinely as she spoke. "Thank you. You're really pretty, too."

"I'm Melissa, by the way." The girl offered her hand and she shook it formally.

"Are you here for a visit? Don't you have some final exams or something? Brittany told me you're a med student so.." Melissa wondered while smiling.

Her emotions returned and she instantly dropped her head so Melissa won't notice that she was about to cry again, she did not succeed, however, because Melissa immediately panicked.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" the girl asked worriedly and looked at Brittany in panic. "Britt, I thought—I'm done with this, right? I'm better now.."

Brittany immediately came in rescue and held her girlfriend's shoulder to still her movements. She looked intently at Melissa's eyes and kissed her passionately. "You're fine, babe. You did not do anything wrong, okay? It's not you."

"But Quinn.."

"Oh! No! No Melissa. It wasn't you at all! I just.." she paused and waited for Melissa to be calm. "I just have this really huge problem." She informed with honesty.

She watched as Brittany calm Melissa down and immediately Melissa have this very worried and sympathetic look as well. She hated receiving that look but she knows she can't avoid it from people. She pities herself right now as well. She just lost her way and still doesn't know where to begin.

"What—what happened, Quinn?" Melissa asked her and eventually looked at Brittany when she refused to answer.

Brittany sighed and spoke. "She.. she needs a place to stay, babe."

"You can live with us!" Melissa immediately exclaimed. She looked up and saw the excitement in the girl's eyes. She was thankful but this is not really a good idea. Just imagining living with the two already seemed awkward.

"That's very helpful of you, Melissa.." she tried to sound thankful. "but I don't think that's appropriate for us."

She can see in her peripheral vision that Brittany does not agree with this, too.

Melissa's face saddened. "But where are you going to live?" she asked.

She shrugged. She really has no idea. She only have limited amount of money. "I—I need to find a job first."

The three of them went silent for a while until an idea came into Melissa's mind again. "Why don't you work in Brittany's clinic?"

"But as what?" she asked out of curiosity and confusion.

"As her secretary." Melissa informed and turned to look at Brittany. "You're in need of secretary, right babe? You mentioned last week that you fired Alison because she's arrogant and rude with patients and visitors."

Brittany chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes babe, I remember." The girl looked at her. "She's right, Quinn. You can work for me as long as you need."

Her face turned red in embarrassment. She wanted to cry because of how grateful she is for these two, but she thinks that this is too much already. Brittany driving all the way to Kentucky was already too much.

"But I don't have a degree.." She shook her head. "I think I'll just—"

"It doesn't matter, Quinn, and we insist. And besides, you can use your salary in paying for your apartment, well since you don't want to stay here with us." Melissa demanded and Brittany nodded in agreement.

She let her tears fall and hugged both girls. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You can take your shower upstairs, Quinn. We're going to look for an apartment for you." Brittany told her after a while. She nodded and thanked them again and she was off for a shower.

* * *

They found a small apartment near Brittany's clinic in San Diego. It was really convenient because she can save gas for her car. Her first few months working for Brittany were not as tough as she expected since Brittany does not give her too much work. However, her salary is just enough for her apartment rental and utilities. She usually limits the money she uses for foods. Usually, she will just eat once a day so she can save for school.

She cried really hard when she decided to just stop from college. She pitied herself for not figuring out her path and where she is heading considering her 25 years of living in this world.

She also started working extra shifts at night at a local coffee shop for extra bucks. A little money could help her. She stopped buying new clothes and stopped using too much electricity in her apartment. She was not home most of the time anyways to save. She does not rest at weekends too because she figured she could work another weekend shift for extra money. She can't even party anymore because it will cost her another bucks.

That's pretty much how her life went for almost five months. She lost too much weight that she hadn't even noticed if not for Brittany reminding her. It doesn't matter anymore, as long as she was able to move and help herself gain money, she's alright.

The next month Brittany handed her a check saying it was a little help so she can start school again.

She shook her head and returned the check to Brittany, who is also with Melissa. The two treated her dinner that night and said that she needed to have a break.

"No, Britt, Liz, I can't accept this." She returned the check to the two girls but no one was taking it back so she just put it down in the middle of the table hoping someone will take it back.

"Quinn, take it. Please, just take it. I couldn't just stand here doing nothing anymore. You're bringing yourself to death, Quinn. Why did you stop taking care of yourself?" Brittany asked her concerned and it made her tear up.

"I have nothing left anymore, Britt. And I'm doing all of this for myself, for my future, for.. Rachel." Her chest hurt so bad when she pronounced Rachel's name after months of forgetting to think about the girl. She had been so busy that she never even remembered her own birthday. "I have to do it so I can be good enough for her when we see each other again."

"Do you think she'll love and appreciate what you've been doing to yourself?" Brittany asked with annoyance but still with concern. She sounded like she was talking to a teenager and she can't blame her with that.

She shrugged and looked outside the window of the restaurant to avoid the pathetic gaze the two girls are giving her. "I don't know myself anymore.."

Melissa took her hand and put the check on her palm again before speaking. This is the first time she had seen Melissa this serious and with strong determination in her eyes. "Take this, Quinn, and figure yourself out. Please." Melissa begged her.

She let out a breath when a tear escaped from her eyes. She looked at both girls in front of her and saw how willing they are to help her. She smiled and put the check in her purse.

"Thank you so much. I owe too much already. How can you be so kind?" she asked both girls with a very weak voice.

"I owe you too much, Quinn. I hurt you before and I want to make up for everything that I have done. I'm the root of all of this, so please, let me pay for my sins." Brittany answered with sincerity.

"I already forgave you, Britt." She stood from her seat to embrace both girls. "I promise I'll pay you both soon."

Brittany shook her head. "Don't think about it for now, Quinn."

She nodded and bit her lip. She feels like she does not have any pride in her body anymore, but she is still thankful. "I think I'll return to college."

Both girls smiled at that and she saw how happy they are. "That's what we've been thinking, Quinn. I know it's not enough to continue for a med course but—"

"No. I don't think I can afford that, either. I'll just take a business course. Preferably a 4- year course." She cut Melissa off.

The two nodded and smiled. "Well, I think that's a good idea." Brittany said and drank her wine.

She let the last tear fall from her eyes and spoke. "Thank you very much. Just—thank you. I cannot thank you enough."

* * *

It was Rachel's 18th birthday party and also 3 weeks away from summer and 3 months away from finally being a senior in high school.

She has so much feelings right now and so much thoughts are flooding through her mind. She's 18 now. She's finally an adult, she can finally drink, she can finally vote, and just less than a year left and she's off to college. But the most important thing of it all is she can finally be with Quinn and fight for their love since her parents can't threaten her and Quinn about pressing charges anymore.

She can't really contain her happiness right now. She's like floating in cloud nine and the only person she sees is Quinn, running to envelope her in a comforting hug and to kiss her with those sweet and soft lips.

Every day for the past months after her 17th birthday, she thinks constantly on what is about to happen when her 18th birthday finally comes. She knows that Quinn is going to stay near her again and they can see each other frequently now. They can also go out on dates, movies, and everything fun without hiding and worrying about people and cops.

This time, the long wait is over. Quinn and her is finally going to be happy and have the time of their lives. She counted on her fingers and realized that by the time she finishes college, Quinn also finishes her medical course. And from there, they can be married and maybe two to three years later, plan on having a baby.

The thought made her so excited that she can't even pay attention on what's going on in her party. She made her way outside their home and went to the bench in across their house.

"Not enjoying your party?" she jumped out in surprise when she realized that Santana had followed her here outside.

Even though Santana is already in her freshman year of college, the girl always manages to visit her or talk to her via Skype or mobile phone from time to time whenever the girl is not busy. They did not lose contact and they still share news, gossips, and Santana's college experiences.

"You scared me." She answered while holding her chest. "I just need some fresh air, I guess."

Santana smiled and sat beside her. "Which means you're not exactly enjoying your party." The girl insisted.

She laughed lightly. "Okay. I guess I just need to be away from a lot of people."

"Why?" Santana asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about many things." She simply answered.

"Many things that are related to.. Quinn?" Santana asked with a quiet tone. She knew that just mentioning Quinn's name makes Santana's heart drop, and she can't blame her, but she also can't hide the fact that her heart jumps in happiness whenever she hears it.

She shifted and looked Santana in the eyes. "Yes. This is the most important day for the both of us because we can finally be together without any complications, you know? Age won't matter this time. I'm already on my legal age."

"Not yet." Santana smirked and glanced at her wrist watch. "Still half an hour till you're considered adult."

"I know, and it's not that long anymore." She beamed. "I'm really excited and happy, Santana. I'm so happy that if I die at this moment, I'd die with a grin."

Santana was silent for a moment and just sat there with a small smile on her face but with a sad eyes. She sat there studying her and she felt uneasy after a while.

"I'm so happy for you, Rachel. I really am." Santana told her with pure love and adoration in her voice.

"Doesn't look like it." She answered suddenly becoming sad.

"No. I am. Look." Santana forced a grin and she just sighed because it did not look happy at all. "Not believing still?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Santana. It's been too long.." she knows that Santana will get her message.

"Yeah. And here I am losing the battle.." Santana answered with a defeated voice.

She held the cheeks of the Latina and stared at her eyes deeply. "Santana, you will always have a special place in my heart, don't ever forget that."

"I know. And I know it's not even ¼ of Quinn's place in there." Santana pointed at her heart. "But it's fine, Rachel."

"Your support will mean a lot to me." She answered.

Santana let her tears to fall and nodded silently. "I will support you, Rachel. I'll never stop supporting you, and I'm always here for you."

"Santana, you deserve to be happy as well."

"Don't worry about me. Rachel, if you're happy, I am, too, you know that right? That's the first thing I always wanted- for you to be happy."

"But what about—"

"They say if you really love someone, it's either you'll do anything to make them happy, or just support them with the things that make them happy. In my case, I'll do the latter."

"Santana.."

"I love you, Rachel." she bit her lip and waited for Santana to just continue talking. "I have this world in my mind, where you and me are together, living happily, facing the world without fear, filling our lives with love.." Santana let out a bitter chuckle. "Before I go to sleep, I imagine you kissing me good night. It may never happen, Rachel, but I want you to know that I can't imagine myself with someone anymore, someone other than you." Santana said with pained expression.

"I'm so sorry, Santana.." it was all she could say at the moment.

Santana shook her head. "Don't be. You did not do anything. We both love, Rachel. You're just lucky to get the good side of it."

"You will, too. Don't lose hope, Santana." She answered trying to smile.

"Well, I hope not to lose hope." Santana finally stood up wiping her face and held her hand out to her. "Come on. You don't want to miss the countdown to your birthday."

She took the girl's hands and looked at her in the eyes. She held the Latina's cheeks with her other hand and closed her eyes. She heard Santana swallowed but she shrugged it off. She leaned forward after a while until their lips touched. She kissed Santana in a very thankful way possible. She was thankful that she has a friend like the Latina. She can never want to lose her, either.

"I love you, Santana. And I'm so thankful to have someone like you in my life." She said and dragged the girl to the pool of people already outside to start the countdown.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL BERRY!" people's shouts filled the whole street and they were much louder this time. Maybe because it was special since it was her 18th birthday party. She thanked everyone for their greetings and gifts and another hour passed and Santana's the only one left with her, her parents busy with cleaning the mess.

She feels her heart was about to explode because Quinn is going to be there anytime soon. To be honest, she has no idea on what to do, but she knows that tonight, everything is going to be fine.

"Happy birthday, Rachel." Santana handed her a usual bouquet of red roses and a paper bag. She immediately wondered what's inside that paper bag.

"A paper bag this time, not a box? Interesting." She said. "But thank you so much, Santana, not just for this but for everything."

"You're welcome. Now, open it." Santana smiled.

She opened the bag excitedly and squealed in surprise and happiness because of the gift she saw inside. It was a stuffed Bulbasaur—her favorite Pokemon. The paper bag also contains a bottle of wine and she laughed so hard when she saw that.

"Oh my god, this is so amazing, Santana! Bulba's so cute!" she beamed in happiness.

Santana smiled again. "I knew you'll like it." Santana responded proudly.

She embraced the Latina and they went to her room to open gifts and organize them. She kept on glancing at her watch as they do so.

Santana agreed to be with her until Quinn arrives, but it was already 2:30AM and there's still no sign of Quinn. Her parents even checked on them and told them to get some sleep already.

By 3:30AM her heart started to pump loudly and her eyes are in the verge of tears but she was just trying to resist them. Santana stayed awake with her and held her hands as she looked outside her window waiting for Quinn's car.

By 6:00AM she can already feel her heart shattering to pieces as the movie keeps on playing on her television and Santana just keep glancing at her worriedly with a very sleepy eyes. _Where are you, Quinn?_ She thought.

By 8AM, as her parents woke up and started preparing for another day of work, she felt her heart being punched several times until it crashed on the ground tagging along her whole world. Her body felt numb. It was as if her soul wandered somewhere out of her physical body. Her brain stopped working and eventually she was crying all her pains away.

Santana immediately hugged her and told her things to encourage her to never give up.

Where is Quinn now? _Why did you give up, Quinn? Why?_


	16. No More Explanations

Quinn literally wants to kill two people right now: First, her professor for giving her loads of projects and also for moving the final exam into an earlier schedule, which is in line with Rachel's birthday, and second, her project partner who thinks that she has done enough work already when all she does is whine about how hard the project is. Quinn's partner has already done some research that's not even half of what they need. Some of the girl's researches are not even relevant to the project.

Quinn, not wanting to get into another confrontation, thinks that it would take a lot of time to argue.

But she can't make it to Rachel's birthday. Of course, she had already planned something. She will move somewhere near Rachel's place and they can see each other again every weekends without any worries or even if Rachel's parents opposed. She's pretty sure that there is nothing that Hiram can threaten Rachel with anymore.

Unfortunately, she lost her USB which contains all of the information and researches she has done for two weeks. She tried looking for it everywhere but there's no sign of it anymore, and it was pretty small. She cried in frustration. Now she has to cram so they can pass it on time.

This time she has been extra grade conscious because she can't repeat a subject for she only has limited amount of money. This coming midnight is going to be Rachel's birthday but she can't leave her project unfinished, now that she has to start all over again as well, and she also has to study for final exams, even if she did not sleep for the whole day it still won't make that much difference.

She stared at the music box she bought for Rachel. It was supposed to be her 18th birthday present for her girlfriend but now just thinking that she won't be able to hand it to her on time makes her heart shatter to pieces.

But she does not have any choice, does she? This is important for her too. She's doing everything to have a better future, so that she can be enough for Rachel, so that she can prove to her parents, especially Rachel's parents, that she deserves to be with Rachel, that she is not just a disappointment and a black sheep of the family.

She can't think of any other ways to make it on the girl's birthday, so she chose to stay and finish all of her requirements, and that was the most difficult decision she has ever done in her entire life. She knew that it will hurt Rachel. But she knew she'd understand. It's not her being a jerk, it's her being responsible.

It pains her just imagining how Rachel would react when she realized that she will not be coming, but she's sure that she will soon, as soon as she's done with everything that she has to deal with.

She kissed the music box and hid it on her closet and started dealing with one hell of a research.

"I'm so sorry. But I promise I will come back, Rach. I promise." She whispered in air and turned on her computer.

* * *

"Rachel.. talk to me, please." Santana begged her once more. Her parents are already gone to work that day of her birthday and she was really amazed by the Latina's efforts to support her especially with her state right now.

But she can't really talk about it yet. How is she supposed to make herself feel better? Quinn just broke her promise and now all of her hopes had fallen down, all of her confidence disappeared in just one snap. She gained that confidence for three years but it all fell down in just one night. How is that even possible?

She wants to believe what her heart was saying that Quinn is just busy, or hell, it's even alright with her if Quinn forgot her birthday. But what she wants to avoid is to listen to what her mind was saying. It says that Quinn did not come on purpose, and that she will never even think of coming back again. She wants to believe that Quinn is dealing with something important. Please, just let it be.

She loves Quinn so much and the night before was supposed to mean a lot to both of them. It was supposed to be meaningful, supposed to be the start of something new yet something familiar, supposed to be the beginning of another journey of their relationship, and most importantly, supposed to be the start of their happiness, but Quinn has not shown up.

But at the end, her heart will always win. She listens to her heart always and it was the reason that she and Quinn got it this far. So there's one idea that popped up to her head.

Something must have happened. Quinn will never leave her like that. Quinn will at least talk to her about it, so something has definitely happened. She immediately got nervous. What if Quinn got into accident on the way to her house? But that's quite impossible because she must be hearing news about it already.

She will never find out unless she finds out.

"Rachel, please.. just let me know you're- you're alright." Santana repeated and her voice was already tired for the lack of sleep.

She brought her attention back to life and looked at Santana who has a very tired and red eyes already. She suddenly feels guilty about being responsible for it.

She held Santana's hands and squeezed it before speaking. "I'm alright, Santana."

Santana sighed loudly in relief and immediately hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, you talked, finally!"

Was she really quiet for that long?

"I'm so sorry for—for worrying you. If you want, you can sleep now." She answered with tired voice but she really can't bring herself to sleep right now. She needs to plan something about the idea that popped into her head. It needs to be done.

Santana immediately shook her head and stood up from bed. "I'm not leaving you like this. Do you—do you want something to eat? I can cook a little bit." Santana informed her in a not so proud way.

She smiled and wiped her already dried tears and stood up. "That's alright, Santana. I'm not really hungry. You can just rest." She suggested.

Santana opposed once again and stared deeply into her eyes. "No. No I'm not going to. Just tell me what you want. Do you want to, like, go somewhere? I'm sorry I'm not really good at this."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Santana, no, what you did is probably the most thoughtful thing a person could do." She answered sincerely.

Santana hugged her and rubbed her back and she can also feel the girl smelling her hair. "I love you, Rachel, and I don't like seeing you like this."

She closed her eyes to relax herself. "I'm going to be fine. Last night was just.. unexpected." She answered hesitantly but she knew that Santana clearly knows what she is talking about.

Santana pulled out from the hug and looked at her with concern. "I'm sorry to say this, Rach, but I really hate Quinn for hurting you again.."

She was taken aback and shot Santana a glare. "She hasn't hurt me before, Santana." She answered defensively. Her mood immediately changing.

Santana held up her hand and spoke. "I'm sorry, Rachel, but I saw how you are during the first year of this—"

"Stop it." She demanded.

"But she's hurting you right NOW, Rach, and I don't think—"

"What did you just call me?" She asked angrily. Santana immediately stopped and looked down on the ground when she realized what she had just said.

"I'm sorry.."

"I only want that nickname coming from Quinn's mouth." She answered with firmness.

Santana nodded and looked up again with tears already forming in her beautiful eyes but that doesn't make the situation any better.

"You also have no right to say those things about Quinn. You don't know her." She said not recognizing her own voice.

Santana nodded in defeat again and stared deeply into her chocolate brown orbs. "I'm so sorry. I'm just really.. worried about you. I'm sorry about saying those things and calling you.. well—calling you _that."_

She sighed and instantly felt guilty for reacting that way with Santana. She was supposed be thankful that the girl is trying so hard to help her and the fact that someone's there always ready to support her is too much. She looked away from Santana and directed her attention outside the window.

"I'm sorry for over reacting.." she said quietly.

"It's okay." Santana went behind her and turned her around so now they are face to face. "What are you going to do now?" Santana asked her with seriousness and concern.

"I was thinking of.. going somewhere." She answered hesitantly.

Santana's lips formed a small smile and spoke. "Do you want to go to the mall? Just to—wind up, you know?"

She shook her head but she made sure not to make Santana feel awful about her suggestion. "That's not what I meant." She answered.

Santana's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Then what do you mean?"

She paused for a moment and studied Santana's expressions. She's trying to figure out if the girl is willing to help her, and she saw that Santana really is.

"I want to go to Kentucky." She answered in a fast manner.

Santana hang her mouth open in shock and confusion. "Kentucky? But why? That's like, six or seven hours drive from here."

She knew that. But she really wants to do this. She can't wait any longer to see Quinn already and be with her. Waiting is not in the picture anymore, it will never make sense this time. If she had to look anywhere that Quinn might be in, she'd do it.

Of course, Quinn's hometown, her parents' place, will be her first option. When she was 15 and she and Quinn started hanging out, she learned everything about the girl's family. About how pressured she was and how she was the almost neglected child. She pitied the girl but at the same time she believes in her. Quinn is a very intelligent and the kindest and most beautiful girl she has ever seen. There is no one like her. How can someone neglect her?

"Quinn's parents live there." She answered the confused Santana, hoping she'd get the hint.

"But how is that relevant to—Oh." Santana quickly stopped upon realizing the topic. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She answered.

"So.. so you want to find Quinn?" Santana asked with hesitance.

She nodded and smiled sadly. "I just need to get some answers, and I need to see her, Santana."

Santana thought about it for a moment while biting her lip. After a moment she finally talked. "I'll go with you." The girl informed her.

She widened her eyes in surprise and hugged Santana excitedly. "Really? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Do you know the exact address?"

She nodded immediately. "Thank you so much, Santana, I owe you one again."

Santana laid her body on the bed and yawned before speaking. "You never owed me one, Rachel. Not even once."

"No! There are a lot of things you did for me, and I'm really thankful for all of that." She disagreed.

"But I did it out of my own will, not because I was obliged or forced to do so, so you don't owe me one." Santana countered.

She just sighed in defeat and did not argue. "Fine. But I still want to thank you about everything. You really don't have to come with me, you know. I can—"

"I doubt you can." Santana cut her off, definitely teasing her.

She smiled and lay beside Santana on the bed. "I feel like I have to say 'thank you' a million times."

"Just knowing that you're feeling better is enough for me." Santana answered sincerely.

She smiled and yawned and she heard Santana chuckled.

"I think we need to sleep first." Santana suggested.

She yawned again. "I think so, too." She answered and started to close her eyes. She really was exhausted.

"Good morning, Rachel, and happy birthday to you." She heard Santana mumble before they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

"Rachel, I really don't know what's the point of going here, now that you're not even sure." Santana said while they are nearing their destination.

After they awoke from a very long sleep earlier that morning, she lied to her parents that she was going to have a sleepover at Santana's house with Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes. Her parents did not doubt her actions because it was actually a valid reason, so they agreed. It was a Saturday, anyway. High schools don't always require Saturday classes. She immediately took a shower and wrote the address that Quinn told her a long time ago—her family's address in Kentucky, then she gave it to Santana.

Santana did most of the driving and just told her to sleep. She opposed, of course, but Santana wouldn't let her, so she just obliged to what the Latina wants and closed her eyes. But that actually did not help because she never felt sleepy again. Her heart was beating really fast and she can't quite figure out if it's because of nervousness or excitement.

If she sees Quinn there doing just fine and busy on something, she will understand and maybe ask the girl when will she return. She knows that Quinn will never, ever disappoint her or just leave her like that. There has to be a reason.

But now that they are a few kilometers apart from Quinn's hometown, she was suddenly unsure of everything she was doing. Hell, she was not even sure of the address in the first place. What if they are not living there anymore? She's just wasting Santana's time and it's embarrassing.

"No. No. I think I'm sure about it. Keep driving." She answered and looked outside the window trying to make herself familiar to these new sight.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Santana asked with worry but never tore her gaze away from the road.

"Yes. I'm just—just a little bit nervous." She answered unsure.

Santana glanced at her with worried eyes, but when she did not talk anymore, Santana just shrugged and continued driving. 30 minutes later, they were already parked outside a classic-looking but elegant house. This must be it. The house's ambiance perfectly resembles Quinn's personality and her parents'. She couldn't be wrong about it.

Five minutes has passed and neither of them was moving out of the car. Santana let out a frustrated sigh and spoke. "Are we going out of here, or what?"

She knows that Santana was already growing annoyed and she can't blame her. Driving that long must be really tiring, but moving out of the car and pressing the doorbell of the house is very difficult for her.

"I'm sorry. Can you give me a minute? I'm really nervous." She asked and Santana just smack her own forehead and waited for her to make a decision.

After a whole two minutes of composing herself, she finally let out a loud breath and formed her hands into fists to prevent herself from freaking out. "Okay, let's go." She informed.

Santana clapped in a mocking way and went out of the car to open her door for her since she does not move despite saying she's ready. Santana guided her out of the car and squeezed her hands to let her know that she's safe and that she will be there for her if something happens.

She smiled at Santana as they both walked to the front door of Fabray household. She let out a huge breath and uncertainly pressed the doorbell.

She looked at Santana worriedly but the girl gave her a reassuring smile. She knows that whatever happens or whoever opens the door, Santana will be there for her.

Her heart beats even faster when she saw the knob twisting and eventually it revealed a middle-aged woman with blonde hair that was formed in a bun. She has some wrinkles already. She widens her eyes when she realized that this woman was in fact Quinn's mother. She looked at Santana again to see if she's the only one thinking about it, but judging by Santana's slightly opened mouth, she knows that this is actually Quinn's mother. She looks like Quinn's clone- but older.

"May I help you, ladies?" the woman greeted them with a warm smile and presence. That made her relax a little bit.

She cleared her throat and steadied her breathing before speaking. "I—we.. are you.. is this the Fabray.." she stammered.

The woman held both sides of her shoulder and smiled at her. "Miss, you should relax."

She blinked many times and sighed once again before speaking. "I'm so sorry. I was just nervous."

"Why would you be?" the woman asked nicely but worriedly.

She let out a nervous laugh. "I- I really don't know."

The woman was about to speak when a man's voice from inside the house suddenly interrupted her. "Honey, who's there?" it asked.

He did not give time for the woman to answer because the man walked to the front door as well to take a look at the visitor himself. She was immediately insecure and terrified by the man standing in front of them. He was really tall and with a very serious face. It's like he does not know how to smile or laugh. It was his face that's makes him really scary and also the voice. His voice was even than her father's.

She assumes that he is Quinn's father because they have a slight resemblance as well, however, Quinn got most of her beauty and the warm attitude from her mother.

The woman gestured her hand pointing to them. "Them." She answered her husband.

She gulped again and Santana squeezed her hand once more to encourage her to be brave and start to talk. "We—we were wondering if this is the.. if you are Mr. and Mrs. Fabray?" she asked with shaky voice even if she was already sure that they are in the house and they found the right person.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Fabray knit their eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, this is the Fabray household. How may I help you?" Mr. Fabray asked in a deep tone. She knows that the man is studying them. She looked at Judy and noticed the woman thinking deeply, probably thinking if they had already met or not.

"We—we are actually looking for your daughter Quinn.." she trailed off and noticed the change in the couple's reaction. Mrs. Fabray was taken aback and suddenly became sad while Mr. Fabray looks like he was mad. "Does she—does she live here?" she asked.

"May I know your names?" Mr. Fabray asked.

She stood straight and cleared her throat, suddenly ashamed of herself for not introducing themselves properly. How rude.

"Oh. My name's Rachel and this is my friend Santana. Quinn met us back at—"

"You're name's Rachel?" Mr. Fabray cut her off and asked with what seems like an angry tone. She looked at Mrs. Fabray and realized that the woman bit the insides of her cheek, and to Santana who was looking at her worriedly.

She gulped the lump in her throat and nodded. "Y- yes, sir."

Mr. Fabray clenched his fists on his sides and it made her whole body tremble. He is really scary, and why is he suddenly reacting like this? "You mean, you're Rachel Berry?" he asked with his deep tone again that's like coming from the ground.

She nodded again and became curious about the fact that the couple know who she is.

"Yes, sir, but how did you know me?" she asked him politely, her heart still beating fast. All she wants is for this to be done and to know where Quinn is and to finally see her again.

Mr. Fabray looks at her like he was wishing her dead. "Quinn has talked a lot about you." He said.

She smiled instantly. Suddenly her smile turned into a proud grin. Her eyes twinkled in delight and her heart is beating faster than ever before, but now because of excitement. Quinn must be here. They will see each other again.

"Really, sir? How is she? Is she inside?" she asked excitedly but her smile instantly faded when she realized that Mr. and Mrs. Fabray did not even smile or changed their reactions. Instead, they got even more serious and pissed.

She glanced at Santana and noticed that the girl was getting red probably out of anger to the couple for being rude and unwelcoming. She held Santana's hand tighter for support and Santana ran down her fingers to her palm to relax her.

"I'm sorry but Quinn does not live here anymore." Mr. Fabray suddenly said. Mrs. Fabray looked at his husband knowingly.

Her body got even weaker upon hearing Mr. Fabray's response. Her shoulders dropped in defeat and her lips trembled. "Oh.. but, do you—do you know where she lives now?" she asked full of hopes.

"Yes. She, uh, she lives with her wife now." Mr. Fabray informed still with that very serious tone. He did not even smile at them even a little.

"Russel?!" Mrs. Fabray warned his husband and was also shocked by what he said.

The words she just heard seem to transform and became a sword that stabbed her whole heart to pieces. What does that mean? Quinn.. Quinn having a wife? Why would Quinn do that to her? Didn't they promise to wait for each other? Didn't Quinn promise to be a faithful 'wife' to her? Where did those promises go?

She felt her eyes start to water immediately as she held Santana's hands tighter to keep herself from falling. Her knees suddenly became weak and her whole body is falling into pieces. She feels like the ground is about to eat her whole. She feels like dying.

"W—wife, sir? What do you—what do you mean?" she asked with very red eyes and already wet face. Maybe she didn't hear him right. Maybe he was just kidding. She looked at Santana and whispered. "Please- please tell me this is a joke." She pleaded. Santana instantly hugged her in front of the couple.

"It's okay, Rachel. Please stop crying." Santana said with a very low voice.

"Why is your friend crying? Is she okay?" Mr. Fabray asked Santana with a confused tone rather than a worried one.

"No, sir. I- I was just so happy for Quinn.." she answered for Santana while wiping her wet face. "When- when did she get married? We haven't talked for a while so I didn't—I didn't know anything about it." She asked with trembling voice.

Mr. Fabray sighed. "I figured. She hasn't really talked to a lot of her friends after the wedding. Anyway, she got married just last year." He informed her proudly and it made her heart broke even more.

Last year was her 17th birthday, right after Quinn vowed to be with her forever, to be there for her even for better or for worse. Hell, they did have a wedding vow. Quinn even promised to be hers always and forever, but what happened? Were promises really made to be broken?

She nodded and forced a smile even if it kills her to do so. "I'm—I'm really happy for her, Mr. Fabray." She told him.

"Rachel.." Santana whispered but she did not acknowledge her.

"Thank you. We are, too." Mr. Fabray finally smiled this time, but it was not a genuine smile, it was like a content smile, content that something was finally done. She just can't quite figure that out.

"Can I—can I at least know who she was married with?" she asked hesitantly. She does not really need to know, and she knows that it will just hurt her even more, but she feels like she needed a complete information.

"Rachel, don't. Let's go home." Santana pleaded.

She looked at Santana with swollen eyes. "I'm fine."

"Oh. She married her high school sweetheart. Her name's Brittany. Brittany Pierce. Maybe you know her? They must be together when you met each other.." Mr. Fabray said in a very calm tone.

Her world finally collapsed and breathing became really hard to do. She cried harder and this time she did not even try to wipe it off. She has no strength left and she was thankful that Santana's still holding her.

"We're going to go. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Fabray for the information. We're glad to know that Quinn is safe and happy." Santana bid goodbye for her because she feels like if she ever speak a word right now, she'd lose all her breath.

"I really don't understand but.. take care of your friend." Mr. Fabray reminded them before closing the door. That's when she also realized that they did not even get a chance to enter the house. They are really not welcome. This day was supposed to be the date of her death. Just give it to her.

Santana guided her back to the car and drove away. The only sound that can be heard inside the car was the sound of her loud sobs. She needs to let out all of it because if she doesn't, she'll die inside Santana's car immediately. Santana keeps on glancing at her with too much concern and she can see in the Latina's eyes that she was also hurting for her.

Santana checked them in a motel nearby because it will be dangerous to drive all the way back again, and they were both so tired. They will just go back in the morning.

Santana called her parents and said that their clique traveled and had an overnight in a resort and that they will be back tomorrow. Her parents were furious at first but they eventually agreed and made her promise to be back as soon as possible.

Inside the room, Santana made her lie down on the bed to rest and the girl put a blanket on the floor to sit there and read a book for a while. She knows that Santana was not really reading because she keeps on glancing at her worriedly. She still can't help but cry. There are times that she will occasionally stop when it was getting hard to breathe literally but she will cry again afterwards. It definitely hurt.

"Santana.. why'd she do this to me.. to us?" she asked with a very pained voice.

Santana put her book down and went to the bed beside her. The girl patted her back and embraced her. It made her sigh but not feel better exactly.

"I don't know, Rachel.. I really don't know." Santana answered with apologetic tone while continuously running her hands through her back to soothe her.

That's when she cried even harder because she just can't accept the fact that her question cannot be answered by someone who is not Quinn. No one really has an idea. It was all a big surprise.

Why did Quinn even marry Brittany? Quinn said that she's over Brittany and she saw it in her very own eyes, so why Brittany? Quinn was in love with her. Quinn promised to never abandon her, but she just did. She did a year ago. Quinn got tired of waiting. And it was just so hard to accept everything.

"We were meant to be together.. forever. Please tell me this is just a ridiculous nightmare." She responded unconsciously.

"Rachel, get some sleep, okay?" Santana whispered. She only nodded in response. She knows that no words can make her feel happy as before right now. Or maybe forever.

Santana kissed her cheek and wished her goodnight before going back to the floor to give her some privacy on the bed.

Before going to sleep, she wished to wake up realizing that everything is just in fact a nightmare.

* * *

It was a month later and Quinn was glad that she can finally breathe after one hell of a semester. All the things she has done came out really well. Her projects received high grades and her final exam grades are higher than she expected. The results of her giving up Rachel's birthday paid off really well and she was so happy about these achievements.

She knows that even if it's summer, she still has to work for Brittany and in the coffee shop but she was fine with it because now that school is not temporarily in the picture, she can have time to visit Rachel and give her the gift. Ask for forgiveness and explain everything to her. She knew Rachel would understand. She actually did it for them.

Quinn bought another bouquet of her and Rachel's favorite tulips and the music box she had kept inside her closet. After making sure that she did not forget something, she drove off and her heart was literally jumping in joy just imagining how happy they will be after 3 years of sufferings.

After just about two hours of driving, Quinn finally reached the town where she and Rachel met. She decided to stop and stay to the park for a while and think about the love of her life.

She had missed this place so much. She has not been here since she moved to Kentucky and to San Diego. Whenever she visits Rachel on her birthday she hasn't gotten the chance to go to this park because she had to return home right after. But now it was her day off so it was the perfect time for her to visit and spend the whole day. All her life she has been waiting for this moment to arrive.

She was nearing their favorite mango tree when she heard noises nearby. The voices belong to both girls, one of them is shrieking playfully, while the other is laughing teasingly. Her heart immediately began to pump hardly against her chest once again when she recognized that voice. She knew it was Rachel's and Santana's voice. She knew Rachel's voice very well. Her whole being knew it and she will never forget it.

She walked the remaining distance and there she saw, just under the mango tree, parked two bikes that obviously belong to Rachel and Santana. Beside it was a basket probably containing foods and plates, and just nearby, she saw the two girls racing happily with Rachel running ahead of Santana, and Santana running as fast as she could to reach the girl.

She put down the bouquet of flowers she was holding beside the tree and made sure that it won't get destroyed.

Suddenly, she felt numb and unable to move. She wanted to enjoy this sight, seeing Rachel so happy and carefree and so childish, but the fact that Santana was the one making her that happy made her heart tore apart. She knows she must not put meaning to what she was seeing and the two were just being a kid, but the sight is making her sick.

She was still not moving and stayed standing just beside the bike of two girls. Suddenly, Rachel turned around to run back into the tree's direction, and the girl froze. She noticed that Rachel took a sharp intake of breath because she did the same when their eyes met. Santana also stopped in her tracks and stared at her in disbelief.

She noticed that something is wrong by the way Rachel was looking at her but she thinks that she must be mistaken because Rachel's a few meters away from her. She walked to Rachel's direction, the girl's beautiful face becoming clear to her sight as she walked every step. She smiled genuinely and lovingly until she reached Rachel.

Rachel is still not moving but she thought that maybe the girl was just shocked. Well, Rachel acts like that most of the times especially when she's surprised. She instantly brought her arms around Rachel and enveloped her in a very warm and tight embrace. She closed her eyes as the scent of Rachel welcomed her nose. She kissed the girl's soft, silky, and fragrant brunette hair while running her hands down the girl's sides. It does not matter if Santana was watching them, what's important is that the love of her life is now here, inside her arms, hugging her.. no. And that's when she realized that Rachel was not hugging her back. The girl's hands stay glued to her sides.

Hurt run through her whole body as she pulled out of the embrace and stared at Rachel's beautiful brown eyes. She wanted to cry when she saw that there is no happiness and excitement in there. All she was seeing were sadness, anger, regret, and disappointment.

She tried to shake the thought off and closed her eyes. She leaned in closer and kissed Rachel's lips. Once their lips touched, she immediately felt Rachel's lips trembled, unlike before that Rachel will instantly kiss her back until they can't breathe anymore. After just about 5 seconds, she felt her face becoming wet with tears so she pulled out from the kiss and realized that they were both crying.

Rachel was crying but she knows that it's not the same reason as before. There's something hidden in it, and she badly needs to know. She needs to know.

"Rach.. what's—what's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" she asked feeling afraid of what Rachel's going to say.

Rachel just shook her head and let a gallon of tears fall from her eyes. The girl avoided eye contact with her and bit the inside of her cheeks.

She held the girl's chin gently and twisted her face in her direction. Rachel finally looked at her but hatred is really visible in the girl's eyes. "Rach.. what's going on?" she asked again.

Rachel did not answer, instead she walked away and grabbed Santana's wrist to go back under the tree to get their things. She immediately followed and got the bouquet of flowers she put there beside the tree. As Santana fixes their things, she grabbed the opportunity to get Rachel's attention again.

"Rach.. I don't know what's going on but.. I wanted to give this to you. Belated happy birthday to you. I'm- I'm sorry if I'm really late." She said while giving Rachel the flowers. She sighed in relief when Rachel took the bouquet of tulips from her hand, but her relief did not last long because Rachel angrily threw the bouquet away as far as she can. Her heart broke at the sight of tulips' petals flying and shattering everywhere.

What did just Rachel do? Why is she acting like this? This was seriously far from what she had imagined when she reached the town about 20 minutes ago. Just that action from Rachel make her whole world disappear.

She watched the pathetic flowers for a while before looking back at Rachel who's now crying really hard but is trying to retain and show her how angry she was. Santana just stood there waiting for Rachel, or maybe for what's about to happen.

"Rach, I—I don't understand. I'm so sorry for what I've done, I really am. Was that the reason?" Rachel still did not speak, she just stared at her. "Are you mad because I did not make it on your birthday? Believe me, I wanted to, more than anything. You don't know how much I tried to be there, but school prevented me from doing so. It was our final exams and also the project submissions so I had to settle it all."

Rachel just laughed bitterly in response and it stabbed her heart to pieces. "Really?"

"Rach, you have to believe me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." she said as her vision becomes blurry because of tears. "I- I had to do that because I want to give you a good future someday. But here I am now. Believe me, please. I immediately grab this opportunity to see you and tell you how sorry I am." She took a breath after she was done on her rant.

"Are you done, Quinn?" Rachel asked her silently.

"Rach, please, don't be like this.. I'm really sorry.. please, please forgive me." She begged and she knows that she might be dehydrated from crying too hard right now.

Rachel shook her head furiously and left her there to go beside Santana. Santana just nodded and they walked with their bikes beside them leaving Quinn there.

But Quinn can't just give up like that. She has to know what's wrong. There must be a reason. She knows that Rachel's not mad at her for not being there on the girl's birthday. There are other reasons.

She ran and followed the two and she was thankful that they were not riding the bike. She immediately grabbed Rachel's wrists and Rachel turned around angrily.

"What else do you want, Quinn?!" Rachel yelled at her and she can see the fire burning in Rachel's eyes.

"What's the problem, Rach?" She said still not letting go of Rachel's wrist.

"Let me go!"

"No.." She got down on her knees and looked up on Rachel with pleading eyes. "Please, Rach.. don't do this."

"What are you doing?"

"Tell me what's wrong. Please.. don't be like this." She begged once more.

Some of Rachel's tears was falling down on her and she knows that Rachel is hurting as much as she is. "Rach, please.. we made it for three years.. don't go- don't leave me just like that.."

Rachel chuckled hatefully. "You're the one who wasted those three years, Quinn." She finally said.

She looked at Rachel questioningly and asked the girl. "W- what? What do you mean?"

Rachel chuckled again and cried even harder, the girl's voice breaking. "Don't pretend that you don't know, Quinn. You weren't.. so clever, you thought- you thought I would never find out?"

Quinn got even more confused and she feels like her head is going to explode thinking about what Rachel is talking about. "Rach.. what are you talking about?"

Rachel brushed off her hands that are holding her feet and stayed distant from her. "Don't bring up those years that we've been through, Quinn, because clearly, it's you who got tired of waiting." She said angrily.

She shook her head. "I- I don't understand." She was getting a little dizzy now.

"Of course you don't." Rachel prepared herself to walk away as the girl wipes her tears. "And I think- I think I'm starting to get tired of waiting, too. I should have gotten tired a year ago, anyways. You're just lucky I was a little late.."

She shook her head. "Rachel.. no. I don't understand. I never got tired of waiting for you. I think about you everyday. I think about this day every single day. There's no way I'll ever get tired of waiting for you.. I love you so much, I can never abandon you like that." She said still not standing up from the ground.

Rachel shrugged. "Sweet words, Quinn. You're too good at that." She turned to walk away. "I love you too, you know, but I honestly think I shouldn't have, especially with someone like you. Goodbye, Quinn."

She was already drowning with tears. She felt weak and unmoving. She wanted to follow Rachel and beg her to not leave her, but she can't. It's like she's dying alive, her soul slowly leaving her body. She wanted to kiss Rachel and tell her that she's the only one she loves during the past three years, but she can't. She's dead.

"Rachel! No! I did not do anything! Don't leave me!" she yelled at Rachel but Rachel did not stop on her tracks.

"RACHELl!" she yelled again, and this time she knew that Rachel did not hear her anymore. She cried and cried until Rachel's figure was not visible in her eyes anymore.

* * *

Rachel feels like she does not have a life anymore. Her life was gone right after she knew that Quinn got married to Brittany a year ago. It hurts. And she feels like the hurt she's feeling is not just on the inside but also on the outside. It was like she was being burned, also like she was undergoing a surgery without anesthesia—that was just how painful this break up was.

She seriously does not regret her decision to break it off with Quinn. She even feels a lot angrier when Quinn denied it to her. Why didn't Quinn just admit the fact? Maybe it will hurt less than what she was feeling now. Quinn did not even ask to explain herself. She just stayed there and kept on saying she does not understand when clearly, she does. And now she wants to continue like nothing had happened between them? Rachel must be seriously head over heels in love with Quinn but she will never bring herself down and let herself hurt even more by being Quinn's mistress.

Both she and Brittany were the victims. She never thought Quinn can do such a horrible thing. Maybe the distance between them prevented her from getting to know the only woman she loves.

"Can you talk now? You've been awfully quiet for, like, an hour already." Santana asked as they sat on the Latina's bed playing 3DS and PS3 respectively.

"I hate her, Santana. After what she has done, she has the guts to show up like nothing happened?!" she asked, tears instantly forming again in her eyes. And for the first time in three years, she was losing the game she masters.

"I think you should've at least let her explain herself." Santana answered calmly.

"How could I?! She wouldn't do that. She doesn't even want to admit it." She argued.

Santana paused her game and turned to look at her. "Rachel.. it's okay. There's nothing that we can do. Quinn left already and she doesn't want to talk about it."

She nodded although Santana's words hurt her. It hurts because she was right. There is nothing they can do anymore.

"It just hurts too much, you know.." she replied.

Santana shot her a pained and sympathetic look before reaching out her arms to here. "Come here and hug me." Santana commanded.

She did as she was told hoping that it will lessen the pain that she was feeling. She buried her face on Santana's neck and cried there. She knew that it was gross, but she wanted to cry it all out. It was the only thing she could do right now.

She had never thought she will see Quinn again anyway, after the incident in Kentucky. Quinn showing up today makes her feel worse. Is Quinn seriously doing that on purpose? Playing with her emotions until she knew what's going on?

The first few weeks after Kentucky, she was miserable waiting for Quinn. She even got hospitalized again because of depression and stress, just like what happened before when she was 15 when Quinn unconsciously yelled at her and she ran herself home despite of the rain. She was not really good with handling stress and depression, she should not feel that way.

Her parents got mad at Santana that week and blamed the Latina for making her sick, but Santana proved to her parents that she was really sorry. The Latina stayed by her side until she was already feeling better and was discharged from the hospital.

They watched movies together with the clique to make her happy, at first it was not effective but as time goes by, it lessened her sadness, until she thought that it was completely gone. But then, Quinn showed up at the park and brought all her sadness back to her being.

"Rachel.. you know that I will take care of you, right?" Santana whispered to her ear when the Latina realized that she was not crying anymore, but she still kept her face buried on her neck.

She nodded and mumbled. "That's what you've been doing already."

"No. I mean- I will take care of you as long as I can.. until the day I die." Santana answered with seriousness and sincerity and it made her froze.

They are having this conversation again after the night of her 18th birthday. But this time, she doesn't know how to answer the girl anymore. She still loves Quinn, but she knows that she has to get over her and move on with her own life. All she wants is to be happily in love with somebody who loves her back with all her heart.

"Rachel, sometimes the right person is already in front of you. Destiny keeps on playing with us, you're a fool if you ever fall for its games, but at the end it will give you hints that will make you realize who really is the right one for you."

Where are her hints? Is Santana destiny's hint for her? Santana's words made a lot of sense to her. Maybe she fell in love with Quinn, but what if Quinn is not the right one for her? Santana is the one who stayed beside her all throughout these years. Santana did not leave her even if she's madly in love with Quinn and she keeps on talking about it. Santana fought with destiny. She was never fooled.

"Has destiny given you hints already?" she asked curiously as she pulled out from Santana's embrace.

"Yes." Santana stared at her lovingly as she connects with her emotions. "When I saw how miserable you were three years ago, I took that as a hint. I thought that maybe, I am really the one for you, and you just haven't realized it yet. I'm really sure that I will never hurt you or make you cry even a single tear, Rachel. I promise that, if you will just give me a chance."

Nothing will ever happen to her life if she continues being affected by Quinn. What if the one in front of her was really the one for her? She can never know for now, but she will, someday. And maybe it was the start to fight back with destiny. And this time, she's sure that she will never, ever be defeated by it.

"Thank you, Santana, for the mean time." She smiled at the girl.

Santana grinned widely and she was glad how happy she just made the girl. Maybe, just maybe, she will never cry a single tear starting today.

* * *

It was her 19th birthday and nothing so special is happening right now, except for the fact that just three weeks from now, she will never be stuck this time with her now slightly strict parents. And of course, her birthday is only special because all of her special friends are there celebrating it with her.

She does not expect Quinn to come back anymore. In fact, she thinks that she's over her now. It has been a year. If she will keep on thinking about the stupidity she has done when she was 15, she will be devastated. Why not pay attention to someone who really cares for her and was willing to spend her life time with her and not with some arrogant blonde psychologist who doesn't even deserve to become one in the first place.

She and Santana were finally together for about two months now. Rumors about them started circulating around her school and eventually her best friends knew about it, and they were really glad. Actually, the whole school was happy for them. The incident about her turning down Santana's prom proposal when the Latina was a junior started spreading around the whole school again, but this time, people are not talking about it on a bad way anymore. Everyone was a witness about Santana's undying love for her. Everyone at school can relate, except for the freshmen and sophomores who did not get a chance to know who Santana was.

She can say that those days she had spent with Santana were one of the happiest days of her life. Even if the Latina was busy with college, she still finds a way to come home on weekends just so they can spend their day off together. Her father is still not really cool about her having a girlfriend but she can see that he's trying his best. And besides, Santana's really not difficult to like and be around.

However, she can't deny it to herself that the happiness she felt with Santana were nothing compared to the happiness she found with Quinn. But usually, she will just shrug it off thinking that everything involving Quinn was just a part of her young infatuation.

She's not yet sure at the moment if she loves Santana, but she's trying hard to return the girl's feelings. Santana holds on to her promise that she will never make her cry. She knows that it is not really hard to be in love with Santana. The Latina will sometimes say she loves her, but she will just simply smile and thank the Latina, and she knows that Santana understood. How special of a person Santana can be?

"You're wearing the necklace.." Santana acknowledged the necklace she was wearing that night. It was the necklace that Santana gave her during her 16th birthday. It was also the first time she wore it and she was amazed by how beautiful the planet Venus looks against her neck. It was also the first time she removed all of Quinn's memories and kept it hidden under her bed.

"I can't ignore its beauty." She answered simply and kissed Santana. She felt Santana smiled against her lips.

"You're much more beautiful." Santana replied.

She blushed and started opening some of her presents given to her that night. As usual, she had a party again and she swears that it will be the last birthday party she will spend with her parents. They are just killing the most important parts of the party.

"No! Don't open it yet. I want you to open my gift first." Santana stopped her when she was about to open the pink box near her.

She held up her hand to surrender with a grin on her face and waited for Santana to get her gift from the back of her door.

She was shocked when Santana came back with a large square box that looks like a box of a wedding dress. She instantly wondered what's inside and why has she never seen it before.

"Why didn't I see that before?" she asked with amusement.

"It was a a ninja."

"That's quite big, don't you think?" she teased with a grin.

"Hmm. Not as big as my love for you." She blushed again and went to help Santana carry the box to the bed.

Once they successfully put down the large box above her bed, she immediately and excitedly asked Santana if she can open it now.

"Okay. But don't break it." Santana answered.

She slowly ripped the gift wrapper apart and slowly opened the box. She instantly gasped in surprise and happiness when she saw what was inside. It was the pink dress she always admired whenever she and Santana go to the mall. She was really hoping for it to have a discount but it never happens.

She told Santana that she wanted to wear that dress during her graduation just three weeks from now. She has never thought that Santana will buy it for her. She was really happy that she started tearing up. This was too much.

"I saved faster than you, huh." Santana spoke with a genuine smile.

She clapped her hands unconsciously because of excitement and kissed Santana again before holding up the dress and trying it on even if she still has a dress underneath.

"Thank you so much for this, Santana! I was really surprised! Oh my god. I can't wait for graduation!" she exclaimed while looking at herself in the mirror.

Santana just stared at her adorably and laughed with her actions. She's sure that she looks like a kid right now, but this time she was not happy because of a toy, she was happy because of a dress!

"I'm glad you liked it. But can you be careful? You seem like you're going to break it." Santana laughed lightly.

She grunted and pulled the dress out of her body and hang it carefully on her closet. She went back to bed afterwards and hugged Santana.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Rachel. I love you." Santana responded.

And just like the usual, she will only smile and never respond to that anymore.

After an hour of laughing and talking about random stuff and about the gifts she had received, they were interrupted by a car horn outside her house.

Her heart began to pump loudly and scream to get out of her chest. She knew that horn. She was familiar with that, her heart, soul, and whole being was familiar with that. She thinks that no matter how much she tries to forget it, she can never succeed.

She chanced a look at Santana and she saw the horror in her girlfriend's eyes. Santana looks really worried for her, and the girl is looking at her as if expecting her to say or do something.

"It's—it's her.." she finally managed to speak.

Santana quickly went to open the window while she stood there in the middle of the room, not wanting to see what Santana was seeing.

"Rachel.. she's here." Santana informed her quietly.

She instantly felt suffocated upon hearing the confirmation that Quinn is there waiting for her. What is she even doing? Just as she thought she was already happy, there Quinn was, coming back and ruining her established happy life.

And now she will try once more to be the perfect, beautiful, adorable, loving, intelligent, funny, responsible, and thoughtful girlfriend that she was? Quinn can't do that. She already has a family, for God's sake! Why is she doing this to her?

"Rachel.. I think—I think you should go down there and talk to her." Santana said while heading to her direction and closing the window.

She stared at the Latina disbelievingly. Shouldn't she be the one discouraging her not to face Quinn? "You—you really think so?" she asked.

Santana nodded. "I will wait here for you."

"I really have nothing to say to her." She said fighting the urge to look out the window to check on the blonde that she had missed most of her life.

Santana shot her a pained look but still managed to smile. "I know you miss her, Rachel. But if you don't want to talk to her, at least let her say something." The Latina suggested.

She sighed in defeat and agreed. "Okay."

She then turned to walk outside her room, but before leaving, she looked back at Santana. "You'll be waiting, right?" she asked.

"Right." Santana responded quickly with a smile. She smiled as well and closed the door to face Quinn.

She does not really know what to say anymore. She's done with this already. That day at the park was the end of it all. What was Quinn doing here now?

She saw Quinn's huge intake of breath once she walked outside to face the blonde. Right there and then, she realized how much she missed her. She sighed as the goddess in front of her illuminated the light coming from the moon. Quinn is undoubtedly and undeniably beautiful, everyone will agree with her on that.

The want to run to the blonde's arms and to kiss and hug her returned to her being and she hated feeling that way towards the blonde again.

"Wow. You look so beautiful, Rach.. So grown up and.." the girl paused for a while and blushed. "and sexy.."

She wanted to smile and remind Quinn about the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach but she can't. Whenever she looks at Quinn she can't stop imagining how happy she must be with Brittany now, as a married couple.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily and noticed the bouquet of flowers that Quinn was holding.

Quinn suddenly became uneasy and defeated but still continued on talking. "I.. I forgot to give you your 18th birthday present from me.." Quinn informed her.

"I don't need it." She quickly answered.

Her heart instantly dropped when she saw the pain that flashed through Quinn's eyes and how her eyes instantly watered with tears.

"Rach, I still don't understand where did I go wrong.. but I still want you to know that I'm fulfilling all of my promises.." Quinn held her hands and forced her to receive the flowers, she gave up and grabbed it from Quinn's hands. "That's why I'm here now. Happy birthday, Rach." Quinn said sadly.

"Thank you." She answered without any emotions.

Quinn suddenly busied herself with something inside her bag and she stood there awkwardly waiting for Quinn. After a while, Quinn pulled out a box that is not wrapped anymore. It's a music box. A lovely music box.

She restrained herself from reacting to Quinn's gift so she just waited for Quinn to speak.

"I bought it last year. This was supposed to be my 18th birthday gift to you. And I removed the wrap already because I accidentally ripped it." Quinn handed the gift to her and she grabbed it as well, hiding the excitement.

"Thanks." She simply said.

They stood awkwardly facing each other after a minute until Quinn clears her throat to break the silence.

"Rach.." Quinn started and she never failed to realize that it was almost a choke. "I love you. I love you so much."

_i love you too, Quinn._ Her mind screamed. She closed her eyes to think of something else to say. She does not want to hear something from Quinn anymore. Quinn may probably say that this is the last time she was going to visit her because Brittany is having suspicions already or whatever. She has to stop Quinn.

She stopped Quinn from stepping near her. "Quinn, stop, please."

Quinn's tears finally fell from her eyes as she tried to speak again. "I just—I can't move on, Rach. I love you. I love you so much and it's killing me every single day.."

She broke eye contact with Quinn and just busied her eyes elsewhere as Quinn continues to speak.

"All I want is for us to finally be happy together.. I've been waiting for that moment forever, Rach, but why was it over now?"

"It was all your fault." She composed herself and bit her lips to stop it from trembling. "Quinn, I'm already with Santana.."

Quinn's hands dropped down to her sides as well as her shoulders. Her mouth slightly open and she was continuously shaking her head. "No.. Rach, no.. why?"

She swallowed before speaking again. She just wants everything to be done now. She can't control her tears any longer and she doesn't want Quinn to see that. "Santana waited for me for too long, Quinn. She fucking waited for me! Which is what you're supposed to do not just for me, but for us.."

"But I DID wait for you, Rach.." Quinn argued.

She chuckled bitterly. "No, you didn't."

"Do you love her?" Quinn challenged her.

She was immediately caught off guard and was suddenly loss for words. "Leave me alone, Quinn."

When Quinn did not move, she turned around and stepped back to the front door.

"You don't love her, Rach! Don't do this!" Quinn yelled.

She turned around and ran immediately to Quinn and kissed her hard, she was finally crying now and she does not care anymore. She wanted to show Quinn how she had hurt her, how she killed her, how she ruined her life, and how much she still loves her despite everything. Quinn kissed her back, pushing her tongue inside her mouth with too much emotions. She gladly accepted it. She was aware of how this kiss is a lot different from their previous kisses, but she was angry.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked into Quinn's hazel eyes while panting.

"Goodbye, Quinn. And please, don't ever come back." She proclaimed and went back inside her house leaving Quinn broken as ever.

Once she closed the door, she let another set of tears fall from her eyes as she realized one thing: It IS Quinn. It will ALWAYS be Quinn.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to look confident before entering her room where Santana is waiting for her.

But she immediately froze when she realized that Santana was still standing beside the window and looking outside to where she and Quinn was earlier. Pool of tears are flowing down Santana's cheeks. The girl was crying really hard and it made her feel terrible. Santana heard and saw everything.

She slowly made her way towards the Latina. "Santana.."

Santana turned around to face her and stopped her from going near her. "Don't- don't try to explain anymore, Rachel. I saw everything, I heard everything."

She knows she need not to explain anymore. There is no need to explain what Santana just saw. It was clear. It was Quinn.

"I'm so sorry, Santana.. I tried. Believe me, I tried so hard.." she pleaded.

Santana looked at her with pained eyes and prepared to walk away. "I know. And it was enough for me knowing that you did.."

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"No. Stop it. It will not hurt any less." Santana finally reached the door of her room. "Goodbye, Rachel."

And she was left there thinking of ways on how to live again.


	17. To The Future

Rachel was really glad that she already graduated high school. This means she can be away from her parents for a long time and the only time that she will come back is when there is an important occasion or if holidays roll by. She thinks that this is finally the time to get away from all the craziness of her parents. She doesn't even plan on going home on her birthday anymore. No one will go to the party anymore because most of them are all gone to college.

She, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt got in to UCLA, that's where Santana studies as well, so they can't be any happier about the idea that their clique will never break apart until they finished studies.

Summer went by really fast. They were busy looking for an apartment and settling tuition fees for the first semester. They found an apartment suitable for her, Tina, and Kurt. Mercedes decided to live with Santana since they were the real best friends after all.

After their break up on her 19th birthday, things between her and Santana became awkward, but she can't blame the girl since she knows that it was not that easy to move on, especially when you are heartbroken because of love.

The two of them will occasionally smile at each other or talk casually but that was it. She really missed being Santana's friend, and she also misses the things that they used to do together. She misses Santana's whining when she can't finish a game, or when there is a certain movie scene that she doesn't like. She just misses everything.

Finally, it was already just one week before the first semester starts. Santana is helping them tour the university that day. Suddenly, the three disappeared and now it was just her and Santana that were left and they were on their way to the cafeteria. Maybe those three freaks left them alone on purpose.

She instantly felt the awkwardness in the air and she was getting suffocated. Santana is trying really hard to avoid eye contact or body contact with her. The girl stays away with her like she has some disease or something. It makes her pissed, really. All she wants is for them to be friends again. Their other best friends are being affected with the atmosphere they share.

Santana sat across her in one of the tables and once again, avoided eye contact with her. The Latina just continued on eating looking everywhere or occasionally fumbling with the keys of her phone even if she knows that she wasn't texting anybody or someone hasn't really called her. The girl is just doing everything for them not to talk about anything.

She studied Santana for a bit and cleared her throat after a while to get the Latina's attention.

Santana looked at her questioningly after she did so. "Did you choke?" she asked.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued eating as if she didn't hear the Latina's dumb question. She clearly knows what she was doing and she did not choke, for God's sake.

"Rachel, what do you want?" Santana asked, now looking at her. The pissed tone of the Latina was not hidden from the way she talks to her. It hurts, really, losing a friend like that.

She understands that Santana is hurting but what is the point of acting weird with each other. Her life feels incomplete without Santana, but not in a romantic way. It's just Santana has this special place in her heart that cannot be exchanged by other people. And she was not sure if she can even find a person like Santana ever again.

"Why are you acting this way?" she asked the Latina. She noticed that Santana dropped her spoon and fork on her plate with a little force before looking at her eyes for the first time in three months.

"What do you expect me to do, Rachel? Swoon over you until you break my heart again? Is that what you want- seeing me broken and miserable?" Santana asked her with a little anger but she can hear the pain in the Latina's words.

She was caught off guard and stopped chewing. She looked at Santana with wide eyes, not expecting the girl to react like that, especially when talking to her. She's just not used to Santana's cold and walled side that she used to everybody at school, it was not the Santana she used to like being around.

She swallowed the last strips of pasta she was chewing earlier and started to speak. "That's—that's not what I meant, Santana, and I'm really sorry about that, really, really sorry. I miss having you as my friend. I know that you still stay with us and everything but you're not really talking to me, and-and it's killing me." She answered sincerely but nervously.

"I can't be the same anymore over you, Rachel." This time Santana's voice is calmer than the first one but still with anger. "I miss you, a lot, actually, but I'd just punish myself even more."

"I'm so sorry, Santana. I just—I just don't understand." She tried to argue.

Santana looked at her with softer eyes this time and she can see the girl already getting weak in front of her. "Do you think you're already over Quinn, Rachel?" the Latina asked out of nowhere.

Her mouth opened slightly. Even though she was paying really close attention to everything that Santana is going to say, she still wasn't expecting her to mention Quinn. She was honestly caught off guard. Why is Quinn suddenly in the picture?

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked Santana after she recovered.

"Why don't you simply answer it?" Santana asked back with annoyance.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She does not have to think about it anymore, but if she tells the truth to Santana it will just hurt the girl even more. Why is Santana being like this? Moments ago she told her that she does not want to punish herself even more, now here she was asking about her feelings for Quinn.

"Y-yeah. Yes. Of course. I'm- definitely over, Quinn." She answered and pinched her thighs under the table for stammering.

Santana chuckled lightly and she was not sure why. "You're not really a good liar, Rachel." Santana commented.

She blushed in embarrassment and composed herself again. "Fine. I was not over her, YET, but I will be. Why are you asking me this?" she answered and asked again.

Santana nodded in a way like she expected her to say that. The girl then leaned against the back of her chair and clenched her hands together before speaking. "I think that answers all of your questions."

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she looked at Santana disbelievingly. "What?"

Santana shot her that look she always give her before when they were still good friends three months ago. "It's been so long since you knew she was married, yet you're still not over her. The same goes for me, Rachel. It will take so long, maybe longer, for me to be able to move on.."

She bit her lip to prevent herself from bursting out in tears upon hearing that topic that she does not want to hear anymore. "Santana.. I tried."

"I know, Rachel, and I believe you. I want you to know that those moments that we were together and I could finally call you my girlfriend were the happiest days of my life."

"I was happy that time as well, Santana.."

Santana smiled and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry for bringing that up, Rachel. I know I was wrong for not talking about us but.. it hurts me a lot. Just hearing your voice and seeing you everyday hurts me. It kills me inside knowing that I had you for two months, but I never really had you.." Santana continued, now being really emotional.

She reached to hold Santana's hands over the table and she sighed in relief when the girl did not throw her hands away. "You don't know how much I regret that decision, Santana. I pray about it every single day. I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that. I—I tried to return your feelings, believe me, but just when I thought I was already falling in love with you, Qui—she showed up and—and.."

"I understand that, Rachel. I was not mad at you at all. In fact, I was thankful that you even tried or gave me a chance. Again, those months that you and I are together, are the happiest months of my life. Thank you so much. " Santana cut her off.

She squeezed Santana's hands to show the girl how thankful she is for Santana for understanding her. "I'm really sorry, Santana. I was happy with you, too, you know. You did not make me cry or hurt me."

"But you're not as happy as you were with Quinn, right?" Santana asked and she barely nodded.

She tried to forget Quinn when she was with Santana, but whenever she returns home and alone in her bed at night, she kept on remembering all of the moments they shared. At night, she will always go through the stuff that Quinn gave her. The Flo shirt, the box of Hawaiian pizza that she still keeps, the Super Mario with her princess stuffed toy and key chain, the heart necklace, and the ring that she still wears until now.

She keeps on going back to that night that Quinn vowed to be hers forever and it still never fails to make her cry. No matter how much she wants to be with Quinn again, she just can't, and maybe it will never happen anymore. 4 years ago, she would have never thought that she will be a lesbian, will be in a very complicated situation, and will be broken like this.

"I wish for everything to be fine. I'm sad seeing you like this, but I know there's nothing I can do about it anymore. It was proven. I can never be good enough for you. I did my best but.. I can never be like Quinn, and now I'm still on the process of accepting it." Santana continued.

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She can't be like this again. This has to stop, but how? "I'm so sorry, Santana. I never thought this would happen.. I tried, believe me, I tried."

Santana smiled sadly at her and stood up from her seat. "Let's give each other the space we need for the meantime." Santana told her.

She sniffled and looked up at Santana. "I just—I don't want to lose you as my friend. You know how special you are to me, Santana. You're the only one who knew about this."

"I'm still your friend, Rachel, and I will always be here for you, I promised you that. Just—I just need more time. I don't want to give you a hard time anymore. I know you feel guilty, but I just want you to know-that- that you did the right thing.." Santana's voice broke.

Rachel nodded in understanding and got up from her seat to hug Santana. Santana gladly took her in her arms and cried silently until they pulled back. Santana looked at her eyes with pain and smiled sadly. Slowly, the Latina leaned in closer to her until their lips touched.

She closed her eyes and did not open it immediately until the Latina pulled away. She compared it with the kisses she shared with Quinn, but she does not feel the same. And she's afraid that only Quinn can do that to her.

It was already more than a year ago but she does not still know where to start getting over Quinn. She knows that Quinn is happy now living with Brittany, but how is she supposed to accept that?

The love she has for Quinn cannot be denied. It was real love. Quinn was her first love and she wants her to be the last, but there is no way it's going to happen anymore. She doesn't even know where Quinn is now. Was Quinn also feeling miserable not being with her?

"I love you, but I- I also want to take care of myself, Rachel, and I'm sorry for making you think that you lost your friend, because you did not." Santana spoke quietly after they pulled back from the kiss.

"Please don't hate me." She pleaded.

"I don't." Santana smiled and kissed her cheek and prepared to leave.

"Thank you." she answered quietly.

"Later, Berry!" Santana bid goodbye and she immediately disappeared from the cafeteria.

She can only hope for everything to be okay with both of their lives.

* * *

**_1 year later_**

After the incident on Rachel 19th birthday, Quinn literally lost her whole damn life. She was actually surprised that she can still work at Brittany's clinic and in the coffee shop, and also to go to school every day. She was like a robot everywhere. She can't feel herself anymore.

She's miserable. She lost her parents, she lost the things that she loves, and now she lost the love of her life. Can she just die already?

All of the things with Rachel were not clear to her. What was Rachel talking about? She did not give up! All those years that they had to be apart, she never even thought of giving up on Rachel. She did everything just to be enough for Rachel, but just as everything is supposed to be right already, everything went wrong.

She wanted answers, but Rachel won't give it to her, how is she supposed to understand everything and decide if she has to give up already or not?

She does not care about herself anymore. It's like she's saving money for nothing. She lost her inspiration and she wasn't sure if her life is still worth living.

She lost her appetite. If someone back home will take a look at her now, they'd be in so much shock. She got really thin. Literally, she was just skin and bones. She looks like those really skinny models that are nice but hard to look at the same time. Her face was always haggard, her eye bags are really black and visible, her lips are white, these are the results of her sleepless nights.

She continued going on like this for a year. She does not know what's in it for her in the future, but she figured she just had to go with the flow. She needed to finish her studies just to have something to show to her parents and also to pay her debts to Brittany and Melissa. She was really thankful for having them until now when she really needed them the most.

It was the weekend and she just got off from work. She lay on her couch because she felt like she can't walk another steps to the bedroom. She was really tired. She closed her eyes for a while to cool off her mind. Loads of things are to be studied and done again. Time passed by so quickly that she didn't even realize that she'll be graduating 3 years from now.

Her mind broke from its trance when she heard a knock on her door. She instantly wondered who might be her visitor. It was already midnight. Giving up on guessing who the visitor was, she went to the door and peeked from the peephole. She sighed when she saw Brittany and Melissa on the other side of the door.

She opened the door tiredly and went back to her couch.

"Hey." Brittany greeted with lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey." She answered back and looked around. "I'm sorry I don't have any food or drink to serve you." She said and immediately got embarrassed.

"It's alright, Quinn." Melissa answered with a genuine smile plastered all over her pretty face.

She eyed the two questioningly. "Not to be rude but.. why are you two here?" she asked tiredly.

Brittany and Melissa looked at each other before looking back at her. She raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer. Finally, Brittany cleared her throat and started to speak. "We wanted to check on you."

She laughed lightly. "What are you, my bodyguards?" she asked. Seriously, this whole concerned friend thing is getting frustrating already. She was getting that from the couple all the time, but still, it does not make her feel any better.

She saw the hurt flashed in Melissa's eyes and Brittany was slightly caught off guard by her reaction. They all waited for a moment until Brittany dragged Melissa to sit on the couch beside her.

"Quinn. You have to live again." Brittany told her with seriousness.

She shook her head and buried her face in her palms. She does not want to hear any of it now. She's tired. All she wants is to get some sleep already. She still has to wake up early tomorrow to study.

"Oh no. Not about this again. You two are just wasting your time. Just go home and get some sleep. I'm tired with this shit being repeated over and over and over again." She answered sarcastically.

"Because you keep on refusing to listen to us over and over again!" Brittany yelled. This time she can see the anger in the blonde's eyes. She shot a look at Melissa and realized that these two girls are also hurting as much as she was.

She dropped her head and cried silently. "I'm sorry.. Britt.. Liz.."

"Don't do this to yourself, Quinn. Everyone around you is being affected by your behavior." Brittany responded.

"I- I need answers, Brittany. I have so many 'whys' in my head but no one around me can answer them. I feel like my life does not make any sense anymore. It's like—It's like I just have to go on with what's available in here, then give up when there's nothing anymore." She answered in between sobs.

"If you need answers, you'll have to look for them, Quinn." She looked at Brittany questioningly. "Ask her why. Ask her everything. Make her explain to you what really happened."

She shook her head. "I already did. Last year, I asked her why, I told her I didn't understand, but she never answered me.." she felt herself finding it difficult to breathe.

"Then I guess you'll have to settle with trial and error." Brittany answered immediately.

She got even more confused. "What do you mean, Britt?"

"Go for it, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." She was confused. Brittany looked at her as if she cannot believe that she did not understand what she meant. "You don't remember, Quinn?" the blonde asked trying to make her remember something.

She looked at Melissa and begged for an answer but Melissa just shrugged so she looked back at Brittany. "Just tell me, Britt. I don't want any headache right now." She replied coldly.

Brittany glanced at Melissa waiting for an assurance, when Melissa nodded, Brittany looked back at her and swallowed. "Tomorrow. It's Rachel's birthday tomorrow, Quinn. How can you even forget that?" Brittany asked her with disappointment in her voice.

She felt her heart dropped on the ground upon hearing Rachel's name. She felt her chest hurt when she heard that name out loud after a long time. No one has ever mentioned it to her. And now, hearing the name from somebody else's mouth made her feel her pains literally. She felt like she was about to vomit.

She cried again when she realized that it was in fact Rachel's 20th birthday tomorrow and she completely forgot. She has been too caught up with her pains and everything that needs to be done around her that she did not even realize the other most important things.

But how is everything going to be right on Rachel's birthday. She already made it clear to her not to come see her again on her birthday. What's the point of coming back to the place where she is not welcome anymore?

"It doesn't matter anymore, Britt." She answered as she stood up and went to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

She heard Britt excused herself from Melissa from the living room and followed her to the kitchen with hard stomping feet.

"What the hell, Quinn?! Just like that? I thought you needed answers?" Brittany asked angrily.

She took a gulp from her beer and stared back at Brittany. "It's not like she's about to give me answers this time."

"That's why I told you to do the trial and error thing." Brittany made her way in front of her and took the bottle of beer from her hand. She tried to grab it from Brittany's hands but the girl is stronger than her. "Get some rest. We're going to LA tomorrow."

"Britt.. Rachel doesn't want to see me anymore. I don't want to confuse her again. We've suffered enough already. It's done." She tried to protest.

"No. YOU have suffered enough already. Take a look at yourself, Quinn. Don't punish yourself any longer. It's about time to stop being a chicken." Brittany went to the fridge to put the beer back inside.

Melissa stood up from the couch to follow them to the kitchen. Melissa went beside her and enveloped her in a comforting hug. She sighed as she felt real and alive again. Knowing that she has friends that are always there for her is already enough to wake up and deal with what's needed to be dealt with.

"Brittany's right, Quinn. You won't get answers if you don't try." She nodded and cried in Melissa's shoulders. "Whatever happens, we will always be here for you."

Melissa let her go and Brittany reminded her again to get some sleep before leaving her in her apartment.

She sighed and made her way to her room and prayed for everything to turn out well between her and Rachel.

* * *

Quinn woke up early that Sunday morning and for the first time in two years, she prepared breakfast for herself. She needed to look good today.

After 2 hours, Brittany and Melissa arrived at her apartment and told her that she looked better than before. She was actually relieved that her eye bags were successfully covered by the concealer she applied.

The car drive to LA was awkward. She was silent the whole time just wondering what may happen between her and Rachel, or how does Rachel look this time. The last time she saw the girl she looked so beautiful and grown up, maybe she was even more beautiful now.

She was wondering about the things she wanted to ask Rachel. There are many, but as they near the girl's place, her questions were slowly disappearing until it became zero. She was nervous as hell but she was full of hopes that everything is going to be alright.

She deserves to be happy, but she knows that she can't be happy if not with Rachel. But she has to try to get answers instead of making her life even more miserable.

"Quinn, are you alright in there?" Brittany asked her while glancing at the rear view mirror to look at her. She was sitting at the backseat and Melissa's in the passenger seat. She insisted to drive earlier but Brittany wouldn't let her, says she needs to rest.

She took a deep breath and looked out the window of the car. She busied herself with the buildings they pass by. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Melissa turned to look at her from the passenger's seat. "Are you hungry? We can stop by the nearest fast food if you want." She asked worriedly.

She instantly shook her head. "No, Liz, I'm fine, really. I grabbed breakfast earlier before you two arrived."

Brittany laughed lightly with her attention fixed on the road. "Wow, Quinn. That's kind of new to my ears." The girl teased.

That made her chuckle, and she realized that it was the first real chuckled she released after a year—thanks to her friends.

"Yeah. I wish that added a little more weight to my body now." She replied with a smile.

"Eh, it's not really obvious." Brittany joked again and they all laughed.

They talked randomly until they reached the city of LA. She asked Brittany to stop by the flower shop where she always buys the bouquet of beautiful tulips. She went out of the car and entered the flower shop she had missed for a long time.

"Hey there. Didn't realize you'd be here today." The shop owner asked her.

His name is John and he was already married with three kids. They knew each other since she and Brittany are still together. He also knew about Rachel and everything that has happened between them and her annual visit during Rachel's birthday.

"Why is that?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, you did not buy tulips last year. Is everything okay?" he asked back.

Her smile faded and she did not hide her sadness from him anymore. "I'm going to try my luck. Hope it favors me."

He nodded with sympathy and smiled. "Well, you're kind of late today. It's not midnight anymore."

"I know. But technically, it's still her birthday so.."

"I still reserved you the bouquet, though." He answered with a smile and went to get the bouquet of tulips from the vase. It was beautifully arranged.

She smiled widely. "Thanks, John! This is amazing." She said as she got the bouquet from John's hands.

She handed John her payment but the man did not accept it anymore.

"No, it's fine. It's my treat already, but I wish you two the best of luck." John smiled at her.

She beamed in happiness, hugged the man, and thanked him before going back to the car with Brittany and Melissa.

"Still tulips?" Brittany asked her with a smile.

She nodded and smelled the bouquet she was holding. "It will never grow old."

Brittany just shrugged and they drove to Rachel's place in silence. Her heart instantly begging to get out of her chest already.

She feels like she was about to puke when Brittany's car pulled out in front of the Berry household. She had missed this place so much. She remembered the times she used to go there at this hour. That time she took Rachel out on a date, that innocent look on Rachel's face, just everything about her.

"Good luck, Quinn. We'll be waiting for you here." Brittany said and rubbed her arms.

She took one last deep breath and got out of Brittany's car. Once she was out, she immediately went to the front door and pressed the doorbell. She wasn't worrying anymore if Rachel's parents are there. They can't separate them anymore. For god's sake, Rachel is 20 years old! The decision will all depend to what Rachel wants now, and not her parents'.

The door opened and it revealed Hiram who hasn't changed even a single bit, except for the thicker hair growing on the sides of his face. The man's welcoming face turned into horror, and the horror face turned into an angry face, and it stayed like that for the whole time.

She took one step back not wanting to be that near to the man. She really hates him. She remembered him hitting her during her and Rachel's first date. He was also the reason why every bullshit is happening right now.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hiram yelled at her. His eyes instantly burning with fire and she can already see the invisible horn in his head. Seriously, she thinks that Hiram is a devil disguising as a religious person, but she was not afraid of him.

"I came here to see Rachel." She answered firmly. Hiram was definitely taken aback by her strong attitude but it did not last long because he closed the door behind him and stepped forward to face her.

"Just go away, pervert." He replied matching her earlier tone.

She shook her head and stared at him with her jaw clenching. "Not until you show me where she is."

Hiram chuckled and it annoyed her so much. It was really a bad sound. "My daughter doesn't want to see you."

"Oh, really? Are you your daughter? Because I can't recall talking to her earlier and saying those things you were saying." She noticed how Hiram's eyes darkened by what she had said. She knew that it is not right to be disrespectful to him, but he deserved it.

"Leave this house or I'll call the police." He simply answered but hatred can be heard.

She laughed at that. "Police? What did I do, exactly? What will be my charges?"

Hiram shut his mouth and was loss for words. He clenched his fist on his sides and he looks like he wanted to kill her at this moment, but she tried to stay cool. All she wants is to see Rachel and talk to her.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to be with someone as irresponsible and nonsense as you. You have to back off."

"You can't speak and decide for your daughter, Mr. Berry, she's not a kid anymore, and she knows what she wants! You have to support your daughter on the things that make her happy. You know what, personally, I think you're a terrible parent."

Hiram slapped her face really hard as veins started to become visible on his temples and his face turned crimson red. She rubbed the spot where she was hit and looked back at Hiram.

"Did you know that I can press charges against you for hitting me, a WOMAN, like that?" she challenged, and made Hiram step back a little.

"You have no right to talk to me like that." He answered back, his voice deep and scary.

"Every person has their rights, Mr. Berry." She answered and stood straight. "Now, will you tell me where Rachel is?"

Hiram smirked and folded his arms against his chest and glared at her. "Rachel is not here." He answered with certainty.

She smirked back. "And you expect me to believe you?" she tried to sound strong but she was already getting weak inside. She was starting to lose hope.

"My dear, even if you look everywhere inside this house, you will not find her. She's not here. She was off to college a year ago." He answered still with that smirk all over his face.

Her shoulders dropped as her eyes started to water with tears. This time, she knew that he was not lying anymore. "Can you—which university did she apply to?" she asked full of hopes.

Hiram stepped forward again so now they were only a few feet away from each other. "And you expect me to tell you where she is?"

"Mr. Berry, please.. I need to talk to her. For once, let us be happy. You hurt us enough already. Please tell me where she is." She begged as tears started to fall down from her eyes down to her cheeks. Her vulnerability started to get visible.

Hiram patted her shoulders and prepared to enter the house. "Just give up. You will never see each other again. She's happy with her life now."

"No.."

"Goodbye, Quinn." He said his final words before entering the house and shutting the door to her face.

She fell down on her knees and started crying really hard. Maybe they are not really meant to be together.

* * *

**_3 years later_**

Rachel happily inhaled the cool breeze of New York City. She and Tina decided to move there because job opportunities are huge and she loves the infrastructures of the city. Plus, there are many beautiful places to go to once they have the day off work. It was exciting and she feels like she was a teenager again.

They just graduated six months ago. She took an accountancy course since it was really in demand considering the technology of the present day. She just got a job offer from a well-known bank about half an hour away from their new apartment, and of course, she immediately grabbed it.

She was very happy because this time, she will not be obliged to obey her parents' stupid rules, and she will have a valid excuse whenever she does not want to visit them during occasions. She can say that she's really tired, have many works to do, or doesn't want to travel that long.

Their whole clique is actually in New York now, but Mercedes and Kurt are in different parts of the city. She and Tina decided to live together for a while until they earn the amount they need to pay for a solo apartment. She heard that Santana also lives few blocks away from their apartment.

She was not sure, though. After their confrontation in the universities' cafeteria 4 years ago, she hadn't heard anything about the Latina's personal life. They will occasionally see each other together with their other best friends but Santana will just stay for a few minutes, saying she has loads of projects to work with.

She honestly thinks that it was a valid excuse, though, since Santana was two years ahead of them, but she clearly knows that Santana was just avoiding her. They hadn't had any contact in phone or online anymore since the confrontation, no one initiates it.

She misses Santana a lot, but she also understands what she has been going through. Mercedes will sometimes update her about the things that are keeping Santana busy, but it was not enough. She needs their personal interactions, but she knows that it was impossible to return that anymore.

There are times when she and Santana would bump into each other at the university, but as usual, the Latina would say sorry and avoid eye contact with her, then she'd say she has to go or she was on a rush.

In other words, there hasn't been any sensible conversation between her and Santana and it's been too long. She wonders if Santana has already gotten what she wants, or has already forgotten her feelings for her. Because if that is so, she'd admire Santana, because in her case, she hasn't moved on from Quinn yet, and it has been five years already.

She knows she was just being such an idiot, but how can you really forget your first love? She have had people showing interest on her during her college days, but none of them made her feel the love she had for Quinn.

Even the guy who was lucky to get her virginity during her junior year in college at a friend's party did not wake the butterflies hiding in her stomach. That guy, Evan, became her boyfriend for about a month but it didn't work out because it has always been Quinn.

Evan was the only hookup she had all these years because she does not want to hurt any other people anymore until she's certain that she has completely moved on. But as she wakes up every day and go to sleep every night with the thought of Quinn flooding through her mind, she knows that she hasn't moved on yet, even a single fucking bit.

She remembered Tina getting mad at her when she gave up her virginity to a man when she doesn't even like guys, but she doesn't have any choice. She needed to continue with her life, but she can't even seem to succeed.

"Hey, Rae! Santana just texted me! I missed this girl so much." Tina exclaimed excitedly while holding out her phone.

She sent Tina a small smile, suddenly becoming jealous of the girl. She hadn't received a text message from Santana for a long time. And she was sure that Santana has already heard that they are also moving to New York, yet it was Tina who got a message from her. She sighed and formed another convincing smile. "Really? What did she say?" she asked.

Tina handed her the phone and continued unpacking their things. She opened the message from Santana and read.

"_**Welcome to NYC, bitches! Heard you just moved in town with Rachel. See you soon chinky eyes."**_

Well, at least the Latina did not forget her name yet.

"Hey, Tina. Did you send her a reply already?" she yelled at Tina who was busy arranging plates in the kitchen.

"Not yet! Why don't you do it yourself? Tell her to meet us." Tina yelled back.

She instantly froze while still holding Tina's phone. What is she supposed to say? What if Santana still doesn't want to see her? She doesn't want to assume things or make Santana's moving on progress fall down. She wants to respect the Latina's decisions.

She almost threw the phone when it vibrated in her hands. She looked at the caller ID, it was Santana. Was she supposed to answer it?

"Tina! She's calling!" she yelled again.

Tina stopped her motions for a while and looked at her. "Then answer it!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can! It's about damn time to fix both of your shits!" then she turned her back from her and continued on whatever she was doing.

She stared back at Tina's phone and swallowed before pressing the green button and lifting the phone to her ears.

"Hello?" she sighed when she heard Santana's undeniably sexy voice. "Asian!"

She jumped in shock when the Latina yelled from the other line. "Tina!" Santana called again.

She swallowed and started speaking. "S- Santana.. it's- it's me, Rachel." She stammered.

There was a moment of silence between them before Santana started speaking again. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She answered awkwardly.

She heard Santana cleared her throat from the other line. "How are you, Rachel?"

"I—I'm fine, thanks for asking." She paused for a while. "What about you?"

"I'm g- good. Yeah, good." Santana answered quickly.

"Good."

"Yeah."

There was silence again. Tina walked to where she was and eyed her questioningly. She just shrugged, but Tina rolled her eyes and motioned for her to go on with the conversation.

"So.. um, Tina was asking why did you call?" she asked.

Santana cleared her throat again. "Oh, um, I was just wondering if—if you two are free tomorrow night? There's this newly-opened pizza house nearby that I wanted to try.." Santana trailed off.

She grinned widely and tried her best to keep herself from squealing in excitement. "I'll ask her. Wait a sec."

"She wanted to meet tomorrow night." She told Tina in a hushed tone. Tina turned to her with shock written all over her face.

"Oh my god, say yes! I'll call Kurt and Mercedes, give me your phone." She excitedly handed her phone to Tina and went back in line with Santana.

"Tina said yes. She also called Kurt and Cedes." She informed Santana.

"That's perfect!" She noticed the excitement in Santana's voice. "I have someone to introduce to you guys."

She immediately wondered who that someone might be, but did not ask anymore because she does not want to spoil herself. "Well, okay. We're really excited, Santana." She answered enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I have to go." Santana informed.

She suddenly got disappointed because she really wanted to talk to Santana but she agreed anyways. "Oh, okay. Have a nice day."

"Rachel?" Santana called her.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're okay now." Santana hung up after saying that and she was left there hanging her mouth open in shock.

Even if Santana did not elaborate, she knew what the girl meant. Santana was already happy or maybe entertained- that's just how Santana is. She constantly flirts with random people. This time, she wished that Santana has finally moved on and starting her own happy life that she really deserves.

* * *

"You have to report to Mr. Hanson about your meeting last week with Mrs. Frank. Did she or did she not accept the proposal? Impress him. This is really important especially to the Sales Department." Mr. Anderson reminded Quinn as she busied herself going through the names of the people she was supposed to meet for the next couple of days.

She was working as a Sales Associate at a famous export company in New York City. Quite a small position, yes, but she figured it was better than nothing. The company pays her really well though, since they were famous and all, that's why she has no complaints. She just graduated a year ago so she does not really expect for a higher position.

One thing she loves about this job is meeting different types of clients. This way, her mind is being taken away from her problems and she was being busied with explaining and encouraging people to patronize their product.

She decided to try her luck in NYC. Brittany was left with Melissa in San Diego and they were sad about her moving out, but she promised them that she will visit when she has free time, she also chose to celebrate holidays with Brittany and Melissa since there's no place left where she is welcomed.

Her family lived up to their own words. They really did not contact her anymore after they found out about her and Rachel. It was fine, though, but there are times that she really misses them, especially during her college graduation where the only people there for her were Brittany and Melissa.

After she has learned that Rachel doesn't live in her parents' house in LA anymore, she still hadn't lost hope and kept on going back there during Rachel's birthday. But whenever she goes there she was always welcomed by silence. Just after a year that she realized that the Berry's do not live there anymore. She knew that Hiram did that in purpose.

Instead, she spent Rachel's birthday alone under the mango tree of the park they used to go to together. She will spend the whole day there just taking random pictures of birds, trees, grasses, ducks, and other things she see. She always hopes for Rachel to show up there and make up with her so they can be together again but Rachel never did.

She carved their names in the tree so that she can imagine that Rachel is always with her even if she's not. That's the least thing she could do. She cannot think of ways to find Rachel anymore. It was like she just disappeared into this world and can never be found again.

She doesn't even know what has happened to Rachel after all these years. Is she and Santana still together? Is she still thinking about their past relationship and may probably be thinking of ways to get back with her? Sometimes, she hopes for Rachel to randomly show up and surprise her that everything was just a stupid prank. She will definitely not get mad if that ever happens. But still, it did not.

It was actually a big sacrifice for her to leave California because that means she will also leave the city where she and Rachel met, where they became friends, fell in love, and ended, but she knew that she has to move on with her life and find herself. She promised to come back, though, and the memories of Rachel will be in her heart constantly, wherever she goes.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. You also need to meet the Advertising team. They came up with this new ad, you have to study it in case a client asks about it. Meet them once you're done." Mr. Anderson added before leaving her office.

She sighed and continued on typing on her computer. Her job can be so tough, but whatever. Sometimes, she misses her job in Brittany's clinic or in the coffee shop.

She shut down her computer to meet the arrogant assholes from the Advertising Department. This is going to be a long discussion.

* * *

"Where is that stupid bitch? We've been waiting for like an hour already. Is she still coming?" Tina asked annoyingly while glancing at her watch.

They are already in this new pizza place that Santana was talking about. All four of them, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, and she are already there half an hour ago but the Latina hasn't arrived yet. They were already done with a box of pizza but there is still no sign of Santana, neither a call nor a text.

"Guys, we have to wait for the VIP." Kurt replied coolly while taking a bite from his pizza. He doesn't seem so annoyed about the whole waiting thing.

"Yeah, maybe she was stuck on a traffic." She nodded in agreement to what Kurt has said and also took a bite from her 4th slice of pizza. Well, no one can blame her, pizza was really her favorite.

"If she was stuck on a traffic she should've at least called us." Tina answered still not liking what's happening.

"Why do you keep on whining about it, anyway?" Mercedes asked curiously as she crosses her arms to her chest.

Tina glared at Mercedes and sighed before answering. "Punctuality is a virtue for Chinese, time is really important, so can somebody please call Santana already?"

"Well, San is not a Chinese so shut your freaking mouth. I'm losing my appetite." Mercedes answered playfully and they all laughed except Tina.

"Whatever." Tina answered and just stayed silent as they waited for Santana to arrive.

They continued to talk randomly for about half an hour more until the door from the pizza opened and it revealed Santana, and not just Santana, but also some beautiful tall brunette girl with piercing green eyes and a gorgeous body. Santana was holding hands with the brunette and she instantly realized that this is what Santana meant when the girl said they're finally okay.

Santana sat beside her and the brunette sat beside Santana with that genuine but shy smile that she finds adorable. Well, who wouldn't be that shy when everyone in that table was staring at her with their jaw dropped and eyes widely open.

"Guys, you could blink now." Santana joked to all of them and that brought everyone to reality. They all discreetly returned to drinking wines or taking another bite of pizza.

"And Tina, your eyes can never go wide, no offense." Santana added and everyone laughed while Tina rolled her eyes with a smile.

But the friendly atmosphere did not last long as they all became serious once again and eyed the brunette girl suspiciously. The girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat and whispered something to Santana that made the Latina chuckle.

"Guys, stop it, you're scaring her!" Santana said to everybody.

"It's taking you forever to introduce her to us!" Mercedes replied and everyone, including her, nodded in agreement.

"Okay, god, but don't freak her out!" Santana started and smiled at the blonde. "Guys, this is Andie, my—"

"Her girlfriend. It was so nice to finally meet you all. You are so funny." Andie cut Santana off and went to give each of them a hug, Santana just smiled with her girlfriend's adorable gestures while all of them introduced themselves to Andie.

The introduction received different reactions. Kurt's eyes are wide, Tina and her were just nodding because they were already expecting this, and Mercedes was grinning widely at Santana as if telling the girl that she's got the jackpot.

They continued chatting happily as they ate their pizzas. She learned that Santana and Andie were together for six months now and that they were colleagues. Andie was 25 years old, same age as Santana's and she was a really nice girl. They easily got along with Andie and she was really happy inside for the development in Santana's life.

She hopes for Santana and Andie to last long because they would really make a perfectly wedded couple. Judging by Andie's attitude, she guessed that the two understands each other a lot and it looks like they are really in love with each other.

"So, Rachel.. when will you start with your job? I heard you got an offer at the bank." Mercedes asked and everyone turned to look at her with amused face, Santana being the most amused of them all.

"Is that true, Rachel?" Santana asked. She nodded. "Wow! That was amazing!" Santana exclaimed and hugged her to congratulate her.

"Thank you. I'll start tomorrow. Wish me luck." She answered Mercedes' question and took a bite on her 8th pizza. May the lord of pizzas forgive her for that.

"Good luck with the robbers." Kurt replied and everyone gasped in shock. "What? It's true. We're in 21st century."

"You don't have to bring that up, bitch." Tina answered.

"Just saying." Kurt waved his hand in the air and busied himself with his phone.

They continued talking about their college experiences and Andie's family. She excused herself to the bathroom but Santana insisted to go with her. Andie did not mind, though.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that. Andie may take it the wrong way." She said gently as she retouched her make- up in front of the mirror.

Santana smiled and shrugged. "She wouldn't mind. She knows about you and I."

She stopped retouching her face and turned to Santana in amusement. "Then go back in there!" she replied in panic.

Santana laughed lightly and held her in both sides of her shoulders. "It's okay, Rachel. I told her I just need to talk to you and maybe have some.. closure?"

She stared at Santana trying to figure out if she was kidding or not, when Santana did not break eye contact, she sighed and put her make-up back to her purse and spoke. "I'm really happy for you. She seems like a good girl." She said smiling genuinely.

Santana nodded proudly. "She really is."

"I'm glad that you're happy now, Santana."

"I guess." Santana shrugged immediately hugged her tightly. "But thank you. I really miss you, Rachel. I'm sorry for not talking to you and avoiding you for that long."

She hugged the Latina back and smiled. "It's okay, Santana. I completely understand. But look at you now, you look so happy."

Santana pulled back from the embrace and wiped her own tears. "Yeah. It's just.. it was really hard for me not talking to you."

She brushed Santana's incredibly beautiful dark brown hair without breaking eye contact. "But I'm happy that you finally found yourself. Did you notice that everyone was happy for you, too?"

"Thank you so much." Santana squeezed her hands. "And yes, Andie's really perfect. I really hope that this one would work out. I'm still trying to figure out my feelings for her."

"You'll get there." She replied.

"But.." Santana hesitated for a second but when she flashed the girl a smile, she continued. "You have to know that I still want you to be happy, too." Santana finished.

She knew what Santana meant. Even if she was happy for the Latina, and for everyone, she still can never hide the fact that she herself is not happy. She's not moving forward emotionally.

She bit her lower lip slightly and forced a smile. "Well, I think it's not yet my time." She tried to joke but Santana did not even smile at that.

"Don't punish yourself, Rachel. I hate to bring this topic but, I still want what's best for you, and you know that it will never change." Santana said with concern and seriousness.

A tear left her right eye and she immediately wiped it away. She can't react this way about the topic of love. She was already 23, she's not a stupid lovesick teenager anymore. "I just—I haven't found the right person yet." She simply answered.

Santana looked at her sadly. "You mean you haven't gotten over Quinn yet?"

She wanted to slap Santana's mouth but she can't because it was the truth. No matter how much she denies it to herself and even to Santana, she can't say that she was over Quinn without breaking eye contact. She still wasn't over her first love who probably forgot about her already, and it's killing her inside.

"I don't know why it was taking me so long.." she answered with a low voice.

Santana embraced her and for once, she felt comforted again. "I know the feeling, Rachel, I've been there, remember?"

"Yeah.."

"You're going to be fine. Just always remember me because I am the living proof. I swear everything's going to be fine." Santana answered with sincerity.

She smiled and nodded. "I believe in you, Santana."

Santana grabbed her hand and guided her back to the table to continue to chat with their friends.

* * *

When Rachel woke up that morning, Tina was already awake. She found her best friend making coffee or something for two in the kitchen. Maybe Tina sensed that she was awake already.

She takes a look around their apartment. It was still a little bit messy but they'd probably arrange everything on the weekend since they were both busy with their jobs

"Good morning, accountant." Tina greeted her. What a good morning to wake up with your best friend smiling at you. "I made you some Chinese tea. You have to taste it."

She knows that when Tina uses that tone about everything Chinese she makes, she can't disagree. She simply smiled and took the cup of tea from Tina's hand and smelled its good aroma.

"Hmm, smells good. Thanks BFF." She smiled and blew the tea to lessen its hotness.

"Are things already okay with Santana?" Tina asked out of nowhere. "Andie seems nice."

She took a sip from the tea and sighed because of its good taste. It instantly alerted her whole sleepy body. "Nice tea. And yes, everything's okay now, I guess. She's really trying. I'm so happy for her."

"That's good. You guys were torture!" Tina replied. "Hey, today's your first day, huh? Are you nervous?"

She shook her head playfully. "No, not really."

"You've got to treat everyone on your first monthly pay." Tina teased.

She laughed and took a long sip from her tea. "I was actually worried about the robbers."

Both of them burst out laughing remembering what Kurt has said last night and how scared and shock everyone reacted.

"Don't mind Kurt. He was just trolling you." Tina put down her finished cup on the sink and went beside her to pat her shoulders. "You're going to be fine, bestie."

She finished her tea as well and handed Tina her cup. "I hope so. I'm going to take a shower now. Thanks for the tea!" She kissed Tina's cheek and immediately went to the shower.

* * *

Quinn has a meeting with some certain Mr. Richardson later at lunch time but since she still has 4 hours before the meeting, she decided to finally take this time to go to the bank to open a new account. She had been wanting to open a new account but she has no free time.

Her other account was that account she has a long time ago and she did not open it anymore after her parents threw her out. She still believes that she can still use it in future reference so she will let it stay idle for now.

This new account she is going to open is for the money she borrowed from Brittany and Melissa years ago. She needed to save to settle her debt so she won't feel shy anymore whenever she faces the two.

She parked her car and entered the bank. She sighed when there are only few people in the bank, probably because it was still early in the morning and everyone was busy working since it was also a week day. She went to the information counter and sat on one of its chairs while waiting for an accountant to assist her. Since it was still early in the morning, the crews are not yet complete.

It was fine, though, opening an account is not going to take long anyways. She digs in through her purse to look for her valid IDs and billing statements while waiting for someone to approach her.

After a minute, she finally felt someone sat on the table across her. She guessed that it might be the assigned accountant in that counter.

"Good morning, mam. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." The accountant greeted her.

She stopped digging through her purse and kept her face down to make sure that she had heard the girl correctly. It cannot happen. She definitely knew Rachel's voice. They hadn't seen each other for years but she hasn't forgotten how she looked like, how she talked, and how her voice sounded like.

"Would you like to open a savings account or a current?" the accountant asked again.

This time, she was sure that it was definitely Rachel's voice. She cannot be wrong. Sure, there are people who sounded similar, but she knew that it cannot be any other. It was definitely Rachel.

Her heart was already beating faster and her stomach began twisting. She feels dizzy but she can't let this moment pass. It was their fate. They were bound to meet again.

She looked up and was met by the most beautiful and gorgeous pair of brown eyes that she missed the most. She smiled genuinely and took a moment to stare at Rachel's face. God, how she missed Rachel's face. She wanted to kiss Rachel right there and then but she can't.

Of all the cities, they met there, they met in New York which is one of the biggest cities of the world. She honestly believed that it was already impossible for them to meet again, but here they were, completely dumbfounded while gawking at each other.

Rachel's mouth and eyes were both widely open and all of her motions stopped. She knew what Rachel was feeling because she was feeling the same, neither of them wanted to speak first.

Finally, Rachel started to blink multiple times at her and soon after she cleared her throat before speaking. "Q-Quinn.."

She sighed and spoke. "R-Rachel.."


	18. I Needed Answers

**Thank you for everything!**

* * *

No one has ever said a word between Quinn and Rachel for about a whole minute. Each of them just gawking at each other without blinking, savoring the look, smell, figure, and presence they both had missed for many years of not seeing and being able to each other. Each of them just doesn't know what to say or feel, not at this moment, not when they were both feeling their hearts beating so fast because of mixed emotions.

Especially Rachel. Shocked was an understatement to her. She was clearly not prepared of anything that is happening right now, not on her first day of working. This is not the kind of scenario she has on her mind on her first day when she left her and Tina's apartment. She expects an ordinary person—maybe a senior citizen or a young adult to be her client for today. But this someone sitting in front of her is a goddess, she was just so plain gorgeous. And not to mention the love of her goddamn life.

Quinn can always manage to look very beautiful especially today when she's wearing her corporate attire. She's so deliciously hot, as she thought. Quinn never got her average weight back when they first met, though. The girl stayed very skinny after all these years, and it was not the kind of body of the person who works out, it was the kind of body of a person who is stressed out, and she hated how she started imagining how Quinn handles her stress.

Quinn was wearing eye glasses that make her eyes even noticeable and eye-catching. All of her being stood up. Seriously, Quinn was the prettiest girl she had ever met, and it's not her being biased because she used to be head over heels in love with her, and yes, until now she feels that way. Her eyes are still the brightest she has ever stared at, her nose is still the cutest, her lips are still those kissable lips she had missed so much.

In short, she was still Quinn Fabray. The Quinn Fabray who she still loves after all these years that had passed. She instantly felt her anger disappearing almost impossibly, but her eyes instantly start to water but she was trying really hard to resist it. She needs to be angry. She has the right to, but it was impossible to hide how glad she was that they met again.

She finally managed to let herself blink and composed herself by wiping the first tear that fell from her eyes, however, Quinn already saw the tear and her features started to worry. "Quinn—wow. What are you doing here?"

Quinn was worried but she immediately flashed her that smile again that could always light up the world. "I'm here to open an account, obviously." Quinn joked and they both chuckled.

"Oh.." She nodded realizing that Quinn was really her client so she went back to her professional posture. "R- right. So would you like to open a savings account or a current?" she asked Quinn again but this time, with her practiced tone for expected clients.

Quinn was actually startled by this but managed to get over with that reaction very fast. "Um, yeah, a savings account." Quinn answered nervously.

"Okay." She smiled and opened her desk and got the list of requirements that Quinn will be needing. Quinn just watched her with amusement but also hesitance in her eyes but she did not pay attention about it for now. She has to be good and approachable so that there can't be any complaints about her. She needed to impress.

She handed Quinn the list of requirements and assisted Quinn about the things that she needs to submit. She leaned forward and sighed as she smelled the familiar sweet scent of Quinn. All she wanted was to sniff that smell forever. How can someone be so wonderful?

"So.. Mam, you need to submit two Valid IDs, a 2x2 photo, and a billing statement."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I brought them."

"Oh well, if you have them now then," she handed Quinn another piece of paper, it was the form that needs to be filled out to be able to open a new account. "then you can finally fill this out." She finished with a genuine smile.

Quinn grinned widely with pride and handed her all of the requirements she needed. She happily took the things from Quinn as she waited for the girl to finish writing on her form. The way Quinn writes on a piece of paper is also amusing.

It did not take long for Quinn to finish answering the form. Quinn handed the form back to her and she gladly took it. She put down the form for a while and carefully handed another form to Quinn. It was a specimen signature card, another process for opening an account.

"Please sign these three blanks with a unique signature of yours, or if you want you can retain the same signature all throughout so you wouldn't get confused." She informed Quinn and pointed the blanks that need to be filled out with her pen.

Quinn immediately signed the card and gave it back to her. She took a moment to take a look at Quinn's signature and she cannot deny that her handwriting was just as beautiful as she is.

She gets Quinn 2x2 photo and held the form on her other hand as she attached the photo on the paper. Even in a formal photo, she still looks like a goddess. She did not also fail to review the information Quinn had written in the form just to be sure if Quinn forgot to fill out an important information.

She skimmed the whole page and did not see anything wrong about it but as she was about to encode Quinn's information on her computer, hey eyes immediately stopped to one of the form's category and Quinn's answer on it.

_Status: Single_

What. The. Hell?

Single? Quinn is single? Since when? Did she and Brittany did not work out and just decided to divorce? What really happened between the two? She needed to know. She badly wanted to know.

She froze in her seat and stared at Quinn's status in horror as she held the paper tighter in her hands. Her head instantly felt really heavy and she was starting to get sick yet she hasn't even spent an hour in her first day of work. This cannot be happening. She shouldn't be affected. Even if she still feels like getting angry at Quinn, she can't deny that there was a huge happiness and relief she felt upon knowing that Quinn was single.

"Rach? Are you alright?" Quinn asked her worriedly and all of the butterflies in her stomach awoke from a very long years of sleep upon hearing the nickname that she had always longed to hear from this certain blonde's lips. Quinn and only Quinn has this effect on her.

"You—you're single?" she asked disbelievingly, completely forgetting the place and interaction they are in. She forgot that they were not on a private place, and she forgot that they shouldn't be talking about this for now. She was just so caught up with all of those emotions that were already building up on her insides.

"Uh, yes, I am single." Quinn looked at her with confusion and worry. "Rach, what's wrong? You suddenly look so pale." Quinn asked her and reached out to hold her hand.

She immediately took her hand away and busied it by typing something on her computer. Quinn can't touch her like that again at this moment. Her whole body is panicking. "You're—you're single?" she asked again and Quinn nodded. "But what—what happened with Brittany?" she asked one more time, still not being aware of the real situation.

This time Quinn got even more confused as she leaned forward to face her. "Rach, what about Brittany?"

She stayed quiet for a while as she stared at Quinn in so much confusion as well. The girl acts like she does not have any idea to what she was talking about at all. Or was Quinn being a pretender again? But no, she can't lie to the documents, and why would even Quinn do that? To woo her again? Still not. Everything's not making sense right now.

She wanted to ask again but then she realized that it is not the right time to talk about it for now and she might even get caught in the CCTV by having this conversation with a client. It is not really the flow of the conversation that her manager expects.

She shook her head to remove all the confusion in her mind and forced a genuine smile at Quinn. "Could- could you wait for a moment while I process your new account, Ms. Fabray?" she asked instead and did not wait for Quinn to answer anymore as she looked back and turned all her attention back to the computer, completely ignoring the blonde.

She knew that Quinn was watching her intently as she types all of the information, and it was making her anxious. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead and slide down the side of her face. She sighed and wiped it away as she avoids any contact with Quinn.

"Rach, will you tell me what's going on?" Quinn asked after a while with her voice full of worry and confusion.

She stopped typing for a while and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, we can't talk about this right now." She said with a very low voice and went back to processing Quinn's account.

Quinn just sighed, probably in frustration and nodded as she waited for her to finish. She was actually glad that Quinn did not push her anymore because she's afraid that she might yell then and there at Quinn and to make her feel guilty about everything that the girl has done that made their relationship shatter.

"Ms. Fabray, can I get your initial deposit now?" she suddenly asked after encoding.

Quinn nodded immediately and pulled out some dollars from her purse and handed it to her. She just smiled weakly as she gets the money from Quinn's still soft hand.

After about 20 minutes of processing, she flashed another fake genuine smile at Quinn. She then handed the girl her new passbook. "Thank you for waiting, Ms. Fabray. Here is your passbook. You can come back here after two to three weeks to avail your ATM card. Have a nice day!" she said with fake enthusiasm as she tried to dismiss Quinn. She immediately busied herself upon doing so.

She turned back to her computer not giving Quinn another look but she felt that the blonde was not moving from her seat even a single inch. "Do you have any other concerns, Ms. Fabray?" she asked.

Her whole being, especially her heart, instantly melt as her eyes once again fall back into Quinn's hazel ones. She used to love getting lost into those eyes, and she hates the fact that she can still feel that way until now. That is not how she was supposed to feel, but how would she stop it?

Quinn looks so desperate this time and she figured that Quinn was about to cry already but the girl was just trying to be strong and matured. Maybe she was insecure that other people may notice them. Who would cry in the bank anyways?

Quinn's eyes were asking her for something, even if Quinn was not speaking, she knew that Quinn was demanding an answer. But what was really the question? She should be the one asking something to Quinn. She wanted to clear things between them just so she can finally decide what to do with her life. There are many questions flooding inside her head.

She wants answers as well. All these years, she wanted answers without having a question. Weird, but that's the truth. She knew and believed that Quinn got married to Brittany just a year before her 18th birthday. That's when she also knew that Quinn did not wait for her and lied to her about being over with Brittany and any other bullshit that she said to her. Hell, Quinn even denied it all to her, she knew it. But why does she feel like she does not know anything at all? That all she believed in were wrong?

"I- I just need to know what you were talking about earlier, Rach. Please.. will you please tell me what is it? I know it must be something." Quinn asked with a very hesitant but hopeful voice.

She broke eye contact with the girl before speaking. "We can't have this conversation right now, Quinn. Can't you see I'm working? It's my first day. I don't want to screw it up." She reasoned. She leaned forward and spoke again in a very low voice. "Please, just leave. I'm busy."

Quinn quickly nodded in understanding but still did not move out of her seat. The girl cleared her throat and asked. "Okay. How about when you're not working?" the girl shot her a pleading look. "Rach, please.."

She looked back at Quinn questioningly. Why is Quinn being so persistent on talking to her? Sure, she knows it's been so long since they'd last seen each other, but they don't really have to talk about it anymore, do they? They are just going to hurt each other.

"What else do you want, Quinn?" she tried to play dumb, but she knows that she can't fool anyone, especially Quinn.

"How about a coffee this coming weekend? I'd like you to try my favorite latte, it's a really good one, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Quinn offered as if she hadn't heard what she just asked. Quinn really wants to talk, but she doesn't know if she wants it as well.

"Quinn, no.."

"You like lattes, right? I promise it's really good." Quinn continued and forced a smile.

But she's not yet ready for any of it yet. For four years she hasn't even prepared for this moment. She did not even think that they'd meet again. She did not think that her heart will beat this fast again.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm sorry, Quinn, but I have plans this coming Saturday." She excused. She immediately thought of asking Tina about a plan later when she gets home just so her excuse would be valid.

Quinn bit her lip slightly. "Well, how about on Sunday? Sunday is still a weekend, right?"

She took a deep breath and looked up mumbling a quiet prayer before looking back at Quinn. "Quinn, I can't really—"

"Please, Rach. Just give us one last chance. I- I needed answers. I needed answers years ago, but you never gave them to me. You owe them to me. So please, consider this one. Just—at least let us talk. Please.." Quinn pleaded with broken voice and a very hopeful expression.

She sighed again but refused to answer. She can't decide about it right away, but looking at Quinn right now makes her weak. She instantly felt the need to hug Quinn and tell her it was okay and that everything's going to be alright, but they can't lie to themselves.

"I will think about it." She simply answered.

Quinn seemed satisfied with that because after a moment of silence she finally moved and stood up from her seat. She also looked up to see Quinn's whole figure one last time and she realized that Quinn took out a calling card from her wallet and handed it to her.

"Please, call me. I will be waiting. I'll be waiting for your answers, for.. for everything." Quinn said as she put down her calling card on her desk and started walking away.

"Qui—Miss Fabray?" she called just before the girl disappear. Quinn turned around and waited for her to say something. She only shook her head when she can't think of what to say. "I will think about it." She repeated.

Quinn nodded. Before Quinn gets out of the bank, the girl shot her one last look and she saw the love in there.

She kept the calling card in her pocket and welcomed the other client that was in line.

* * *

Quinn immediately went home that Friday night to contact Brittany and Melissa and request them to visit her in her apartment. She can't really contain her happiness right now because she had just received a call from Rachel, and the brunette agreed to have coffee with her on Sunday. It is about damn time.

She has to talk to someone about everything that has happened especially her and Rachel's reunion last Monday, but then she realized that only Brittany and Melissa knew about her relationship with Rachel step by step, so that means the information can only be shared to the couple.

She knew that her questions will finally be answered soon. She knew that the answer has something to do with Rachel reacting that way about her relationship status. What was Rachel talking about when she mentioned about her being single, and not just that, Rachel asking about what happened with Brittany is also strange. Rachel knew everything about her and Brittany, except the part when they were not together anymore, so why would she ask questions?

She knew that it has something to do with the real reason behind everything that has happened between them. She never got the chance to know about those things, Rachel did not even let her talk, but this time, she promised herself to find out everything about it. If she has to beg Rachel again, she will.

"Quinn, I was just about to call you." Brittany immediately answered after her first ring to Brittany's number.

She immediately got worried for the girl when she noticed that Brittany's voice is surprisingly low and defeated. It sounded like she had been crying for a while. It was strange, considering the happy lifestyle the girl is living.

"Is everything alright, Briit?" she asked worriedly while parking her car carefully.

"Not exactly.." Brittany trailed off. "Why did you call? Is something wrong?"

She sighed and shook her head as she enters her apartment. She instantly laid her back on her couch and it felt like heaven, especially after a very tiring day. This couch means a lot to her, really.

"Britt, don't answer my question with a question." She replied and she heard Britt sobbed quietly from the other line. "What happened?" she asked again.

Brittany cleared her throat before speaking silently. "Melissa just broke up with me.."

She instantly flew out of the couch in shock and widened her eyes in surprise even though Brittany can't see her face. "What?!" she asked with a little louder and surprised voice.

Brittany sobbed again. "I—I proposed to her earlier.. and she said no. She—she said that she's not yet ready for any commitment. It's been too long, Quinn, I didn't think she'd say no.."

She felt hear eyes tear up because of sadness. She had never thought that Brittany and Melissa will end up like this. They are actually one of the strongest couple she had ever witnessed. Why would Melissa even do that? She would have to agree with Brittany, she didn't think Melissa would say no.

"I'm so sorry about that, Britt.." she replied. "Oh my god, I can't even believe it.."

"I know. I don't—I don't even expect that." Brittany answered, her voice still breaking. This is one of the worst things she doesn't want to see—having her best friends hurt while she stands there having nothing to do anything about it. Really, she can't help with this.

"That was her only reason? I can't believe Melissa." She suddenly asked with slight anger. Seriously, of all people, she has never pegged Melissa to be the heart breaker, and also with that stupid reason? She's was not liking it.

"I understand her, Quinn. I'm just really hurt." Brittany answered almost immediately. Obviously trying to defend Melissa.

"Britt, you don't have to defend her. I don't mean to sound offensive, but it was really not a valid reason, considering you've been together for years now, then it ended just like that?" She argued and rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, you don't understand.."

"Which part, exactly?" she asked, growing annoyed with Brittany as well. She was just trying to make Brittany realize that she has not done anything wrong.

"She's still insecure about her.. well, her—her condition." Brittany answered her awkwardly. They never really talk about Melissa's condition but she has already guessed about that a long time ago.

She knew that Melissa has a panic disorder. She realized that just the moment they first met. It was not really bad, though, especially with Brittany by her side, she didn't even think it would get worse.

"But I thought she was getting better?" she asked with confusion. That's what she really thought.

"I thought so, too. But apparently, she wasn't. She admitted that she was always having attacks during office hours at her work when her boss would yell at her or something. She said she doesn't want to be a burden to me." Brittany explained.

"Then tell her she's not!" she immediately replied.

"I did." Brittany answered quickly. "But she packed up her things and left, Quinn, I didn't know where she went. Her parents wouldn't tell me."

"Why the hell not?" she asked again with annoyance.

"Liz asked them not to."

She let out a huge breath and instantly felt tired again upon hearing this news from Brittany. She knew that it's going to take a very long time for Melissa to recover.

"How can she even get better without you?" she suddenly asked.

"That's what I was worried for." Brittany answered, her sobs slowly fading.

She massaged her own shoulders as sat on her couch. "Britt, I think she needs time. You know how she is. She cannot be forced. At least call her parents every once in a while to check on her." She suggested.

Brittany sighed on the other line. "That's what I was thinking."

"You're both going to be fine, Britt." She encouraged.

"Yeah.. thanks Quinn." Brittany released a breath again. "Hey, why did you call? Is something wrong in there, too?" Brittany asked again when she remembered her question.

She instantly felt bad about the idea of telling Brittany about Rachel now since the blonde was experiencing depression right now. She figured they could just talk about it tomorrow when Brittany had already slept all her sadness away.

"Oh. I just—could you book an early flight to here tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly.

"As in, tomorrow? Why so sudden, Quinn?" Brittany asked confused.

She swallowed but decided not to talk about it for now, especially on the phone. "It's about Rachel, Britt. I can't talk about it on the phone."

"Rachel? YOUR Rachel?" She heard Brittany gasped in surprise. "I'll be there first thing in the morning."

She smiled as Brittany ended the call. She went to her room to change into sleepwear and brushed her teeth afterwards before drifting off to sleep hoping for a good day tomorrow.

* * *

It was Saturday morning when Tina agreed to go shopping with Rachel since they hadn't really bond as BFFs these past few months because they were busy on graduation processes and looking for jobs and other things that they still have to deal with.

Until now, she still feels bad that she hasn't told Tina yet about her previous relationship with Quinn, of all people. She knows how Tina accepted her and supported her with her sexuality. Tina was actually the most worried person in her life when the girl learned that she and Santana broke up. Tina thought that there were hard feelings between her and Santana, but she reassured her best friend that they broke up because of personal issues,Tina did not push about the topic anymore.

She needed to let out everything that she has been feeling since Quinn and her reunite. She can't talk to Santana about it, of course, and there's no one left anymore to talk to but Tina—her one and only best friend. Her aunt Holly has not been around that much because she was busy with her own life in Australia, and also now that she has someone to call Uncle. Uncle Mark, actually.

"Rae, are you okay? I have been going on and on about Mike here and you just stare at me with that blank expression. Something wrong?" Tina asked her with a slight hurt and worry from her voice.

Mike was Tina's college sweetheart and she was really happy about her best friend finding her true love. They were both Asians, they really look so compatible with each other. She wonders how small the eyes of their future children are going to be. They're going to be really cute.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I just suddenly thought about something." She answered while they were walking at the department store of the mall. She really needs to treat herself something because of the stress she's been experiencing lately.

Tomorrow will be her formal meeting with Quinn, and she was really nervous and excited about it at the same time. Some parts of her mind were yelling at her because of her decision but there's something inside her screaming that she needs to learn something, that she needs to understand something, and Quinn is the only one who can make it all clear.

"Are you going to tell me about it, or what?" Tina asked her again as if sensing that she was hesitating on telling her the real reason. It was taking her so long to speak.

She sighed and thought about it for a moment. If she tells Tina now, it's going to be a long story and she actually hates retelling stories from the start, especially the long and emotional ones. Everything between her and Quinn was a roller coaster and she wasn't really certain if Tina's going to be okay with it. If there's one person who she wants to approve of everything she does, it was Tina.

She shrugged and avoided eye contact as she pretends to check out a very beautiful dress beside her. "Ti, I want to, but I can't really talk about it for now." She explained.

"But it looks like your head's going to explode anytime soon." Tina insisted.

She sighed loudly and looked at her best friend. "Fine. I'll tell you about it later when we get home. Can we just resume with our shopping?" she asked and did not wait for an answer as she turned around. "Hey, what do you think about this one?" she asked Tina holding up the dress she was looking at earlier.

Tina just nodded. She smiled and went to the nearest dressing room to fit. But just as she was about to enter the dressing room, Tina stopped her. She looked at her best friend questioningly and she noticed the worry in her best friend's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked with worry.

Tina cleared her throat before speaking quietly. "Is this about the real reason of your break up with Santana?" Tina suddenly asked curiously.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but it did not take long for her to realize what Tina was talking about. Her best friend hasn't moved on yet from their previous topic.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. It has something to do with that."

Tina smiled slightly and squeezed her hands. "You don't really have to tell me about it. You told me before that it was kind of personal. I would understand."

She instantly shook her head in disapproval. "No, god, no. I think it's about time to tell you everything."

Tina grinned with happiness and pushed her slightly inside the dressing room. "Good. Now it's about time to fit that dress."

She chuckled and locked the door behind her. God, how she loves her best friend since childhood.

After paying for the dress, she and Tina agreed to take their lunch since they were already both starving. They walked around the mall to look for a better restaurant but as they walk, she catches a glimpse of two blonde hairs that were very familiar to her. One blonde was taller and has a much more toned body, and the other blonde was.. well, it was Quinn.

It was Quinn and Brittany heading their way. They were busy talking about random stuff while walking hand in hand. She instantly felt that pang in her chest. Why does it still hurt so much? She doesn't really expect to see Brittany again, especially not with Quinn beside her. It's all too much to take.

She trembled inside as the presence of Quinn and Brittany becomes closer and closer to them. She was hurting. She was really jealous and she did not even try to deny that to herself anymore. She still loves Quinn. After all that they have been through, her love for Quinn did not even reduce even a single bit.

It still hurts seeing Quinn with the person she was married with. After seeing Quinn's relationship status at the bank, she finally settled on assuming that maybe Brittany and Quinn actually had a divorce.

There's nothing intimate with the way Quinn and Brittany interacts right now as the two neared their direction, there's nothing that looks so couple-y, but seeing Quinn with Brittany still make her blood boil in jealousy, insecurity, and anger. Why does Brittany get that much attention from Quinn?

And why was destiny keeps on playing with her? She knows that she and Quinn may probably live in the same city now, but not Brittany. Maybe destiny thinks that she will easily feel that way.

She gripped Tina's hands tighter as her eyes were caught by the pair of hazel orbs of Quinn's. Quinn and Brittany looked at her in horror as if they had seen a ghost. Tina just kept on looking alternatively among the two blondes and her, probably wondering what was going on, but now is not the time to explain. She has to deal with it.

Quinn instantly let go of Brittany's hands but it was already too late, she already saw that from afar. Brittany, however, has her whole body frozen with her jaw dropped on the ground. Brittany was looking at her with wide eyes but she can't blame her, if she was Brittany she'd also react the same.

She was instantly feeling really suffocated with the awkwardness of the situation, and also with the negative emotions that are already driving their way from her heart to her mind. Brittany's still so beautiful and sophisticated compared to her. It's like she never grows old. How can she even manage to do that? Brittany is way better than her, she can't deny that.

She took a step back and let go of Tina's hands unconsciously. She bit the inside of her cheeks because she feels like she's going to cry anytime soon. She really can't take the pain she was feeling anymore.

After taking two steps back, she finally turned around and started walking away, slowly at first, but when she felt that the blondes are trying to go after her, she started jogging her way out, leaving Tina behind with Quinn and Brittany. It was okay, she will explain everything to Tina later. She just needed to get away for now.

"Rach! Please stop!" Quinn begged her as the girl tries to catch up with her.

She took a look around her, she finally noticed that they were already causing a scene because some customers and salesmen are already looking at them with those judgmental eyes, but she didn't pay attention to it anymore, she just needed to get away and find her way out.

"Quinn! Don't!" She heard Brittany yelled from behind but she did not turn around. It was actually better if no one was chasing after her anymore. She needs to be alone right now.

She heard Brittany said another word to Quinn and soon after she felt Quinn stopped running after her and it finally made the tears fall from her eyes. It hurts. It really hurts realizing that Brittany still has that authority in Quinn. Quinn still obeys everything that Brittany says, and it hurt.

She immediately ran her way towards the nearest restroom that she saw. She went inside and splashed cold water on her face, hoping that it would make all of her emotions disappear.

She looked at herself in the mirror while panting heavily. She instantly realized how empty she looks and wondered if she also looked that way even long before, when her relationship with Quinn ended and she started becoming miserable.

She noticed how weak her eyes are, how pale her face is, and how pathetic she looks. She had never paid attention to it before, but just looking at herself right now made her realize how much she had lost, and she wonders how to bring that back anymore. How will she able to live happily again when the only person she wanted to be happy with is also capable of making her life miserable at its finest? How can she figure out how to move on when she can't even move an inch forward?

How can she even move on with her life when her heart never let go of Quinn after all these years? She wanted to continue being mad but now she was already uncertain of the reason to be mad at Quinn. Now she's not even sure if Quinn has really done something wrong.

She instantly froze when she saw in the mirror that Brittany was making her way towards her in the sink. Maybe that is why she stopped Quinn on chasing after her, it was because Brittany wanted to talk to her.

This will actually be the first time that they will have this conversation. They hadn't really seen each other since she was 15, and they hadn't been engaged before in a real, mature, and serious conversation. Brittany was a bitch to her, and maybe she always will be.

Brittany's presence now made her knees go weak and the sink is her only support in standing. She instantly felt like she was that 15 years old teenager again, who does not have the right to be with Quinn because there's nothing going on between them at all. She was brought back to that time where she has nothing to be proud of, when she has nothing to claim, and when Brittany has Quinn and she doesn't.

"Bri—Brittany.." she acknowledged Brittany as the girl approached her beside the sink.

Brittany did not look at her immediately, instead, the girl washed her hands and dried them first before turning back at her. "Rachel." Brittany called her name with too much certainty on it.

She wanted to be mad at Brittany as well but she knows that she really has no reason to be mad at her anyways. All Brittany did was bitch at her when she was 15, and that's nothing anymore. It would be immature to bring up that topic now, but still, she was amused by how well Brittany can manage a situation.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Brittany trying to avoid any eye contact.

It's really hard to look at Brittany's very fierce eyes, she might lose all of her willpower to at least have a control in their upcoming conversation.

Brittany chuckled shortly and forced her to maintain eye contact, so she did. She looked at Brittany with uneasiness. "No, Rachel. What are YOU doing?" Brittany asked with disappointment in her voice.

She was immediately taken aback, not just by what Brittany has said but also with the tone she used. Maybe this was also the tone that made Quinn follow the girl's orders. It was like her dad's.

"What—what do you mean?" she asked confused. What are they really talking about here?

There's a flash of anger that ran through Brittany's eyes and she did not miss it. Why would Brittany become mad at her? She doesn't know anything, and she never did anything.

"Quit playing stupid, Rachel." Brittany ordered, it made her swallow the lump in her throat. "Quinn has already suffered enough. Wake up and face the reality! Stop doing this!"

What the hell? What was Brittany saying? Was she the one who was supposed to say these words? She has already suffered enough so why won't they just back off and leave her alone. It's not like they can make anything better. The damage has been done.

"Excuse me?" she asked growing annoyed already.

"Stop running away, Rachel!" Brittany yelled at her, and she was thankful that nobody's inside the restroom aside from them, it would be really embarrassing. It was like a tiger is attacking her and she's going to die soon. Not good.

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled back. She can't be defeated by Brittany again.

Brittany pointed to her face as the girl started responding. "Quinn has been through a lot because of YOU. She broke her 5-year relationship with me because she loves you, she did not forgive me for years because she loves you, she has been abused by your father, but she still continued loving you. She did everything for you, Rachel, and you will just return all of that by trying to escape?" Brittany asked her angrily.

She tried to compose herself to have her voice. She knew she can reason out in this argument. She has many things that she kept in her heart, and maybe it's about time to throw it all in Brittany's face. She doesn't have any fault in here.

"You know what, I don't really care about her reasons for breaking up with you, she never told me about it, but I'm sure it must be a good one." She answered confidently. She noticed Brittany's angry face was exchanged by guilt. "Brittany, are you sure you knew everything? Quinn literally broke my heart! She was the one who broke her promises. She was the one who gave up on us. I'm trying to escape now because I don't want her to do that all over again. I don't want to hurt again!"

Brittany shook her head and this time, she has an even softer look. "She did not, Rachel! Quinn was there during your 16th and 17th birthday. She was a little late on your 18th, but she tried so hard to be there, I saw everything, I witnessed everything. That's why I could say that she did not hurt you even a single bit." Brittany informed.

She chuckled disbelievingly, just to piss Brittany. What is Brittany trying to do? Help Quinn be with her again, then what, lie to her again eventually? Maybe she was just being irrational, but Brittany talking to her in behalf of Quinn is quite confusing. Are they role playing or something?

"How did you even witness everything, Brittany?" she asked Brittany, challenging if Brittany's look of guilt will return to her.

But she was surprised that it didn't. Instead, Brittany looked at her with sad and teary eyes, Brittany is becoming really emotional, and she sure is too. Everything that's happening right now confuses her. "I was there, Rachel. I was there soothing her after you left her alone in that park, crying on her knees, demanding an answer that you never gave her." Brittany answered.

She started to shake her head slowly, tears finally flowing down her face when she remembered Quinn's face that day, and how she didn't let her explain herself at the very least.

Brittany continued. "I was there when her father threw her out of their house in Kentucky, I helped her, Rachel. She moved to San Diego and worked as my secretary at day, but at night she worked extra shifts at the local coffee shop. She stopped school for months just to earn money. She said that she needed to finish her studies because she wants to give you and your future family a good future."

"Britt—"

Brittany stopped her short when she tried to speak. "No, don't speak yet, Rachel. It's still my turn. I'm trying to make you realize what you did to her life."

All she could do was nod but there are already loads of questions that are forming in her head. She doesn't even know what to ask first. She held the sink tighter when she felt like she was about to pass out with everything that Brittany is saying that is seriously punching her heart.

"Quinn cried a lot when she realized that she has to stop med studies because she can't afford it anymore. I lend her some money to start a business course, she refused at first but I insisted. Quinn studied so hard, and that was the reason why she didn't make it on time on your 18th birthday, Rachel. You can't be mad at her for that."

"I wasn't.." she answered shortly because she knew that Brittany is not yet done speaking.

"She literally did not live in her apartment anymore just to save money. She doesn't want to use electricity as much as possible. She worked, studied, worked, studied. She never rested, even on weekends! All for you! Didn't you notice how thin she got when she visited you that summer?"

She noticed that. Until now, Quinn stayed that way, but she never had an idea why. But now, just imagining Quinn working and studying so hard made her vision blurry because of tears. Her mind instantly created a picture of Quinn almost passing out because of too much stress and fatigue. She imagined Quinn staying awake during the times that she must be sleeping. She imagined Quinn wandering somewhere outside her apartment just so she wouldn't stay there and use electricity. All of these thoughts flooding through her mind made her shatter to pieces and realize that maybe, maybe it was all her fault.

"I was also there when her whole world was cut into pieces when you refused to give her a chance during your 19th birthday!" Brittany yelled. "After that incident, she became a robot, Rachel. She didn't have any friends anymore, she didn't have any social life anymore. Even I found it hard to engage in a conversation with her."

Why would Quinn suffer like that? Didn't she have Brittany by her side as her wife? It can't be a lie. The word was confirmed by no other than Quinn's father. Maybe it was the reason why her father threw her out, it was because they were against Brittany from the very start, Quinn told her about it when she was 15.

Brittany wiped her tears away before continuing. "And lastly, I was also there when she came on your 20th birthday and found no sign of you. She faced your evil father with confidence, she tried to fight for you, for the both of you, but then your father informed her that you weren't living with them anymore.."

"It was our final exams. That was my freshman year of college. I never went home anymore during my birthdays.." she informed Brittany.

"Exactly. But none of us knew that, Rachel. Quinn went home that night feeling so hopeless. She even surpassed the sadness and depression of those beggars in the side of the street being neglected. She herself felt neglected, Rachel, and she doesn't even know why. The next year, on your 21st, we tried to go back in LA, just to see if you were there, but we realized that your stupid father moved into another house. Despite these things, Quinn never stopped loving you. Quinn went to your favorite park and just stayed there for a whole day during your 22nd birthday. She just stopped when she has to go to NYC for her job." Brittany sighed loudly after she finished and studied her reactions.

Of course. Her reaction would be so broken. Images of Quinn's sufferings flooded through her mind as much as she wants to stop them. It hurt her a lot. She didn't even realize all of this. She has no idea. Really.

"I never stopped loving her too, Brittany. Never.." she started with a broken voice.

The blonde nodded. "Quinn loved you so much, Rachel, and until now, after all you did to her, she still loves you. It has never changed." Brittany continued.

She shook her head continuously. "No, Brittany.. you don't understand. I—I went to her house in Kentucky when I was 18. I wanted to check on her. I wanted to know why she didn't make it on time. I missed her so much and it was killing me, so I went there, but—but then her father told me that she was—she was already married—with.. you.. for- for a year."

Brittany instantly widened her eyes in surprise. She looks really horrified and it made her confused. Why would Brittany react that way? "Rachel, what-"

"What did you expect me to say or do? Go on with our lives, continue being with her, when I know that she's already married? When I know that she lied to me and made me look like a fool for a whole year? I was angry, Brittany! I had the right to hurt her like that, because that's not even half of the hurt I felt when I learned that we are not meant to be together! That it was you—her first love—who could still make her be happy and go on with her life. Who am I, by the way? She must have realized that life with me comes with too much complications, so she turned to you, instead. With you there can't be any harm, right?" She finished and cried loudly, suddenly feeling it difficult to breathe again.

"Oh my god.." Brittany shook her head disbelievingly while she talks. When Brittany realized that she was already done, she spoke. "This is really sick."

"Excuse me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Rachel, we were never married! Was that the reason you left her hanging like that?!" Brittany still has the look of surprise and shocked.

Her hands that were holding the sink dropped to her sides as she stared at Brittany disbelievingly, trying to figure out if the girl was lying or not. "What?!"

"Quinn and I were never married. Her father threw her out when you were 17 years old after discovering her relationship with you. Until now she still doesn't know how they found out about it. She wasn't ashamed of you or anything, she just wanted to protect you because you were young and-"

"Her parents knew about us?!" she asked with horror again.

Brittany nodded.

That was really strange. She and Quinn has talked about the girl's parents and agreed not to come out to them until she reaches the right age. There were no hard feelings about that, but then how will they find out about it? No one knew about her relationship with Quinn except Santana and Brittany herself, and she knew that Santana will never do that. Who could possibly do such a horrible thing? She dug her mind again if she has ever told anyone, but then she realized that her parents also knew about it.

Could they possibly be the one who told Quinn's parents?

Different emotions started flooding through her being. Anger, confusion, regret, love, and hate. Can't she just die already?

"Who would tell them?" she asked silently to no one in particular. She knew it can't be answered anymore.

Brittany shrugged but she noticed that Brittany has something else to say, but she figured that she should share her idea to Brittany.

"I think—I think my parents did it. They knew about us." She answered. "But it was still strange how they knew where Quinn's parents live."

The guilt in Brittany's eyes instantly returned and she noticed that the girl started to struggle with words, which was weird.

"I know how.." Brittany took a deep breath. She eyed the blonde curiously. "Rachel.. I—I have to tell you something. I hope you can forgive me because Quinn did, too.." Brittany trailed off.

Her heart instantly pumped hard and she suddenly became nervous on what was coming. She didn't answer. She just waited for Brittany to speak.

"I—I was the one who told you parents about it.. that- that was a long time ago, when Quinn broke up with me the first time, when you were 15. I was just really mad and I wanted to hurt you both—"

Brittany was immediately cut off by her palm slapping her gorgeous face. It was the hardest slap she had ever did to someone. Brittany deserved it. She wanted to kill the blonde as well but she doesn't want to be violent anymore.

So it was Brittany! It was Brittany who did all of those things that they had gone through, that hurt both of them.

"How can you do something like that?!" she asked angrily. Her nose and eyes instantly flaring with anger. She tried really hard to clench her fists just to prevent herself from punching Brittany. She was crying really hard already. She wants to be happy that everything made sense already but she can't let this one go.

"I'm sorry. After I gave your father the address of Quinn's parents in Kentucky, I stopped connecting with him. I'm sorry, Rachel. I know what I did is horrible but I am really sorry." Brittany pleaded and she can see how sorry Brittany is, but she just can't forgive someone that easily, especially if they ruined her whole life.

"Brittany.. you just ruined my whole life. You know how much we love each other.." she answered weakly.

Brittany only nodded in defeat. "I know, Rachel. And I understand if you can't forgive me for now, but I hope that someday you can. It took a year for Quinn to forgive me, and I understand if it will take you longer, but I will always hope that you will forgive me about everything. I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry." Brittany cried silently.

She broke eye contact with Brittany and wiped her tears away. "Just.. just leave me alone, Brittany."

Brittany touched her shoulders lightly and gave it a squeeze. She did not protest when Brittany started walking her way out of the bathroom. But Brittany stopped midway and turned to say something to her.

"Rachel, I know it's not my place to say this but.. please give her a chance. Give it one last try. Especially now that you know how much she really loves you. It was not her fault." Brittany took a step forward.

"Just go."

Brittany shook her head. "All the things you believed were wrong, so please, don't let yourselves suffer again. Go back to her, give her the answers she needed and deserved, make everything clear to her. Quinn deserves to be happy. I know she deserves to be with you, so please, I'm begging you, Rachel, even if you don't forgive me, just do me a favor and make Quinn happy again. It's been too long." Brittany said and when she didn't answer, the girl just dropped her shoulders and went out of the bathroom.

She will most definitely do that. Everything was now clear to her. It was already clear why she felt wrong throughout these years when all she believed was confirmed. But now that she knows that everything was wrong, that everything was just a misunderstanding, all of her negative feelings for Quinn vanished. Brittany's right, Quinn deserves to be happy.

She loves the girl so much, and she knows that it will be Quinn forever. No one can replace Quinn in her heart even if it takes so long of not seeing Quinn. Quinn is the only girl who can make her feel happy and content with life. With Quinn she can only find eternal happiness.

Brittany might have done something horrible but she knew with all her heart that she also deserves to be forgiven. She's the one who helped Quinn during the girl's hard times. She's thankful with that anyway. She will just have to wait until she's ready to forgive her.

And Brittany also does not need to ask her to go back to Quinn again and make her happy, because she will most definitely will.

But for now, she has to go back to deal with these things with her parents. And maybe, to get out of their lives already. They have done enough to her, so they also deserve to lose someone important to them.


	19. It's All Done

When Rachel went home that afternoon, she immediately checked her phone and realized that she has several missed calls and text messages from Quinn.

She instantly remembered the previous happenings and figured that she has to deal with many things first before dealing with Quinn. They will be together again, her heart, mind, and whole being agree with that, but they can't jump into that state quickly, they had to deal with other things as well—those things that broke them. She has to make sure that those things will never have a chance to break them again.

She opened the first message and read silently.

"_**I wanted to follow you but Britt said she'll handle it. I'm really sorry, Rach, it's not what you think. Please let's talk."**_

She looked up the time when the message was sent and realized that was also the time Brittany and her were talking in the bathroom. Quinn may probably had no idea about the thing they were talking about that time.

She opened another message, also from Quinn.

"_**You two were taking so long. But I don't think I should interrupt. Britt looked like she has to say something. Anyway, I'm with your friend Tina and I'm not sure if I should tell her anything.."**_

She frowned upon reading the message. She realized that Tina was not home yet, maybe out somewhere thinking about things. Just few hours from now and she will recall everything that she and Quinn has been through again, but this time, not just to herself but also to someone.

"_**You didn't even tell me you're going. Anyway, please take care. I still care about you a lot, Rach."**_

She felt her heart beats faster after reading that message. She missed receiving message like this from Quinn, really. She wanted to reply that she still cares so much about the girl too, but they can't talk about it for now. She doesn't want to lead Quinn on and hurt her in the process. Just like she said, there are still things to deal with.

She opened the last message as she pour herself some shots of wine just to relax her mind from all the things she had learned.

"_**Please answer my calls! Britt isn't telling me anything. Did she hurt you? What did you two talk about? Please let me know soon. I think I'll die not knowing anything. Please please please call me when you get home."**_

She was glad that Brittany did not tell anything to Quinn, because it would not be nice if all the revelations will come from Brittany and not from her. She needed to apologize to Quinn big time about not trusting her and neglecting her all throughout those years. She owes them to her.

She decided to send Tina a message first to explain everything to her.

"_**Come home now. I'll explain everything. I'm sorry. Xoxo"**_

She smiled and sent her message to Tina. She knows that her best friend will not last that long ignoring her. They knew each other since forever, and she knows that there's nothing that she will do that will make her best friend mad.

Her phone suddenly buzzed and she grinned when it was from Tina.

"_**I'm on my way, bitch."**_

She poured herself another shot of wine and typed a message for Quinn. They would have to reschedule their 'talk' because she has some things to arrange before anything else.

Before sending the message, and idea popped into her mind.

This idea may be so sudden but this will be her hint if it was going to be Quinn and her forever. If this plan will turn out to be successful, then she would be the happiest girl in the world, but if not, she will just have to accept the fact that maybe, Quinn is not the one destined to be with her until eternity.

"**_Quinn, _**_**I'm sorry. Let's meet next Saturday instead. Have things to deal with."**_

She made sure not to sound so sweet to Quinn just so it wouldn't give the blonde some false hope. But her heart is quietly whispering how much she loves the girl and how much she missed everything about her.

Her mind broke its trance when her phone rang and Quinn's name began flashing on the screen. She immediately contemplated if she should answer the call but decided that she at least owe this one to Quinn.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Finally!" she heard Quinn breathed in excitement and relief. "You answered. I've been waiting for you forever."

_I've been waiting for you forever, too. _Her mind answered. Instead, she took a deep breath silently before speaking. "I'm sorry. Why'd you call?" she asked.

"I was really worried about you." The girl simply answered but with an obvious worry in her voice.

She smiled unconsciously and was immediately thankful that Quinn can't see her. "Why?" she asked even though she knows the answer to that already. She just wanted to hear Quinn say it. She doesn't understand but she feels like she was becoming her 15 years old self again, where she was so innocent and madly in love with Quinn. There's nothing wrpng with that anyway.

Quinn sighed. "Because I care about you so much, Rach. You know that."

"Oh, right." She answered safely.

There was a pause for a moment, each of them just hearing each other's breaths until Quinn spoke. "Did Brittany hurt you?"

"She did not, Quinn, stop worrying." She answered with a smile.

"I can't help it."

"Well, okay."

"Are you—are you alright? You just disappeared earlier. Your friend was also worried." Quinn informed her.

"Yeah, she's on her way now." She answered shortly.

There was an awkward pause again. She tried to clear her throat to get Quinn to speak.

"Rach.. can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked her hesitantly.

"Quinn, not now, okay? I told you we'll talk next week. We're not supposed to talk about that over the phone."

"Just let me ask this question, please." Quinn begged and used that tone that she had missed. She imagined how Quinn must have her duck face on right that moment on the other line. She can't help but gave up.

"Okay, I guess."

"Thank you." Quinn took a deep breath and spoke. "Please don't take this the wrong way, okay? I just needed to know because I can't concentrate on anything right now. Britt is not even giving me a hint of what you two talked about earlier and I badly wanted to know what is it that—"

"Quinn." She interrupted when she realized that Quinn was getting out of breath from speaking. "Just ask me."

Quinn sighed loudly again. "Are—are WE okay?" the blonde asked her nervously as she emphasized the word 'we'.

She didn't answer immediately. She actually doesn't know the answer. Are they okay? Like, right now? She knows that soon they're going to be, after they talk about everything, or if she will be lucky, after her plan, but what about now? Why is Quinn not even mad at her about everything? How can Quinn be that amazing?

But she figured out that if they really had to talk about what happened, they needed to be okay with each other. They're about to start again and her heart was already jumping in joy just thinking about it.

"Yes, Quinn, we're okay." She answered after a long moment of silence, unable to hide the happiness in her voice.

She heard Quinn released a sigh of relief again. "Thank you, Rach. That means a lot to me."

"I know."

She suddenly heard someone fumbling with the keys outside and was opening the door and realized that Tina finally arrived.

"I miss you.." Quinn told her silently.

She smiled when she felt that familiar twist in her stomach. "Me too, Quinn."

"I can't wait for Saturday."

"Yeah. Hey, I have to hung up now, okay? Tina's already here." She heard Quinn grunted and it made her smile. "But I'll definitely see you on Saturday."

"Sure, goodbye, Rach. Please take care of yourself always." Quinn reminded.

"You too. Bye." She answered then hung up. She put her phone back above the desk on the living room and welcomed Tina in the front door.

She instantly hugged her best friend and led her to the living room. She also poured Tina some wine and the girl gladly took it.

"So?"

"So?" she asked back.

"What happened? What the hell was that about? Who are those girls? Why did THAT happen? Explain to me everything! I can't understand even a single thing! It's so confusing! All of it!" Tina asked her continuously with curiosity and annoyance.

She drank the last drops of her wine and sighed loudly before facing her best friend and initiated eye contact. "The taller blonde's name is Brittany. Brittany Pierce, and the other one is Quinn Fabray." She started.

Tina took a moment to process the names she had said and nodded. "You only answered one of my questions. What about the others?"

"I can't answer them all at once!" she answered defensively. "Ask for a specific detail. I don't want to go on and on until I lose my breath."

Tina glared at her but she knew that she will agree. "Okay. How did you meet them?"

She knew that just by answering that certain question will reveal a lot of new information to Tina, including her past with Quinn, but it does not matter anymore. She should have told her about everything a long time ago anyways. Her best friend deserves to know.

"Remember when Aunt Holly came back from Australia?" Tina nodded. "Well, we agreed that day to go play Dance Revo in front of my parents, but we ended up going to the bar. Aunt Holly's plan."

Tina has this amused look on her face but she still continued on talking. Tina can't react right now. "Well, she met her ex there and apparently he broke up with her at the bar. I then realized that aunt was not beside me anymore so I settled on one of the couch there and played PSP.."

Tina laughed and she smacked her shoulders. "How innocent and boring." Tina responded.

She glared at her best friend but continued. "Then Quinn came and approached me and then she played the race with me and she won. Oh, and she's 8 years older than us."

Tina looked surprised. "Really? Doesn't look like it. What about the Brittany girl? How did you meet her? Seems like they were best friends or something. Were they together that night?" Tina asked.

She shook her head. "Brittany was.. well, Brittany was her girlfriend back then."

Tina spilled out the wine she was sipping and looked at her disbelievingly. "What? So they're also gay? The bar you and your aunt went to.. was that a gay bar?" Tina asked with too much amusement.

She can only nod in response but shook her head again. "And no, it wasn't a gay bar. Brittany was not with her that night."

"So how did you know her?"

She sighed. "She threw me out of Quinn's apartment when we were hanging out."

"Oh, that's rude."

"Yeah. But Quinn broke up with her eventually."

"But why were they so surprised when they saw you earlier?" Tina asked with eyebrows knit together.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to finally reveal everything. There's no turning back.

"Because—because I became Quinn's girlfriend after they broke up, and Brittany did not like it."

It may be impossible but Tina's eyes got really wide right after she said that, her mouth hanging open and the girl became motionless for a while.

"WHATTTT?!" Tina asked loudly.

"You heard right."

"Oh god." Tina shook her head. "I cannot believe it."

"Well you must. And I'm sorry for not telling you, though." She answered with low voice.

"No, it's fine, Rae." Tina thought for a moment. "You said Brittany was mad. What did she do?"

That's it. She bit her lip trying to resist her eyes from watering. It was all in the past anyway. "She—she called my dad and told him about Quinn and I. Dad was furious. He hit Quinn and made Quinn go away. So Quinn and I decided to part ways for a while. She said she will come back every midnight of my birthday until I turned 18."

Tina nodded in understanding while biting her lip, processing the new information. "I don't know who's the worst person. Your dad or Brittany."

She shrugged and continued. "Quinn did not come back on my 18th birthday so Santana and I went to Quinn's hometown and asked her parents where she was, but they said she was already married for a year with Brittany.."

"Oh god, that was terrible." Tina looked confused. "But I thought they were not together anymore?"

"That's the thing. It was not true at all, but I was a fool to believe. Brittany told me she told my dad Quinn's Kentucky address before. Everything then started to make sense. My dad went to Kentucky earlier than me and asked Quinn's parents to let Quinn back off." She answered already feeling her chest hurting. Seriously, how can someone do such a thing?

Tina reached out to hug her and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, Rae. I wasn't that much of help. That must really hurt. I really hate Hiram right now."

"I know. I hate them too." She answered while pulling out of the embrace.

"Does Quinn already know what happened?" Tina asked.

She shook her head. "I think I'll have to deal with mom and dad first. But I'm planning something once everything's dealt with. It's kind of a really big plan." she answered, thinking about her plan again.

"What is it?" Tina asked.

She struggled if she also has to say this to Tina, but she figured that she has to. She needs some advice about it anyway.

"Come here. I'll whisper it to you." she said and motioned Tina to lean forward.

"You don't have to whisper it. Just say it."

She shook her head. "I want to."

Tina sighed and gave up. Her best friend leaned forward and waited for her to whisper something. She cleared her throat before whispering her plan.

"Oh. My. God. That was a big step, Rae!"

She bit her lip. "I know. But I can't wait anymore."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't do that. That was actually a really good and sweet idea, but.. Just think about it. I don't want you to get hurt again." Tina answered with concern.

She was touched. She quickly stood in front of Tina and embraced her. "Thank you so much, Ti. You're my best friend. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Rae." Tina responded. "So you're going home?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, then, you must go now!" Tina encouraged her and stood up from her seat.

She realized that she really has to so she quickly went to open her laptop to book the earliest flight possible. It has to be done.

* * *

"Britt, where are we going?" Quinn asked confused as Brittany drives the car after her talk with Rachel.

"To the hospital." Brittany answered quickly.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "To the hospital? What are we doing there?" she asked.

"I forgot to tell you. I have an offer here. I'll take a look at the hospital to see the department. If it suits me, then I'll move here. That's quite an opportunity, Quinn."

"What about Melissa?" she asked with concern.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still waiting for her but I have to build my own life too, you know? I'll travel back there immediately as soon as I hear from her, and you know that. But for now, I need to give her the space she wanted."

"I don't really understand you two.."

"Yeah. But it happened with you, Quinn, we didn't work out when I tried to keep on getting back with you. I just—I don't want her to get tired of me. I don't want to commit the same mistake anymore."

"I hope so." She simply answered. "Have you heard from her parents yet?"

"Yeah. They said Melissa keeps on saying she doesn't want to get back with me anymore."

"Why is that?"

"'Being a burden or something' issues." Brittany answered. "We're here."

She looked around and realized that the hospital is not really far from the company she works for.

"It looks fine." She complimented as they entered the hospital.

Brittany smiled and went to the information counter while she looks around the lobby appreciating the place. Her attention was immediately caught by a beautiful blonde kid, about 7-9 years old, walking and familiarizing herself with the place with the use of her white cane. Sympathy immediately ran towards her being as she realized that the girl is blind.

"Can you wait here for a while, Quinn?" Brittany asked.

She nodded still not looking away from the blind kid as Brittany made her way with one of the nurses down the hall of the hospital.

The child sat on one of the visitors' seats alone while probably waiting for someone. How can someone leave the kid alone?

She immediately had the urge to talk to the kid and make her happy because she can feel that she was really sad and lonely.

She made her way towards the visitors' seat and sat right beside the kid.

"Who- who's there? Nurse Jackie? Is that you?" the kid asked immediately once she felt her sat beside her. There's pure worry in the child's voice.

"Hey. No, don't be afraid, okay? I'm not going to hurt you or something. I'm not Nurse Jackie." She answered and held the girl's now cold hands.

"I'm sorry but—what are you doing?" the kid asked hesitantly and worriedly while pulling back her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just want to be friends." She answered and reached out for the kid's right hand to shake it. "My name is Quinn. I'm also blonde like you."

"Really?" She studied the girl's face and smiled when the girl's trembling lips turned into a happy grin. The girl pressed her hand into hers and shook it as well. "I'm Lily. I wish I could see you right now. It's so nice the we have the same hair color." Lily replied excitedly.

She smiled at the adorable gesture and playfully ruffled Lily's hair. "Yours is much more beautiful than mine."

Lily shook her head. "No. Don't say that. Everyone was born equal."

She smiled adorably. "You're right. How old are you?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'm eight." The girl answered proudly with her little voice. "How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm already 31. Quite old, right?" she asked with a grin.

Lily shook her head adorably. "Not really. You're- you have the same age as my mother. I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier. She told me not to talk to random strangers." Lily apologized.

She tore up a little when she remembered how Rachel said those exact lines when they first met at the bar when the girl was 15.

"It's okay, Lily." She squeezed the little girl's hands.

"You keep on doing that."

"Doing what?" she asked confused.

"Squeezing my hands."

"Oh. It's because they're really cute and tiny." She smiled and got her Pokemon massage ball in her bag and put it in Lily's hands.

"What's this?" Lily asked while pressing the massage ball.

"It's a massage ball."

"What's this for?"

"Well, you can squeeze it so that your hands will always feel soft." She informed.

Lily seemed happy and amused as she continuously squeezed the massage ball.

"Hey, Lily.."

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"Why are you alone? Where is your mom and dad?"

Lily's face suddenly fell and the girl's whole being became sad, it was really obvious on her facial features. She immediately felt bad for asking the girl about her personal life.

"She's—"

"Lily!" a nurse called Lily loudly as she approached them. "Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere! Come here!"

Lily stood up quickly and headed to the nurse's direction with the help of her white cane. She stood up from her seat and guided Lily from walking until Lily was in the arms of the nurse.

She studied the nurse and realized that she may be in her early 50's already. She doesn't look so approachable and she's a brunette. Was this Lily's mother? Doesn't really look like it.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked her with a straight face.

"Oh, I'm—"

"Her name is Quinn, nurse Jackie. She's really nice. She talked to me and gave me this! We're friends now!" Lily showed up her massage ball that Quinn gave her.

Nurse Jackie did not pay attention to what Lily has said, instead, she glared at her and asked. "Are you visiting a patient? Here for a check-up?"

She shook her head. "I'm waiting for a friend."

"Well, then, have a good day. Let's go, Lily." Jackie dismissed and guided Lily to walk away.

Lily did not walk away, instead, she went back to her direction and hugged her thighs. "Are you going to come back here?" Lily asked.

She got down on her knees to be face to face with Lily. She brushed the girl's blonde locks with her hands and kissed her forehead. "Yes. Will you be here when I come back?"

Lily grinned happily and jumped in excitement. "Yes! I'm always here! Please come back soon!"

"Lily! Let's go!" Jackie interrupted and dragged the girl's hands.

Lily's face immediately saddened.

"Hey, be careful. Don't drag her like that." She told Jackie with a firm tone but Jackie just glared at her.

The two went their way until they were out of sight anymore. She noticed one of the girls in the reception eyeing her, so she walked to that direction and decided to ask some questions.

She made her way towards the reception desk and asked. "Is Lily a regular patient here? The little girl who's.. visually impaired."

The nurse seemed to know who she was talking about immediately, then shook her head. "She was a patient before, though. About a year ago."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "A year? That was a long time ago. What about now?"

The nurse seemed to be hesitating for a second. "I—I really can't give you the information you need, Miss, I'm sorry."

"Please. I'm harmless. Just tell me. If she's not your patient anymore then what is she doing here? She said she's always here every day."

"I'm sorry, Miss, it was really confidential. It's against the hospital policy." The nurse looked so apologetic.

"You seem to know a lot. How is she related to that nurse Jackie? Please tell me." she asked again.

The nurse started to grow annoyed at her persistence. "I'm really sorry. I can't elaborate anymore."

She sighed in frustration and defeat. She really doesn't want someone to get fired because of her. "Fine."

She turned around and noticed Brittany approaching her way with another physician.

"Quinn. This is Dr. Ramirez. Dr. Ramirez, this is my friend, Quinn." Brittany introduced them and she shook hands with Dr. Ramirez but she still can't hide the fact that she was annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked her.

"Oh, nothing." She tried to force a smile. "I just met this very cute little girl—actually, she's blind but she's adorable. I asked the nurse right there about her but she refused to give me answers."

Brittany looked sympathetic and confused. "They can't give out information like that, Quinn."

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah.."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but.. are you talking about Lily?" Dr. Ramirez asked.

Her face lighten up and she quickly nodded. "Yes, Lily. She said she's 8. Blonde hair. About this tall." she said and motioned Lily's height in the air with her hand.

Dr. Ramirez nodded. "Yes. I know her. Everybody here in the hospital knows her. She's a really nice kid."

She was surprised but also very curious. "Why? The nurse told me she was a patient about a year ago, what is she still doing here? She's not continuing her medication anymore?"

Dr. Ramirez looked really sad but also careful with the words she says. "Let's sit for a while."

They all sat away from the nurses and continued talking. "Since Brittany here is my friend, I'm going to tell you the details, but you have to promise me that this won't come out, okay?"

"I promise. I was just concerned about her."

"Okay." Dr. Ramirez cleared her throat. "A year ago her mother brought her here with bloody eyes. She was in an accident. Her playmate accidentally poked her right eye with a pencil. She was not saved, her right eye got blind since then, her left eye, however, was not really an advantage because it also can't see clearly." Dr. Martinez finished with a hushed tone.

She heard Brittany gasped beside her and she instantly felt sorry for Lily. Who knew that such tragedy can happen in just a simple game between children?

"Where is her mother? I'm pretty sure nurse Jackie isn't her mom." She asked curiously.

Dr. Martinez sighed and seems to hesitate for a while but managed to continue. "They were actually a poor family and her mother was a single mom. When her mother knew the amount it will cost for an eye donor, she left Lily in her hospital room and vanished. No one has ever found her even until now. I was one of those who helped Lily settle her bills, together with her doctors."

A drop of tear left her cheek. How can someone neglect their child like that? Lily's mother was just pure evil. She doesn't want to judge but Lily doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She was a kid, she was her child, she was supposed to be supported and not abandoned. She was supposed to enjoy this world.

"How did she end up with nurse Jackie?" she asked again.

"She volunteered to bring Lily home when no one claimed her after 5 months, her husband opposed, that's why she did not continue Lily's medication anymore. She doesn't have that much money too. As time goes by she started to get tired of Lily. She said she's going to give up Lily to the orphanage soon, although she still wished for Lily to have someone who can pay a donor for her. There are actually a lot of donors. Problem is, she can't afford them." Dr. Ramirez finished.

She only nodded although her heart was already breaking inside because of too much sympathy. How can a kid, just eight years of age, was now suffering like that? There are many criminals who deserved to be treated this way, but Lily is not one of them. She immediately prayed for Lily to finally be fine. She wanted to help, badly.

"Thank you so much for all of this, Dr. Ramirez. I promise I won't tell anyone." She thanked Dr. Ramirez and shook her hands once more as they stood up from her seat.

"You're welcome. I always pray for her, you know." Dr. Ramirez told them and they only smiled. "Anyway, I have to go. Brittany, think about the offer, okay?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Ramirez."

Dr. Ramirez nodded and went her way as she and Brittany went outside the hospital to her car and drove away.

During the ride home she can't stop thinking about Lily and ways on how to help the poor girl.

"We'll help, Quinn. I promise." Brittany assured her and she smiled in response.

* * *

Rachel took an early flight back to Los Angeles just to see her parents and confront them about everything they did to her and Quinn's relationship, and also to their whole lives. It took her about 6 hours and it was lunch time by the time she reached her hometown. The money she spent for tickets doesn't matter anymore. This is about time for this.

She can't believe her parents can do such a thing. She knows that they are against her and Quinn, but going as far as talking to Quinn's parents like that and initiating them to get Quinn out of her life is just pure evil. It's just really hard to believe. She thought that her parents have tried to make up with her, but what they did just made all things worse. And this time, they can't make up for it anymore.

Maybe if they did not do all those things, her life, her and Quinn's life will never be as miserable as what it has been before. Maybe they have been happier a long time ago, if not for her parent's stupid plans and ideas.

She pressed the doorbell at the new apartment her parents moved in three years ago. Although it was not really clear to her why they moved, she already has an idea, and she will make them all clear later as the confrontation starts.

This house has not been really a home to her because she never visited her parents too often when she started college. She does not even go there when her birthday comes, just during the holidays. But if she only has a choice, she would rather spend the holidays with her friends. Being with her parents has been really exhausting.

She cleared her throat trying to calm herself for a bit. She has no idea how to start the conversation but she figured that she will just go with the flow.

She inhaled a breath again as she saw the knob twisting and soon after it revealed her mother who looks older now than she was before.

Her mother instantly hung her mouth open and widened her eyes in surprise upon seeing her. They don't really expect her to visit that soon since there are no upcoming holidays or whatsoever. Her mom instantly enveloped her in a hug, very very tightly.

"Baby girl! How you've been? I'm not really expecting you here today!" her mother exclaimed as she dragged her to the living room.

She only bit her lower lip as she looked around the house which hasn't been really a home for her. "Yeah. Where's dad?" she asked in a straight tone.

It made her mother stop grinning widely. Her mother's features were instantly exchanged by worry, and it made her sick how pretentious her parents have been all these years.

"Are you okay, baby? You seem a little upset." Her mother went to her and felt her forehead, checking if she has a fever. "But you're not sick. What's wrong?"

"Stop it, mom. Of course, I'm not sick. Don't do that again. I'm not a kid anymore." She answered, already feeling annoyed. She has to confront them already so she can go. She can't last being with these evils anymore. "Where's dad?"

Her mother was surprised again by her sudden behavior, she knows that her parents were not used of her being upset, especially with them. But they can't go away with this anymore, she already knew everything. They can't possibly get out of this conversation anymore.

"In- in the study room. Wait a minute, I'll call him." Her mom answered with fear and disappeared to the study room.

She sat on the couch in the living room and reached for the remote to open the television. She needed to relax for a bit. The conversation will not make sense if she will let her negative emotions go through its way.

She switched to every channel, unable to find any interesting shows. After a while, she stopped on Cartoon Network. She instantly smiled and remembered her childhood and teenager days when she used to love spending her time watching several cartoons, when she was still innocent and a simple cartoon can make brighten up her whole day.

She still is a gamer until now but it was not as frequent as before, considering her age and responsibilities. It has been years already since she last watched a cartoon and she missed it already. It makes her reminisce her childhood days, and also her happy days with Quinn.

She cracked a light laugh when she saw how Tom lost for the nth time in his battle with Jerry. The baby duck also never failed to make her laugh because of its voice. After a while, she was already cracking loudly until her dad's voice interrupted her. She sighed and felt angry all over again. Mood killer.

"Baby girl! What are you doing here this early?" her father asked her excitedly and opened his arms widely. "Come here and give me the sweetest hug!"

She rolled her eyes annoyingly and turned off the television to face her dad. She did not move a single inch just to embrace him. "There are important matters that we need to talk about, _dad."_ She answered with bitterness in her voice especially when she said the word 'dad'.

Her father dropped his hands to his side instead feeling really embarrassed. She heard her mother gasped lightly from behind her dad but she shook it off. Her dad can't beat her for her behavior now, can he?

"What's wrong, baby girl? You're being quite rude." Her father asked with that voice he always used to soothe her when she was crying when she was still a child.

She composed herself on the couch and her father and mother followed her and sat across her. She gave her parents a glare and shifted on the couch uncomfortably, trying to compose everything she has to say to them in her mind.

"What is it?" her father asked and she saw her mom was also eager to ask the same thing to her. "It must be important since you travelled that long." His father's voice was already straight and firm.

"Do you remember Quinn?" she asked with an angry and low voice.

She studied her parents' reactions and saw how her mother's face became surprised and turned into guilty ones. Her father let out the same reaction as well but he settled in being angry. She knows it hit him a nerve, she knows how angry he was with Quinn. And until now, she still can't understand why.

"Why are we suddenly talking about her?" her dad asked angrily, her mother just sat beside him with her lips zipped. That's how she always is anyways.

She smiled evilly. "Well, I guess you do remember her and everything you've done to her? To us?" she asked.

His father shifted in his seat and clenched his hands together. "What—what do you mean, Rachel?"

She shook her head disappointingly. "Don't pretend that you don't know!" she yelled already losing her temper.

Her father was surprised but knit his eyebrows in confusion and he still has that worried look in his eyes, as well as her mother. "Know what, exactly? If you came here just to disrespect me and your mother, I think you just have to go."

She sighed and matched the look in his father's eyes. "What have you been doing since I was 15?"

Her father chuckled. "Taking care of you! Of your innocence! Protecting you from any harm that people may cause you."

"Those people you are talking about did not cause me any harm, dad! They didn't! You did! Both of you did!" she yelled back, tears instantly forming in her eyes while pointing directly at her father's face.

Her father stood up from his seat, his eyes finally burning in anger. Her mother came in rescue and stopped her dad from going near her and slapping her face.

"What did you say? After everything that we've done for you?! You aren't even thankful of us?!" her dad asked, looking like a growling tiger.

"How can I be thankful, dad?! When all you did was to make my life miserable? What makes you think that everything you do makes me happy? What, dad?! What?"

"You get all the things you wanted, Rachel! Ask us, and we'll instantly give it to you! How can your life be miserable? Tell us!" her father sat on the couch again while pointing at her.

"You made my life miserable the moment you threw Quinn out of my life. She was the one I wanted, but did you give her to me?" She answered with a low but firm voice.

"You were so young! You were just 15! How can we accept that? Your mother and I can't just stand there and do nothing when some pervert adult takes advantage of you!"

"She's not a pervert, dad! She respects me with all of her being! She did not take advantage of me! She let me decide about us! Hell, she won't even touch me if she sees that it makes me uncomfortable!" she said as she stands up and paced angrily across the room.

Her father suddenly got quiet but she can see that his jaw is clenching as well. His whole body is shaking because of too much anger she's causing them, but she does not care about it anymore.

"You're on her side instead of ours, Rachel? Us, your parents. Us, who worked really hard just to assure that you'll be having a great future ahead of you, just like what you are now?" her father asked with low voice.

She crossed her arms across her chest just to prevent it from doing anything she would regret. This statement of her father does not make her any less angry, in fact, it made her even more angry. She looked at her father with fire in her eyes.

"Stop saying you want what's best for me, dad. I am what I am now because of my own hard work, because of my own body and mind, because of my own perseverance. All you did was give me the money but you haven't helped me even a single bit until I reached the top."

"You wouldn't be there without the money we gave you!" her father snapped back.

"If you didn't, I would work on my own to earn money." She simply answered and it made her dad speechless.

"What did you do that night of my 17th birthday, dad? Tell me what have you—a concerned parent—has done?!" she continued and asked them angrily and straight to the point while tears are already falling from her eyes.

Her father looked at her surprisingly and panic was suddenly evident in his being. "So that is why we're having this conversation?" he asked trying to sound confident.

"Just answer me!" she yelled and it made her mother gasp again.

"How did you—"

"It's not important, dad! Just- just tell me what the fuck you did that night of my 17th birthday! Tell me everything that you have been keeping from me."

Her father looked at her as if he was sorry for what he did but that doesn't make anything hurt less. Besides, it's too late to apologize, it's done.

"We—we went to Kentucky—that's where her parents live back then—and told them to tell their daughter to back off. They deserved to know that, Rachel. They deserved to know how disappointing their daughter was for taking advantage of your innocence—"

"SHE DID NOT TAKE ANY ADVANTAGE OF MY WHOLE BEING! Will you stop saying that?! It's exhausting! It's really exhausting that it was your only reason for doing all the bullshits that you've done to her, to me, to us! Fuck you, dad! I honestly want to kill you right now!"

Her dad walked to her direction and slapped her really hard. It hurts. It actually hurts than any of those punishments he gave her in the past. She did not think that his hand would hurt than a leather belt, but whatever. His slap might hurt but she can't be defeated by it, it must not have an effect on her.

"What did you say to me?! You're cursing me, Rachel?!" her father asked with a red face.

"YES! Honestly, you do not just deserve a curse! You deserve everything worst!" she answered back angrily.

Another slap hit her right cheek and just like before, she will just hold the battered part and rub it until the pain fades. "You will regret that you're doing this now someday, Rachel. You will."

"You wish!" she answered and started crying. "How can you do something like that, dad?"

"All we did is tell her parents what they deserve to know."

"Did you know that she got kicked out of the house that night? Did you know how she starved herself just to pay for her own apartment and school? She wanted to finish school because she wanted to give me a good future! That's how much she loves me, dad, she's willing to suffer just to make sure I'll be happy, just to make sure I'm safe, and you failed to do that because you did not even consider my happiness, which is the first and foremost thing that you have to consider. You failed, dad. You failed! Screw you!"

Her dad's emotions fell and she saw how he started to tear up. His shoulders fell to his sides and he dropped back to the couch beside her mom who was already crying. "It wasn't our fault that her parents are also disappointed in her."

She shook her head disbelievingly. "Did you just stand there and watch dad do evil things, mom?" she asked now facing her crying mom. She did not even feel any sympathy for both of them.

Her mom nodded slowly and it made her cry even more. "I'm sorry, baby.. you don't know how much I wanted to back out but-"

"But you can't, because you're his underdog! You're a fucking coward!" she finished for her mom.

Her mom did not answer anymore. She glanced to her parents once again and noticed how guilty the two were with their heads down, shaking shoulders, and quiet sobs. They look like a criminal caught in action.

"During my 20th birthday, what did you say to her, dad?" she turned her attention back to her dad and asked, but it was a quieter tone this time. She already knew, but she wanted to see how sorry her father was for doing it.

Her father slowly looked up until their eyes met. She saw how red her father's eyes are but it does not have any effect on her. Honestly, she wants to wish him dead already.

"I hit her—but it was because she disrespected me, Rachel. She talked to me like I wasn't older than her-"

"Quinn did not hit me even if she's older than I." she cut her father off. "That's not an excuse, dad. You did not just hit her, you also hit a GIRL, who's disrespectful now?"

Her father shook his head. "I did not mean any of that."

She chuckled in a mocking way. "Regardless. What else did you do as a concerned father?"

"I told her the truth, Rachel. I told her you weren't here, and you weren't really here." He answered like a child trying to sound innocent about breaking her mother's flower vase.

She shook her head disappointingly. "Did you tell her where I am?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

Her father looked at her with pure apology but she did not buy it anymore. "I didn't."

She nodded and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying loudly once again. She did not talk for a while to see if her parents still have something to say to her that Brittany missed, but they also did not talk.

"That's also the reason why you moved into this house." She states, she did not ask, but states.

Both of them nodded, but have nothing to say anymore.

"She spent her whole life looking for me.. she never gave up. Are you still going to think she wants to take advantage of me? After all these years?" she asked but no one answered her. "You let her suffer this fucking much. You made her life miserable! If you didn't do all those bullshits, we would be happier a long time ago, and this confrontation wouldn't happen! How selfish you two are? Pretending to be religious and all, when in fact, you two are worse than Satan!"

"I'm sorry, baby.." her mother spoke with a very broken and low voice.

"Don't call me that! I was never your baby! I don't know you anymore!" she yelled angrily, her nose flaring. "If not for you interfering in our relationship, we would be all living happily until now, with me not hating you as much as I do now."

Her father slowly walked through where she was. She instantly brought her hands up to stop him from going near her. "Don't you fucking touch me. Stop right there."

Her father stopped walking and spoke. "I'm very sorry, Rachel. I thought I was doing the right thing. I just wanted you to have a good future and be safe. You know how much we love you, you're our only child, of course we care that much about you. You can't blame us if we get paranoid with people who come near you."

"You gave Tina, Santana, and other people a chance to get near me, but not Quinn. What has she ever done to you?"

"I didn't need to give her a chance because I already know that she won't be a good influence on you! She's a headache to her parents!" her father argued once again.

"But not to me! She was the sweetest, most thoughtful, most loving, most respectful, most gorgeous, and most responsible person that I have ever met! She's definitely the best influence on me, dad, if you just gave her a chance."

Her dad finally seemed defeated because his face softens again upon hearing her response. "I'm very sorry.."

She shook her head immediately and went to arrange her things on the couch. "It's too late, dad. It's too late for both of you."

"Baby, don't do this. If you want to be happy, don't worry, we will support you, whether it was with Quinn or any other, just—please, don't do this to us. We are your parents." Her mother said and walked through her direction to hug her.

She immediately brushed her mother's hands away with a force and took a step back. "Wow. How thoughtful, mom. I was touched, really." She replied while holding her heart as if she was really touched.

"Rachel, please.. don't do this. We did all of those things because we love you that much." Her father reasoned.

"Oh, so you'll have to secretly kill the woman I love just to make me feel your love?" she asked, and she knows that her dad will not have any answer to that anymore. He dropped his head and mumbled an apology.

"It's done, mom, dad." She grabbed her purse and walked through the front door. "Just give me few more years to pay all those dollars you spent for my FUTURE."

"Please, baby, don't do this." Her mother begged her once again.

She opened the door and turned to her parents before walking out of it. "I request you to do me one last favor.." she trailed off with a low and firm voice. "Please forget that you still have a daughter, because she was out of your life now, and she will never come back."

Her mother tried to speak once again but she shut the door already and quickly hailed a cab to go to the nearest hotel.

* * *

She continued working once she was back in New York like nothing between her and her parents happened. It actually made her feel free. It was like she's not doing something and becoming afraid that her parents wouldn't like it.

Once she was done with her Friday shift, she quickly called Quinn and prepared to ask her out not on a date, to talk and to make everything right.

"Hello, Rach?!" Quinn answered on the first ring excitedly. "How are you?! It's been forever!"

She rolled her eyes playfully because of Quinn's being adorable. "It's been five days, Quinn." She corrected. It was already Friday and Sunday was her last talk with Quinn. Although she can't hide the fact that she was also excited hearing the blonde's voice.

"It's forever to me." Quinn answered seriously and she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She simply answered.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Quinn asked worriedly. "But if you're not yet done dealing with things, I totally understand. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Yes, Quinn, I'm okay." _I'm beyond perfect._ Her mind answered. "And yes, I'll definitely see you tomorrow. I actually have a surprise for you."

Quinn sighed in relief from the other line and she knows that the girl was grinning widely. "Surprise? Are you sure, Rach? If you're busy I'd totally understand.."

"Do you want me to cancel it?" she asked playfully.

"No! No! Of course not! I just want to make sure." Quinn answered defensively.

She chuckled and thought about making fun of Quinn for a while. "So you think I'm not sure?"

She heard Quinn gulped. "No, Rach. I promise, I don't. I just—I don't want to interfere with the things that you've already planned."

"So you think that agreeing to talk to you is not included in my plans?" she asked again resisting herself from laughing out loud when she hears the panic in Quinn's voice.

"Rach, I—I don't. I swear.. Please don't act this way. You know how much I wanted to talk to you." Quinn said and she sounded like she was about to cry.

She did not answer for a while just to see how Quinn would react. "Rach? Rach? Please answer. You're making me nervous. I'm sorry for making you think that you didn't plan on-"

Quinn was cut off by the laugh she finally let out. She heard Quinn grunted from the other line and it made her laugh even more. "I.. was.. just.. trolling.. you.." she answered in between laughs.

"Rach!" Quinn responded but she knows that she was smiling. "Stop laughing!"

She finally stopped after a while and spoke. "You found it funny."

"I didn't." Quinn answered immediately. "I was too worried."

"I know. I just wanted to see how worried you were."

"Very, very worried. You know how much tomorrow will mean to me." Quinn answered her with seriousness.

Her playful reaction instantly faltered and she became serious as well, but she still has that genuine smile on her face. "I know. It means a lot to me too, Quinn."

"I just wanted to clear things up, Rach, those things that were left unclear."

She nodded. "Yeah.. yeah, I know."

"Do you?" Quinn asked.

"What?" she asked curiously but with confusion.

"Do you.. do you also want. Uh, nothing." Quinn hesitated in answering.

She sighed. "Yes, Quinn, more than anything, that's why I want to take you somewhere tomorrow."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a secret, Quinn. You're spoiling the fun."

Quinn chuckled nervously. "You really didn't have to do this, Rach, taking me somewhere and all."

"Believe me, we need this."

"Yeah, I believe you, Rach. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." she answered.

She put her phone down but realized that Quinn did not drop the call. She put her phone on her ears again and spoke. "Why didn't you drop the call?"

"I was waiting for you to drop it." Quinn answered.

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why me?"

"You're the one who called me."

"That doesn't mean I have to be the one to end it."

"But you said goodbye last." Quinn argued.

She inhaled a large breath and spoke. "Okay, fine, bye for now, okay? I'm going to drop the call now."

"Okay, bye, Rach." Quinn told her with a light chuckle.

"Please be there, okay?." She asked Quinn with a smile.

"I will, I most definitely will, I promise."

"Can I pick just pick you up? It doesn't really look gentle if I let you travel on your own." She suddenly asked when she realized that she was not really sure if Quinn knows the place they are going tomorrow, and it's not really appropriate for Quinn to drive herself when she can do that for her. She asked her out, she was also supposed to be Quinn's prince.

"So.. is this going to be a—a date?" Quinn asked shyly. She cracked a light laugh when she realized that Quinn was acting like a lovesick teenager ever since they started talking, but she found it really new and adorable. And of course, it will always look like it—a date. She knows that they can't look in the eyes not showing how much they love each other.

"Yes it is. It is important to me, Quinn, and I hope that it is to you too." she answered. "So, can I just pick you up? Just like the old times, but reversed?"

She tore up a little upon remembering the old times but resisted. "Yeah. Of course. You have no idea how important it is now to me."

"Perfect! How about 7?" she exclaimed.

"Seven's perfect. I'll text you my address." Quinn simply answered.

"Okay. I'll be there on time." She answered. "Bye, Quinn."

"Bye." Quinn answered back and dropped the call.

She lay on her bed with a genuine smile and felt her heart jumping in joy. She can't wait for tomorrow already. She went to her drawer to stare at her present for Quinn. Only a few bucks were left in her savings because of the amount she spent for tickets back and forth to LA, and for this present to Quinn, but it was fine. It's results were amazing.

The only one left that she was looking forward to is Quinn's reaction to her surprise tomorrow.


	20. The Happiest Woman

**This will be the second to the last chapter of this story. I want to thank you all in advance for your support and favorites, follows, and reviews. It kept me motivated. I know this became so sudden but i have too many things to deal with right now. The explanation of the tv show basis of this story will be posted after the last chapter. Read it if you're interested to know. Thank you so much again! I love you. I want to still connect with all of you so if you like, message me your twitter or Facebook accounts. :)**

* * *

It was Saturday morning when someone rang the doorbell of Rachel and Tina's apartment very early. Rachel wonders who the visitor might be. Tina was still fast asleep and she woke up really early because, well, after last night's talk with Quinn, she really can't contain her excitement for tonight. Their future depends on it and she can't screw it up. She couldn't stop thinking about the possible scenarios that are flooding inside her head about tonight, that's why she had not gotten some good sleep, but she was already prepared.

She stopped working out and did not bother to change clothes anymore because she doesn't want the visitor to wait. Besides, it might not be some stranger anyway. She went to the front door and looked at the peephole. She realized it was Santana that was waiting for her patiently outside the door. She was holding a box, and she nearly jumped in joy when she realized it was a box of pizza. She got hungry immediately.

She instantly got conscious with the way she looks. Would she really face her visitor looking like a wet mess? But either way, she did not run to her room back just to change, it was inappropriate for Santana to wait longer.

She opened the door slowly and put on a genuine smile as the door revealed Santana—still tan,beautiful, and sexy as ever. Santana has a genuine smile as well but when the girl noticed and realized that she was just wearing a black tank top and a very short shorts, Santana's smile faded and eventually she gaped at her without blinking.

She instantly turned crimson red and tried to cover her sweaty body with her arms. Santana blinked afterwards and looked at her sides, clearly avoiding the girl in front of her. Well, why hadn't she thought that Santana would react this way?

"Good morning, Rachel, but.. would you—would you mind changing for a while? It's just—it's really awkward seeing you dressed like that and you really can't blame me if-"

"Yeah! Yeah, I was about to excuse myself after I opened the door for you so—yeah, just wait for me here. I just don't want you to wait for long outside." She cut Santana off with pure embarrassment as she disappeared to her room very quickly just so she can escape the very awkward and embarrassing situation.

She quickly changed into sweatpants and a loose UCLA t-shirt and returned immediately to the living room to acknowledge Santana's visit. She missed her so much and she wanted to talk about everything that they had missed during those times that they hadn't talked or even acknowledge each other's presence. They hadn't really talked completely about their past.

Santana sighed in relief and smiled when she reached the living room. She stood in front of Santana and smiled at her too, happy of the development in Santana's life. She looks so happy right now and not stressed out.

"You should really change before answering the door with that attire earlier." Santana snapped at her.

She blushed in embarrassment again. "I'm sorry. I said I don't want you to wait longer."

"Not an excuse." Santana shook her head. "Anyone can wait."

"Yeah. I'll make sure to remember that next time." she shrugged her shoulders and gave up.

"Good." Santana stood up and glanced around her apartment. "Nice apartment. It's very neat and welcoming."

She grinned proudly. "The arrangement of the apartment was all Tina's idea, so you should say it to her instead of me." Santana smiled. "Do you want some coffee?" She asked and walked to the kitchen just a few meters away. Their apartment is not really big so they can really talk whether they are in different parts of the apartment. They had to be practical, apartment rentals are really expensive.

"Yeah, coffee's fine." Santana answered and followed her to the kitchen. Santana put the box of pizza she was holding over the table and sat on one of the chairs there. She eyed the pizza a little too long before shaking her thoughts out of her head. She immediately returned on making some coffee and sat beside Santana when she's done.

"Thanks." Santana answered with a smile when she gave her the cup of coffee. "Where's Tina? Off so early?"

She shook her head and took a sip on her own coffee. "No. She's still snoring in her room."

Santana chuckled lightly. "Why is Asian so freaking adorable? Delicious coffee, by the way."

"Thank you." She said proudly, that's one of her few talents, making some delicious coffee. "Ti's going to wake up soon, anyway, maybe after about an hour. She wakes up late at weekends."

"Oh.." Santana nodded in understanding. "Well, good for her. Rest day and all. You should take advantage of the weekends too."

"Yeah.." the atmosphere immediately became awkward as she struggled to think of a reason why Santana would be here. "So, um, what's up?"

"You mean what am I doing here?" Santana asked her and they both chuckled. Why was she feeling awkward anyway? Everything's fine between them already, there's no reason to feel uncomfortable.

"Well.. yes? I don't really expect you today—especially not this early." She answered and took another sip from her coffee. She wanted to eat the pizza already but she's really shy to open the box first. It made her feel hungry very early. She has to wait for Santana to open it just so she won't look like some hungry freak.

"I'm here for a visit." Santana simply answered.

She nodded in understanding. "That's quite obvious."

Santana cleared her throat and suddenly the air between them became serious. "Well, I just—I wanted to talk about.. about random things with you. We haven't really gotten that much time to talk when we last met so.."

"Yeah, to be honest I want to talk to you some more that night, but I don't want Andie to think that we're doing something nasty inside the bathroom.." she trailed off and they both blushed when they realized that she actually implied a bathroom sex. She shook her head quickly. "So yeah.. I was actually planning to visit you soon anyway. I was just busy and all. "

"Rachel, I told you it's fine with her. She understands. She also thinks that we need to talk about that." Santana finished her coffee and put the cup aside.

She nodded slowly. "She's really a nice girl, Santana. I hope it works with her. She's really a very understanding person." She complimented.

Santana smiled sweetly and proudly. "She really is, and I hope so too."

She reached for Santana's hands and squeezed it gently to show how happy she is for her. "I'm so proud of you. You're still special to me, just like before, Santana, nothing has ever changed."

"You are special to me, too, and will always be." Santana squeezed her hand back. "I missed you a lot though. 4 years of not talking and hanging out was fucking hell."

She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, trying to make the conversation lighter. She doesn't want to bring back the topic with both of them feeling miserable. They had both moved on, they needed to get over it. It's another step of their lives.

"Oh my god, yes, I wonder what you've been up to." She answered and they both chuckled.

"I didn't really hang out that much. I focused on studying but I partied at least once a month." Santana opened the box of pizza and handed her a slice, she did not hesitate getting it from the Latina's hand, then she quickly took a bite. _Finally_. Her mind says.

"Mercedes told me about that, and I was really proud of you because of that, although I wished that one day you would ask me to hang out with you again." She answered while chewing.

Santana laughed at her adorable gestures. "Yeah, Cedes told me she 'reports' to you about me every once in a while. I didn't argue anymore because you were still my friend. And I was glad that you were asking about me."

She smiled sadly as she remembered those times that she really wanted to know about Santana badly but she will only get a report from Mercedes but not a visual answer. However, she still believed that what happened between her and Santana was worth it. They were both doing fine now. They had nothing to worry about anymore. Things are already clear. Happiness is already on its way to their lives. Maybe if they didn't stay away from each other, all of this would not happen.

"But it was all worth it, right?" she asked Santana with a soothing tone.

Santana nodded slowly. "Yes, it was. I was really happy when I learned that you were all moving here. Right then, I realized that maybe it's finally time to clear things out between us and everything. I mean, we're not in high school anymore, for God's sake! About damn time!"

She laughed along with Santana. "So.. how had you been all those years?"

Santana's laughs turned into a small smile as she thought of the things she may have gone through. "Well.. I was really miserable inside, to be honest."

"Oh.." Her smile faltered and was exchanged by a sad and guilty expression. "I'm sorry, Santana. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Santana glared at her playfully and shook her head. "No, Rachel. We're done with the apologizing part a long time ago, right? I never hated you. Never. I had no reason to."

"But you were miserable.."

"It's normal for me to feel that way. I mean, when you're heartbroken you feel miserable and depressed, right? Like nothing's making sense in your life, like you're moving and breathing for nothing.."

She nodded in agreement. That was exactly how she felt when she lost Quinn. They were both feeling that way, and it really hurt. It feels like you're dead, but still has to live because it's not yet your time.

"I know.." she answered shortly.

"Don't worry, Rachel, I never even thought about committing suicide or anything of that sort." Santana joked and they both chuckled. "So you don't have to feel guilty and sorry."

"Yeah, but I'm still glad you found Andie." She answered with a smile. "She doesn't hate me, does she?"

"No! God, of course not!" Santana quickly answered. "She finds you pretty, hot, and adorable that night. She said that she can't blame me for falling in love with you, and joked that she would, too."

She grinned proudly and widely. "Wow. I like her already!"

"Well, I'm also glad that the whole clique adores her. It wouldn't be good if you disliked her, right?"

She reached to touch Santana's shoulders and gently rubbed it. "Everybody likes her, Santana. And I'm sure they're also happy for you. Tina said they were all affected by our.. you know, separation. They're glad that you have already moved on."

Santana just nodded and held her hand that was holding her shoulder. "I hated that they felt that way, though."

She shrugged. "It's all in the past, Santana, don't worry about it." Santana smiled. "So.. tell me something about Andie."

"What would you like to know?" Santana asked and grinned.

She got another slice of pizza from the box, unable to resist herself. Her workout this morning already seemed nonsense. She just can't let go of this heavenly food. It was all Santana's fault. "How did you two meet?" she asked.

"Oh.." Santana cleared her throat. "She and I met two years ago. We were lined up together for the job interview. She was seated beside me but I wasn't paying any attention to her."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Why not? She's strikingly beautiful."

Santana shrugged. "Eh, I was busy that day thinking of possible interview questions."

She chuckled. "You're a snob." Santana only rolled her eyes. "So.. what did she do? Did she talk to you or something?"

Santana grunted upon remembering Andie's first approach to her. "Oh my god, you wouldn't believe it, Rachel." Santana responded.

She suddenly got curious and encouraged Santana to talk even more. "Tell me about it!" she exclaimed.

"She offered me an opened bottled water and said that I needed it because I looked really nervous, but I declined in a not-so-nice manner and told her to mind her own business, but she did not get the hint that I don't want to talk to someone at that moment so she offered the drink again being so stubborn and literally begged me to accept it because seeing me nervous made her feel nervous too, that's what she told me." Santana states with an excited voice.

"That's so sweet of her. It's also funny and adorable how you two met." She commented.

"That's not even the interesting part, Rachel."

She got curious again and leaned forward a little to listen to Santana intently, suddenly ignoring another slice of pizza that was begging to be noticed.

"What is it, then?" she asked with too much curiosity.

Santana gulped the pizza she was chewing and spoke. "So when she offered me the water the second time, I slapped her hand away and my hand accidentally hit the bottle so the poor bottle landed on the ground and the water splashed all over my skirt. I was so mad at her. I was growling at her the whole time, not caring about the other interviewees there."

She widened her eyes in amusement. That's a very funny and interesting story. "Oh my god! What did you do, then? What about your interview?" she asked.

Santana shook her head while chuckling. "I ran to the restroom trying my best to dry my skirt with the freaking hand dryer, but it wasn't successful. Then I realized that she followed me and she said sorry. I told her there's nothing she can do about it anymore and that I will curse her forever and pray for her to die as soon as possible."

"Wow. You must've really hated her that day. But it was quite funny." She responded with a laugh.

"I know, but I was really pissed that time. There was silence for a while then she suggested that we can exchange skirts."

"Crazy, but thoughtful." She replied coolly.

Santana laughed again. "Yeah. I told her she was crazy but she said she was serious since we almost have the same size. I agreed and we quickly exchanged skirts and went out of the restroom. People gave us strange looks but whatever. She begged the secretary if she can be interviewed last and luckily the girl agreed and put her last in line." Santana smiled again upon remembering that moment.

"What happened to your interview, then?"

Santana sighed. "It went well. After the interview I quickly dragged her to the bathroom so we can exchange skirts again. She said sorry again but I just told her to back off because the damage has already been done. I was hired after a week but was really surprised when I started my first day because she was there too!"

"That must have been hell for you?" she asked not being able to resist her laughter.

"Yeah! It really was, and we were also assigned together. We never talked about the interview anymore, though, but we constantly fight privately about little things that we're supposed to do together. I mean, at first we never really shared a really good atmosphere."

"Funny how the things worked out between you two.."

"Yeah, we've been constant enemies for, like, three months?"

"Tell me about the evolution of your relationship." She suggested and got another slice of pizza. Interesting topics comes with interesting foods anyway. It makes her feel energized.

"Whenever there is a weekend party with our colleagues, we were always left together since we don't have any boyfriend or girlfriend, I don't know. I really don't know that time if she's gay or not. But since we're always left together, we have no choice but to talk. As time passed by we learned about each other's family background, high school stories, exes—it was confirmed that she's gay—and many more."

"What a beautiful fairytale you got there, Lopez!" she exclaimed.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I didn't really expect it."

"It was very beautiful."

"Yeah, we started off as friends. I considered her one of my best friends there, we hang out all the time, nothing intimate, just friends. But then six months ago she confessed that she really likes me from day one and that she loves all of the attention she gets from me even if it's hate, and then things go from there." Santana finished.

She finished her slice of pizza and squeezed Santana's hands. "And I hope that it will never end, Santana. You two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah.." Santana stood up from her seat to march to the living room. She sat on the couch once she got there.

"Do you love her?" she asked Santana curiously and blasted some morning music from her player.

Santana shrugged. "I can't figure it out for now but.. I really, really, really like her, and maybe I will fall in love with her soon."

She nodded. "I understand."

There was silence again, both of them just humming along the music that was playing. Suddenly, Santana cleared her throat and started speaking. "So.. what about you? Any progress?"

She was startled by Santana's question but realized that she wanted to share to Santana everything that has happened between her and Quinn. Santana needs to know that she doesn't have to worry about her anymore because she was already doing fine as well. She was just as happy as Santana is now. She can't be thankful enough to God that this happened.

She nodded excitedly at Santana, tears of joy already forming in her eyes. "We've met. After 4 years, Santana, after four freaking long years, we've finally met."

Santana hugged her excitedly and with a hint of surprise in her gestures. She knows that the Latina was very happy for her. It's so beautiful that they were both happy now.

"Really? Where? When? How?!" Santana asked her with uncontrolled excitement.

They pulled out of the hug and she started speaking. "At the bank. On my first day. She was my first client. I was really shocked but I had to control my emotions since it was my first day, but hell, I missed her so much, and she's still so beautiful."

Santana smiled widely. "That was really unexpected, Rachel! What did she say? Did she talk about.. about.."

"That's another thing, Santana. I learned that my parents did everything." She answered with anger in her voice.

Santana looked at her with confusion plastered all over her face. "What?! What do you mean?"

She shook her head feeling disappointed and angry all over again. "They are the ones who told Quinn's parents that we've been dating for years already. They insulted Quinn and Quinn's parents got mad with the idea of Quinn dating me so when we got there they told me that Quinn was married, but she was actually not. All these years, that's what we believed, but it was all a fucking misunderstanding."

Santana was constantly shaking her head disbelievingly. Anger becoming evident in her features as well. "Sorry to say this but, I literally want to kill your parents right now."

"I know.. I want to as well."

"Have you done anything about it yet?"

She nodded. "I went there last week and ended everything between us. I told them they don't have a daughter anymore."

"They deserve it, Rachel. You should've known a long time ago."

"I wish I had."

"Does Quinn know everything about it? She must've experienced hell as well these past few years, I think that of all people, she's the one who deserves answers." Santana asked her curiously.

She knows that. She actually knows that. Quinn deserves answers that's why she's going to give them to her. She must've had hurt Quinn so bad, and she can't imagine being on the girl's position, how she suffered with confusion as to why she lost the love of her life just like that.

It was never Quinn's fault. It was actually hers. If only she let Quinn explain that summer when she was 18, they would easily find out about the truth, but she didn't, and she regret that decision so bad. She was really a selfish idiot.

She was hurting and she didn't want to hear any more explanations. She was so mad at Quinn, and just knowing that the reason she held on to for years makes her feel really bad. The love Quinn has for her is undying, and she really regret the fact that she didn't notice that for years. Or maybe she just tried so hard to not notice it.

She shook her head as her answer to Santana's question. "But I'm going to tell her tonight. It's also my fault, Santana. We both know that we really love each other, but I was a fool to not entertain that. I really should've let her explain." She felt her chest hurting.

Santana went to hug her and mumbled that everything's going to be fine. "Quinn will understand, Rachel. You see, she still waited for your answers all these years, I'm sure she would forgive you."

She wiped her tears away and smiled sadly at Santana. "Yeah, I hope so, and I also believe that she would. We love each other. She's my soul mate."

"That's quite obvious. Destiny played both of you really well." Santana smiled and rubbed her back. "I ship you two."

"I actually have a plan tonight."

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "I haven't told anyone about it yet, only Tina. But, I will inform you about it once it's done."

Santana only nodded in understanding and did not push for more information. "Good luck, Rachel, whatever it is."

"I really hope this is it, Santana. I can't imagine how my life would be if I lose her again, now that I know the truth." She continued.

"Don't think about losing her again, Rachel. Just think that it will never, ever happen again, okay?" Santana answered.

She nodded. Santana's right. She can't lose Quinn again. She will do everything for it not to happen ever again. Her big plan should be a success, it should be, because if not, then that will be the end between her and Quinn.

They continued talking for a while until Tina wakes up and they all agreed to hit the mall for a while as Rachel waits patiently for 7PM to arrive.

* * *

Rachel nervously drove the streets of New York until she reached the address that Quinn sent her. It was 6:45 PM already. She was sweating really hard, thinking if this night will end well between her and Quinn. She reached for her pocket and held her gift for Quinn tightly. This gift will mean everything to them, especially to her. Their future will depend on this.

She took a huge breath and got out of the car, taking the bouquet of cream and red tulips with her. She thinks that it was the time that she has to do this with Quinn. For the past years, Quinn has served as the 'man' in their relationship, but now, she isn't anymore. She needs to make up to Quinn, she has to be the one responsible for those things now, and she's more than willing to do that.

She rang the doorbell nervously and she heard Quinn already shuffling behind the doors. She smiled genuinely as she pictured images of Quinn rushing inside her apartment.

"Wait a second, Rach!" Quinn yelled. She smiled again and taps her right foot as she waited for Quinn.

"What are you doing, Quinn?" she asked resisting a chuckle. She was glad that her nervousness is lessening even a little bit.

After about a minute, Quinn opened the door while panting heavily and also holding a bouquet of flowers really identical to the one she was holding. Quinn's smile turns into a shock when the girl realized that she also bought a flower for her. Well, she has the same reaction, though.

"R- Rach, you didn't need to—"

"YOU didn't need to. I was the one taking you somewhere, so why do you have flowers for me?" she asked, amused by what was happening. This is adorably awkward.

Quinn got out of her apartment and locked it behind her before turning to face her again, now smiling. "I always have flowers for you, remember?"

She nodded in agreement. "I know, but.. Well, I also got these for you." She said and handed the flowers to Quinn, Quinn gladly accepted it with a huge smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you. These beautiful flowers are for you, too." Quinn said while giving her the bouquet of tulips. She also gladly took it and they stared at each other with amusement.

After a while, they both laughed out loud because of the situation. Who would really think that this would happen? As their laughs lowered down, they never broke eye contact with each other as they stood outside Quinn's door without moving.

"You—you are amazingly beautiful, Quinn. You look like a goddess." She spoke while studying Quinn's features in front of her.

Quinn blushed, and she finds it really adorable that their roles are reversed tonight. Quinn is the one blushing now, she is the one taking Quinn out on a date now, she is the one doing all these things now and it felt really amazing.

"But you are gorgeous, Rach. You are still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, even after all these years." Quinn told her with sincerity, pride, and a hint of sadness. "That's no joke."

She smiled and offered her hand to Quinn, Quinn gladly took it and they walked hand in hand until they reached where her car was parked. She let go of Quinn's hand to open the door for the girl but she was surprised that Quinn kept on walking to the driver's side.

"Where are you going?" she asked with confusion.

"I'm opening your door for you, silly. Now come here." Quinn answered her playfully as she reached the handle in the driver's side door.

She immediately shook her head and dragged Quinn back to the passenger's side, stopping her from opening the driver's door.

"You can't do that tonight, Quinn. You're breaking my plans." Quinn frowned adorably like a kid. "You're the princess tonight. I'm supposed to do all of those things."

"But it was my task and I love doing it." Quinn countered.

She shook her head as she opened the door of the car. "Not yours tonight. Now, get in."

Quinn just grinned and rolled her eyes playfully as she hops inside the car. She closed the door on Quinn's side and walked to the driver's side. She opened it and smiled shyly at Quinn once she settled herself in the driver's seat.

"So.. where are you taking me?" Quinn asked with curiosity in her voice and a light chuckle.

She watched Quinn as the girl continued to laugh. God, how she missed Quinn laughing like this. She was just really happy that she was still the reason behind these heavenly laughs that Quinn is letting out. She wished to witness it forever. Forever, no matter what happens.

"I.. Um, do you want some pizza?" she asked Quinn. She actually wants to take Quinn to a restaurant bar because she has something really important to say and show the girl, but she figured that it was too early right now for that. Dinner is really unplanned, but whatever, she has to do this. Her surprise has to be done tonight. By the end of the night, she must be able to call Quinn hers.

Quinn huffs and shook her head adorably and spoke. "I thought you have planned all of this already?"

"Well.. not- not all of it exactly." She answered shyly and broke eye contact with Quinn. Feeling really embarrassed.

Quinn reached out to touch her shoulders hesitantly and squeezed it. "Rach, it's fine. I actually want to eat pizza right now. It's been forever since I last ate that."

She started grinning like a child and looked at Quinn again. "Really?"

Quinn smiled. "Yes, really. So start driving now because I'm starving. I didn't eat lunch."

"Why not?"

"I was excited for tonight." Quinn answered simply and she smiled again for the nth time that night.

"I am, too, Quinn. Very, very excited." She answered and started driving while talking to Quinn things about work and how they got to New York.

She sighed once they reached Pizza Hut because this means another slices of pizza are about to make their way now inside her pathetic body.

She took a moment to look again at Quinn and realized that the girl has her mouth dropped in amusement as she stares at the name of the pizza place they went to.

She grinned proudly and got out of the car to open Quinn's door for her. She offered her hand to Quinn but she realized that Quinn wasn't moving yet, or doesn't plan to move anytime soon.

"Quinn? Let's go." She asked Quinn, her hand still holding out.

Quinn jumped in surprise and blinked rapidly before looking at her and taking her hand hesitantly. She actually definitely knows what was going on inside Quinn's head. It was intentional.

"I'm sorry." Quinn finally began to talk as they walked hand in hand inside the pizza place to look for a booth. She instantly saw a vacant spot and guided Quinn there, treating her like a princess, which is what she actually deserves.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked and said their orders to the waiter.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I zoned out earlier?"

"You apologize for that?" she chuckled.

"Because.. because I wasn't supposed to. I'm sorry. I was just overwhelmed by all of this."

"I know." She laughed lightly again. "Well, do I have your full attention now?"

"Definitely." Quinn answered almost immediately.

Her laugh soon turned into a small smile and it became serious after a while. She suddenly realized what this date actually means to both of them. They had to talk. They have to clear things right now. She has to tell Quinn that everything was just a misunderstanding, and that she still loves her so much. No words can describe how much she loves her, and she can also feel that Quinn loves her just as much.

"I know what you were thinking earlier." She started.

Quinn furrowed her brows but relaxed it after a while. "That I remember this place? That it wasn't exactly that place but they look the same? That this was also that place that connects us from the very start?" Quinn asked with a smile.

She can't help but smile as well as she remembers the first time she and Quinn ate together at another branch of Pizza Hut back in her hometown eight years ago. That was already quite a long time but the whole scenario is still very clear to her. Quinn's look that has never really changed. She still is a very beautiful human being.

"Yes. The first time we met. I was really happy that time, Quinn. It's not very clear why, but you made me feel good that night. It was a lot of fun." She answered.

"I did?" Quinn asked even if she clearly knows what was the answer, she found it adorable though.

"Yes, you did. I already told you that. Also that night." She replied with a genuine smile.

Quinn did not answer anymore. Instead, the girl looks at her and stares at her lovingly. It's like Quinn is making her feel her emotions through her eyes, and the girl never failed to do so. She was actually feeling it. She was actually feeling how much hurt Quinn has inside her body that she was just trying to hide. Quinn demands answers, right now.

"I miss you, Rach. I miss you so much." Quinn started and she sighed. They are about to have the conversation now, and it was already making her extra nervous. "Every day of my life, I never stopped thinking about you. Thinking about- about how you were doing, if you already have someone new, or- or if you are still thinking about me the way I think about you, how you look, everything, Rach. Every single thing that we shared never left my mind.. and- and my heart." Quinn told her with so much sincerity in her voice but she can see that her lips were also trembling.

She started to tear up but was trying so hard to resist it. "Quinn, I'm—I'm really sorry.."

Quinn held her hand even when their orders already arrived. She suddenly lost her appetite. "What really happened, Rach? I just—I want to know everything. I want to clear my head from—from all of these questions flooding through my mind.. I want to understand everything."

She took a deep breath and caught Quinn's gorgeous eyes that were clearly confused and sad. "Quinn.. all of the things that happened between us—during my eighteenth birthday.. they were all—they were all a misunderstanding."

Quinn was suddenly shocked and confused upon hearing her response. "What—what do you mean a misunderstanding, Rach? All of those years were just a misunderstanding?" Quinn asked looking really concerned and confused.

She slowly nodded and looked down on her food. "I accused you of something that—that you didn't really do, but I thought that you did that _something_. I'm very sorry, Quinn. I hope you can forgive me. It was also my fault because I didn't trust you enough but.. but I was also a victim. I was so hurt that I couldn't even last talking to you without getting hurt even more.." she said and tears finally started to roll down from her eyes to her cheeks silently.

"Oh no, Rach, don't cry.." Quinn immediately went to wipe her face with worry. "Please.."

She sighed one more time and continued speaking. "I really regret everything that I had decided to do that time, Quinn. All my life, I regret it.."

"What happened? I don't understand. Which parts are the misunderstanding parts?" Quinn asked again and squeezed her hands that she never even let go since they got there.

"When you didn't come on time during my eighteenth birthday—"

"I was working on my final project, Rach, I swear I wanted to come to your birthday badly.." Quinn cut her off.

She knows that. Quinn told her, but she did not listen, she did not believe, she did not let her explain, and that was the biggest regret she has in her life.

She nodded. "I know, Quinn, I know you wouldn't abandon me like that. That's why I went to your house in Kentucky—"

"You did? But I wasn't living there that time anymore! And what did my parents tell you?" Quinn cut her off again and asked.

"Quinn, let me finish first, please. It's really hard for me not to say all of it at once." She told Quinn and tightened her hold in the girl's hand, as if her life depends on it.

Quinn relaxed a little bit and sighed before nodding. "Okay.. but I want you to know that whatever the reason behind everything is, I'm not going to get mad at you or anything, okay? Don't worry."

She looked at Quinn in surprise and in relief. "Quinn.."

"I love you, Rachel. I've been waiting for this moment to come since that summer during your eighteenth. I can't let this one go, I can't let you go again.. I love you so much."

She shook her head. "Quinn.."

"Now, tell me everything that has happened."

"I met your dad when I went in Kentucky. I asked him where you are and I introduced myself. But then, the instant he knew my name, his expressions changed, it got me confused, but now the reason's already clear. He then told me that.. that you were—that you were.."

"That I was what?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"That you were married.. for a year.. to- to Brittany." She finished.

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth hangs open. She started shaking her head slowly and disbelievingly. "Wh—what?! He told you that?!"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Quinn.. I'm sorry if I didn't trust you enough not to believe what he said. I didn't know.. He was your dad and he looks so certain that time, so I believed him, I thought he was oblivious of who I really am in your life so.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Quinn." She answered with tears falling from her eyes.

Quinn shook her head and immediately went beside her and hugged her tightly. She instantly felt safe in Quinn's arms and she inhaled the sweet scent of Quinn as she cries. "It's okay.. Rach. Stop crying.."

"I didn't know, Quinn.. Why didn't you tell me that he kicked you out?"

"We don't have contact that time, Rach, and it doesn't really bother me. My dad is a pure evil. I can't believe he told you that. I can never forgive him." Quinn answered with pure hate in her voice.

"There's—there's a reason why he told me all of those things, Quinn.." she told Quinn and looked up in her eyes as she spoke her words.

"What do you mean, Rach?" Quinn asked her with constant confusion and sincerity in her features.

She gulped and wiped her eyes before speaking. "My dad made him do it. He saw us during our 17th birthday on that bench. He immediately went to Kentucky to tell your parents about it."

Quinn let the tears fall from her eyes as well and the girl hugged her. "I tried to respect your father, Rach.. I'm sorry but.. but I hate him just as much."

She nodded. "You don't have to apologize, Quinn."

"I seriously want to kill them right now."

She sniffled. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry that you have to suffer because of me. I never thought that it will end up like that. I'm sorry that you suffered like that in San Diego.. Brittany told me. I feel really guilty. Please forgive me.. You don't know how much I regret all of it now."

Quinn shook her head immediately. "Rach, no. I understand. I'm not mad at you. And about those things that Brittany told you? It was never your fault. NEVER. It was mine. I chose to live that life, and never did I have any complaints about it. I chose that life because I love you so much and because I wanted to give you a good future."

Pool of tears fell from her eyes again. It was really amazing and almost impossible how much love Quinn has for her, and she exactly feels the same.

"I love you too, Quinn.. It has never changed." She answered with so much sincerity.

"Really? Even after you thought I was married to Britt?" Quinn asked her childishly.

She nodded and smiled at Quinn. "I was mad. I was mad because I still feel the same even after knowing that you played with my feelings.."

"How about now that you know I didn't really lie to you?" Quinn asked playfully.

She chuckled lightly. "I love you even more, if that's even possible."

Quinn immediately grabbed the sides of her head and crashed their lips together with a little force, probably because of excitement and happiness they were both feeling.

She closed her eyes and savored Quinn's lips attached to her own. Those lips that can always make her feel like floating because of happiness. It's amazing how Quinn's kiss can be her only life dependence. Just by kissing Quinn, she can already see her future, their future. And this time, she's not going to let this one go. Never. She's not going to be an idiot again.

"Thank you so much, Quinn. Thank you for not being mad at me, for understanding me.." she spoke as they pulled out from the kiss.

Quinn kissed her hand and looked at her with so much passion in her eyes. "I love you so much, Rach, and I will just waste another opportunity to be happy if I will act immaturely by getting mad at you. I was hurt, yes, but the hurt is already gone. I understand why you did all of those things."

"How can you be so kind and understanding, Quinn?" she asked with amusement and kissed Quinn one last time. "I'm so happy you're not mad at me."

"What about your parents, Rach?" Quinn asked her and kissed her head, she sighed in relaxation.

Tears of joy are already flowing from her eyes. "I already talked to them and broke all my contacts and responsibilities with them. I can't let them dominate and run my life again. They made our lives hell. They made us hurt each other with wrong reason. I can never let that happen again. Never. We're done." She answered with strong conviction.

Quinn held her in both shoulders tightly. "It's over now, Rach. We already know the truth. We will start our lives together again, without them, okay? We can do this, I promise."

"I believe you." She smiled and kissed Quinn one last time. "I'm taking you somewhere."

Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion. "So this is not yet that 'somewhere'?"

She shook her head and grinned proudly. "Not yet. Come on. Come with me. It's a surprise." She stood up and dragged Quinn's hands.

Quinn hesitated for a second. "What about our pizza? It's still untouched." Quinn motioned to their perfectly untouched pizza.

"We'll take them out this time." She simply answered.

"Okay." Quinn nodded. "Well, I'm going to the restroom for a while."

She agreed and kissed Quinn before sitting on her seat again. She stared at the box of pizza and kept on thinking about her plans once they reached the resto-bar when suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. This idea will make her plan even more meaningful.

She looked around for a while if anyone is coming her way or if Quinn is on her way back to their table. When she was certain that Quinn is not yet done retouching or whatsoever, she opened the box carefully, not wanting any evidence to show up that she opened it, then she pulled out the box of ring from her pocket and opened it.

She got the ring from the box and slowly stuck it to one of the slices of pizza in the box. When she was certain that it was not going to flow out easily, she closed the box again and waited for Quinn to return and pretending that she hasn't done anything.

She was still grinning widely when Quinn returns. She stood up and held the box of pizza and started walking hand in hand with Quinn.

"What are you grinning about, huh?" Quinn asked with a smile but also with curiosity.

"Nothing!" she denied and handed Quinn the box of pizza as she opened the door of her car in the passenger's seat. Quinn hops in and put the box of pizza on her lap.

She settled herself in the driver's seat and started the car.

"So where are we going? I assume this one's already planned." Quinn asked her.

"Somewhere quite similar to where we first met." she hinted.

"Oh, exciting!"

She laughed lightly. "To a resto-bar. And yes, it's what I have exactly planned a week ago."

She can see that Quinn was surprised from the side of her vision. "Why? Any particular reason? I have one reason in my mind, though."

"Let's hear it."

"No. Let's hear yours." Quinn argued.

She sighed. "I don't have to say it anymore, Quinn. We both know what it is."

"It will be perfect if you'll reveal a PSP in front of me later." Quinn teased and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't make fun of me. I love my PSP."

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah, but you can't beat me. Your gadget's not really loyal with you."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever. We are going to have a rematch soon. It's been too long."

"You bet." Quinn laughs again and they continued to talk until they reached their destination.

Once again, it was she who opened Quinn's door for her when they got there. Quinn wanted to do the same for her but she didn't let her.

"Bring the pizza." She reminded Quinn just before the girl gets out of the car.

"Why?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"I want to eat it inside." She simply answered.

"We can eat it when we get home. Just order something that this restaurant sells. It's offensive to eat something that's not their product when we get inside."

She shook her head and reached beside Quinn to get the box herself. "If you're not going to bring it, I am."

Quinn got out of the car and sighed loudly. "Fine. Let me hold it."

She smirked and closed the car door. "Thank you."

They sat on the table very near to the stage because that was part of her plan. As time goes by she was getting extremely nervous and shaky.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn asked her worriedly once they were already seated. "You're shaking. Do you want to go home?"

"No. I'm okay." She shook her head quickly. "I just—I remember the first time we met."

Quinn's worried expression turned into a loving one as she remembers that time they met at a place quite similar to this one, expect that place was completely a bar, but this one's a little more cozy. She remembers when she was still innocent and when they both had no idea that they will fall in love really hard with each other.

"We had such strong connection, Rach. That's why we're here." Quinn states.

She nodded in agreement. "I know, Quinn. I know."

Quinn smiled and they clapped along with the crowd as the band started singing on stage. She was glad that it was a mellow song night so the music weren't loud and was relaxing, just accurate with her plan.

"I love you so much, Rach." Quinn whispered to her ear as the lead singer finishes the song.

She faced Quinn and kissed her passionately. "I love you too, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and squeezed her hand before turning her attention back to the band on the stage.

"Good evening! Anyone here who wants to request a song?" the lead singer asked the audience.

This is it. This is her signal moment to start her whole plan. She instantly raised her hands shakily and glanced at Quinn forcing a confident smile.

"There! Which song would you like for us to sing?" the singer asked.

She glanced back at Quinn and kissed her one last time before going in front of the stage. She whispered something to the vocalist and the vocalist grinned and clapped in excitement.

"Okay. So tonight, we are changing the usual routine. This girl right here wants to sing a song for her girlfriend over there! Let's give her a round of applause." The vocalist announced to everyone.

The crowd, including a confused and surprised Quinn, clapped as she went in the middle of the stage with microphone in hand. She whispered the song that she was about to sing to the members of the band and they nodded and said that they know the chords.

She was nervous. It has been a long time since she last sang. It was during her sophomore year in college when they had to do a school musical, but that was it. She has never really paid closer attention to her talent after the incident with Quinn happened.

She gulped and closed her eyes to relax herself. When she opened them, they instantly caught Quinn's hazel orbs. Quinn has her hands clutched together in a very adorable way. Her eyes were glistening with happy and proud tears, and she was smiling at her telling her not to be nervous and encouraging her to go on.

Quinn's smile was the only assurance she needs, so she signaled the band that she was already ready and they began playing the intro of the music.

"This is for the one and only love of my life, that I will love forever. Quinn." She announced before she started singing.

_"__Standing by my window_

_Listening for your call_

_Seems I really miss you after all.."_

She didn't break any eye contact with Quinn. And she noticed that when she started singing Michael Johnson's "I'll Always Love You", Quinn held her breath, but she figured that the blonde was not aware about it.

_"Time won't let me keep_

_These sad thoughts to myself_

_I just like to let you know_

_I wish I'd never let you go.."_

Quinn smiled lightly and tears are already flowing down her gorgeous face. She can see the love in Quinn's eyes. Just with Quinn she can be happy forever. Just with Quinn she can saw eternity. Only with Quinn, and not with anyone. Quinn is the only one for her. And she will never let her go again.

_"And I'll always love you_

_Deep inside this heart of mine_

_I do love you_

_And I'll always need you_

_And if you ever change your mind_

_I'll still, I will love you.."_

The crowd started clapping but Quinn was motionless and just staring at her, memorizing every part of her, showing her how much she truly loves her, how much she is happy that this is really happening.

_"Time like a river_

_Keeps on rolling right by_

_Nothing left for me to do_

_So I watch the river rise.."_

She closed her eyes as she sang the final chorus and imagined herself being happy with Quinn ever after. She imagined being held by Quinn when she was feeling weak. She imagined Quinn kissing her when she was sad. She just imagined Quinn and everything about her.

The crowd clapped loudly again after she finished the song. Some are whistling, some are proud for Quinn. They are all congratulating Quinn and she caught Quinn wiping her eyes from tears that fell on her cheeks, and the girl also started clapping with passion.

She sighed and spoke. "Quinn.. I know I have already said this but I want you to know that I ultimately regret letting you go once, and I'm not going to let that happen again." She started.

The audience cheered and Quinn was blushing really hard right now. It makes the butterflies in her stomach go wild.

"I knew from the time I realized I love you, that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the one that I want to be with forever, Quinn. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you anymore. We are one perfect combination, Quinn. I'm weak without you. I'm nothing without you. We are each other's strength."

She watched Quinn's reactions and she knew that in her mind, Quinn was answering everything that she was saying on stage. Quinn mouthed an "I love you" and once again, she felt like floating in happiness and nervousness.

"I want all of these people to know how real my love is for you. I want them to witness how I would ask you to agree with everything I said—that it's you I want to spend eternity with."

Majority of the people gasp, some just grinned because they already know what was coming. Quinn hangs her mouth open in shock. She noticed Quinn became motionless. And if possible, she isn't blinking as well. She knows that Quinn already has an idea in her mind.

"Will you do me a favor and open that box of pizza in front of you?" she asked Quinn. All the people turned their attention to Quinn and cheered her to open the box. Everyone was thrilled.

Quinn nodded slowly and opened the box of pizza with shaky hands. She noticed Quinn gasped in surprised once the box was opened. Everyone near Quinn was also surprised.

"Now, will you do me a favor and come here on stage with the slice of pizza wherein you saw a ring stuck on it?" she asked again with a smile.

Quinn obliged and carefully walked to the stage holding a slice of pizza with a ring on it. The crowd continued cheering and it's making her less nervous.

Quinn still has that amused and surprised look on her features once they were already face to face on stage. Quinn's eyes are questioning, but she knew that Quinn already knew the answer. She also noticed Quinn's chest pumping up and down.

She gets the pizza from Quinn's hands and removed the ring attached on it. She took a bite from the pizza and put it above the piano beside her afterwards. She then turned to look at Quinn and she saw Quinn crying in happiness.

She smiled at Quinn and slowly got down on her knees, never breaking eye contact with her. The whole crowd held their breaths, waiting for what was coming.

"Quinn, I have never been this in love with someone. Never, ever. My heart belongs to you. Only you. From the very start, it was already yours, and I know that it will still be yours until the end. So, now, I am here, with the help of these people, trying to convince you that we are really meant to be together forever.."

"R—Rachel.." Quinn finally spoke with a very nervous but excited voice.

"Quinn Fabray, will you do me one last favor, make me the happiest woman in this planet, and agree to be the owner of my heart forever and always?" she asked and waited patiently for Quinn to answer. Finally, the huge question was already out.

Quinn inhaled one huge breath as the crowd shouted at her to say yes. Quinn was crying a gallon of tears and some of it are flowing down on her but she doesn't mind. This is the moment. This is the start of a very beautiful future with Quinn. If she would say yes, that is.

Quinn cleared her throat and nodded. The audience clapped loudly once they saw that Quinn nodded, even if she hasn't said a word yet. She also sighed in relief and she feels like her whole being is going to explode because of happiness.

"Yes. Yes, Rach. Yes, a million times yes. I agree to be the owner of your heart forever and always. Yes, I agree. I definitely agree. I couldn't agree more!" Quinn answered quickly in a single breath.

She grinned and the people congratulated them. She slipped the ring on Quinn's left hand ring finger. Quinn jumped in happiness once the ring perfectly fits her digit. Quinn dragged her up and kissed her passionately. Not caring if many people are watching them.

She was also crying when they pulled out from the kiss and they faced the crowd.

"I'm engaged!" Quinn yelled and everyone clapped.

She was smiling widely as she spoke on the microphone. "You know, people, we just got back together few hours ago."

The people let out an amused expression as a response.

"Can you imagine how fucked up this plan is going to be if she ever said no?" she asked the people again. "But I have this feeling in my heart, strong feeling, that everything between us is going to be alright, that no matter what happens, she's the only one for me, that is why I continued with this plan."

"You did the right thing!" a man yelled from the audience. Everyone clapped.

"I know. And I am the happiest woman in the world with this woman right here beside me." She answered and looked at Quinn lovingly.

Quinn has her hands on hers, squeezing it gently.

"You are the owner of my heart as well, Rachel Berry. I love you so much." Quinn told her and kissed her afterwards.

"I love you too, Quinn, I love you eternally."

"Eternally." Quinn agreed and they embraced each other. Ready to face another step of their lives.


	21. Yes, Until Eternity

**Last chapter! Will post the story basis tomorrow for those who are interested, and also, some of my points of view. Have a good day/night! Thank you so much for everything.**

* * *

A week had already passed since Rachel and Quinn got engaged. They will occasionally visit each other's place whenever they both got off their respective works. They spent the time of their lives. They made up to those things they weren't able to do for the past five years- which is what they actually were supposed to do.

They watched movies, cook each other dinner, cuddle as long as they could, and talk about those things they had missed in the absence of one another. That's how the whole week went for both of them. They were inseparable and they clearly are the model of a couple who are truly in love with each other. You could literally tell that they will last forever just by looking into them when they were talking or staring at each other.

It was Saturday night and the two of them are both cuddled up in Quinn's bed, planning on who the members of their wedding entourage would be.

"Okay. I think I have one for our maid-of-honor, Rach." Quinn said while running her hands through Rachel's soft brunette hair as her fiancée lays on her back on the bed with her head on Quinn's lap. Quinn is the one taking down notes on whatever names and ideas Rachel was saying.

Rachel immediately shot up from her previous position and went to look at her with complete disagreement. Rachel was looking at her like she just said something unbelievable and not acceptable.

She eyed Rachel with confusion and worry. Could it be something that she said or maybe something that she had done? She's worried. She worries easily and it's not good for her, for them. "Rach, what's the matter?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head one more time and grabbed the notebook and pen from her hands to start writing her own ideas without Quinn's knowledge about it.

"Rachel." She tried to call Rachel's attention once again but Rachel did not look up from writing or scratching something that is already written in the notebook. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Quinn." Rachel answered in a firmer tone, surpassing the tone she used earlier.

"Rachel." She sighed and spoke.

"Quinn." Rachel answered back, not looking from her notebook again.

She gave up and got pissed so she leaned forward and took a peek on what Rachel was doing, and there she saw what she had been writing and scratching all this time. She scratched the name of Brittany written as the maid-of-honor.

She grabbed the notebook again from Rachel and Rachel didn't get a chance to get it back. She lifted it over her head so Rachel couldn't reach it from her, since she has long hands and she was taller.

"Give it back, Quinn!" Rachel ordered her, still struggling on grabbing the notebook back from her hand.

She shook her head. "No! Brittany's going to be the maid-of-honor. That's final." She answered with her most convincing tone, trying to make Rachel back off. Brittany should be the maid-of-honor. The girl and her had been through a lot, and Brittany saved her life. Brittany helped her go through with her life when she was already feeling down. She had sinned, yes, but she was sorry and she paid for it. That's why she has to get this role.

Rachel shook her head in disapproval and sat down on the bed with pouting lips while glaring at her. "Tina should be the maid-of-honor, Quinn. She's my best friend!"

"Brittany was also my best friend. And ex. And best friend again." She argued, now hiding the notebook under the pillow and she sat on it just so Rachel couldn't reach for it. She is more powerful anyways, there's no problem with that.

"But Tina and I knew each other ever since we were little. We're soul sisters. We know everything that's going on in our lives."

"And so?" she asked.

"SO Tina deserves to be the maid-of-honor! Come on, Quinn! Tina hasn't done anything to ruin this relationship, and she supported me for who I am. Brittany destroyed us.. well, she tried to?" Rachel argued once more with a lower tone.

She stopped struggling on hiding the notebook and faced Rachel with seriousness in her features. Are they really arguing and getting that far just for someone who would take the role of maid-of-honor? It shouldn't get that far.

"Is this getting personal already, Rachel?" she asked with firm tone.

Rachel shook her head immediately and defensively as she bowed her head down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

She nodded. "Brittany was sorry for all of the things she has done, Rach, and I forgive her. She helped me a lot. She helped me build my life again when I'm almost done with it. Please. Don't close your heart for her. She had already paid for her sins, and she still is willing to pay for it until now if it's not enough for you." she said with sincerity as she looks deeply into her eyes.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Okay.."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Okay in which part?"

"All of it." Rachel simply answered and forced a smile. "Brittany will be your maid-of-honor. Our wedding's maid-of-honor."

Her face instantly lit up and she hugs Rachel with all of her might and kissed her passionately afterwards. "Thank you, Rach. I assure you, she's already a changed person. Just give her a chance. Everybody deserves a second chance, right?"

Rachel nodded and smiled again, and this time it's not forced anymore. It was already a genuine smile directed to both Quinn and the situation itself. "I will. But she better not waste it." Rachel demanded.

She got the notebook and pen back from under the pillow and wrote the name 'Brittany S. Pierce' again in the maid-of-honor section. "She'll do good, Rach. She would never let us down."

"How is she anyway?" Rachel asked curiously and went back on cuddling with her lap.

She shrugged and played with Rachel's hair again. "I don't know. There's no news about Melissa yet."

Rachel nodded knowingly. Well, she has already told Rachel everything that has happened between her and Brittany. Starting from Brittany's first visit with her in Kentucky and the girl showing Melissa's photos to her. "How is she coping up?"

"I think she's moving on already." she answered, unsure.

"Why don't she fight for it?" Rachel asked disbelievingly, not amused by Brittany's lack of conviction and determination.

"She did. Several times already, but Melissa would only yell at her to go away and shut her up. It's kind of difficult for her. She understands what Melissa is going through, but the only problem is, Melissa won't allow her to help." she explained.

"That doesn't make sense."

She nodded in agreement. "I know."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't give up on me, Quinn." Rachel said as she looked up deeply into Quinn's hazel orbs that are still strikingly beautiful. "I'm so happy that you never stopped loving me."

She smiled lovingly at Rachel and touched her lips lightly. "I couldn't stop loving you, Rach. I love you so much and I don't want to stop unless I get the answers that I needed, unless you told me to stop, but you didn't. Yes, you left me hanging, but you never did what Melissa did to Britt. That's how we differ from them. Even the distance can't stop the way we feel about each other, the way our hearts feel connected. You're the only one for me, Rach, just you, and that's what I always believed in." She answered with certainty and leaned down to kiss Rachel's lips.

Rachel blushed. She knows that this is a feeling that she can never hide. She also feels like floating and it might be embarrassing but she was already blushing as well together with Rachel, but who can blame her? She loves this girl so much and this feeling always make her heart melt.

"I love you too, Quinn. So much. Very, very much. And I'm still sorry for not giving you the answers you needed. I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm sorry for—well, for everything that I have done-"

"Stop it. It was not your fault. It was no one's fault, okay?" She cut Rachel off and kissed her lips again. Even if they get old, she will never get tired of Rachel's lips.

Rachel can only nod. "So.. I think Tina's now going to be one of our bridesmaids?" Rachel returned to the topic and asked.

Quinn nodded and wrote Tina's name on the notebook she was holding. "Who else? I'm planning to include Melissa."

"Is she going to attend?" Rachel asked with pure wonder in her voice.

She shrugged. "I really don't know, probably not. But I'm still going to invite her."

She changed her position and sat in front of Quinn, once again taking a peek from the notebook she was holding. It has too many erased and scratched names from earlier.

"How many bridesmaids are we going to have anyway?" Rachel asked again.

"I'm thinking 5."

"So there are only three slots left." Rachel states and she nodded to think about it as well. "I want Santana to be one of my bridesmaids, too."

"Santana?" Her expressions suddenly changed into an annoyed one. "Oh no. No, no."

"But Quinn, we both should agree about our guests." Rachel insisted trying to convince Quinn with her adorable pout.

"Well, yeah, and I don't agree so just suggest another one." she answered without certainty because she knows that Rachel still gets the situation, that she will still win.

"Why are you not agreeing with this?" Rachel asked trying to challenge her.

"Because she loves you! And I honestly don't want her getting near you again. She's had enough of your attention already." she answered like a kid arguing with her peers.

Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "She doesn't have feelings for me anymore, Quinn. She already has a girlfriend. You don't have to worry about it."

She sighed loudly in defeat and relief. "Really?"

Rachel grinned and gave her lips a loving peck. "Yes, really, so calm your tits, alright?"

She glared at Rachel playfully in response and wrote Santana's name in the notebook. "Are you really sure about this?"

Rachel nodded continuously. "Don't you have someone from your family to invite?" the girl asked curiously but careful not to hurt Quinn's feelings or invade her privacy.

She thought for a moment but shook her head eventually. "I'm never going to invite my parents. I don't want them ruining this for me."

Rachel nodded once more, showing Quinn how much she agrees at that statement. She knows that Rachel wasn't going to invite her parents as well. They can get married even without their consent anyways, and besides, both their relationship with their parents ended already. They don't have parents anymore, but it was fine.

"What about your sister? You have a sister right?" Rachel suddenly asked. Remembering that Quinn once told her about how successful her sister was.

She looked at Rachel with pain in her eyes and bit her lip while nodding. "But it was a very long time ago since we last talked."

"Maybe this is finally the time to talk to her again." Rachel responded.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't think I'm ready for another person neglecting me just like what my parents did." she spoke with shaky voice, obviously trying to resist tears from falling.

"What makes you think she'd do that?" Rachel asked her with soothing voice.

"She hates me, Rach." she sighed and started. "When I was still the favorite girl in the family, I knew she hated me. When I came out and my parents didn't take it well, I knew that was the happiest day of her life. She never reached out to me again. She'd talk to me casually during family holidays but that's it."

Rachel shook her head slowly. "That was a long time ago, Quinn. A lot can happen. Try to reach out to her. Maybe this is finally the time to finally experience having a sister."

She looked at Rachel with slight puffy eyes and smiled lovingly before leaning down to kiss her. She closed her eyes as she felt the soft lips of Rachel on hers. "Yeah, maybe."

"So what's your plan?" Rachel asked curiously and helped her on wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She wrote her sister's name on the notebook and looked back at Rachel. "We'll visit her soon and give her an invitation."

Rachel grinned happily. "That's a good idea, Quinn. I'm so happy you're about to take this step."

"It's all because of you." she replied and kissed her again.

"Do you know where she lives?" Rachel asked again with wonder. These are the things she never knew about Quinn. Things about her family.

She nodded. "But I'm not sure if she still lives there."

"You don't have contact with her?"

"Rach, I told you, she never reached out to me."

"Oh.." Rachel closed her mouth and just nodded. "It's going to be fine, Quinn."

"Yeah.." She bit her lip again and looked at Rachel with pure love. "So, any plans for a flower girl?"

Rachel dropped her shoulders and shook her head. "I haven't interacted that much with kids."

She smiled reassuringly at Rachel and pats her shoulders. "It's okay, Rach, I have the perfect choice, but I think you need to meet her first. It must be agreed by both of us, right?"

"Right. Yes!" Rachel nodded and beamed in excitement. "What's her name? Where can I meet her? Where did you two meet?"

She just chuckled. "Her name's Lily. We met at the hospital, and we're going to meet her there."

Rachel's smile faltered slowly and it was exchanged by a sudden worry. Why is this Lily girl always found in the hospital? She has to find out.

"Let's meet her as soon as possible."

* * *

"Are you okay, baby?" Quinn asked Rachel worriedly as they walk hand in hand to the entrance of the hospital. It was after a week when both of them decided to finally visit Lily again and catch up with her. It's been less than a month since she last saw the girl. She also wants to finally introduce the kid to Rachel.

"Yeah. I'm just really excited and nervous." Rachel answered and she squeezed her fiancee's hand to assure her that everything's going to be fine.

"Why are you nervous?" she stopped and asked as she looked directly into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel shrugged. "Are you sure she's going to be here?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes. I'm sure."

"You never told me what her illness is. I'm always wondering about it. Why is she always here in the hospital?" Rachel pushed again the topic. As much as she wanted to avoid talking about it because it makes her heart break, she can't avoid it anymore. Rachel will find out anyway once she saw Lily.

"She's—she's blind, Rach." She answered, her voice breaking because all of the information she knew about Lily came rushing back to her mind and she instantly felt bad for everything that has happened in the girl's life.

Rachel's jaw dropped in surprise and shock and turned to look at her questioningly. "What?"

"Rach, I already told you." She informed.

"I know. I heard you." Rachel nodded and took a moment to recover from her shock. "I just can't believe it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She looked everywhere in the lobby to look for Lily. "It hurts me just thinking about it."

Rachel just squeezed her hand back and walked to the information counter with her. She cleared her throat to get the nurse's attention, and to her dismay, it was the same nurse who refused to tell her the information she needed about Lily. Judging by the shocked reaction from the nurse, she knows that the girl remembers her.

"Good afternoon, Mam. How may I help you?" the nurse asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, we're visiting a little girl named Lily. Where is her room?" Rachel asked ahead of her. "We are her friends."

The nurse looked at Rachel as if she had just said the most stupid thing in the whole world.

She instantly got Rachel's attention for a while to explain things to her. "Rach.."

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion as the nurse resumed to what she was writing and gave them time to talk for a while.

"She—Lily isn't admitted to any rooms here." She started and as expected, it got Rachel even more confused.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked. "What are you talking about, Quinn?"

Quinn looked around and dragged Rachel to the nearest seat so that they could talk about it. She took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Rach, Lily.. Lily doesn't have her parents with her anymore."

Rachel's eyes went wide and looked at her, probably trying to study if she was trolling her or not.

"Is this a joke?" Rachel asked and she knows that her fiancée doesn't mean any of it.

She only shook her head in response and kissed Rachel's lips with pure comfort and love.

"So what is she doing here in the hospital? Is she taking her medications? Does she have any donors?" Rachel asked continuously, with a slight panic and worry in her voice.

She shook her head sadly. "One of the nurses here let her live in her house. Her mother abandoned her a year ago and since then no one claimed her. There are donors, but nurse Jackie can't afford it. She's going to give up Lily to the orphanage soon."

Rachel bit her lip and few tears fell from her eyes because of sympathy. She took a moment to think about the information she just heard and Quinn gave her the time.

"Quinn, can we help her?" Rachel asked her with defeated voice.

She felt bad for making her fiancée feel this way but she knows that both of them have good intentions. They really wanted to help. Lily deserves some help.

"Of course, Rach. Of course. And I would love to help Lily too. I have been planning on doing that since the first time I saw her. I have enough money from my savings to help her get a donor. Brittany's going to help, too." She informed Rachel with a little smile.

Rachel smiled proudly and happily and kissed her lips afterwards. "I'd love to help her in that case as well, but I'm talking about something."

She knit her eyebrows in confusion and looked at Rachel's beautiful brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

Rachel gulped and spoke. "I—I want us to adopt her. I want to be her mother. I want her to make her feel that there are still people who are willing to take care of her and not abandon her, people who are willing to stay with her forever.."

She stopped short and looked at Rachel trying to study her face if she was serious about this sudden decision or not. This is actually a big step. She wasn't expecting that Rachel will decide something like this that soon, especially if she hasn't seen Lily yet.

"Rach.." she trailed off.

"Please, Quinn? Are we just going to sit here and do nothing while she wanders around thinking that no one's going to take her? She's too young, Quinn. She doesn't deserve all of this." Rachel replied with so much determination.

She thought about it and soon, she nodded slowly. "Are you—are you sure about this?"

"Of course! I'm more than sure, Quinn. Please. Please let her be a part of our family." Rachel gave her a determined look and that's the only thing she needs.

She nodded to assure her and kissed her fiancée lovingly. "Okay. Lily's going to be a part of our family, Rach."

Rachel hugged her tightly and thanked her continuously. "Thank you, baby."

She rubbed Rachel's back soothingly and spoke. "But you know that the process is not going to be that easy, right?"

Rachel nodded. "But we'll fight for it." She answered with conviction.

She smiled proudly at her fiancée and stood up, taking Rachel's hand with her. Rachel stood up and walked with her.

They walked around the hall of the hospital for about ten more minutes before she caught a glimpse of blonde little girl walking with her white cane. She instantly knew it was Lily. Jackie is not with her that time. She wonders where she is. She must not leave Lily alone like this, it's dangerous for her.

"That's her." She told Rachel beside her and pointed to her where Lily is.

Rachel's eyes immediately lightened up and she smiled widely in happiness. Rachel dragged her fast to where Lily is and quickly approached her.

She immediately sat beside Lily and Rachel sat on Lily's left side so now Lily is between them. She smiled genuinely at Rachel as she saw how her fiancée adores their soon-to-be daughter.

"Who's—who's there?" Lily asked with pure fear and worry in her voice.

"Guess who?" she answered and giggled when she saw how Lily grinned widely once hearing her voice.

"Quinn!" Lily exclaimed happily and reached her hands out to give her a hug. She quickly enveloped the adorable kid in her arms and run her hands through the girl's soft blonde locks. "You're here!"

"Yes, baby, I'm here." She answered and pinched the girl's right cheek gently. "And I didn't come here alone."

"Yeah? Who are you with?" Lily asked.

"I brought my fiancée with me." She answered and looked at Rachel. Rachel is just looking at Lily with pure amusement.

Lily smiled widely again and asked. "What's his name?"

She was about to open her mouth to answer but Rachel cut her off. "It's a her, baby. And my name's Rachel."

Lily was surprised but got over it easily because her smile returned just after. Rachel grabbed Lily's other hand and shook it. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Quinn talks a lot about you. And you're a very beautiful girl." Rachel complimented.

Lily blushed a little and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. You're so kind. And I think you're beautiful too!"

"Rachel is a brunette, Lily, and yes, she's also very beautiful like you." She informed Lily and she saw her fiancée blushed.

"Brunettes are beautiful! I had a beautiful brunette playmate when I was little." Lily replied with enthusiasm.

"She really is." She agreed with Lily. "Where is nurse Jackie?"

"Oh." Lily's smile faltered a little. "She told me not to disturb her when she's working."

Both she and Rachel were silent for a while, thinking of something to say to what Lily told them. In the end, they agreed to talk to Lily about the adoption but of course, in a way that she would understand.

"Lily, I'm going to ask you something personal, is that okay?" Rachel asked Lily in a very gentle voice.

Lily nodded. "Yes, I guess."

"Okay." Rachel responded and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Do you—do you wonder sometimes where your mother is?"

Lily's smile completely faded upon hearing this and her lips began to tremble. The little girl nodded her head slowly in response. "I always wish for her to come back because that's what she promised me.."

"Baby.."

"But I know she's not coming back, ever again. It's been too long, but I'm not mad at her." Lily continued with pure sadness in her voice. She went to comfort the kid.

"We have something important to tell you, baby." Rachel told Lily again.

Lily gave them a confused expression. "What is it?"

"Quinn and I would like.. would like to volunteer as your mothers. What do you think?" Rachel asked Lily with hesitance in her voice as they both waited for Lily's reactions.

Lily thought about it for a while and not long after the little girl gave them a small smile, and the smile turned into a happy grin. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

She and Rachel released a sigh of relief and they enveloped Lily in a bear hug. "Yes, baby. Really. Is it okay with you?"

"Of course! I miss having a mother! And this time, I'm not only going to have one, but two! Two beautiful ladies are going to be my mother! That's so amazing!" Lily exclaimed happily.

She playfully ruffled Lily's blonde locks and kissed the girl's cheeks. "And you're going to be a flower girl on your mothers' wedding, baby." She informed and it made Lily's smile go wide.

"I'm so excited!" Lily replied with obvious excitement and hugged them again.

Rachel's happy tears fell from her eyes as she watched Lily's happy face. She knows that her fiancée is glad for saving the life of another wonderful person, and also for having a future daughter that they both agreed on having. No child can ever be as adorable and wonderful as Lily.

"From now on, you're going to call me Mommy, okay? And call Quinn your Mama." Rachel told Lily and Lily just nodded excitedly.

"Am I going to live with you, too?" Lily asked with pure wonder.

She and Rachel looked at each other meaningfully. She knows that it can't happen right now unless the papers are already finished, but for the meantime, Lily will stay wherever she stays right now. Like she said, it's going to be a long and difficult process.

"Soon, baby, soon." She answered for Rachel and kissed Lily's head.

"I'm looking forward to that. I feel like nurse Jackie doesn't love me." Lily informed them with sad face, and once again, they sympathized.

"It's okay, baby girl. It's not going to be a long wait." Rachel assured Lily and Lily just smiled at them.

"We have one more surprise for you." She told Lily.

"What is it?!" Lily asked excitedly.

"How much do you wish to see this world again?"

"So much! Very much! I pray for it always." Lily quickly answered.

Rachel smiled and let her continue to talk. "Well, then, be ready because your dream's going to come true very very soon."

Lily shrieked in excitement and hugged them tightly. "Thank you! Thank you Mommy and Mama! Thank you so much! I'm so excited! You are so kind! I will always include you in my prayers!"

She smiled and spoke. "You're welcome, baby. You deserve it."

She and Rachel both decided that Lily's eye operation will take place soon, sooner than their wedding. They want Lily to witness her mothers' wedding. They want Lily to be fine by the time their wedding comes. Lily being able to see will make the wedding complete already.

They continued to talk with Lily and soon after she saw nurse Jackie approaching them with a pissed face. She knows that Jackie remembers her as well, just like the nurse in the information counter.

"It's you again. What do you want from Lily?" Jackie asked them rudely and with tired expression.

"Excuse me?" Rachel faced Jackie and spoke. "Why are you so rude?"

"And who are you?" Jackie asked Rachel.

"Oh, my name is Rachel Berry, and I'm going to be Lily's mother soon." Rachel answered with pride.

Jackie laughed lightly. "Excuse me?"

"We are going to adopt Lily. Let's just see who wins."

Jackie studied Rachel's face in a while and shrugged. "I'm not going to argue with that. I have been waiting for this moment for too long, anyways."

Rachel was seriously pissed by Jackie's response but resisted herself from saying anything. "She clearly doesn't deserve to be in your hands in the first place."

Jackie didn't reply and went to grab Lily's hands away from them. "Just remind me when the process is done." Jackie told them and soon she was walking away with Lily by her side.

Rachel's body was trembling in anger and she went to hug her fiancée to soothe her. "It's okay, baby. She'll be safe."

"I can't wait to take Lily away from her." Rachel answered firmly and she just kissed her in response and soon they were diving away from the hospital.

* * *

"Rach, I'm really nervous about doing this." Quinn told Rachel as they got out of the car to knock on her sister Alexa's door.

It was a month ago when they decided that they should invite her sister and move on from all the hurt they shared in the past. Her sister might not be close to her but she didn't do horrible things like what her dad did. Alexa only wanted her parents' attention, but she never did something to humiliate or hurt her. They just never talked.

Rachel sighed and held her hand as they walk the way through Alexa's front door. She's really nervous and she doesn't even know why. She must be excited actually because she will meet her again, as well as her niece who she hadn't seen for a very long time. She was taller now for sure and much more beautiful, matured, and good-looking. She also can't wait to introduce Rachel to them.

"Quinn. We already talked about this. There's no turning back." Rachel told her when they got to the front door and stood there for a while.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't really think this is a good idea."

"This is the best idea." Rachel told her and when she doesn't respond, Rachel lift herself up to kiss her lips. "You know I will always be here if things don't go well, right?"

"Yeah.." She nodded. "I love you so much, Rach."

"I love you, too." Rachel squeezed her hands in comfort. "Now go and press that button."

She sighed loudly and pressed the doorbell and she instantly heard her sister's voice from inside the house telling them to wait for a second.

She looked at Rachel with anxiousness in her eyes as she checked the invitation inside her bag. Rachel smiled lovingly at her and mouthed that everything's going to be okay.

Her sister Alexa opened the door and was instantly shocked upon seeing them. Alexa's stare at her lasted for about a minute. Her mouth was hanging open in shock and was unable to speak.

"H- hi. Alexa, how are you?" she asked hesitantly, breaking the silence.

Alexa blinked few more times before acknowledging her presence fully and regaining her composure. "Q-Quinn? What are you doing here?"

Her smile instantly faded as she saw how her sister reacted upon seeing her. She was clearly not happy about this, and it hurt. After many years of not seeing each other, her older sister should hug her tightly until she finds it hard to breathe anymore, but she didn't do it, and it stings her heart. What was she expecting anyway?

"I—I was planning to—well, I'm visiting you, your family." She stuttered and looked around the house. Her sister isn't even letting them in.

"Who are you?" Alexa turned her attention to Rachel and asked her.

Rachel was surprised but managed to gain herself back. "Oh, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

Alexa got even more shocked now. She guessed that she knows Rachel. "You're Rachel Berry?"

Rachel nodded, a little bit offended by the tone that Alexa used. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh no.." Her sister shook her head and Alexa didn't answer Rachel anymore and turned to her again. "Quinn, you shouldn't be here."

And there she lost it. After all these years, she was never wrong about her speculations that her sister hated her, and still hates her. She was never matured when it comes to their relationship. She should have known. She shouldn't have come there in the first place. She was not supposed to invite her sister for her wedding or any of the members of her family. A tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it away instantly.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry for missing you and going all the way from New York just to visit you and try to be aware of what you've been busy with nowadays and also—"

"Alexa, who's there?" a man's voice asked from the house and she instantly recognized who that voice belongs to.

She stopped short and looked at Rachel worriedly. Rachel recognized the voice as well and she was motionless. Her body instantly shook in anger and she felt herself sweating all over, her jaw clenching, memories of yesterday came back to her mind quickly. Not soon after, she was boiling with anger when her dad's face appeared to her front.

"That's why you shouldn't be here." Alexa whispered and turned to their father. "Quinn came to visit me, dad."

Her father's eyes go wide and his jaw clenched upon seeing her. She knew that he's boiling in anger as well. His face is very red and smoke is coming out from his nose.

"What is this evil doing here?!" her father asked Alexa angrily while pointing at her.

"Don't call her that!" Rachel countered and went between her and her father, trying to defend her.

"Excuse me?" her father turned to face Rachel, anger still evident in his face. "Who are you to command me what to do?"

"Who am I?" Rachel chuckled bitterly. "Well, sir, I am Rachel Berry. The poor girl you lied to about Quinn getting married? The poor girl who's whole life was ruined because of your stupid words?"

"Get out of this house!" Her father, Russell, yelled at Rachel.

"I'm not yet done talking!" Rachel yelled back. "And for the record, we're not even inside the house, and is this house even yours?"

She wanted to laugh at that. It wasn't really her dad's house and it's true that they weren't technically inside the house. They were by the front door.

She held Rachel's hands trying to stop her from causing a scene. She doesn't want her father hurting Rachel again. Rachel has had enough from him.

"Rach, let's go. They don't even deserve it." She whispered to Rachel while glaring at her father.

"That's right! Leave this house because I don't want disappointments spreading around here!" Russell yelled.

"Just like that?!" Rachel's jaw clenched and looked at her angrily. "Are you not going to do anything about it, Quinn?! For God's sake, you're 31! Defend yourself! He ruined your life, our life!"

"She ruined her own life, woman. Now, get out!" Russell yelled once again.

"Stop it, dad!" Alexa entered the conversation and held her dad in his arms. Her father stopped moving for a while and just watch them with fiery eyes.

Rachel's right. She must do something. But she wasn't really a violent person. But is standing up for herself a form of violence? Will she always let situation like this happen? She knows she has let herself hurt too much, or be hurt by people, and she never defended herself. Maybe it's time to finally do what she should have done a long time ago. For once, she has to feel good about herself.

"How exactly did I ruin my life?" she asked as she moved closer to her father, completely entering the house.

"Quinn, stop it.." Alexa stopped her but she didn't listen. "Respect him."

Why would she stop? Why would she respect him? He never respected her, he never treated her as his daughter after she declared that she was gay, and that was not even a valid reason for him to disrespect her. She has never sinned. She did all her best just to make him proud, but he never saw her efforts. All he sees were the mistakes she has done, but he didn't even let her explain. So why would she even respect him in the first place? He doesn't deserve it.

"I can't!" she yelled at Alexa. "I can never respect him after everything that he has done to me! To us!" she gestured at Rachel to emphasize her point.

"You are the black sheep of the family! You are a disappointment here! You wasted our money!" her father yelled. "It was all your fault!"

"I studied hard! Really, really hard! But what did you do? You threw me out like I was some lost dog! You never considered what would probably happen to me!" she shouted back with pure hatred.

Her father's eyes are burning holes through her body but she didn't pay any more attention to it. She has all the points in this argument. She needs to win this. It doesn't matter if she's disobeying one of God's commandments, her father deserves all of this.

Her father pointed at her face as if cursing her to death. "You never made us proud, Quinn. You deserved it. I hope it made you realize everything."

She chuckled mockingly. "I never made you proud because you keep on pushing me to do the things that I don't want to do! You know why Alexa got successful? It's because she loved medicines! But did you ask me what I wanted? I wanted to take up arts, but you said it was stupid! If you only ever let me to do what I wanted, you'll be proud as hell."

Her father shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I'm not trying to convince you. And for your information, my life got even better when you were out of my life." She answered with firm tone.

"Ours, too. I should've thrown you out the first time you disappointed us. You were never my daughter." Her father answered her, matching her tone.

Rachel squeezed her hand instantly to comfort her. It hurts. It hurts hearing that from her own parent, but it's okay. She has Rachel now. And she'd rather have no parents than having a parent like her biological father. Alexa was very unfortunate for believing him.

She let go of Rachel's hand for a while and took another step in front of her father. She stared at her father and studied his face. This would be the last time that she'd see it, she promised herself. "You were never my father too. I really can't remember having an evil, narrow-minded, and an animal father. You are so inhuman. I can't believe you are still living in this world."

Her father lost it and her cheek was suddenly met by her father's rough and big palm. Her head was thrown to the left side because of the impact of her father's slap. It hurts really bad. She knew that her face will bruise but she doesn't care. Now it was done, she had said all the things her father deserved to hear. Her heart is now clear from all of the things that make her weak.

"Dad!" Alexa yelled and stopped her father.

Rachel went beside her quickly to check on her. "Are you okay?"

She only nodded in response and held her swollen cheek. She faced her father with bravery, not wanting to lose. "Is that all you can do? What? You have nothing to say anymore?" she asked.

"Go to hell." Her father cursed her with clenching jaw and fists.

"Why don't you? I'm sure you're the first person who deserves to be there." She answered back. "Or maybe you've been there already? Tell me what it looks like."

Another slap hit her cheek, and it has the same impact as the first one, but this time she didn't feel hurt at all. She held that cheek again and smirked at her father, trying to piss him off.

"Quinn, stop it! What are you doing?" Alexa stopped and asked her.

"No, what are you doing?" she asked back. "You don't get a say here, Alexa. You were never the neglected one. I know you're already dancing in joy and pride inside your perfect fucking being, so do me a favor and just shut up!"

Alexa was surprised by her response but managed to shut her mouth and bow her head. That only proves that what Quinn said about her is right. She was really beaming in joy inside because her father was on her side.

"Don't talk to your sister like that." Her father demanded so she turned to face him again, anger building up all over her being again.

She was really determined to shut her father and make him realize how much of a douche he is. He has to realize that everything he did was never right and acceptable. He managed his family in a very wrong way, and she was glad that she never witnessed almost half of it.

"I'm not your daughter right?" she asked. "So that means she's not my sister. Therefore, I can talk to her whatever way I want."

Her father was about to slap her again but this time she managed to stop his arms. He was strong but she was unbelievably stronger this time to resist his arms from moving.

"You're not my father anymore as well. Therefore, I can say and do things that I wanted to do to you for a very long time." She states.

"Go away and never come—" her father was stopped short by her small but firm and strong palm hitting his cheek really hard. Her father's head twisted on his side.

She has no idea what she was doing but she knows that her father deserves it. She needs to do that to let him know how much he had hurt her. It was the only form of revenge she can give her father and in all honesty, it felt so amazing doing that.

"How dare you!"

"You're lucky I never attempted to kill you."

"Get out of this house and don't come back! We are so done of your shits! Don't expect something from us anymore! You are an idiot for doing all of this and wasting this opportunity!"

She held Rachel's hands once more and prepared herself to leave. "Don't worry. I will never come back and ruin my life again by living with you. Do you honestly think that I would still want to see your face after what you did to me? You might hate me, but I hate you more, and I'm never going to forgive you for being the complete douche in this family. You are really the disappointment here, believe it or not."

Her father was about to speak but Alexa stopped him already. She turned her attention back to Alexa and gets the wedding invitation from her bag and held it up. "I actually came here to invite you to our wedding, and I'm still going to. Think about it, Alexa, don't make me hate you as well. I hope you realize that you are not a kid anymore."

She handed Alexa the invitation and her sister gladly took it and smiled a little, but she didn't say anything anymore.

She dragged Rachel outside the house but before being gone completely, she looked at Alexa again. "And please remember that you and your child are the ONLY ones invited."

After saying that, she went to her car with Rachel and sighed in relief. For the first time in her life, she felt proud about herself. She felt strong. She felt loved.

* * *

_3 months later_

Quinn feels like she already reached heaven while watching every visitor walking down the aisle of the church. It was finally her wedding day and she's certain that she's the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. No one must ruin this beautiful mood she was having.

Words can't literally describe how happy she feels right now. This is finally her dreams coming true. This will be the start of her eternity with Rachel. Just not long from now, they will be promising to stay and love each other forever and always. No one can stop them. They have already destroyed the villains in their relationship. Everyone here, gathered with them, are their supporters, are those people who believe in the love they share, and those people who are willing to support them forever.

She smiled widely but nervously as she watched everyone walk. Her smile even got wider as she saw the very beautiful, cute, and adorable Lily—her future daughter, walking down the aisle, smiling at everyone while adorably throwing petals of tulips everywhere.

Lily can finally see now. She had undergone her eye operation a month ago. Their friends had their shares to support her operation. Brittany, Santana, Tina, Holly, and Rachel's whole clique contributed money because the operation's cost are quite high.

When Lily started to recover and can finally see things, they are the happiest people in the world. Especially Rachel. They accompanied Lily to every tourist spots and beautiful sceneries to enjoy her newly-gained sight.

And now, she couldn't be happier that her wedding will be the first wedding that Lily will witness. And she knows that Lily is the happiest kid in the world judging by her smile as she reached the end of the aisle. She kissed Lily and the girl sat on her seat afterwards.

The next girl walking down the aisle makes her eyes go wide in surprise and shock, and eventually, her eyes started to tear up because of happiness. It was her now 11 years old niece from her sister. She was fully grown and a very beautiful girl, also with blonde hair.

She was feeling really glad that her sister attended her wedding after all. Maybe it was time to make up for all the lost time. Maybe her sister has finally gotten to her senses.

Her niece was smiling at her until she reaches the end of the aisle. She hugged her niece tight and whispered that she missed her. Her niece then sat beside Lily and the two talked like they were friends for a very long time.

As the next guests from Rachel's friends walk down the aisle, Kurt's and Mercedes' voices filled the whole venue. They were now singing 'All My Life' by America.

"_All my life, without a doubt I give you_

_All my life, now and forever till the_

_Day I die, you and I will share_

_All the things this changing world can offer_

_So I sing, I'd be happy just to_

_Stay this way, spend each day with you.."_

A tear left her right eye as Alexa walks smiling at her while Kurt sings his part. It was just so genuine and touching and surprising. If she could die right now, she would die smiling in happiness.

Alexa hugged her with tearful eyes as she reached the end of the aisle. "I'm so sorry, Quinn, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you came." She whispered back and rubbed her sister's back. Alexa sat on her seat still with that smile.

"_There was a time that I just thought that I would lose my mind_

_You came along and then the sun did shine_

_We started on our way_

_I do recall that every moment spent_

_Was wasted time then I chose to lay it on the line"_

Brittany was walking down the red carpet next while Mercedes sings her part gracefully, she was holding a bouquet of red and cream tulips-just like what is planned- looking very elegant on her peach dress. She knew right then and there that she has chosen the perfect maid-of-honor. She was feeling nervous and excited at the same time because Rachel will soon walk her way too. She's really excited that she literally wants to jump.

"_I want this all my life_

_I want this all my life_

_I want this all my life_

_I wanted this all my life.."_

Mercedes and Kurt's voices blended beautifully together as they both finished the song and started a new one. This time, they are singing 'On This Day' by David Pomeranz.

"_Here we stand today_

_Like we always dreamed_

_Starting out our lives together_

_Night is in your eyes_

_Love is in our hearts_

_I can't believe you're really mine forever.."_

She watched as the bridesmaids including Tina and Santana, and Andie walks the long aisle, all of them smiling to all the people gathered around. They all look very beautiful wearing the color motif of the wedding. Sadly, Melissa didn't attend the wedding.

She stared at Santana a little longer and she realized that maybe it was also time to forgive her and make up to her. They already grew up, there's no need to fight for Rachel's attention and love, because clearly, she has already won the battle. Santana won't stop the wedding, would she?

"_I've been rehearsing for this moment all my life_

_So don't act surprised_

_If the feelings start to carry me away_

_On this day I promise forever_

_On this day I surrendered my heart_

_Here we stand like our plans_

_Please say you'll always look at me this way_

_Like on this day_

_On this day.."_

As Santana took a seat next to Brittany, she never failed to miss the looks the Latina gave her best friend. She might have her girlfriend beside her, but with the looks she was giving Brittany, it was clear that she was attracted to the blonde. And judging by Brittany's shy glances to Santana, she knows that her best friend can be happy again, destiny will speak for them, and she hopes all the best things for them.

She felt her heart pounding so fast because she knows who will be walking down the aisle next. Mixed emotions are filling her whole being, and she feels like she's floating. Every day of her life, she will make sure to savor this moment, and she will make sure to never let this one end.

Kurt started the last song for the day. 'I Will Be Here' by Steven Curtis Chapman.

"_Tomorrow morning if you wake up_

_And the sun does not appear_

_I will be here_

_If in the dark, we lose sight of love_

_Hold my hand, and have no fear_

'_Cause I will be here.."_

Rachel, the star of the ceremony, was looking very beautiful on her long white dress while holding a bouquet of their favorite flower, tulip. She has her right arm linked to Holly's arms.

Holly came back in town just last month upon hearing the news that Rachel was finally getting married. She never connected with Hiram and Shelby again after learning about what they did to Rachel. It was only Holly that Rachel invited. Her parents are unaware of the ceremony going on right now.

She literally dropped her mouth upon seeing how Rachel looked. She has her hair down with little waves. Until now, she still can't believe that Rachel will be Rachel Berry-Fabray in just a few hours from now. She is the luckiest girl in the world. Very, very lucky.

"_I will be here_

_And you can cry on my shoulder_

_When the mirror tells us we're older_

_I will hold you_

_And I will be here_

_To watch you grow in beauty_

_And tell you all the things you are to me_

_I will be here.."_

She was crying now and she can see that Rachel is crying as well. Who would have ever really thought that they can get married? Who would have ever thought that they will see each other again in the first place? This just proves that she and Rachel were destined to be together forever, they were made for each other. Funny how destiny works.

The whole place went blurry and all she can see is Rachel, only Rachel. She suddenly remembers the first time she fell in love with a fifteen-year old Rachel. She remembers her innocent face, her adorable gestures, and every moment that they had shared. It was a lot to treasure, but she made sure that all of it have place in her heart.

"_I will be true to the promise I have made_

_To you and to the One who gave you to me.."_

She grows more and more in love as Rachel nears her. Her smiling never faltering, and she was glad that Rachel was just as happy as she is. She didn't break eye contact with her. She wants her to let her feel how much she loves her just by looking at each other.

"_Tomorrow morning if you wake up_

_And the sun does not appear_

_I will be here_

_Oh, I will be here.."_

She gladly took Rachel's hand from Holly with her own shaky hands. Holly congratulated them and kissed her on the cheek. She then looked at Rachel lovingly and with teary eyes and she saw that Rachel is crying and sobbing. She reached for Rachel's cheek and wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"You look so beautiful." she complimented sincerely. "Are you ready?"

Rachel blushed, smiled and responded. "So much ready."

She grinned and guided Rachel to their seat where the priest is already waiting for them.

"We are all gathered here today to witness and celebrate the eternal and undying love of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, together with the presence of families, friends, and our Holy Father." The priest started and she knows that everyone has smile plastered all over their faces. "To welcome this ceremony, Holly Berry is here to pronounce the lessons of an undying love."

Their guest speaker, the one who would tell the lessons of love, is no other than Holly. Holly witnessed everything, starting from the first time they met, until this time that they met again. She deserves to be the one telling the people all of this.

"In the Bible, it was said that love is patient." Holly started and both she and Rachel nodded as they listened intently. "The love of these two is a proof that if people love each other, regardless the distance and time, they will stay in love as long as they are patiently waiting. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. Quinn and Rachel have been through a lot, yet they still stayed modest about the love they hold for each other. They do not blame each other—which makes them stronger as time goes by. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Quinn and Rachel never gave up with each other. Their minds told them to let go, but their hearts were always connected, their hearts kept on telling them that it's not yet too late, and here they are now. It was because they listened to what it was saying, to what they were feeling. And now, as we all witness this ceremony, may we all be reminded that love comes to those who are willing. Thank you." Holly finished and returned to her seat while flashing them a smile.

She held Rachel's hands tight as she feels stomach twisting in excitement. Hearing their story out loud from another person is very overwhelming but she was glad that they had gone that far. Really, who could imagine?

"In behalf of Quinn and Rachel, thank you to all of you gathered here. Your constant support to them means a lot. It helped them push through the finish line, it helped them stand up on their feet and continue with this journey, and now that they're here, they can't thank you enough." The priest spoke again.

They continued with the ceremony until they reached the most exciting part of this wedding, the statement of intent and their wedding vows. This way she could tell the world, and not just Rachel, how much she's in love with her.

"Quinn Fabray, do you take Rachel Berry to be your wife? Do you promise to love and adore her forever? Do you promise to protect her and be with her during the bad times, and share the good times with her? Do you promise to be loyal to her forever?" the priest asked her and all she wants was shout right then and there that she does with all her heart. She wanted to cut him off and tell the whole world that more than anything, she is the most willing woman to be with Rachel Berry forever, to be faithful to her, and everything.

"Yes, of course. I do." She answered with certainty when the priest finished and looked lovingly at Rachel. Rachel's tears fell from her eyes, and the girl smiles lovingly and looks at her like it was the first time.

"Rachel Berry, do you take Quinn Fabray as your wife and promise to love and adore her forever? Do you promise to protect her and be with her during the bad times and share every good moment with her? Do you promise to be loyal to her forever?"

"Yes, father. I do, I do, I do." Rachel answered the priest very fast and it received slight chuckles from the audience—including her.

It was so sweet that she feels her heart melting. She loves this girl so much. More than anybody, it was always Rachel that she will choose.

"You may now say your vows to each other." The priest proclaimed and smiled at them.

She took a deep breath and looked around. People are looking at her, giving her a go, with proud and happy faces. She has the support of all of these people, what else could go wrong?

She faced Rachel with pure love in her eyes, this is it. These will be the words that are about to keep them together. It has to be memorable. It has to be remembered.

"I, Quinn Fabray, accept and chose you, Rachel Berry, as my wife. I promise that you are the only one that I'm going to cherish, adore, honor, respect, trust, and love forever. I- I promise that I will never abandon you or- or ignore you. I promise that I will always be here for you even if you don't have any problems. I promise that I will always listen to everything you are going to say, to let you explain what you are thinking, to- to give you advice when you needed it the most, and to comfort you when you are feeling down. I promise to be a faithful wife to you. I promise that you're the only woman who owns my heart, my whole being, and will always be. I promise to never, ever leave your side. I promise to love you and stay with you forever, eternally. And most importantly, I - I promise to make sure that you will always have it all. This ring is the proof of my eternal love for you." She finished with a sigh and grabbed Rachel's soft hands and slipped the ring on her ring finger with a tear on her right cheek. Finally, Rachel was tied with her.

Rachel grinned proudly and looked at her with pure love in her eyes. This can never be stopped. No one can stop them anymore.

Just like her, Rachel also released a loud sigh before starting to speak. "I, Rachel Berry, take you, Quinn Fabray, as my wife. Just like I promised six years ago. I promise to love you and honor you, respect you and adore you, protect you from any harm and share every single thing with you. I promise to be faithful to you, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as we live. Yes, I do. And I promise to never leave your side regardless of any situation, I promise to accept you for whatever or whoever you are, I promise to always believe that we are eternal, that our love is eternal. I promise to make sure that no one's going to hurt you. I promise everything. I promise the world to you, Quinn." Rachel finished and everyone clapped.

She was sure that butterflies inside her stomach are also celebrating the wedding with them. She knows that these butterflies are as happy as she is too. No one can kill her mood right now. This is the best day of her life, and she was sharing it with the best person ever.

Rachel gladly grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on it happily. She sobbed quietly because she can't contain her happiness anymore. She doesn't even care if her make-up is going to smear all over her face. What's important is that this is really happening, and it is happening really well.

"Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, you have shared your love, faith, and trust with each other in this ceremony, with these people as your witnesses. You promised each other and declared your devotion with your ring. You will now be each other's shelters when there is rain, you will be each other's armor and shield when there are enemies. You are now declared as one by the power of the Holy Spirit. May your love bring new experiences of joy, and hold you until eternity. May you never take each other for granted and be patient, reasonable, and forgiving. Always remember to be each other's strengths and never forget to ask for God's guidance. Amen."

The audience voiced out an Amen with tears in their eyes.

"Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Quinn Fabray, you may now kiss your bride." The priest finished and gestured for them to kiss.

She wiped her tears away and lifts Rachel's veil carefully and slowly, savoring the beauty that God has given her, savoring the love that will hold them together forever.

"I love you so much, Rach." She mumbled quietly and closed her eyes as she leaned forward. She inhaled happily as her lips touched Rachel's. People cheered for them and she was very happy that everyone's having a good time.

Rachel put her hands around her neck and deepened the kiss, letting her know that she loves her too, that no one can bring them down again, that it will always be her.

She closed her eyes tightly and another tear left her eye. She pants when they pulled out from the kiss and Rachel looked at her lovingly. "I love you too, Quinn."

"You really promise to be with me forever?" she asked Rachel with her most adorable voice.

"I do. Forever and always, I will love you. There's no such thing as eternity without you, Quinn. Eternity is when I am with you, and my love for you will never end. I promise." Rachel told her with pure sincerity and love and kissed her again passionately. This time, she let her tears fall and did not wipe them away. Both her and Rachel's tears are combining in their cheeks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. and Mrs. Fabray!" the priest exclaimed and everyone shouted, cheered, and clapped happily.

They faced the people with happy and proud face. They will prove the world that love is never-ending, that love stays until eternity, and it will never end.

_Fin._


	22. Story Basis

As I have said in chapter 1, this story is based on a TV show called Dear Friend: Almost a Love Story. This show is based on real life stories. They email the network their personal stories whether it is about their love life or family problems—that's what Dear Friend is all about. It has been years ago since the show finished. Almost a Love Story is my all-time favorite.

This is the parallelism of my story and the TV show.

Rachel- Hanna

Quinn- Rommel

Brittany- Rommel's girlfriend

Santana- Luigi

Holly- Hanna's older cousin Noemi

* * *

The letter writer is Hanna. Her cousin just came back in town that night and she was really surprised. They agreed to go to the mall to catch up but she was surprised that her cousin brought her to the bar. She then got lost inside it and met Rommel. Rommel was 24 and she was 15.

They talked and played PSP together and agreed to eat at some pizza place. Rommel drives a bike and she finds it really amazing. When they got back to the bar, Hanna's cousin was already waiting for her. She revealed that she met with her boyfriend.

_*In the tv show, Hanna's cousin did not break up with her boyfriend. They were actually going strong. And she's there for a visit. She isn't really bound to come back to Australia, but just in another city of the country._

Things go from there. They hang out all the time because they realized that Rommel just lives nearby. They go to the park regularly to have a picnic or to drive a bicycle. By that time, Rommel's girlfriend was a lawyer and she wasn't in town. Also, Rommel was a disappointment to his family because he keeps on shifting courses.

One day they were hanging out at Rommel's apartment and his GF came to surprise Rommel and basically threw Hanna out of Rommel's apartment. Rommel didn't follow the crying Hanna. Hanna then returned to Rommel's place a week after and told him that he doesn't deserve to be with GF, he got mad, Hanna cried, but soon after they made up and agreed to continue to hang out because they were practically bros.

Rommel started to lose interest with GF because GF was not always around at the same time. GF got mad and called Hanna's father that someone was taking advantage of his daughter. He immediately went to Rommel's house with a bunch of cops, and caught Rommel tickling his little girl, they were actually in a very intimate position.

Rommel was imprisoned, his parents were again disappointed and met Rachel's parents. Luckily, GF bailed him out and made him decide if he should continue with his stupid decisions. That's when he also realized that he loves Hanna.

He and Hanna secretly met one night outside the girl's place and he told him that he would go far away from her. Hanna was sad, but he promised that he will come back every midnight of her birthday.

Rommel went to live with his parents and continued his studies. He actually went to Hanna's 16th and 17th birthday but he wasn't there on the 18th. It was then revealed that his father forced him to work overseas to gain more money, and he can't disobey him because he wants to prove that he's not as stubborn as his dad thinks he is, and also because he also thinks that it's good for him and Hanna. He finished engineering and worked at Dubai, UAE.

Hanna was miserable when Rommel didn't come on her 18th birthday, and that's where Luigi was first shown. He has a crush at Hanna for a very long time, but he did not tell her yet. He saw Hanna crying on her birthday so he asked what's wrong. Hanna asked him if he could go with her somewhere, so he agreed.

They went to where Rommel's parents live and asked them where Rommel was, and told them she was Rommel's best friend. Rommel's father was furious and told her to leave because Rommel was already married for a year with GF.

Luigi started to court her and her parents immediately approved of him because he was really a nice guy, and she thinks so too. They got together when she was 19 (I don't remember) until they graduated college. One day, Luigi and she were at a dinner celebrating their 5th anniversary. Luigi then showed her a cake with a ring stuck on it. Luigi then knelt in front of her and proposed, she thought for a while but said yes.

One day, when she was working at a bank, she met Rommel looking very handsome as ever but more matured. They talked casually and she realized that Rommel just got back in town and was helping his father settle his hospital bills since his father has heart problems.

She didn't ask about his marriage with GF, but then Rommel left her his calling card and begged her to call him to catch up.

About a week later, she called Rommel and met with him at a local coffee shop. Rommel complimented how beautiful and grown up she already was, and also how he misses her and how much he loves her.

She gave up to temptation and she and Rommel had sex that night.

During her engagement party with Luigi, her cousin and her were talking about the upcoming wedding. She then revealed the thing she had with Rommel, then her cousin asked her if she loves him still, she said yes but said that they can't be together anymore and that what they were doing is a sin. She also said that she needs to be happy, and only Luigi can finally make her happy now.

She met up with Rommel again and ended things with him. She told him that she was already getting married and that he needs to be faithful with GF, he denied but she was not listening anymore.

About a month before her wedding, she realized that Rommel was not in town anymore. She thought that maybe Rommel has realized that it was a mistake, and that maybe he was already gone for good.

About a week before her wedding, she and Luigi were at his car and talking. Luigi was telling stories happily but she was zoning out. She realized that she was being unfair with Luigi and also to herself. She realized that she loves Rommel more than anyone, and if she can't have him anymore, she would rather be alone than hurt Luigi. She then broke it off with Luigi and explained everything to him.

About a month later, Luigi's parents came to where she lives and were constantly angry with her because Luigi committed suicide, but luckily he was saved and was in a hospital. She went to visit him at a hospital but his parents threw her out.

A year later, she was slightly doing well already, then Luigi showed up at her house, looking neat and happy again. She asked if he was already okay, and he said that he was, that he finally understood what Hanna was feeling. They became best friends again.

One day, Hanna was shocked that Rommel's GF met with her. She asked bitterly what GF was doing. That she already has Rommel and she was already the winner of his heart. GF then told her that everything was a lie, that Hanna doesn't understand a thing about Rommel's situation last year.

She then asked GF worriedly about it. GF revealed that Rommel was already dying and that he has colon cancer. He only has six months to live. GF revealed that Rommel chose to make Hanna believe that he was already happy somewhere with GF and be mad at him, rather than make Hanna worry about him all her life. He doesn't want Hanna to pity him. He doesn't want to be a burden.

GF asked Hanna's help. She said that Rommel doesn't know that they were meeting. GF told her that she is the only one who could make Rommel happy, even for a short while. She cried really hard and agreed to go to the hospital with GF.

When she got there, her cries got even louder and her heart broke because Rommel was literally skin and bones and he almost can't speak anymore. It takes him forever to finish a single sentence.

She blamed herself and asked God why Rommel suffered like this. Rommel then reached for her arms and embraced her tightly as he declared his love and apologies to Hanna. By the next few months she visits Rommel constantly and she also witnessed the moment that he was dying.

The show ended when after 4 to 5 years, Hanna was at the cemetery visiting Rommel's grave, she was with Luigi. The host of the show then narrates that she married Luigi and she was happy with him, too, but not as happy as with Rommel. She then told Rommel's grave that she wishes that Rommel will be happy with her decision.

Up until the present, Luigi and Hanna already have 2 kids, but Rommel's memory will always stay at their hearts forever.

* * *

Scenes from my story that were not mentioned in here were already my original, including the dialogue. I just want to tell you all that angst like this does really happen in real life. You can't say that I ran the story into circles because that's really what happened, and I'm sorry if it disappointed some of you, really sorry.

If some of you are living in my country as well, go check out "Dear Friend: Almost a Love Story" on Youtube. It was uploaded there. The actors are Rhian Ramos and TJ Trinidad. I'm just sad that they don't have a copy with English subtitles.

I didn't follow the ending of this story because I think that people have different takes on a situation, and I don't want to bring more angsty feeling to our hearts, so I made a happy ending.

I want to thank you all again for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Until my next story!

-_E._


End file.
